Las Puertas del final
by DarkKeyla
Summary: El mal a vuelto, los demonios reclamaran su libertad a costa de la destrucción del mundo Los shinigamis y ninjas tendrán que unirse para detener esta nueva guerra, los enemigos son nuevo y mas fuertes. Y un enemigo mas grande vendra con esta guerra llamado "Amor" que desatara celos, inseguridades y valentia para nuestros heroes que al fin admitiran lo que sienten.
1. Prologo

También quiero agregar que este prologo fue premeditado mucho, sip pude agregarlo al fin cuando entre en vacaciones de invierno espero que sepan entender pues antes no tenía vacaciones por lo que no podía hacer mucho y también fue reeditado este capítulo a causa de algunas cosas que bueno es difícil de explicar de todas formas espero que entiendan.

* * *

" **PROLOGO"**

Las puertas de ambos mundos serán abiertas en Konoha y Karakura respectivamente dejando que ambos mundos poco a poco más se acercaran a su final definitivo. Será necesaria la unión de sus héroes para poder detener una guerra que pretende acabar con la vida de ambos mundos.

Los demonios no perderán la oportunidad de su posible libertad y saciar su hambre con los vivos haran lo que sea por ser libres, se unirán a los pecadores y enemigos muertos en el infierno para de una vez por todas abrir las puertas del infierno.

Urahara intervendrá en la situación tomando cartas en asunto aliando a ambos mundos para detenerlos, no será nada fácil para el vendedor debido a las posibles rivalidades, enfrentamientos, celos, romances que ocurrirán con ello.

El unir a los cuatro ninjas de Konoha Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai con Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji y los capitanes de la división 6 y 10 con su respectivo teniente que son shinigamis será muy dificil. Mas cuando los ninjas sepan que trabajaran con unos auténticos dioses de la muerte.

Pero Urahara recibirá la ayuda de su vieja amiga que se les unirá aun sin decir las presuntas intenciones que tiene, más si la amiga del vendedor es como lo quiere salir libre del inframundo.

Que les espera ahora a nuestros héroes que tendrán que salvar el mundo otra vez.

Naruto estará listo para defender de nuevo su aldea, más si esta guerra promete sacar a la luz sus sentimientos en torno a la única mujer que le profesa una incondicional confianza y amor.

Ichigo no permitirá que Karakura entre en peligro menos la persona que ama, será capaz de al fin aceptar los sentimientos que tiene por su mejor amiga y compañera de batallas.

Sasuke dejara que su frio corazón se habrá a su antigua compañera de equipo o definitivamente romperá los lazos que tiene con ella, y ¿qué reacción tendrá al ver a su hermano que el mismo asesino?

Itachi llegara a unirse a ellos por órdenes, que ocurrirá con el cuándo conozca a cierta mujer que no deja de sonreír aun cuando ha perdido todo en la vida quedándose sola, su corazón será capaz de asimilar esa emoción que se reprimió a sí mismo tener, de igual manera será capaz de recordar su vida pasada o nunca recordara que tuvo de hermano a Sasuke.

Ulquiorra volverá desde el infierno para hacer algo que nunca creyó posible en toda su existencia, pelear codo a codo junto con Kurosaki Ichigo la persona que precisamente lo mando al inframundo, mas no volvió siendo el mismo arrancar sino más fuerte y no precisamente solo.

Las cosas se pondrán peores para los héroes masculinos que no saben que sus enemigos buscan quitarle lo más importante para ellos.

Nuevos personajes, antiguos enemigos o seres que simplemente no creyeron volver a ver, regresaran para buscar venganza y destruirlos con toda la nueva fuerza que obtuvieron.

Los héroes tienen que estar preparados para la nueva guerra que promete más sangre que las anteriores

 **\- Espero que disfruten por ahora el principio del fin que los espera. Por el momento solo dejare que ustedes mismos averigüen lo que les depara el destino -**

 **La voz maligna sentencio riendo con cinismo, para desaparecer en una garganta…**

" **El comienzo de la guerra está cerca, prepárense para proteger lo que más aman** "

* * *

Bueno quiero decirles que lamento no haber dejado el prólogo antes y que sip estoy reeditando algunas cosas que olvide o me faltaron de mis historia a mis seguidores y lectores espero no decepcionarlos bueno no olviden comentar los quiere

Nina 3

(sip quite mi capítulo 0 y lo uní al capítulo 1 lo siento es solo que trato de a bue no puedo explicarlo aun)

Tambien informales que lo estoy subiendo desde una cuenta nueva pues la anterior fue inavilitada o eso creo, me vi obligadamente forzada a publicarla desde otra cuenta.

LAMENTO LAS MOLESTIAS


	2. 1: Comienzos no tan buenos

Bueno hoy traeré una historia bastante interesante que incluye a Bleach con Naruto , si mi primera vez juntando ambas series por lo que espero hacerla bien , y si estoy al tanto del manga y anime bleach , pero en Naruto tengo dificultades debido a que aún no termino el anime y el manga ni se diga , también muchos personajes favoritos aparecerán incluidos los que murieron y villanos increíbles e invencibles , por ultimo también alguien nuevo se unirá .

(Aquí también verán ciertas cositas que cambie y que agrege espero que les guste, sip ya dije que de verdad me pondré las pilas para hacer las cosas bien)

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

" _ **Las puertas del final"**_

 **El capítulo 1 - El comienzo de todo.**

En el Infierno

\- El cielo esta raro hoy, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, pero no me da buena espina – la voz pertenecía a Keyla Nakamura demoniza y habitante del infierno, la verdad si fueras alguien normal no notarias nada distinto en él, pero si eres ella que llevaba existiendo en el inframundo desde prácticamente toda su larga vida.

-ya veo también siento una extraña presencia en el aire, no es posible de que sean solo los pecadores – la segunda voz esta vez masculina se oyó desde la oscuridad de la cueva.

-alguien más está involucrado, tienes razón en eso, además unos de los portales senkaimon en Karakura se abrió paso a otra dimensión o eso creo – la morena siguió analizando la situación.

-¿dices que es posible viajar a dimensiones paralelas?- interrogo

-no, a decir verdad no estoy al tanto de si son paralelas, es solo que en el mundo de dónde vienes hay varios senkaimon o portales o como les llamen, que son naturales que no se han explorado, no se sabe si logran llevar a una dimensión paralela, pero cuentan que son capaces de conectar a otros mundos, pero varios son estrechos e inestables, no tienen completa garantía de que se vuelvan a abrir o que se selle y mueras en él, son casi imposibles de controlar por ello los shinigami se niegan a usarlos debido a los riesgos de perdida, aunque en mi opinión son unos completos inútiles que no pueden hacerlo.

-tienes mucho conocimiento sobre shinigamis, la razón aun no me es clara- la voz sonaba un poco intrigada.

-no sabes todo de mi bastardo, llevo siglos de existencia algo que involucre shinigamis no me llaman mucho la atención, pero muchas veces el aburrimiento te guía a este tipo de cosas como ser espía de asuntos shinigamis- molesta respondió, cruzo sus brazos mientras seguía observando el cielo oscuro.

-Así que un demonio trabajo para los shinigamis - un poco de sorpresa denoto la voz.

-Para nada imbécil, es solo que los espié pero también tengo un e-tto - buscaba la manera de llamarlo - un amigo o algo así que es shinigami.

\- Un amigo shinigami es bastante extraño pero tengo la sensación de saber quién es - en la oscuridad una figura parecía caminar acercándose a la demoniza

\- Es un shinigami muy idiota, egocéntrico, raro, también diría pervertido, además tiene la costumbre de bromear o encuentra diversión en los peores momentos - enumero con sus dedos mientras recordaba al shinigami con ganas de matarlo

-Creo que tengo una idea de quien es - la sombra cada vez más se acercaba, mientras un shinigami extrovertido cruzaba sus pensamientos de ambos

\- También olvide que se llama "Sexi vendedor y servidor " así mismo - con eso ya sabían quién era

-No queda duda Kisuke Urahara

En Karakura

(En casa del nombrado vendedor)

¡ACHUUU! ¡-

\- vaya vaya o hablan mal de mi persona o una bella dama se acordó de mi - sonrió mientras agitaba su abanico, la verdad no tenía idea de que eran ambas.

Los demás empleados solo negaron la cabeza, pues su jefe en ocasiones era muy raro.

-Lo más seguro que es la primera opción Kisuke - con una fuerte carcajada hizo aparición Yoruichi Shioin.

\- Vaya no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí Yoruichi-san, traes noticias sobre de lo que hablamos - el rubio escondió su mirada bajo el sombrero, de repente todo el ambiente se tornó serio.

-Dudas de mis habilidades Kisuke, sin embargo la situación va de acuerdo a tus sospechas, convenientemente la sociedad de almas a registrado ligeros cambios en el espacio tiempo en estos días, en específico en los portales naturales, se ha reportado rastros de un extraño riatsu cerca de esta zona, Kisuke creo que tenías razón algo no anda bien – la excapitana espero a que su amigo analizara

\- Ya veo solo espero que esto, no nos lleve a otra masacre la sociedad de almas aún está recuperándose de los daños, tengo la ligera sospecha de que esto también involucrara a Kurosaki-san - la mirada del vendedor se tornó muy preocupada al recordar mucho del daño que dejaron los Quincy´s.

\- Debido a los hechos es casi imposible negar que no es nada grave - la gata se dedicó a observar a su amigo que seguía pensativo

\- tienes razón sin embargo por el momento solo investigaremos, una vez que tengamos idea de a que nos enfrentamos le avisaremos a Kurosaki-san por si es necesario intervenir para defender la ciudad - con eso termino zanjado el tema

\- Ichigo creo que otra vez estarás involucrado en algo grande.

En la Sociedad de almas, Seireitei

\- Kurotsuchi-taicho tengo un nuevo informe, según los resultados los extraños riatsu son provenientes del infierno - el shinigami espero la opinión de su capitán

\- Que hay de raro en eso puede tratarse solo de la basura que intentaba escapar del infierno - el capitán solo le restó importancia

\- Pero Kurotsuchi-taicho no solo el riatsu de los pecadores fue encontrado sino que otro riatsu de extraña composición, además ambos riatsu fueron encontrados en dirección hacia la ubicación de los senkaimon naturales cerca de la ubicación del shinigami sustituto, nos informaron de que Urahara Kisuke-san ya ha comenzado a sospechar de algo relacionado con esto aún cree que no sea de importancia taicho - el shinigami solo tembló cuando su capitán se volvió hacia el

\- Porque no empezaste por esa parte baka , además no me importa lo que el maldito de Urahara Kisuke sospeche, no compares mi intelecto con el de alguien tan estúpido - el capitán Mayuri se veía molesto

\- e-hh Sumimasen ga! Kurotsuchi-taicho , no era mi intención faltarle el respeto - el subordinado se reverencio varias veces con miedo

\- ¡Que! ¡Todavía sigues aquí! Lárgate en este instante estúpido, quiero que hagan una investigación completa de este suceso de inmediato me escucharon - grito a todos los presentes en general que se apresuraron por cumplir la orden

\- Maldito Urahara Kisuke - se volvió a su computadora para investigar el porqué de esa acción por parte de los habitantes del infierno.

 **En la Aldea de la Hoja**

-Hokage-sama tenemos nuevos informes, gente con extraña con vestiduras han sido vistas cerca de la frontera de la aldea no tenemos mucha información solo que cuando se acercan a ellos estos desaparecen- el ambu termino de hablar.

\- Con desaparecer te refieres a que son soldados suicidas - cuestiono la rubia de enormes atributos

\- Para nada Hokage-sama, literalmente a esta cerca desaparecen de la vista, ninjas del clan hyuuga también intentaron seguir el rastro de estos sin embargo estos igual fallaron - hablo con un poco de temor ya que su líder parecía molesta

\- ¡Maldición! - su mano golpeo el escritorio pero no con suficiente fuerza - manda más equipo de vigilancia, que rodeen las fronteras no podemos tomarnos el lujo de otra guerra, la aldea ya ha recibido suficiente daño, me escuchaste.

\- ¡Hi! Hokage-sama - con el fin de sus palabras desapareció en una nube de humo

¡Crack!

El escritorio termino partido a la mitad, después de todo la Hokage poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, así que por más que quisiera un golpe así si rompería mínimo un escritorio como el que tenia

\- Shizune consígueme otro escritorio entendido - exclamo y camino directo a la ventana para mirar la aldea, mientras la nombrada dirigía la vista hacia el escritorio

\- Entendido – declaro también desapareciendo en una nube de humo, se veía que la Hokage estaba molesta por lo que mejor era dejarla sola para que se relajara.

\- No es posible que algo vuelva a ocurrir como lo de Madara o Akatsuki, de verdad espero no tener que enfrentar otro problema con magnitudes mayores , aun no terminamos con la reconstrucción de la aldea - la mirada avellana se dirigió hacia su amada aldea , mientras se preguntaba así si misma si era buena Hokage ya que en la gran 4 guerra ninja tuvo muchas pérdidas importantes y más sufrieron sus ciudadanos - Que es lo que nos espera esta vez

E **n la Sociedad de Almas (unos meses antes de este suceso)**

-Repíteme otra vez Matsumoto que se supone que hago aquí - espeto con frialdad el más joven de los capitanes del Gotei 13.

-No sea gruñón Taicho aún no son 11:0-

-¡No estoy siendo gruñón! - grito con más de una vena palpitante del enojo, pero rápido se recompuso - dime de una vez que es lo que quieres que haga aquí

-Ah eso Taicho, tengo entendido que hoy nos reuniremos con un nuevo subordinado recién graduado dicen que es prometedor, aunque también oí que es muy guapo, ah! Me emociona conocer al nuevo bombón que tendremos en el escuadrón no lo cree Taicho – la rubia solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido para su capitán.

-De donde sacas que me interesaría de "ese" modo un subordinado – el peliblanco ya tenía un tic nervioso de solo pensar en eso.

\- Demo Taicho, de dónde saca que yo le insinuaría de eso manera yo solo dije que era guapo nunca diría que mi Taicho tendría "ese" tipo de interés de un subordinado, es usted un pequeño pervertido– la rubia se burló de la sombra roja que se formó en las mejillas de el más pequeño , ella no lo dijo mucho para que lo escuchara más bien fue un pensamiento para sí misma , pero ver a su capitán sonrojado era un evento no muy visto

-¡DAMARE! Además ese nuevo se está tardando mucho, no importa si es alguien prometedor pero la puntualidad debería ser una virtud – el peliblanco ya se estaba impacientando.

\- Sumimasen , yo llevo tiempo aquí sin embargo no vi correcto interrumpir la conversación de mi superiores – la voz calmada y seria de alguien los alarmo a ambos – Ohaiyo! Hitsugaya-taicho , Matsumoto-fukutaicho , mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y soy el nuevo miembro en su escuadrón , un gusto es conocerlo y será un placer trabajar bajo su ordenes .

Ambos teniente y capitán tomaron un breve momento en estudiar al nuevo miembro, las principales características que le encontraron fue el hecho de tener esas marcar que lo hacían ver más atractivo, bueno eso desde el punto de vista de la shinigami .

Ya que el capitán no tomo mucho en cuanta su físico aunque tenía curiosidad por lo de sus ojos ya que oyó de su teniente un poco sobre él y de su extraña habilidad visual. Lo demás era lo que sería común como que es más alto que el sus ojos negros, tenía cabello del mismo color el cual era atado en una coleta baja, además de llevar el típico traje de shinigami.

-Vaya parece ser que no era mentira es muy guapo – la teniente no tomo en cuenta el hecho de que tanto el nombrado como su capitán seguían presentes escuchándola

\- Matsumoto retírate – dirigió su verde azulada mirada hacia el nuevo miembro que no se vio afectado por los halagos que hizo la teniente – tú también retírate con Matsumoto que te pondrá al tanto de los deberes que debes efectuar.

Matsumoto/Itachi: Hi!Taicho

-Al fin un momento en paz – respiro profundo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su división, había papeleo que Matsumoto no atendió por lo que su deber era encargarse del aunque con una teniente como la que tenía ya se había acostumbrado

Lo demás que sucedió los meses siguientes fueron duros para Itachi que se esforzó como subordinado, trabajando duro , ganando la confianza de sus compañeros aunque tampoco era algo que le importaba mucho ya que solo quería cumplir con su puesto , por lo que lo reconocían era por su habilidad de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo , también por su manera de mantener la calma y siempre pensar analíticamente aunque con más rapidez demostrando así que era de muchas formas un soldado excepcional y con esos logros gano el reconocimiento de su capitán aunque esta fue muy difícil , todos sus esfuerzos reunieron frutos al convertirse el 3 al mando en su escuadrón.

En el mundo Real (actualmente)

EN CASA DE URAHARA

\- así que según veo avanzamos lento en la investigación, pero debo admitir que Kurotsuchi-taicho me ha dotado de información muy interesante estos días –

El vendedor mientras razonaba en voz alta acariciaba a un gato negro que guardaba silencio.

-Dime Kisuke, crees que los desastres que empezaron a ocurrir en la humanidad tienen alguna relación con nuestra investigación – hablo el gato con voz masculina.

\- Considerando que estos desastres comenzaron cuando empezamos a sospechar de que algo andaba extraño no me cabe duda.

-eso es lo que piensas es posible que controlen el clima con un poder mayor- el gato salto de los brazos de vendedor para posicionarse en la mesita de té- si es así debe ser algo que puede afectarnos más aun pues he oído que ha inundaciones en regiones costeras, también fenómenos climáticos jamás descriptos empezaron a ocurrir en esta zona extendiéndose a cada región.

\- Puede ser, pero si ese es el caso estos seres tienen un poder mayor el cual no hay que subestimar nos seria de mucha ayuda el ver a donde viajan tanto estos sujetos , aunque aún nos falta descubrir que es lo que traman – los peros comenzaron a aparecer demostrando las dificultades que vendrían más adelante.

\- Tienes razón , pero acaso no me hablaras sobre la extraña carta que recibiste el día después de que te conté lo que tenía sabido hasta ahora o me dirás que no era nada – al fin dijo la pregunta que le rondaba la mente desde hace un tiempo .

\- Ah eso, era una carta de una conocida mía, al parecer ella también tenía sus sospechas hablo conmigo para aclarar los hechos, veo que si ella está ya en alerta nosotros también debemos estar preparados – termino con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando los problemas que causo a esa persona la primera vez que se conocieron.

\- Entonces esa amiga tuya también nos ayudara – pregunto

\- Si de alguna manera logre que fuera nuestra aliada, después de todo ella también quiere cuidar algo.

-Por lo que si nos unimos obtenemos cada uno lo que desee buena estrategia Kisuke.

\- No dudes de mis habilidades Yuruichi-san – cubrió su cara con el abanico formando una risa traviesa, hubiera sido difícil pero solo necesito buscar las palabras correctas y ya estaba convenciendo a su aliada, pero la mala noticia era que no venía sola.

En el infierno

Ambos empezaron a movilizarse desde que la carta se había entregado, la demoniza no dio mucha explicación por lo que su acompañante no sabía mucho

-Entonces tendremos participación en lo que sea que tienen pensado los pecadores - la voz era muy directa en lo que preguntaba, pero tampoco mostro signos de no seguir a su compañera.

\- Si lamentablemente tienen un buen argumento por lo que a mí me incluye, debo participar a toda costa, pero no te estoy obligando eres libre de decidir lo que quieras - dictamino después de todo no le podía pedir eso más bien nada.

-No es necesario tener razones, aunque compartimos una razón en común por las que participare, pero aún no tengo entendido que es lo que quieren los pecadores – la voz parecía un poco intrigada.

\- Es sencillo, Okaru sekai – sencillamente lo dijo pues era la verdad

-Pero para llegar al fin del mundo necesitan de algo – la voz seguía escéptica de la absurda idea.

-Lo explicare cuando nos reunamos por lo que por el momento solo sabrás eso – exclamo juguetona mirando el camino que aún faltaba recorrer.

-Participaremos con los shinigamis ¿verdad?- la pregunta pronto voló para el viento mientras la voz seguía al demonio.

 **En algún lugar del infierno**

-¡Shimatta! , nunca creímos que ella también se uniría – la voz sonó asustada

-¡Damere ¡ Bakamon , no es como si no lo supiéramos , acaso le seguirás temiendo – la voz siguiente lo escarmentó .

-Pero esto es diferente a enfrentarse a un inútil shinigami – la voz seguia un poco temerosa

\- Y crees que de un principio no lo sabía, es algo obvio considerando el área por donde los idiotas hacen sus movimientos la pondrían en alerta – termino para mirar a su compañero

-Te refieres a "eso" que quiere – cuestionó

\- Si eso y si es por eso veremos la furia del infierno desatarse si ella lo pierde – termino con un poco de temor también.

\- Entonces nosotros estamos – la voz seguía preguntado pues ante todo primero estaba su propia integridad física

-Si tanto miedo tienes lárgate no necesitamos cobardes – grito con enojo

-Está bien no temeré más, pero quiero que le demos a Keyla el probar la desesperación pura como ella a nosotros - el que antes temía sonrió con cinismo al declarar eso. Su acompañante noto la mirada esa mirada solo declaraba sed de sangre, también sonrió pues compartían el mismo deseo ambos querían que la demoniza probara la propia desesperación.

 **En el Mundo real (casa de Kisuke Urahara)**

El ex-capitán se mantenía una actitud imperturbable mientras razonaba en la entrada de su negocio.

*Me pregunto cuando llegara ella dijo venir pero tampoco dijo cuándo conociéndola diría que se tardaría una eternidad solo por molestarme, pero en esta ocasión dudo que sea el caso también necesitamos descubrir que harán ella dijo tener información pero no sé qué tipo de información sea*

El rubio se continuó con sus pensamientos relacionados con lo ocurrido recientemente, y también pensando en las posibles respuestas.

-Kisuke, podrías dejar de intentar pensar, no vine a perder tiempo – una voz seria y molesta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, levanto la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con un demonio en persona.

-vaya veo que los viajes sacan lo peor de una dama, es bueno verte de nuevo Keyla-chan – saludo muy animado mientras agitaba su abanico graciosamente.

-Diría lo mismo pero sabes que no vine a divertirme – siguió con la cara molesta mientras tomaba lugar enfrente del vendedor.

-Dime que tan serio crees que es en un número del 1 al 10 – dijo tratando de sonar serio, por la sonrisa divertida que tenía oculto su rostro tras su abanico.

\- emmm 20 – soltó con la misma diversión que el vendedor.

-Tanto entonces es muy peligroso, para Keyla-chan no debería involucrarse si es así – exclamo con un extraño tono.

-Déjate de bromas Kisuke, esto es importante sabrás que vine a darte respuestas, pero dudo que sean buenas – sus gestos y rostro serio demostraba que lo, que diría era verdaderamente serio.

\- Ya entiendo, pero antes de que respondas cualquier pregunta respóndeme donde está tu acompañante – cuestiono con seriedad el vendedor

\- El pues está afuera en el techo de tu negocio, se negó a entrar dice que estará revisando cualquier cambio en la zona o aparición de pecadores – declaro con un poco de aburrimiento, cruzo sus brazos mientras mantenía una actitud dura

-Vaya me dirás el nombre de tu compañero o será algo sorpresa –volvió a preguntar con un aire curioso.

-Sabes que puedes determinar quién es, o que es con solo con sentir su riatsu,¿verdad?

-SI pero esperaba que no fuera quien creo

-Así que lo conoces, interesante yo que creí que te conocía por lo idiota que eres, pero parece ser que no era el caso

\- Que cosas dices no esperaba que pienses de mi de esa manera, me ofendes – exclamo con un tono burlón y avergonzado.

\- Creí que conociéndome no sería novedad – se sinceró mientras veía con una expresión incrédula hacia el mayor que hacía gestos raros con el abanico.

-Bueno, hay que ponerse serios dime lo que sabes Keyla -chan – dijo con formalidad mientras observaba a su amiga

-Supongo que repetiré esto dos veces- murmuro para sí misma

 **En Casa de Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ichigo desde hace días tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien además ya tuvo encuentros con pecadores y no creería que esto fuera habitual pero mientras se encontraba en su cama descansando siente un riatsu bastante conocido se reincorpora rápidamente mientras usa su insignia de shinigami para salir de su cuerpo para después correr hacia la ventana y salir por allí .

*No pueden ser devuelta estos tipos *

A cierta distancia logra divisar lo que sentía un pecador que avanzaba con rapidez por los edificios utiliza el shumpo para avanzar más rápido y alcanzarlo pero el pecador noto su presencia por lo que voltea mientras corre, estira su mano mientras que de ella una luz roja se vislumbra

-¡Cero! – grita mientras que la luz apenas tenue se convierte en un fogonazo rojo que lo alcanza, lo esquiva pero por culpa de la explosión no logra ubicar a donde escapo

-¡Kuso! – exclamo con enojo mientras volteaba, volvería a su hogar pero pronto hablaría con Urahara, esta era la 4 vez que perdía de vista a un pecador, y ya sospechaba que algo pasaba.

 **De vuelta con Urahara**

-¡Sonna!– exclamo con incredulidad y sorpresa

-Sabes que no miento ¿verdad? – dijo con naturalidad, mientras que el vendedor trataba de reprimir la risa escondiéndola tras el abanico, pues de alguna manera era verdad.

\- aunque reuniendo los hechos puede ser una posibilidad.

-Lo es yo tampoco creí que estos inútiles pensaran algo tan complicado, además de que necesitan varias cosas – la morena acerco su mano al mentón adoptando una pose pensativa, como el rubio que repetía la misma acción.

Ambos manteniendo silencio para convencerse a sí mismos de que la situación era algo inventado pero lamentablemente no era eso.

-No hay dudas de esto Kisuke, cual crees que será nuestro primer movimiento – cuestiono

-Por el momento daremos un vistazo a donde nuestros amigos van – dijo con tono cómico

\- Esta bien, pero espero que a donde sea que vayan no allá gente molesta o insolente– declaro con severidad.

-Entonces queda claro que primeramente iremos nosotros para verificación después si demuestra complicaciones, comunicare a la Sociedad de Almas y daré aviso a mis aliados que le será de interés debido a que Karakura también entra en esto – declaro el ex -capitán con seguridad.

-Si tú tienes aliados yo también, además por el momento me quedare contigo hasta que estabilices el portal –declaro sin considerar, que el rubio diera una respuesta negativa.

\- Esta bien por el momento solo eso haremos lograre estabilizar el portal en 2 días por lo que no será de mucha espera, crees que tu amigo tenga alguna objeción en quedarse.

-Lo dudo, además soy yo la que se quedara lo más seguro es que se ponga a leer un libro o algo, aunque Kisuke dime sabes a donde tenemos que ir – exclamo recordando la costumbre rara que obtuvo su compañero de leer.

-si gracias a las investigaciones logramos determinar a donde van

\- y ese lugar es?

-Konoha, también conocida como la Aldea de la hoja.

 **De vuelta en Konoha**

Alguien desconocido se encontraba sobre la torre mirando la aldea, admirándola imaginándosela en llamas.

\- Espero que disfruten por ahora el principio del fin que los espera. Por el momento solo dejare que ustedes mismos averigüen lo que les depara el destino -

La voz maligna sentencio riendo con cinismo, para desaparecer en una garganta…

" _ **Las cosas comienzan, aún no sabe el plan maestro del enemigo".**_

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno por el momento deje este capítulo que será como el capítulo 0 si cero, pues no dice mucho ya que solo da referencia que en ambos mundos algo está sucediendo, y si creo que muchos se darán cuenta que esto tiene sensación del fin del mundo, bueno se diría que es así los malos planean algo así, pero no diré nada ustedes los descubrirán mientras leen. También quiero agregar que pondré emparejamientos, pero como lo harían los autores de ambas series serán más acción, pero romance habrá, yo pensé en los más conocidos como el SasuSaku o el IchiRuki . Los demás los iré pensado dependiendo de los capítulos pero nunca me haría mal escuchar la opinión de quien creen que deberían ir. Así que comenten quien querría.

Sip en esta ocasión me enfoco más en lo que ocurre en la Sociedad de almas y en Karakura pero después del primer encuentro que tengan Keyla y Urahara con Konoha, me enfocare también en ellos , notaron que en este capítulo sale Itachi que genial, no tenía mucha idea de en qué escuadrón lo pondría pero después pensé en el 10 donde esta Hitsugaya gruñón y no me resistí

Un pequeño vocabulario será agregado aquí, ya que habrá gente que se preguntara en ocasiones algunos de los significados que utilizare de ambas series por el momento son estas. También es una guía de utilidad.

"VOCABULARIO UTIL DE BLEACH Y NARUTO SHIPPUDEN "

Cero: fogonazo hollow , es un ataque básico de todos los menos y arrancar.

Vocabulario de palabras japonesas

Shimatta: Maldición

Damere: Callate

Bakamon: Idiota

Okaru sekai: Fin del mundo

Sonna: No puede ser!

Demo: Pero

Garganta: un medio que utilizan normalmente los hollows, que sirven para transportarse desde Hueco Mundo hacia el Mundo real. Nota también lo utilizan los arrancar aunque es algo ya sabido

Senkaimon o portal: es la puerta hacia la Sociedad de almas, la cual es resguardad para que no entren malos espíritus

Seireitei: donde habita la corte de los espíritus puros, la mayoría de los shinigamis habitan hay.

Sociedad de Almas: lugar a donde van las almas a descansar en paz o en otras palabras el cielo,

Bueno es todo

¡Dewa Minna!


	3. 2: La llegada a Konoha

¡Konichiwa Minna! Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia aunque este es por precaución debido a que estoy en etapa de prueba, publicare también cada viernes o sábado por lo que si preguntan, en los emparejamientos me gustaría que opinen al respecto a las parejas serán agregadas según mi perspectiva son necesarias en esta historia no porque sea fan ni nada, sin embargo me gustaría que opinen para cuál es la más votada

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

" _ **Las puertas del final"**_

 **Capítulo 2°** – **La llegada a la aldea "Konoha".**

 **En el capítulo anterior**

\- aunque Kisuke dime sabes a donde tenemos que ir –

-si gracias a las investigaciones logramos determinar a donde van

\- y ese lugar es?

-Konoha, también conocida como la Aldea de la hoja.

 **Capitulo actual.**

Dos Días después.

Urahara, Yoruichi y Keyla, cruzaron el portal que el ex-capitán había estabilizado, para suerte de ellos o eso creían que Ichigo no estaba enterado de los sucesos recientes, aunque ellos solo irían por averiguaciones. La gran desventaja era que no tenían ni la más remota idea de a donde se dirigían por lo que tratarían de pasar inadvertidos.

Por el momento nadie poseía una fuerza espiritual muy densa por lo que no deberían de ver hollows o al menos a ellos, exceptuando a la demoniza ya que ella no estaba en un estado espiritual, el único problema es que no sabían ubicarse en un lugar amplio que no conocían y la morena ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¡Hey! Urahara cuando llegaremos me estoy cansando de tanto estúpido bosque – gruño con molestia pues llevaban tiempo en el bosque y nada de presencias espirituales, Hollows, o un insignificante humano.

\- Oh eso se nos complica no tenemos conocimiento del terreno por lo que será más difícil, además el no saber que nos esperaba era una de las garantías de este viaje por lo que estaremos así por momentos - hablo con voz cantarina mientras ocultaba su rostro con el abanico.

-Y si simplemente desaparezco este bosque será más sencillo – sincero para ella la respuesta era fácil, sin bosque esta molestia de buscar aldeanos se solucionaría.

-Eso no se podrá no sabemos si hay humanos viviendo en el bosque –agrego Yoruichi, aunque pronto reconsidero su respuesta pues la chica era demonio y demostró que no le interesaba para nada los humanos y podría matarlos sin remordimiento.

La ex –capitana dirigió pronto su mirada a Kisuke para que ayudara pronto en un argumento para que el demonio no destruyera el bosque. El vendedor noto lo que le quería decir por lo que respondió rápidamente

-No se podrá Keyla-chan matar no, matar es malo – razono como un mayor que regaña a un niño después de portarse mal.

Yoruichi pronto tuvo la necesidad de golpearlo por idiota, no pudo pensar algo más inteligente por el amor de dios fue director del Escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo no podía ser posible que no pensara algo diferente.

-Kisuke no crees que es- la interrumpieron.

-Además Keyla-chan me prometió que no haría cosas así – continuo tratando de persuadirla

-Así que yo prometí no hacerlo – la demonio intento recordar, aunque no tenía idea de cuando lo prometió.

-Si pero no te preocupes tengo el presentimiento de que pronto hallaremos a la civilización- alentó con una sonrisa, mientras las dos mujeres lo observaban con recelo, solo cuando salieran del el bosque lo creerían.

 **2 horas después**

Los tres pronto llegaron a la tal aldea de Konoha, para suerte de las dos mujeres y para el rubio que ya sentía las energías negativas de sus dos compañeras contra él, no por nada las conocía y eran muy temperamentales.

Ahora corrían para encontrarse con alguien que casualmente Kisuke conocía que aparentemente vivía en la dichosa aldea, aunque el rubio nunca creyó que la encontraría aquí.

La demoniza por otro lado al poner un pie en la aldea noto una energía muy familiar que no lograba reconocer pero era un sentimiento muy conocido. Avanzo en silencio tratando de recordar un poco esa sensación, mientras seguía a ambos adultos.

 **En la Torre Hokage**

Tsunade acaba de recibir la noticia de unos posibles espía en la aldea lo que la dejo preocupada ya que no solo tendría que lidiar con los sucesos que ocurren ocasionalmente hasta ahora.

Pero extrañamente tenía la sensación de que los visitantes estaban en esa misma habitación, sus pensamientos acertaron al sentir como brevemente algo golpeo ligeramente su frente como si estuviera sacando algo, lo siguiente que sintió fue un ligero peso en su cuerpo pero nada alarmante, pero lo extraño fue que una mano se extendía a ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gomenasai, pero el golpe era necesario para poder comunicarnos espero que no allá sido molestia Tsunade-san –

La voz pertenecía a un rubio con sonrisa juguetona, casualmente conocía a ese rubio por extraños sucesos que vivió de joven, pero gracias a eso llegaron a ser amigos.

-Era eso o tenía que morir, sea cual sea la respuesta no me importa –

La segunda voz pertenecía a una chica que aparentaba unos 16 años, tenía la piel blanca, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, sus facciones delicadas que contrastaban con su mirada fría y altanera, su figura era menuda y delgada. La misma se encontraba en su escritorio sentada observándolos.

-Aiiya~ Keyla-chan no puede ser más amable – se dirigió a la morena que solo bufo con molestia observando a la dirección contraria- de todas formas dígame Tsunade-san que es lo que cree que significan los sucesos ocurridos recientemente.

-¡Que es lo que te ocurre acaso tu eres el que reportaron recién como posible espía! –grito con enojo

Urahara la observo un cierto tiempo mientras sonreía para después suspirar resignado, tenía que decirle a que venía ya que ambos estaban involucrados.

-Nosotros vinimos a algo relacionado con los fenómenos recientes, por el momento no vendrán más shinigami hasta que averigüemos de que se trata -

\- Exacto – recalco la chica desde el escritorio.

\- he estado investigando recientemente estos sucesos que unen tu mundo y el mío tengo pruebas suficientes y he llegado a la conclusión de que, o quienes están involucrados y también la seguridad de saber lo que planean

Tsunade que hasta ahora guardaba silencio a todo lo que decía pero preguntas y dudas rápidamente cruzaban su mente y no se detuvo en el momento de preguntar.

-Y qué es?, sabrás que no solo puedes decir las cosas así sin fundamentos - recalco con enojo la rubia.

-Lo sé, es solo que no tengo idea de cómo se lo tome, pero es muy sencillo, además tenemos a Keyla-chan que nos brindó mucha información – apunto graciosamente hacia la demoniza en el escritorio.

-Ya veo, ahora me dirás de que se trata, deja los rodeos Urahara - exigió la rubia cruzándose de brazos

-Está bien comencemos Keyla-chan

\- Hi! La verdad es muy sencilla es Okaru Sekai – sentencio con severidad

\- Sonna! - alego la Hokage con incredulidad, a los dos presentes les dejo un sentimiento de De javu.

-Shimpai deha arimasen – el rubio expreso con suavidad para no alarmar más a la Sannin

-Bueno este es el inicio por lo que recién comienza la verdadera charla

 **Mientras en otro lugar de Konoha.**

Sasuke se dirigía a la torre Hokage a informarse más sobre lo que se rumoreaba en la aldea y exigir que le quitaran el sello que suprimía su potencial y sharingan, pues se le había colocado el mismo al volver a Konoha pues no confían aun en él. Pero en su camino se encontró con Sakura que iba en dirección contraria que se detuvo a saludar.

-¡Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun! – saludo la konoichi con alegría

-Ohaiyo Sakura, no estoy para tus juegos adiós – declaro con indiferencia mientras seguía por el mismo rumbo dejando a la chica parada con la palabra en la boca.

Para él no es que le desagrade la compañía de su ex –compañera ni nada aunque en ocasiones no sabía que decir por culpa de todos sus encuentros anteriores donde terminaron en el lastimándola que lo hacían poner muy distante, pero ahora él solo tenía que saber que pasaba, y eso significaba no distraerse hasta saber que era, aunque esto lastime a alguien que aprecie mucho.

Mientras que con la Konoichi no era lo mismo, se sentía muy dolida por la frialdad hacia ella, pues a pesar de los años y todo lo que paso seguía amándolo por más que quisiera cambiar ese sentimiento no podía, hasta llego a la conclusión de que se habían intensificado

-De verdad porque a pesar todo lo que me haces no puedo dejar de quererte Sasuke-kun – exclamo con melancolía y suavidad la oji-esmeralda antes de voltear y dirigirse a su destino original.

 **Con Sasuke**

Corría por los tejados a gran velocidad para llegar a su destino, pero el recordar la tristeza que cruzo los ojos de su amiga lo atormento brevemente, se preguntó el por qué tenía que ser tan duro y no ser sincero, él no podía simplemente decir de verdad que sentimiento tenia hacia su ex– compañera de equipo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver que llego

No le importo el saber si se encontraba o no, solo pasó a la oficina.

Pero se encontró con la misma imagen que la rubia, la demoniza no había cambiado de ubicación aunque en esta ocasión tenía una paleta en la boca, mientras observaba sus pies que colgaban del escritorio.

El Uchija entro con más brusquedad al notar a la extraña.

-¿Quién eres?– exclamo con voz demandante, solo fue ignorado

-Oi! – volvió a llamar pero siguió siendo ignorado.

El demonio tampoco estaba de humor pues en este momento Urahara y Tsunade compartían información literalmente excluyéndola cosa que le molesto lo único bueno era que el rubio le dejo una paleta antes de irse, pero tenía entendido por la Hokage que nadie la visitaría y que tampoco tendría informes por lo que no habría visitas pero parece que este tipo no entendía eso y la estaba cabreando.

-Orokana ningen – murmuro con molestia, pero si fue escuchado por el moreno que rápido se acercó a la pequeña figura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿de dónde vienes?- pregunto con mucha brusquedad, pero gracias a eso logro capturar la mirada de la morena.

\- Ochitsuite – declaro con suavidad mientras lo miraba con severidad a los ojos – Esto no te incumbe ni es de tu interés hasta que tu líder te lo ordene por lo que no te metas, además no eres quien para ordenarme respuestas.

-¡Damare! Solo responde si no quieres que te obligue.

-No te temo idiota, así que deja de ser molestia y lárgate que Tsunade dijo que no esperaba a nadie no tengo ganas de lidiar con basura – declaro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te refieres a que salió…

Pero no sería salir ya que estaba en la otra habitación siguiente a esta, ambos rubios se encontraban en estado espiritual para no ser vistos.

-No veo el por qué responder, lárgate – grito

-No tengo cosas que arreglar con ella además de que esto no sería de incumbencia tuya – espeto con frialdad

\- Si no te vas entonces eso se arregla – murmuro con maldad.

No dejo que volviera a hablar, cuando este empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, que su cuerpo de pronto se volvió pesado, no podía respirar pues se sentía asfixiado hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento.

Cayo al suelo estrepitosamente siendo observado por la morena que sonrió con sorna, hubiera sido fácil para el solo tenía que irse y no hubiera sufrido al exponerse a su riatsu, aunque no exagero ya que no rompió su alma, al menos no por el momento.

-De verdad los Humanos son idiotas – exclamo observando el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo.

30 Minutos más tarde

En la oficina de la Goidame todo seguía en silencio, debido a que la demoniza se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, Sasuke seguía durmiendo en el piso, sin ninguna presencia de ambos rubios.

La puerta repentinamente se abrió por ella entraron Urahara y Tsunade que parecían seguir discutiendo sobre el tema al estar cerca del escritorio observaron a Sasuke en el suelo, y a la morena que seguía en sus pensamientos.

La sannin solo lo observo brevemente antes volver con el vendedor

\- dentro de 2 días estarán viniendo de regreso haremos los preparativos para recibirlos- de aviso a el shinigami

-Si, lo único que espero que se lleven bien – declaro el rubio

-Aunque no se lleven bien tendrán que hacerlo esto es algo serio Kisuke – agrego con formalidad la Hokage.

-Sip espero también la cooperación de Keyla-chan.

-Está bien, pero ya tuve suficiente de idiotas por hoy – declaro mientras apuntaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke.

-Uchija no puedo decir que no sabía que esto pasaría pero debemos mantener buena convivencia entre nosotros – dijo la rubia entrando de nuevo a su cuerpo físico que anteriormente estaba escondido tras el escritorio.

-Hi! Tenlo por seguro bueno eso era nos veremos dentro de 2 días, por favor informales a los ninjas que trabajen contigo todo lo que te dije es un poco fastidioso repetirlo, Cha nee! – decía el comerciante con voz cantarina mientras saltaba por la ventana.

-Si ya es hora de retirarnos, nos veremos pronto Tsunade Senju, espero no tener que volver a lidiar con ese mocoso – agrego con fastidio mientras se posaba en la ventana

*Si supieras *

Era lo Único que pensaba la Hokage, con un poco de gracia pero se detuvo al ver que la demoniza volteaba, seguramente diría algo más.

-Ah lo olvidaba no vendré sola, traeré a dos acompañantes conmigo, supongo que eso es todo Cha-

Fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición del actual equipo 7, la mujer ninja fue la primera en notar al moreno en el suelo y corrió a ayudarlo.

-Sasuke-kun, que paso, necesitas atención rápido – la chica decía mientras lo levantaba un poco, Naruto que también lo noto corrió a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Sasuke-teme oi, estas bien – pregunto el rubio mientras recibía una mirada furiosa de su compañera de equipo.

-Obvio que no idiota esta inconsciente como te respondería – grito molesta aunque en realidad no estaba molesta con el rubio sino consigo misma ya que ella de alguna manera se molestó con el Uchija hoy pero tampoco le deseaba que le ocurra algo así se sintió muy culpable – Sasuke-kun yo gomen

No evito que la tristeza se filtrara en su voz al igual de que se quebrara, abrazo un poco el cuerpo del chico tratando de reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas, Uzumaki observo todo por lo que rápido intento animar a su amiga.

-Chotto, Sakura-chan no crees que exageras si Sasuke-teme esta así no es por tu culpa, es porque el ehm…. Etto…. el contrincante de Sasuke-teme debió ser muy fuerte como para dejarlo así, además tu eres medico tu puedes curarlo así que no te preocupes – alego con exagerada felicidad al fin solo para animar a la peli-rosa, que sonrió tímidamente por el apoyo.

-Si tienes razón gracias – dijo un poco más animada.

Sai que se mantuvo a parte de la extraña escena observaba los movimientos de la persona presente en la ventana, algo no era normal en ella primeramente por el aura demoniaca que despedía.

-Así que esto es lo que llamas ninja que patético, me sorprende que tengas fe de eso sin embargo no me importa escuchar si son calificados o no por lo que ahórrate las palabras me largo solo no olvides lo que te dije, pronto estaré de vuelta – declaro fríamente mientras solo le dirigía la palabra a la mayor.

Sai noto que las palabras iban enserio ya que la Goidame permanecía seria a todo lo que dijo, Naruto también dirigió la vista hacia donde observaba su compañero para ver lo que sería una joven vestida distinto a los aldeanos normales ya que solo llevaba una calza negra hasta la rodilla, una camiseta del mismo color y en su cintura había un cinturón gris, estaba descalza y poseía una enorme apariencia con Sasuke.

-¿Quién eres tú? – cuestiono el Jinchuriki, la demoniza extrañamente volteo para observarlo también haciendo muestra de su gran similitud con el Uchija pues sus miradas eran idénticas.

*Idénticamente frívolas*

Pensó con burla Sai, la chica lo observaba analíticamente como si estuviera convenciéndose de algo, pero rápidamente volteo para la ventana.

-Nada que tengas que saber aun Jinchuriki, solo espero dentro de dos días volveré, no tengo por qué permanecer más aquí, como sea Dewa!- al terminar de despedirse desapareció con el shumpo

-Matte- no pudo terminar pues ya no estaba

-Naruto tengo la sospecha de que ella es la que le hizo esto a Sasuke-kun – alego la peli-rosada, mientras seguía atendiendo a su compañero.

-Ella que es, es lo que quiero saber – comento con un poco de temor las palabras que había dicho le afectaron un poco.

\- Hokage-sama nos puede decir que es lo que ocurre – se dirigió a con respeto Sai a su líder, la cual suspiro

*De verdad este día no termina aun *

Se decía mientras se dirigía hacia los cuatro, tendría que tratar con el tema muchas veces y también informar varias cosas que lo relacionaran con los shinigamis.

 **Mientras de vuelta en Karakura**

 **(Un día después de volver a su mundo)**

Desde que Kisuke volvió de hablar con la Hokage, había comenzado con los preparativos para enviar todo lo que había reunido a la Sociedad de Almas, también les hablo a Kurosaki y los demás sobre el tema.

De la Sociedad de Almas había recibido información por parte del escuadrón de Investigación, también que tanto el capitán del escuadron10, como el capitán del escuadrón 6, los acompañarían.

Por parte de sus aliados estaba Ichigo Kurosaki que los acompañaría junto con Orihime, ya que Uryu con Chad se encargarían del aumento desenfrenado de Hollows mientras que no estén , Rukia y Renji también irían por lo que ahora todos se encontraban preparándose a sí mismo para volver a arriesgar la vida para salvar el mundo de nuevo.

Aunque en ese mismo día los shinigamis llegaron a Karakura para el día después partir.

 **Mientras en un cuarto de la casa de Urahara.**

-¡Matsomoto! –grito de modo autoritario el peli-blanco.

El capitán no se encontraba de humor pues después de la reunión con los capitanes tuvo que inmediatamente viajar al mundo humano y no fue solo debido a que el capitán de la 6 división se encontraba en la habitación siguiente a la suya. Además de que él es único que fue con su 3ro al mando Uchija Itachi.

-¡Matsumoto! ¡Despierta!- volvió a gritar el capitán al ver que su teniente parecía no querer despertar-¡Despierta no tenemos todo el día tenemos que salir de inmediato a registrar la zona, Uchija ven en este instante!

Pero a diferencia de su teniente el tercer al mando rápido salió a encontrarse con su capitán

-Hi! Hitsugaya-taicho – llamo el joven.

-despierta a Matsumoto tiene que estar atenta a los cambios de riatsu de aquí, tu tendrás una misión a parte pues serás el encargado de vigilar y resguardar a alguien me oíste – declaro saliendo dando un portazo, tenía que reunirse con Kuchiki y discutir algunas cosas.

-Cuidar y vigilar a alguien me pregunto quién será – dijo para después acercarse al sofá donde dormía la rubia tranquilamente una vez despierta.

Salió a registrar la zona pues dudaba que la teniente lo hiciera, mientras salía se encontró con dos personajes charlando.

Yoruichi se encontraba en forma de gato observando a Kisuke que parecía muy concentrado en su computadora, pero para la ex – capitana tenia una duda que rondaba su mente.

-Oi! Kisuke donde se encuentra Keyla-dono, hace un momento pase por el cuarto donde se hospedaban pero no se encontraba hay solo estaba ese tipo leyendo – argumento el gato, mientras esperaba la reacción tardía del vendedor.

Rápidamente el shinigami dejo de observar la computadora mientras volteaba lentamente para responder a la gata.

-La verdad – adopto una mirada y aire muy tenso – No tengo ni la menor idea de donde este

La tensión desapareció mientras que el vendedor reía con gracia por la cara que ponía su ex– capitana, aunque de pronto volvió a ser serio

-De verdad no se en donde se encuentra Keyla-chan no me dijo que saldría

El rubio noto rápido que tenían a alguien acompañándolos.

-sumimasen yo…- el Uchija intento disculparse

-no te preocupes a decir verdad puede ser una buena oportunidad de que conozcas a quien debes cuidar, solo tienes que buscar a alguien que vista de ropas negras, tiene casi tus misma características pero más femeninas y esta descalza

Tal vez la única cosa que dijo al final fue la que de verdad sirva por que imaginarse a alguien con sus mismas características fue algo perturbador.

-hi! – afirmo yéndose también recordándose el borrar esa extraña imagen mental

 **Mientras que en otro lugar más específico el cuarto de Ichigo Kurosaki.**

Ichigo junto con sus demás amigos se encontraba en el cuarto de este, el cual se convirtió en el cuartel general, en estos momentos discutían algunas cosas

-Ya está decidido Kurosaki, tú y Inoue-san irán con Urahara-san- dijo el Quincy mientras se ajustaba los lentes

-Ya entendí, no es necesario que lo repitas – respondió el milti-raza con molestia

-Kurosaki-kun, y yo – murmuraba soñadora Orihime.

-Además Renji y Rukia también irán nos es como si fuéramos solos – termino de aclarar el shinigami, arruinando los pensamientos de Orihime rápidamente.

-Supongo solo no lo arruines Kurosaki – declaro con voz molesta Uryu.

-A que te refieres con eso– declaro con el mismo tono el shinigami

-Nada en particular solo que a dónde vas aparece alguien más quien intenta matarte idiota – replico con un una venita palpitante.

-Y eso que importa puedo enfrentarlo y vencerlo no crees.

-Con que lógica te basas en eso imbécil

-Ya entendí, no necesitas repetírmelo o acaso estas celoso de que yo sea más fuerte – dijo con sonriendo con burla.

-Nunca dije nada de eso además que seas fuerte no significa que tengas la inteligencia necesaria para eso- hablo de manera intelectual.

-¡Me estas llamando tonto! – grito el shinigami.

-Nunca dije nada que no escucharas, -

-Pero tú –

Mientras los dos se entretenían peleando Orihime pensaba seriamente lo que significaba volver a un campo de batalla

*Si volvemos lo más seguro es que Kurosaki-kun se esfuerce mucho por proteger a todos, no quiero que Kurosaki-kun se lastime, pero esto es más importante, tratare de ser de ayuda no se preocupen chicos me esforzare por ser de ayuda esta vez *

Termino de vagar por sus pensamientos para poner atención en sus dos amigos mientras se peleaban, aunque parecían muy molestos esta vez.

 **Con Itachi**

Llevaba recorriendo varias horas la ciudad de Karakura y aun no encontraba a la persona que describió el comerciante, por lo que llego a una enorme torre donde decidió descansar.

-veo que esta ciudad está rodeada de shinigamis será una completa molestia el movilizarse por aquí – hablo alguien detrás de el por lo que volteo lentamente.

Para encontrar que la persona que tenía las exactas características que dio el vendedor y más porque esa apariencia le recordaba a alguien.

-tu eres Keyla Nakamura-san – cuestiono a la figura que se encontraba sentada en el pilar de ese edificio, no se acercó debido a que sentía una presencia imponente que los rodeaba, ese debía ser el al tipo que mencionaron antes que no permitía que nadie se acercara a la morena si es que era un enemigo.

-sabes mi nombre, ¿Quién eres?...-

-soy alguien que ordenaron que te cuidara…-

-de verdad jaja ja jaja - no evito reírse frente al chico – jajaj lastima no tengo intención de tener interacción con shinigamis más de lo necesario mocoso

-¿está segura? – cuestiono sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de pokis de frutilla.

\- no tanto creo que entraría en reconsideración – respondió acercándose a el Uchija con sus ojos hipnotizados por el dulce.

-ya veo será un gusto trabajar con usted Keyla-san – dijo acercado su mano para revolver los cabellos de la cabeza de la menor, era bastante notable la diferencia de altura, además que extrañamente la chica le recordaba a alguien pero no supo quién.

-no…akdks tientes kaksna tu suertejkjns – trataba de responder con la boca llena

-lose, ten – saco otra cajita que la menor acepto gustosa, tal vez el hecho de que Urahara le allá dicho que la morena tenía una debilidad por los dulces y que podía ser sobornada fácilmente con esto fue de mucha ayuda.

-gracias – agradeció, mientras abría la cajita de pokis siguiente no podía el evitar el comer dulces, pues evitaba su deseo de comer almas humanas, además de que eran muy deliciosos y podía vivir de ellos como de la comida humana.

\- no hay de que – respondió observando que de entre las sombras tras la morena una figura salía a encontrarse con ambos.

-al fin llegaste bastardo ya me había cansado de esperar, aún tenemos a alguien que buscar- reclamo la demoniza devorando más dulces

Itachi solo se quedó en silencio viendo que la noche seria muy larga para todos.

 **En la Noche (Casa de Kisuke Urahara).**

En la habitación se encontraba Kisuke y Yoruichi tomando él te mientras hablaban sobre lo que ocurriría o más bien trataban de prepararse psicológicamente para lo que vendría después de todo no era nada que podría tratarse como un juego, aunque la desaparición de la demoniza tenia a Urahara preocupado.

*Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido esta vez *

Pensaba, pero como la pregunta fue formulada, la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente

-¡Ohayo¡ Volví – dijo la morena mientras pasaba,

-Oh Keyla-chan, se podría saber por qué tardaste tanto – cuestiono el sombrerero.

La morena que estaba por ir directamente a su cuarto se detuvo.

-Es algo que sabremos mañana – expreso mientras se iba, después de ella siguió el tercer al mando del 10vo escuadron.

 **Al otro Dia**

Urahara junto con los demás llegaron a la aldea, para asombro de los que no vinieron antes este era un lugar completamente distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados, aunque al llegar rápido se movilizaron a la entrada de Konoha donde conocerían a sus próximos aliados. Sin embargo había algo que preocupaba al capitán del 10vo escuadrón.

-Urahara Kisuke, tu dijiste que de los presentes vendrían 3 más, pero no los veo, además mi 3 al mando estaba con tu amiga pero no los veo donde están – demando el capitán peli-blanco.

-Keyla-chan amm, digamos que a ella le encanta hacer una entrada dramática – expreso graciosamente el rubio

Los demás solo dejaron pasar eso mientras los seguían no tenían intención de saber nada de lo que el extrovertido capitán tenía que decir.

Llegaron al lugar donde el primero en avanzar fue Kisuke, pero una mujer también avanzaba a la vez. Pero los ninjas anteriormente habían tomado una pastilla creada por el comerciante para poder verlos ya que sería problemático y complicado secar todo el tiempo sus almas por lo que los residentes de Konoha podrían verlos.

-Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, 3 legendario sannin y 5 Hokage de esta aldea – se presentó formalmente la rubia.

Otro joven le siguió

-¡Ohayo! mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki próximo Hokage de esta aldea – grito eufóricamente, mientras que los demás ignoraban lo que dijo.

-Mi Nombre es Sakura Haruno ninja médico un gusto – declaro mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente

\- Sasuke Uchija ex –ninja renegado ahora residente de esta aldea no podría decir que me es un gusto – renegó pues no se presentó por voluntad sino que literalmente Sakura y Naruto lo obligaron.

Después de esa presentación los shinigamis se presentaron primero fueron los capitanes

-Capitán del 6to escuadrón Byakuya Kuchiki, cabeza del clan Kuchiki – la voz del capitán sonó tan fría como siempre

-Capitán del escuadrón 10vo Hitsugaya Toshiro – dijo el peli-blanco con el mismo tono que Byakuya.

Los tres ex – equipo 7 se asombraron un poco ya que nunca habían visto un shinigami menos un capitán, bueno excepto el Uchija que no mostraba abiertamente su asombro pues solo resoplo con molestia.

Los siguientes fueron los tenientes

-Sub-capitán del escuadrón 6 Abarai Renji – dijo con formalidad el peli –rojo

-Sub-capitana del 13vo escuadrón Kuchiki Rukia – declaró la peli–negra con el mismo tono que su viejo amigo

-Sub-capitana del 10vo escuadrón Matsumoto Rangiku un gusto – dijo con aire juguetón, logrando que su capitán se molestara por que no podía tomar una posición seria en el asunto.

El siguiente turno fue para los dos peli-naranja

-Korusaki Ichigo Shinigami Sustituto – declaro con indiferencia aunque le broto una vena palpitante por culpa de que Naruto empezó a reír.

-Jajjajjajaja Ichigo jajajaj fresa jajajajaj y tan serio que se veía jajajaja- dijo mientras trataba de respirar, pero pronto la cara de muerte que puso el shinigami lo hizo callar, tenía que admitir que daba miedo.

\- ¡Kessi iki! ¡teme! – grito Ichigo , mientras eran noqueado por Rukia

\- Ochitsuite¡ bakamon! no venimos aquí a pelear – declaro con firmeza.

Los demás excepto Sasuke, Hitsugaya y Byakuya negaron con la cabeza mientras veían la escena

-Ah no puedo continuar por presentarme – dijo tímidamente Orihime, al escucharla Rukia volteo a verla y asintió

\- Y-o soy Inoue Orihime Un gusto – dijo con cortesía mientras se reverenciaba.

\- Ara Ara, Bueno estan todos espero que no tengan problemas con convivir con eso me refiero a Kurosaki-san y Uzumaki-san – dijo mientras lo miraba detrás de su abanico, los nombrados solo dirigieron la mirada a otra dirección.

*Aunque donde se habrá metido esta vez Keyla-chan*

\- Ya veo que todos se presentaron solo faltamos nosotros.

La voz provino de atrás, todos voltearon para ver de dónde venía y era la misma persona que Urahara esperaba, aunque tres más la acompañaban

La voz fue de la misma chica es solo que esta traía solo el pantalón de un hakama blanco , pero seguía teniendo la camiseta negra, y esta vez tenia puesta las comunes sandalias arrancar.

A su lado izquierdo de esta venia Itachi Uchija con su traje shinigami modificado de color negro casi similar al de un ninja, con la excepción de que traía su zampaku-to en la cintura como era común.

De este le seguía un arrancar que conocían bien, su uniforme seguía igual que la última vez que se lo cambio y traía la misma sonrisa psicópata de siempre.

Finalmente en el derecho venia un arrancar pálido, de cabello negro despeinado, traía un lo que sería un casco roto con un cuerno, de sus ojos salían lo que parecería lagrimas verdosas y ellos eran del mismo color, su mirada era vacía y carente de toda emoción, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos del hakama.

Los 4 caminaron en dirección de ellos, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que algunos les afectaban su presencia, la primera en hablar fue la chica

-Me presentare Keyla Nakamura soy un d- rápidamente su boca fue tapada por Urahara, no tenía que decir eso aun.

El resto se sintió extrañado de esa reacción pero las presentaciones continuaron

-Itachi Uchija 3ro al mando del 10vo escuadrón – declaro con formalidad sin mirar a nadie concretamente.

-Grimmjow Jaegerjaques el 6to espada más fuerte – dijo mientras mostraba la misma sonrisa, Ichigo no escucho nada de lo que decían estaba aún en shock por la sorpresa.

-T-u – él no podía hablar debido aun por el asombro, Orihime que también lo vio solo se abrazó a si misma tratando de reprimir el llanto de miedo, Rukia estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo el arrancar con apatía, mientras observaba la reacción de Ichigo, no le encontró mucho interés por lo que desvió su mirada a la demoniza que parecía sonreír porque noto como la situación se tensaba.

-Ul- Ulquiorra.

" **El momento de esperar a terminado, la situación al fin se aclaró y nuestros héroes se juntaron al fin para poder luchar contra lo que les espera sin más preámbulos la historia al fin comienza ".**

" **Continuara…."**

* * *

AH al fin termine esto se pone bueno este es el primer capítulo que ago. Largo espero que les guste sip que al principio no fue muy emocionante pero prometo que habrá sorpresas, peleas, y un poco de dulzura como en toda historia, y en cuanto a lo de los spoiler no tenía que exagerar mucho ya que solo diré algunas cositas por lo que no se asusten gracias por leer espero poder verlos en el próximo capítulo que publique.

Como siempre comentarios y opiniones serán recibidos

Dejen su comentario

 **EN ESTE CAPITULO NO HICE USO DE PALABRAS DE LA SERIE POR LO QUE NO HABRA "DICCIONARIO UTIL DE BLEACH Y NARUTO SHIPPUDEN"**

 **Diccionario de Japonés**

 **Gomenasai:** lo siento

 **Shimpai deha arimasen:** No te preocupes

 **Orokana ningen** : Tonto humano

 **Ochitsuite** : Calma

 **Chotto** : Espera, Espera un minuto o Solo un momento

 **Kessi iki:** ¡Vas a morir!

 **Teme:** bastardo hay muchos para este por lo que no estoy segura

 **Ara Ara:** vaya vaya

Bueno eso es todo perdonen por hacer esperar es por culpa mia de ahora en adelante no me tardare tanto aun me falta actualizar otras XD .

 **¡Dewa Minna! No olviden dejar un comentario que me animan ;).**


	4. 3: La prueba

¡Konochiwa Minna! Bueno aquí nuestra historia sin retraso lo que es raro bueno me divertí un poco escribiéndola por lo que espero que les guste.

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

" _ **Las puertas del final"**_

 **El capítulo de hoy es 3°- La unión de dos mundos.**

 **En nuestro capitulo anterior…**

-T-u – él no podía hablar debido aun por el asombro, Orihime que también lo vio solo se abrazó a si misma tratando de reprimir el llanto de miedo, Rukia estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo el arrancar con apatía, mientras observaba la reacción de Ichigo, no le encontró mucho interés por lo que desvió su mirada a la demoniza que parecía sonreír porque noto como la situación se tensaba.

-Ul- Ulquiorra.

 **En la actualidad**

-Ul- Ulquiorra.

Después de las presentaciones las cosas parecieron tensarse con el ambiente.

-Quieres otra revancha conmigo, pues no veo otra razón por la que estés aquí – cuestiono con rudeza Kurosaki.

-Tal vez si desee otra revancha contigo, pero en esta ocasión no vine a aquí a explicar por qué estoy aquí Kurosaki Ichigo – indicó con indiferencia.

\- no me jodas y ¡Responde de una vez que haces aquí!...-

-Ichigo ¡Cálmate! – pidió la Kuchiki sujetando su brazo.

-¡NO! Hasta que este tipo responda del por qué está aquí no confió en el menos en esta situación no permitiré que te lastimen.

-Ichigo…-quedo sorprendida por la repentina confesión.

-Digo...yo todos digo e-l… noso-tros...Definitivamente protegeré a todos – alego sonriendo forzosamente y con un tic nervioso.

-Pueden dejar la escena novela de las 5 y podrían…-

Ante el comentario Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron, aunque Kurosaki tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba queriéndole mandar un Sembozasakura en Bankai.

-¡callarse de una maldita vez! Que nadie está aquí por gusto – gruño la morena molesta.

-No te alteres tanto que creo entender que Kurosaki Ichigo ya debe tener la situación clara, no deberías de reaccionar de esta manera – espeto con sencillez el estoico arrancar.

-Lo dudo, los humanos son tan molestos como siempre debería de…-

-Deberíamos de relajarnos y tomar en enserio la situación – interrumpió el Uchija mayor.

La morena al ver que su recientemente renombrado niñera la regañaba opto por tranquilizarse, además los humanos eran muy excéntricos y lo más seguro es que creen más retrasos.

-Ara ara~ gracias por eso Uchija-san – exclamó con su normal tono carismático Urahara, pero pronto se tornó un poco más serio mientras observaba a Ichigo – Espero que puedas tomarlo con seriedad Kurosaki-san

-Pero no puede, el ella ahhh - grito con desesperación al no entender nada - no sé lo que está pasando y por qué demonios Ulquiorra está aquí.

-Tiene razón Urahara Kisuke responde en este instante ¿Por qué la presencia de los dos arrancar? Qué demonios estas pensado – demando el capitán peli-blanco que no tenia deseos de trabajar con un arrancar menos con dos.

Byakuya también tenía una reacción si se la puede llamar así ya que tenía una mirada afilada directamente hacia el rubio, los ninjas no dijeron nada no sabían a que se referían con arrancar apenas sabían de los hollows por lo que era mejor callar.

-Yo no estoy pensando en nada que no sea el proteger el mundo sin embargo ustedes no deberían cuestionar las razones de nuestros aliados y menos la de Cifer-san que vino a nosotros por voluntad, ustedes dijeron estar comprometidos espero que sean honorables y cumplan lo que prometieron.

Rápidamente el aire se tensó mientras que Hitsugaya recuperaba su porte e Ichigo también ambos ya calmos asintieron lentamente, pero la morena quedo un poco picada por el asunto.

-Ulquiorra eres famoso – susurro, mientras codeaba a su compañero.

-Supongo que es una muestra de cómo se reconoce a Cifer-san – declaro con frialdad pero un poco divertido Itachi.

La demoniza lo observo brevemente mientras contenía un poco la risa, tal vez este shinigami fuera como Kisuke, el Uchija solo le devolvió la mirada mientras volvía a su porte como el arrancar.

Naruto que se mantuvo calmado todo el tiempo cosa que era extraña decidió que era momento de calmar las aguas.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos más calmados es momento de conocernos mejor que tal si-

El Uzumaki se vio interrumpido por el menor de los hermanos Uchija

-Itachi como es que estas devuelta si tu…- no pudo continuar.

La reacción tardía del vengador se dio por que no creía que él estaba hay era su hermano, tenía que ser un sueño, un espejismo, una ilusión una cruel mentira, aunque una parte del deseo creer en esa mentira.

-No sé a lo que te refieres con eso ¿Quién eres? Como conoces mi nombre – cuestiono secamente Itachi

-Deja de hacerte el tonto sabes quién soy- grito con furia, si más un sueño es una pesadilla.

-No veo por qué de hacerme el tonto si supiera quien eres – remarco el mayor mientras que su hermano asimilaba la verdad – pero puede que nos conozcamos en algún entierro de almas o algo parecido.

-¡Mientes! Mientes! – gritaba ya alterado el menor.

Acaso su hermano se quería vengar de el por algo eso era lo más razonable aunque Itachi no era así, pero era la única forma por la que su hermano no lo recordaba.

Para el mayor fue distinto pues sentía que ya conocía al joven que tenía enfrente, le era conocido y mucho.

Los demás se sintieron un poco incomodos por el hecho que sucedieran escenas un poco extrañas en estos momentos, la morena que más extrañada estaba aburrida saco de solo dios sabrá donde una bolsita con Kompeitō para devorarlos lentamente.

Pero la extraña sensación de que ocurriría algo le llegaba, así por curiosidad empezó a mirar a los demás presentes hasta que observo como su compañero y aliado Grimmjow olía el aire con un rostro indescifrable ella opto por hacer lo que el para descubrir que el olor era

*El olor es Sangre ¡maldición!*

Murmuro mientras guardaba el dulce en el bolsillo del 4 espada, el mismo nombrado noto el cambio de humor drástico de la chica así observo detenidamente como esta caminaba en dirección del espada peli-azul, al estar cerca le dijo algo al oído que pareció gustarle a ese espada ya que este sonrió más ampliamente.

Al regresar mantuvo el rostro severo mientras volteaba hacia el shinigami que parecía seguir hablando con el mocoso de extraño corte de pelo.

-Itachi – demando rápidamente el nombrado volteo hacia quien lo llamaba, la demoniza volteo para mirar directamente el pueblo – Ulquiorra ¡Ikou yo!

Demando ambos nombrados se posicionaron a cada lado de la misma mientras esta daba un ultima orden.

-Grimmjow tú también - el peli-azul al escucharla sonrió más cínicamente , abrió una garganta por la que paso rápidamente mientras esta se cerraba al terminar de pasar, los otros al desaparecer su 4 miembro rápido utilizaron sonido y shumpo respectivamente para desaparecer.

Los que quedaron solo se sorprendieron en el acto tan rápido, tenían que admitir que fue una perfecta muestra de sincronización.

-¡Que fue eso! – cuestiono la rubia Gondaime pues parecieron bastantes sospechosos.

-Creo que tampoco podría decir que se el por qué – anuncio el sombrerero

-Con esto ya tenemos una idea de quienes son los menos confiables – anuncio Toshiro uniéndose a ambos rubios.

El ex-capitán no pudo agregar nada debido a que apareció un ninja trayendo un informe para su líder. Pero al no poder verla simplemente dijo el informe como si le hablara ala nada al terminar se fue.

-Estamos en problemas Hokage-sama nos tenemos que movilizar ya! – agrego uniéndose Sai que fue testigo de todo pero prefirió no formar parte de ello.

-Tiene razón se puede sentir la presencia de Hollows en la aldea – alerto Rukia mientras usando el shumpo se dirigió a la aldea. Ichigo también se propuso en partir no podía dejar que valla sola con el peligro que había

-Movilícense ya! – grito el peli-blanco capitán.

Todos los shinigamis desaparecieron rápidamente con la orden, los ninjas se sorprendieron pues no tenían idea de cómo hacían para desaparecer sin que no lo notaran.

-Genial! – grito eufórico Naruto.

Él se sintió emocionado de conocer a nuevas personas con distintas y nuevas habilidades, pero en este momento no había tiempo tenía que ir a donde el peligro.

-¡Ustedes que esperan vayan de inmediato!- grito la Goidame.

Los 4, por lo que me refiero a Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Sai. Partieron con rapidez hacia la aldea.

 **Mientras que en algún del bosque**

-¡Kuso! donde demonios se metieron esos idiotas – gritaba la demoniza mientras saltaba de rama en rama siguiendo al Uchija mayor.

-No lo sabemos solo que hasta este punto el riatsu desaparece – dijo Itachi intentando calmar a la explosiva mujer.

Pero tampoco podía culparla él también se sentía así por que no solo fue riatsu de Hollows sino que también había rastros de humanos en específicos niños pequeños que fueron tomados de la aldea.

-No es momento para perder la razón, no sabemos qué clase de poder tenga el enemigo – explico con neutralidad el espada él no se veía afectado en ningún sentido.

Ambos miraron a el espada en cierto para después ponerse más alerta

-Tienes razón Cifer-san tenemos que estar atentos – afirmo el Uchija

Al mismo la demoniza volteaba a verlos pero sintió algo que la sorprendió

-¡Shimatt-! – grito con rabia y dolor mientras volaba en dirección contraria a ellos

Fue sorpresivamente golpeada por una enorme garra que violentamente la arrojo hacia unos árboles.

-Keyla-san – grito Itachi

 **Mientras que en Konoha**

Llegaron a una ubicación de casas cerca las afueras de Konoha hay era de donde venía la emergencia por lo que no dudaron en ir lo más rápido

Los shinigamis llegaron primero por lo que se pusieron a patrullar y averiguar que ocurrió aunque ellos mismo se sintieron muy afectados por lo que vieron, pero para los capitanes no había tiempo de eso había gente aun que podían salvar.

-Que es lo que están viendo no es tiempo de tonterías aún hay humanos que salvar – sentencio Toshiro mientras el avanzaba a una casa para revisar

El siguiente fue Byakuya que avanzo a otra, él tenía conocimiento de kido curativo por lo que si encontraba heridos podría encargarse

No paso mucho que llegaron los ninjas para la horrible escena

Casas completamente destruidas aunque no eran muchas, personas tratando de recuperar algo de valor o de utilidad mientras que otros ayudaban sacar gente de debajo de escombros, otros eran ninjas médicos se encargaban de los heridos y los que perecieron sus almas eran atendidas por los shinigamis, la sangre era presente en algunos sin duda una masacre que removió al ex-vengador a recuerdos de su infancia pero igualmente con la atroz escena se acercaron a ver que en podían ayudar.

La Haruno se sintió muy inútil en ese momento todas esas vidas perdidas ella era médico o no? Para salvar vidas se entrenó para eso lo hizo pero no dejo que el sentimiento la abrumara más aun había más personas que de seguro necesitaran de su ayuda.

-Oi! Onna digo Haruno ayúdame este tipo está muy mal herido – grito Renji que traía a un joven sobre su espalda desde cualquier ángulo se veía que el chico necesitaba atención médica.

La peli-rosa rápidamente actuó no tenía que perder tiempo.

-Renji-san tráelo por favor conmigo – pidió amablemente, mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta.

El peli-rojo obedeció mientras lo cargaba con facilidad a donde la chica, ya que Sakura había ido donde los ninjas médicos instalaron unas cuantas camillas para atender a los heridos, al llegar deposito suavemente al joven que a pesar del cuidado hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ya veo, primero tendremos que hacer un torniquete y para las hemorragias, también veré si presenta hemorragia interna - dijo mientras empezaba a revisar meticulosamente al chico.

Renji no entendió nada por lo que solo se quedó observando un poco perdido

-Renji-san necesito vendas y gasa por favor podrías traerlas.

-haa si donde están.

La konoichi aun sin quitar la vista de su paciente apunto a donde estaban, el nombrado fue por ellas no es como si pudiera quejarse no tenía mucho talento kido por lo que podría sanarlo así que era mejor ayudar así a alguien que si podía, al regresar se las entrego.

-Gracias, ahora me podrías ayudar sosteniéndolo esto le dolerá mucho pero solo es temporal hay que regresar su brazo a donde debería – anuncio ella, el shinigami obedeció también el chico tenía el brazo dislocado por lo que le dolería ya que no tenían anestesia.

Al hacerlo pudieron escuchar el grito de dolor del muchacho pero pronto volvió a la inconciencia, mientras este lo hacia Renji aprovecho para preguntarle algo que le inquieto cuando la hablo

-Oi! Haruno dime acaso no has estado en una escena así antes por lo que vi parecías muy aterrada estas segura que puedes permanecer aquí – cuestiono con seriedad ya que si ella no se sentía capaz de esto no serviría de ayuda para ninguno de los humanos que la necesitaban.

-No es eso ya he vivido escenas de esta misma clase es solo

-Es solo que?

-Es solo que me sentí inútil, ya que no pude hacer nada para detener esto yo debería yo debería haber- exclamo apretando los puños con impotencia

-Baka! que crees que podías haber hecho, aunque nos hubiéramos dado cuenta no hay garantía de que no sea igual que ahora el enemigo nos tomó desprevenido, pero no importa nosotros tenemos que proteger a los que quedan – declaro con molestia

-Renji-san

-Por qué pones esa cara de tonta solo digo la verdad no importa pero nuestro deber es casi el mismo ambos tenemos que proteger a los humanos aun cuando esto nos cueste la vida verdad, entonces mínimo deberíamos hacer eso y dejar de andar culpándose a sí mismo te pareces al bastardo de Ichigo culpándose de todo cuando algo ocurre, si todos fuéramos así que molestia seriamos patéticos

-Renji-san t- tienes razón hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros – afirmo con entusiasmo mientras levantaba el brazo en señal de que lo haría.

Pero eso solo sorprendió al shinigami peli-rojo

-¿Qué con esa inesperada emoción?- anuncio un poco confundido, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres y sus extraños cambios de humor primero deprimida, después efusiva.

-Bien ve a buscar más heridos que nos necesiten – demando mientras terminaba de atender a su paciente

El peli-rojo suspiro mientras iba hacia los ninjas que sacaban más heridos

-¡Rayos! era mejor cuando pedía las cosas amablemente ahora se puso mandona – se quejaba todo el trayecto de ida y vuelta mientras que la Haruno reía ya que para ser dios de la muerte este era gracioso.

La escena no paso por alto para el menor de los Uchija que se vio molesto aunque era completamente ajeno al por qué pero odiaba ver esa escena, así que volteo a donde sea menos allí, aunque no sabía que en realidad era que Sakura fastidiaba a Renji.

 **De vuelta en el bosque.**

Después de que Itachi esquivara exitosamente todos los ataques que los Hollows lanzaron hacia el logro usando el shumpo coger la pequeña figura de Keyla que seguía un poco aturdida por la sorpresa.

El moreno al obtenerla salto hacia unas ramas donde la deposito, la chica al verse completamente restaurada de la sorpresa decidió que era su momento de atacar por lo que sonrío con diversión mientras se reincorporaba.

-Oigan feos que creen regrese y volví por la revancha – anuncio con voz grave.

Al terminar de anunciar la joven ágilmente salto por las ramas mientras que lanzaba un puñetazo en seco hacia el hollow que estaba en esta, al recibir el ataque el monstruo rugió violentamente mientras se desintegraba por la magnitud.

-Tks, que aburrido – anuncio mientras observaba sobre su espalda, mas hollows aparecieron – vaya no sabía que hoy sería una reunión de feos me siento incomoda pero que puedo hacer ya se ¡matarlos a todos!

Anuncio mientras volvía desaparecer de la vista de las bestias, pero para sorpresa cada uno comenzó a desaparecer mientras eran atacados por la espalda era imposible determinar donde estaba la demoniza, ya que al divisarla muchos de los hollows que antes la rodearon desaparecían.

Mientras que con Itachi y Ulquiorra ambos se encontraban parados en la misma rama, el arrancar esquivaba de vez en vez un ataque de las bestias pero ninguno llegaba a hacerle daño ni aunque lo tocaran por lo que él podía eliminar una cantidad considerable solo con una mano desnuda.

Itachi tampoco tenía problemas el los eliminaba con Hado defensivos

-Hado N° 4 Byakurai – exclamo con suavidad mientras extendía su dedo.

Los hollows se abalanzaron hacia el sin tener en cuenta que un brillo se vislumbraba desde ese mismo dedo que a la vez despidió de un rayo potente que destruyo a todos los que alcanzo dejando que algunos cuantos desintegrarse en el aire.

Después de que estos fueron eliminados más aparecieron Itachi ni se inmuto al verlos, a lo lejos pudo escuchar una risa mientras que con ella otros gritos provenientes de huecos, lanzo un suspiro ya sabía quién era

-Veo que Keyla-san disfruta de esto – anuncio con un poco de sorpresa pero tampoco espero respuesta del arrancar.

Ulquiorra ni siquiera lo observo ya que conocía bien a la demoniza y a ciencia cierta sabía que esta adoraba los enfrentamientos aunque su estilo nunca era el mismo.

Cuando estaba encolerizada era uno violento casi animal o cuando se quería divertir era así pero se media para que dure más el enfrentamiento, cuando era un enfrentamiento con alguien que utilizaba estrategias fácilmente las deducía mientras se burlaba de su oponente, aunque en ocasiones presionaba a sus oponentes a una guerra psicológica o fácilmente quebraba su espirito, no importaba cual fuera siempre terminaba con ella de ganadora.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras que los huecos que ataco desaparecían rápidamente

 **Devuelta en konoha**

Después de un rato trabajando juntos Renji se retiró ya que su capitán lo llamaba por lo que tuvo que irse, Sakura se lamentó ya que su ayudante se fue por lo que estaría ayudando pero no sería divertido como cuando molestaba al shinigami tenía que admitir que era muy gracioso.

Aunque rápidamente se recompuso mientras observaba a Sasuke que parecía un poco extraño ya que se veía molesto. Ella pensó que sería porque aún seguía afectado por lo de Itachi.

-Sasuke-kun estas bien – pregunto la peli rosada preocupada aún tenía la sensación de que el rechazo por parte de su hermano le afectaba mucho – si es lo de Itachi-kun no hay de qué preocuparse seguramente está un poco confundido por lo que no te sientas mal tal vez haga falta tiempo.

-Sakura yo l-o lo- lo lamento de verdad por lo de hoy en la mañana – expreso con suavidad el chico aunque le costaba decirlo.

La konoichi se sorprendió un poco ya que no esperaba eso pero rápidamente respondió

-si te perdono Sasuke-kun pero no es necesario la verdad yo-

\- espera no me dejaste terminar – declaro con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos – te pido perdón por eso, quiero que no te metas más en mis asuntos – no necesito levantar la voz para que esta fuera seria si de por sí ya era de amenaza pura-

\- pero…–

\- Cállate y escucha , Te estoy advirtiendo de que no te metas en mi camino – sentencio mirándola a los ojos

La ninja medico comenzó a asustarse internamente

-Oi! imbécil déjala ya- grito con furia Ichigo

El shinigami observo la escena desde hace un rato solo porque le dio curiosidad pero en el momento que el pelinegro le grito esa amenaza a su amiga que se preocupaba por él se encolerizo ninguna mujer merecen que le griten así menos por preocuparse

-El que no tiene que meterse en esto eres tú ya que este asunto no te concierne en nada - agrego con voz calmada pero se notaba el desprecio

\- Ha! tú no tienes derecho de gritarle así menos por que se preocupa por estúpidos que no merecen la pena

-Como dije antes al que no le concierne nada aquí eres tú, ya me aburrí de esta situación adiós héroe - remarco con el mismo tono de desprecio mientras desaparecía con un jutsu de tele trasportación

-¡Espera maldito! –grito Ichigo ya se había cabreado mucho con ese ninja engreído

\- Espera Ichigo deja que se valla – dijo Rukia

Ella también acudió cuando el riatsu de Ichigo se elevó por el momento lo detenía sujetando fuertemente su mano antes de que hiciera algo tonto

-Pero Rukia el – grito un poco molesto, pero al él no le gustaba gritarle a su compañera sin embargo era inevitable ya que estaba hecho una fiera, llego a la conclusión de que podía ser familiar de Uryu aquel tipo.

-Y que harás idiota él tiene razón esto no te concierne relájate y no actúes como un estúpido peleando con nuestros aliados además hiciste lo que podías y la defendiste no busques pelea ahora necesitamos ayudar a los humanos - alego con suavidad pero tampoco dejo de ser demandante.

El shinigami se relajó su amiga tenía razón además por extraño que parezca siempre las palabras de Rukia lo calmaban o lo hacia reaccionar pero ninguno noto que aún tenían las manos sujetas

Sakura que se sintió extrañamente feliz de que la defendieron aunque Naruto lo hizo muchas veces se sentía muy bien que lo haga alguien más que solo su casi hermano, dejando sus cavilaciones se acercó a dar las gracias.

\- Ichigo-san y-o yo gracias por defenderme, pero no crea que Sasuke-kun es así todo el tiempo esta alterado – dijo mientras defendía al menor de los Uchijas

El peli-naranja volteo la mirada a la ninja mientras sonreía cálidamente

-No hay problema no te preocupes, solo no permitas que tu amigo te siga tratando así no mereces un trato de esa manera -aconsejo

La konoichi escuchó atentamente tal vez haría caso y se haría respetar pero algo llamo su atención era que la pequeña mujer que vio cuando llegaron los shinigamis y se presentó con sub capitana ahora ella junto con Ichigo tenían las manos entrelazadas y ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta de la acción

Internamente sonrío tal vez ellos si tenían la oportunidad del amor que para ella era imposible aunque tuvo sus sospechas por el actuar de ambos.

Los shinigamis no lo notaron solo que ambos ahora miraban a la peli-rosa que sonrío cómplice hacia ellos pero no entendieron por qué.

-Bueno gracias Ichigo-san me retiro – exclamo con una extraña reacción entre nerviosa y apurada mientras se repetía a si misma

* parezco madre casamentera *

\- Naruto necesitas ayuda –grito mientras se iba

Dejo a los dos shinigamis extrañados por el apuro aunque dudaban de que fuera su compañía o si

-Que fue eso – espeto Ichigo

-No tengo idea – respondió Rukia

Para mala suerte de ambos Byakuya llego como siempre lentamente y imperceptiblemente sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Que es lo que estás haciendo Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo con voz hielante pero a la vez amenazante, Ichigo pronto se dio cuenta de a qué se refería por lo que por inercia soltó la mano de Rukia muy sonrojado y nervioso como su compañera.

-Eh… yo Byakuya…etto no es lo que crees es solo que – trataba de explicar Ichigo pero con lo nervioso que estaba no pudo hacer mucho.

-Nii-sama etto nosotros es solo que yo … nosotros … es difícil de explicar – confeso Rukia ya que no tenía manera de explicarlo.

-Entiendo.

-he… de verdad – dijo Ichigo

\- no dudes de mi nii-sama – grito Rukia

-Kurosaki Ichigo retírate necesito hablar con Rukia – anuncio, pero al notar que este no se movía - a solas

-ah! Si – dijo mientras se iba a ayudar

Al estar solo se dispusieron hablar de hermano a hermana pequeña.

 **De vuelta en el bosque**

Ya acabaron con todos y se dirigían de nuevo hacia todos los demás

-Keyla-san que significa esto, para que necesitan a los niños – cuestiono el Uchija

-"Sacrificio de la sangre inocente"

-¿nani?

\- sacrificio de sangre de inocentes es su nombre dado por lo que implica o en otras palabras asesinaran a todos esos niños y darán su sangre como ofrenda a uno de los demonios sellados en el infierno.

-pero que ocurrirá con sus almas.

-las darán también los demonios también se alimentan de almas humanas en si es como el alimento de subsistencia.

-pero por que el demonio esta sellado, para que la ofrenda si no puede liberarse.

-en primero es para declarar su lealtad a ese demonio y asegurarse de que no serán asesinados son muy cobardes para eso, segundo es para ayudarlos a salir del infierno.

\- como harán eso

\- el sacrificio los sacara sabes que es opuesto de lo malo verdad?

\- es… no puede ser

-si, si puede es casi como algo fuera de lo común pero es así explicare más cuando nos reunamos sip.

\- está bien

Siguieron saltando metidos en su mundo, no se preocupaban por que el espada los siguiera o no ya que este venía a unos cuantos pasos atrás.

 **En la noche todos reunidos en la oficina de la hokage.**

Todos se reunieron los capitanes también darían su opinión ya que ellos mismo se removieron de al ver la escena, al llegar la rubia comenzó a interrogar a la demoniza.

-Tienes que explicarnos que fue eso – exigió la Gondaime molesta ya que lo que menos que quería era involucrar a sus aldeanos y peor a los niños que se llevaron.

-una emboscada es cuando el enemigo te toma por…

-deja los juegos, estamos hablando enserio.

-yo también y también quiero que recuerde a que le grita, si resuelve eso le daré respuestas, aunque era lo que más esperaba por parte de esos idiotas.

\- carece de importancia para nosotros lo que eres, pero lo que tratas de decir es que las vidas humanas que se tomaron ahora no te importan en lo absoluto – comento el peli-blanco.

\- exacto chibi-taicho.

\- cállate!.

-tu cállate!

-no tu cállate!

\- creo que te toque en el orgullo interesante, bueno no tengo deseos de jugar con niños.

-Tengo recordar que aun necesitamos la información no se desvíen del tema inicial con juegos infantiles- espeto Byakuya que quería regresar al tema inicial

-¡NO SOMOS INFANTILES! – gritaron los dos

-Lo que digan sin embargo necesitamos saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo – afirmo el noble con voz neutral.

\- tiene razón~ Kuchiki- taicho, Keyla-chan podría informarnos de lo que sepa – pidió el sombrerero

\- no tengo alternativa verdad, bueno lo que diré es verdad, quiero que todos cierren la real boca y hagan preguntas al final.

Todos los presentes asintieron, en la habitación solo estaban presentes la Gondaime junto con su asistente, Itachi ya que este se negó a salir a toda costa aunque desconocía que era Keyla en realidad, Byakuya, Toshiro, Urahara, y Yoruichi en su forma de gato

-Primero y principal los niños no están muertos aun – declaro todos los presentes se sorprendieron

\- cómo es eso..-

-como dije antes cierren la real boca – grito hacia el capitán peli-blanco

-Verán yo antes de irme hacia el bosque le di una orden a Grimmjow, la orden específicamente consistía en que valla a hueco mundo a matar a la peste que escaparía por ahí, también a que trajera a los niños que secuestraron…-

\- Segundo era predecible el hecho que hicieran el primer movimiento, también deben saber que estos hollows no son como los normales estos tienen su fuerza aumentada por 2 no sería problema si fuera uno normal, pero no hay garantía de que traigan de otro tipo, también estén en alerta los sirvientes de los demonios no son nada débiles y tengo una corazonada de que pronto rata de calidad vendrá a visitarnos bueno eso es todo, comiencen el cuestionario– termino.

Los demás la observaron un poco sorprendidos no era una gran explicación sin duda

-Yo primero – dijo el capitán peli-blanco – como sabias que vendrían por los niños?

\- es por "el sacrificio del inocente" es como una burla que habían creado pero consiste entregar la sangre de niños como ofrenda aun demonio que se encuentra sellado en el infierno, la ofrenda sirve para dos cosas la primera es

1° asegurar lealtad y protección, ya que así el demonio no los matara

2° sacara al demonio del infierno, pero no es tan fácil necesitan muchas almas y sangre de 100 niños.

-pero eso, eso es

\- si es atroz las almas de esos pequeños serán torturadas por la eternidad – expreso mientras abraza a Yoruichi sus ojos adquirieron un halo de melancolía y tristeza.

Los presentes no dijeron nada no entendían la reacción tan extraña, pero Byakuya no era el mismo el preguntaría mas.

-Hay más métodos para que saquen a los demonios – cuestiono.

-Si hay más métodos pero todos no son algo que se consideraría muy grato depende de a quien quieran liberar, muchos de los fuertes pueden salir sin necesidad de eso solo tienen que convencerlos, pero hay un método diferente que tiene relación con mujeres.

-Que implica – volvió a preguntar, la demoniza suspiro nunca tuvo que hablar tan abiertamente de su especie.

-implica obtener mujeres como lo mismo una ofrenda aunque estas tienen que contar con alto poder si son débiles morirán, primeramente las mujeres sin necesidad de cometer acto carnal quedan embarazadas, pero el embarazo no será normal cada día durante 10 días la mujer experimentara el dolor más horrible que pudieran imaginar, y al llegar el nacimiento la mujer instantáneamente morirá.

\- la condición del feto será…

-será el demonio que deseen liberar es un poco difícil determinar cuál sea por lo que literalmente estamos acabados…-

\- lo dices como si dudaras de tus habilidades ..-

-no lo hago es solo que no es un riesgo para mi literalmente cuanto más permanezca el demonio en el mundo de los humanos, más cerca está el infierno de este mundo

-por qué?...-

\- el demonio sellado es parte del infierno, por lo que permanece más aquí más peligroso es ya que lograría rasgar la realidad y eso…-

-entiendo – declaro dado por terminada su pregunta.

\- Ya entiendo por lo que de ahora en adelante trataremos de detener el secuestro de los niños y determinar quiénes pueden ser las mujeres elegidas Keyla-chan no otra cosa que nos quieras decir- cuestiono el sombrerero ya que la noto muy calmada lo que era extraño.

La morena se sorprendió pero rápido dijo la idea que estaba pensando que sería efectiva

-Una manera de defensa seria acabando con su ventaja…-

-cual sería esa ventaja…- cuestiono Hitsugaya

-como decía la ventaja que tienen los habitantes del infierno es que en este mundo logre detectar unas cuantas puertas infernales que son la entrada del infierno naturalmente del mundo humano, son similares a la puerta original además de que no son visibles para muchos el encontrarlas es difícil, pero verán que son más efectivas que la simple imitación que tienen de una garganta pues por ellas pueden entrar y salir cuando les plazca.

-Por lo que si interceptamos esas podremos tomar más ventaja sobre ellos ya que no podrían salir o entrar más por ellas – determino Itachi.

Los presentes asintieron la idea parecía funcionar, pero aún tenían su objetivo principal proteger a los niños y mujeres elegidas.

-está decidido mañana formaremos equipos para interceptar esas puertas, también evacuaremos a los niños a refugios resguardados por nosotros entendido – declaró Tsunade

Los capitanes asintieron mientras todos se disponían a salir, Keyla se reincorporo mientras tenia a Yoruichi en brazos y decidió salir junto a Byakuya el último en salir.

Antes de que ambos salga le advirtió algo importante.

-Byakuya Kuchiki escucha bien tu hermana puede verse pequeña y frágil pero no quita que es una mujer que posee gran poder cuídala – advirtió, mientras volteaba y seguía por el pasillo.

El noble solo se quedó hay parado unos instantes antes de seguir

*lo hare *

Pensó mientras se perdía por los pasillos

Mientras que con la demoniza, el gato en sus brazos cuestiono algo que le generaba curiosidad

-Por qué el de advertirle acaso sientes preocupación…-

-para nada es solo que no quiero que se generen más problemas para mí…-

-ya entiendo advertirás a los demás…-

-no mucho solo le indicare a Tsunade lo de su estudiante, pero por el momento no quiero que se pongan muy sobreprotectores con ellas, muchas veces la duda y el miedo arruinan la habilidad de cualquier peleador lo que significa perder la batalla.

Aseguro mientras entraba en su cuarto, allí donde la esperaba su compañero que como de costumbre se encontraba leyendo

" **El enemigo hizo su primer movimiento pero nuestros héroes tienen previsto un contrataque, la guerra comenzó con un velo de sangre."**

 **Continuara…**

Si soy muy mala en muchas cosas amigos y tengo que aprender a describir bien escenas de batalla, este capítulo espero que les guste como ama, a soma-chan gracias por seguir mis historias eres alguien que me alienta mucho y la mayoría de mis capítulos los escribo gracias a ti.

Bueno aclaro en primer lugar esta historia salió de que me inspire con una que escribió una gran escritora bueno según yo, el título es las" 7 puertas del infierno "y me encanto sinceramente esta historia por lo que me inspire a escribir esto.

Aunque Sasuke en este capítulo quedo muy malo yo también quiero matarlo, sabrán que él era así por lo que trato de ver como el cambia aunque sería necesario un exorcismo primero, muchas dificultades le esperan a Sakura pero no se rendirá, Ichigo y Rukia tampoco se quedan atrás esos si son muy notables

No olviden comentar me animan mucho gracias por leer

"DICCIONARIO UTIL DE BLEACH Y NARUTO SHIPPUDEN"

Hado N° 4 Byakurai: Rayo Blanco .El usuario lanza un potente rayo de luz de su dedo índice.

Bueno eso era todo en nuestro diccionario

Ahora unas cuantas palabras en nuestro diccionario

 **Diccionario de Japonés**

 **Ikou yo: vamos**

 **Kuso:mierda**

 **Onna:mujer**

Eso era todo amigos perdón si no tuvo mucha participación Sai y Kakashi pero esos capítulos ya vendrán

¡Dewa Minna! No olviden comentar


	5. 4: Los equipos se formaron

¡Konochiwa Minna! Bueno aquí nuestra historia con mucho retraso lo que no es raro bueno me divertí un poco escribiéndola por lo que espero que les guste.

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

" _ **Las puertas del final"**_

 _ **Capítulo de hoy es – Enfrentamientos, despliegue del equipo 1**_

 **En el capítulo anterior**

-Por qué el de advertirle acaso sientes preocupación…-

-para nada es solo que no quiero que se generen más problemas para mí…-

-ya entiendo advertirás a los demás…-

-no mucho solo le indicare a Tsunade lo de su estudiante, pero por el momento no quiero que se pongan muy sobreprotectores con ellas, muchas veces la duda y el miedo arruinan la habilidad de cualquier peleador lo que significa perder la batalla.

Aseguro mientras entraba en su cuarto, allí donde la esperaba su compañero que como de costumbre se encontraba leyendo

 **En el actual.**

La mañana para todos fue un incomoda todos estaban en el comedor, pero solo se sentaban con los que conocían y evitaban a los otros debido a diferentes conflictos, la demoniza se sentó con Ulquiorra mientras Itachi acompañaba a ambos, ninguno dijo nada simplemente mantenían silencio.

De repente en la habitación un gato muy conocido para los visitantes apareció, tan pronto entro salto ágilmente hacia la mesa principal y de allí observo a todos los presentes

-¡konichiwa minna! Un gusto mi nombre es Yoruichi – se presentó el gato mientras saludaba a todos con su patita.

Pero la reacción no fue nada lo que esperaría el gato sino lo contrario

-ahhh! Un gato que habla…- grito histérico Naruto – itei! Itei! por que fue eso Sakura-chan

-urosai! baka!- advirtió molesta.

Si Naruto era el que más sorprendido parecía pero Sakura le pareció una reacción bastante exagerada y lo golpeo.

-oi! Muchacho por qué crees que un gato que habla es extraño…-

-tiene razón si solo es un gato que habla…- comento inocentemente Orihime, ganando todas las miradas extrañadas de todos excepto el espada que seguía muy indiferente a todo en esa habitación.

-esa es la razón los gatos normales no hablan…- comento el rubio

-ya veo, aunque no debería sorprenderme Ichigo tuvo la misma reacción…-declaro el felino- estos humanos creyéndose los únicos en poder hablar…- murmuraba molesto.

-Yoruichi en verdad eso era a todo lo que viniste…- cuestiono la demoniza muy claramente molesta por que no iban directamente al punto.

-a tienes razón…- respondió el felino mientras observaba directamente a la morena y después flexionaba sus patas para impulsarse y saltar a esa dirección.

La demoniza recibió al gato sin problemas sobre sus faldas, mientras este complacido ronroneaba a las delicadas caricias que le proporcionaba la mano de la morena.

-ah no! sumimasen podrían continuar con explicar que pasa por favor – interrumpió Sakura

Aunque más tarde internamente se arrepintió ya que la penetrante mirada de la morena se dirigió a ella, aunque tenía que admitir que esa manera de mirar y esos orbes negros le recordaban a Sasuke y pronto sus ojos adquirieron un halo melancólico de solo recordar al dueño de su corazón

-que tanto me miras - cuestiono con rudeza la morena, desde hace un momento noto que la konoichi la observaba mucho y ya le estaba incomodando.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte de algo tan estúpido por parte de humanos…- opino apático como siempre el imperturbable espada.

-Omee! no te refieras a Sakura-chan de esa manera…-bramo molesto el Uzumaki.

-estos mocosos me están dando jaqueca…- murmuro suavemente Keyla mientras veía como Ichigo detuvo a el contenedor del kyubi.

-arigato! Ichigo…- dijo el gato con un suspiro

El sustituto solo siguió con su trabajo de detener al chico suicida ya que sabía lo que podía hacer el espada si los deseaba, pero devuelta con el gato este solo volvió a suspirar mientras recordaba a lo que vino.

-bueno si tengo más interrupciones a lo que vine fue a informar que en estos momentos el enemigo está en el bosque movilizándose para la aldea…-

-¿¡nani!?Y por qué nos avisaron antes…-cuestiono Ichigo pero no espero más

El sustituto se levantó rápidamente para correr hacia la puerta, Rukia y Renji lo siguieron después, Orihime también salió tan pronto como pudo.

Naruto también salió en persecución de los demás, Sakura iba seguir a su amigo pero observo como el gato Yoruichi agrego algo más.

-por eso venía a decirles que tenían que salir lo antes posible…- termino de hablar graciosamente

-creo que ya lo hicieron…- bromeo la morena mientras acariciaba al gato…- que haces aun aquí no tienes algo que hacer

La demoniza dirigió su mirada a la peli-rosa ya que esta se les había quedado viendo otra vez, Sakura salió de la sorpresa

-ah… y..o , hi!- afirmo y salió por la puerta.

La habitación se pronto quedó casi vacía solo con la presencia de la morena que jugaba con el gato y el espada que disfrutaba de su té.

-Yoruichi dime los avances hasta ahora…-

-nada en particular Kisuke y los capitanes junto con Tsunade-dono están debatiéndose en las posibilidades…-

-ya veo, dime consideraron la idea de que les informe a los jóvenes sobre lo que sabemos hasta ahora…-

-según veo solo quieren que se enteren de a poco…-

-mmm, el niño Uchija lo has visto cuando venias…-

-no estoy seguro…-

-haber, no se presentó al desayuno, su riasut está presente en la torre verdad?…-

-ahora que lo dices así creo que lo vi cuando venía, estaba entrando a unos de los cuartos antes que este, que es lo que planeas de todas formas…-

-yo nada en particular es solo que parece que el chico me odia, además parece querer consultarme algo no es mejor hacerlo antes…-

-emm no puedo decir que creo lo que dices, pero hare un esfuerzo…-declaro el gato

-gracias, eh Ulquiorra te molestaría que me fuera a jugar a las escondidas…-

-puedes ir si lo deseas…- respondió impasible- pero por que el de mandarlos para el bosque

-una prueba, ya que sus líderes confían en sus habilidades desee el probar hasta donde llegaban, no tuve mejor suerte de que se me presente esta oportunidad, según evalué sus capacidades los considerare un equipo de fiar y si no bueno veré que podemos hacer

-si es basura…-

-si es basura, tendrás permiso de matarlos si estorban

-como ordenes

*esperemos que lo logren, no dudo que sea capaz de hacerlo* pensó Yoruichi

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

En el bosque Orihime llevaba unos cuantos kilómetros corriendo pero de los arboles kunais salieron a su dirección, la humana reacciono rápido

-Santen Kesshun – el triángulo protector rechazo a todos los kunais mandándolos a diferentes direcciones.

-vaya así que no eres una humana cualquiera eh! Tienes un poder espiritual grande…- comento una figura saliendo de los arbustos, esta estaba cubierta de ropas y llevaba una máscara peculiar.

-quién eres?- pregunto pero la figura no respondió solo volvió a atacarla directamente con una lluvia de afiladas cuchillas - Santen Kesshun watashi wa kyozetsu suru!

El escudo repelió todas las armas enemigas, pero la figura no parecía perturbada saco un par de dagas con las que se lanzó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ella con su santen kesshun logro bloquearlos pero él era muy rápido, logro bloquearlos a todos pero su escudo empezaba a debilitarse.

-eres fuerte niña nos servirás de algo…- dijo mientras de un salto retrocedía para atrás- y por eso vendrás conmigo – se abalanzo golpeando el escudo rompiéndolo instantáneamente, Orihime quedo sorprendida momentáneamente por lo que el rozo con el arma su hombro.

-itei!- gimió sujetando su brazo que comenzó a sangrar, pero volvió a concentrarse en el enemigo- tsubaki-kun, Koten Zanshun watashi wa kyozetsu suru!

El Shun Shun Rikka voló directamente al enemigo cortando gran parte del cuerpo junto las vestiduras volviéndolo vulnerable.

-kisama!- bramo para otra vez a atacar a la chica.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-ese no es…- dijo Rukia

-el riatsu de Inoue…- termino Ichigo, ambos se detuvieron para verificar que el riatsu de su amiga estuviera bien.

-¡abunai Ichigo Rukia!- grito Renji alertando, ambos saltaron rápidamente evitando una ráfaga color roja que exploto el árbol.

-oh que suerte, yo pensé que venir seria aburrido pero veo que encontré con quien divertirme- dijo una figura que lentamente salía de los arboles por lo que veían era un pecador.

-ha! nosotros deberíamos decir los mismo…- declaro Renji desenfundando a Zabimaru.

-Renji…- murmuro sorprendido Ichigo

-cállate! que no vez que les estoy dando oportunidad de que vallan a ayudarla- declaro con seriedad, extendió su zanpakuto – ¡aúlla Zabimaru!

Su espada cambio radicalmente mostrándose divida en segmentos y con hojas similares a colmillos.

-qué demonios esperas Ichigo!…- gruño Renji.

El peli-rojo movió su espada, esta se alargó violentamente en dirección del pecador que detuvo su ataque con dificultad.

\- así que serás mi contrincante shinigami- se burló el habitante del infierno.

-por supuesto sub-capitán del escuadrón 6 Abarai Renji- afirmo lanzándose a él.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

-kisama! – bramo el pecador

Tomando la katana de su espalda volvió a abalanzarse a la humana pero su ataque fue bloqueado por una zampakuto

-I..Ita…Itachi-kun – tartamudeo sorprendida Orihime

-Orihime-san- dijo el shinigami mientras volteaba a verla de reojo, noto que esta estaba herida – yo..yo lo siento.

-he?- se sintió confundida

-yo no debería haberme alejado y percatarme de que aun venias atrás…- admitió pesadamente sujetando más fuerte su zampakuto.

-ah! No te preocupes estoy bien- tranquilizo no quería que se sintiera culpable- mira Sōten Kisshun!

Una barrera circular rodeo el hombro de la chica dejando ver como este lentamente se restablecía.

*ya veo así que es ella la mujer que puede rechazar los sucesos negativos* pensó el shinigami

-no se distraigan cuando aún tienen un enemigo – dijo mientras sacaba más cuchillas.

Después lanzo las armas en dirección de la chica.

Itachi usando el shumpo tomo a Orihime en sus brazos de forma nupcial alejándose de la trayectoria de las armas. Coloco a la chica en el suelo mientras se posicionaba enfrente de ella. Las dagas atacaron directamente otra vez.

Itachi con su zampakuto volvió a desviar las cuchillas de su trayectoria.

*estoy demorando mucho* pensó el pecador

-es momento de acabar con esto – declaro el pecador posicionando su espada y con un movimiento corto el aire, lazando una ráfaga poderosa color morada hacia ellos.

Itachi imito la misma acción mientras decía

- **Aniquila Ryuu no Hi** – exclamo el Uchija mientras braseaba con su espada, pronto una ráfaga más grande de fuego se entendió rápidamente alcanzando el ataque de el pecador.

Los dos ataques al colisionar crearon una gran explosión, los tres fueron expulsados unos metros atrás por el viento ocasionado del choque de poderes.

Los dos aliados se levantaron con algunos cortes y raspones pero nada preocupante ya que Itachi logro reaccionar en el último minuto y uso su cuerpo para proteger a Orihime mayormente, pero el pecador se levantó con dificultad, y parte de su máscara comenzaba a romperse

*maldición* pensó

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

-Rukia vamos no hay tiempo que perder…- anuncio Ichigo.

-hi!...- respondió Rukia.

Pero en ese momento una gran explosión se escuchó donde habían sentido por última vez el riatsu de su amiga.

-Inoue!- grito preocupada Rukia

-tenemos que llegar lo más pronto- declaro Ichigo preocupado

El hecho de que Rukia estuviera en ese estado le afectaba mucho y el saber que Inoue estaba en peligro lo ponía peor.

De pronto una figura salió de entre los árboles y tomo a Rukia del cuello empujándola con él.

-¡Rukia! –grito Ichigo

Intento correr tras ellos pero un nuevo enemigo se colocó frente de el impendiéndoselo, Ichigo lo ataco con zanguetsu pero el pecador esquivo.

-yo seré tu oponente –dijo el pecador, sacando una espada dirigiéndola a Ichigo.

-bien comencemos…- grito Ichigo.

 **De vuelta en la aldea**

Keyla caminaba por los pasillos de la torre buscando a Sasuke, Yoruichi se había ido devuelta con los capitanes y Ulquiorra volvió a la habitación en donde residían temporalmente.

La demoniza iba caminando despacio murmurando una canción que invento

" _donde donde estará_

 _El emo raro que me odia_

 _Donde donde estará_

 _Siento que ya fue una hora_

 _Donde donde_

 _Estará en la cocina o_

 _O bajo su cama_

 _Donde donde estará_

 _que ya lo quiero matar"_

Termino la canción al llegar a una habitación donde recientemente estuvo Sasuke, y se preguntaba por qué la bendita torre tenia tantos cuartos dejando que su mente divague cosas abrió la puerta, no vio nada por lo que decidió entrar.

Entro para verificar al ver que no había nada bufo con molestia mientras insultaba a Tsunade y las torres en todos los idiomas que conocía y eran muchos, después de un rato exactamente 30 minutos, la demoniza se decidió por salir.

Pero no espero lo siguiente.

A Sasuke pronto al ver a la morena distraída aprovecho eso y de paso destapar algunas cosas inconclusas.

Tomo a la pequeña figura del cuello con fuerza estrellándolo contra la pared, no le importo el hecho que la apariencia de esta fuera delicada, además de que la chica ni siquiera tenía intención de hace algo.

-sientes que puedes hacer algo o ya te rendiste…-cuestiono de manera burlona y fría.

-para nada es solo que en ocasiones es bueno dejar que los niños vivan sus sueños…- agrego sonriendo con suficiencia a pesar de que de la comisura de sus labios un hilo de sangre brotaba.

-quien te crees!...-

-nadie en especial niño…-

-tks. Dime que le hiciste a mi hermano…-

-a tu hermano a que te refieres con eso…-

-no te hagas, hablo de Itachi Uchija…-

-Itachi y que según tú le hice…-

-déjate de juegos- amenazo, dirigió su mano libre a su chokuto – no creas que sentiré arrepentimiento de matarte…-

-dudo que sea así, un simple humano no puede matarme, créeme muchos lo intentaron y eran cosas más feas y más fuertes que tu mocoso…-

-déjame intentar…- agrego fríamente alejo su mano de su katana, mientras que en la misma mano chakra comenzaba reunirse para un chidori.

-además si de alguna manera logras matarme Urahara o Ulquiorra te mataran antes que goces tu victoria aunque yo si fuera tú elegiría a Urahara, se diría que Ulquiorra es del tipo que mata en el acto pero puede llegar a ser peor…-

-¡urusai! Ya te dije quiero respuestas, ¿porque Itachi no me recuerda? ¿Por qué actúa como tu maldito subordinado?...-

\- supongo que no hay otra alternativa veras…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El pecador que antes se había llevado a Rukia ahora se encontraba peleando con ella.

La peli-negra esquivaba los ataques del pecador, mientras usaba hado de manera defensiva.

El pecador le lanzo una patada pero ella salto esquivándola, aprovechando la altura logro darle una patada en la cara que lo lanzo varios metros.

-es muy resistente necesitare tomar medidas – razonaba, desenfundando su zampakuto.

-rasengan – escucho de pronto mientras esquivaba a quien sea que lanzaron en su dirección.

El mismo pecador con el que peleaba se estrelló contra unos árboles sorprendida observo como un rubio de ojos azules salía de los arboles corriendo en su dirección.

-estas bien…- pregunto Naruto

-si, pero no es importante ahora, no te distraigas necesitaremos más que eso para vencerlo…-

-por supuesto…-

-cuando venga en nuestra dirección lo atacaremos simultáneamente así no tendrá oportunidad…-

-entendido-ttebayo

*es mandona como Sakura-chan* pensó Naruto.

Del montón de árboles lograron ver como una lluvia de agujas se dirigían hacia ellos, Naruto tomo rápido su kunai desviando todos los que podía fijo su vista en la pequeña shinigami temiendo de que esta no pudiera con ellos.

Pero Rukia los desviaba con su zampakuto sin problemas.

El pecador pronto salto en dirección de Naruto atacándolo con dagas a cada mano, Naruto lo bloqueo con su kunai mientras pateaba su estómago logrando hacerlo retroceder.

El pecador y Naruto pronto comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

El pecador con el que pelearon se desintegro sin necesidad de que lo atacaran de nuevo.

-i… Itachi-kun está bien- cuestiono la humana ayudando al shigami a mantenerse de pie.

-si no hay de qué preocuparse, tenemos que volver rápido a la torre…-

-¿por qué? ocurre algo…-

-no es solo que tengo una mal presentimiento…-

-ah?

-n..o, no es solo que no llevo mucho conociendo a Keyla pero lo poco que pude ver de su personalidad, me ayudo a determinar cómo tratar con ella y en este momento tengo la sensación de que si no llegamos antes esto terminara en tragedia…-

-ha ya veo, te preocupas mucho por Nakamura-san es muy considerado de tu parte…-

-bueno se diría que es así, aunque no soy el único Urahara-san también lo hace…-

-hi! Te preocupas por ella como lo haría un hermano…-

-si es solo que me recuerda a algo me pregunto si alguna vez tuve un hermano…-

Orihime no dijo nada más porque el rostro de Itachi se tornó serio y frio como lo había visto en la mañana, no supo la razón pero prefería ver al Itachi de hace un momento sonriente, uno cálido.

Tomando más seguridad en sí misma afirmo el agarre con el shinigami, tomando fuerte la mano de este.

Itachi se sorprendió al sentir las manos de la chica, pero se sorprendió mas al ver como apuraban más el paso.

-Orihime-san ve un poco más lento- anuncio frenando un poco, ya que estaba herido no podía hacer mucho.

-ah? Sumimasen…- dijo deteniéndose a la par del shinigami – es solo que dijiste que tenías que llegar pronto por lo que me apure gomenasai…-

El tercer al mando entendió las intenciones de la chica sonrió comprensivo, volviendo a caminar a la velocidad de antes.

-etto puedes caminar así…- dijo ella a la par con él.

Itachi la observo mientras sonreía

-claro que puedo, si tú te esfuerzas para hacerlo yo también debería, no puedo dejar que lo agás sola…- internamente se sintió un ganador al ver como la peli-naranja adquiría un adorable sonrojo.

\- ..h..hi ..hi! – afirmo mientras ambos avanzaban.

Orihime no entendió del por qué su corazón cuando escucho esas palabras dio un vuelco, se sentía sumamente nerviosa, y su cuerpo también comenzaba a temblar levemente al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con el shinigami. No mencionaron nada pero mantenían un paso sereno y constante internamente disfrutando de la recién descubierta agradable compañía del otro.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Sakura corría tratando de determinar donde se encontraba el enemigo, no lograba vislumbrar nada pero pronto frente a ella un sujeto muy extraño corría logro ver como este era seguido por quien sería Ichigo.

-Ichigo-san – murmuro dirigiendo su chakra a sus pies y lo siguió.

Ichigo iba más concentrado en su oponente que en su entorno por lo que no noto la presencia de la konoichi, Sakura ya cerca del pecador salto en dirección de este intensifico la concentración de chakra en sus pies para acertarle un golpe que lo mando unos metros de distancia rompiendo arboles consigo.

El ataque repentino logro que Ichigo se sorprendiera, no sabía que la chica Sakura lo estaba siguiendo.

-Ichigo-san, no baje la guardia aun no lo derrotamos- aseguro observando como el pecador se levantaba lentamente de entre los escombros.

*extrañamente eso me recordó a Rukia* pensó Ichigo.

El shinigami no espero que el pecador volviera a atacar, dirigió su mirada a la oji-esmeralda que parecía concentrarse en su mano después le devolvió la mirada afirmando.

-bien…- pronuncio el sustituto levantando a Zanguetsu en posición vertical para un ataque.

Sakura concentro chakra en su puño y pies, corrió en su dirección acertándole un golpe en el pecho mandándolo metros atrás. La konoichi se quitó rápido de la trayectoria.

-¡Getsuga tensho! -grito el shinigami cortando con Zanguetsu el aire , de la enorme espada una energía en forma de media luna azul se dirigió al pecador cortándolo por la mitad, logrando que este se desintegrara en segundos.

-bien, aunque veo que con la energía de Ichigo-san bastaba…- dijo desanimada la konoichi ya logro determinar el enorme poder del ataque.

-no te preocupes por eso son solo detalles igualmente fuiste de gran ayuda neutralizándolo, arigato – declaro con suavidad.

Sakura se animó un poco al verse reconocida, y sonrió amablemente, Ichigo sin embargo a pesar de parecer normal internamente trataba de localizar el riatsu de Rukia por los alrededores.

 **De vuelta en la aldea.**

-como veo no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en la sociedad de alma, a pesar de que no tengo mucha información podría decirte que el porqué de tu hermano no te recuerda…-

-deja los rodeos y dime de una vez…-

-en primera sabias que ningún alma, en la sociedad de almas recuerda su vida pasada aunque hay algunos estos son casos muy escasos, también es el caso de los hollows ninguno de ellos recuerda su vida pasada pero al ser solo una manifestación de un lado salvaje y carente de humanidad el tener estos recuerdos es inútil, los vasto lorde tampoco recuerdan nada pues son el producto de unión de muchos hollows…-

Para el Uchija menor todo comenzó a tener sentido, pero quiso saber si había posibilidad de que recordara

-hay chance de que recupere su memoria…-

-podría pero no sé qué método se utilizaría o el ver cosas de su pasado ayude…-

Sasuke pronto comenzó a maquinar ideas de como restaurar a su hermano, ya que no lo volvería a perder

-quien diría que serias de ayuda, pero aún queda una duda porque es tu subordinado…-

-no lo es, lo nombraron mi cuidador y vigilante, no tiene por qué obedecerme si lo hace es por voluntad propia…-

El vengador iba agregar algo, pero una voz lo interrumpió

\- suéltala en este instante

Ordeno el espada, el Uchija soltó a la demoniza que al ser liberada callo de bruces en el suelo.

Sasuke no mostro remordimiento al ver como el cuello de la chica adquiría una tonalidad morada, Keyla por otro lado no se preocupó por su cuello solo dirigía su mirada al espada que seguía impasible en la puerta.

-no es necesaria tu intervención Ulquiorra…- sentencio.

-ha! Necesitas de tus subordinados para defenderte…-

A la morena le broto una infinidad de venitas antes el comentario

-eso crees…- dijo la sobra bajo ella se difumino adquiriendo una forma extraña como si vida propia tuviera se dirigió hacia el shinobi, pero no llego a alcanzarlo ya que la morena la atrajo de vuelta – pero no tengo por qué mostrártelo si esas son todas tus dudas no es necesaria más mi presencia aquí.

Declaro saliendo por la puerta, Sasuke y Ulquiorra quedaron en un breve momento observándose fríamente, Sasuke porque simplemente no le agradaba el sujeto, Ulquiorra no demostraba nada su mirada seguía vacía aunque claramente se podía notar que había una amenaza en sus ojos como " esto se repite y mueres basura" o algo parecido.

Después de un minuto el espada se retiró no tenía nada que hacer ni que incluyera a el shinobi.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ah!- grito el pecador mientras retrocedía, los ataques que Naruto le dejo con su kunai comenzaban a hacer efecto agregando también los ataques por parte de la shinigami.

-bien, Rukia… – grito Naruto.

La shinigami asintió mientras apuntaba con su mano

-hado n° 73 Sōren Sōkatsui – de la palma de Rukia una potente ráfaga color azul se dirigió hacia el pecador, dejándolo al borde del colapso. Rukia usando el shumpo se alejó de esa trayectoria.

El shinobi rubio corría hacia el pecador con chakra concentrado en un ataque que parecía una esfera espiral de chakra compactado.

-¡Rasengan!- dijo Naruto antes de colisionar el ataque contra el, al hacerlo dio un salto para atrás retrocediendo de la explosión que causo.

Ambos aliados observaron como el cuerpo del pecador no soporto más y en el aire comenzaba a desintegrarse.

-lo logramos, en ningún momento dude de mis habilidades-ttebayo – alardeo con alegría el Uzumaki.

-oi! Yo también ayude no pienses en solo alabarte a ti mismo idiota!- se quejó Rukia.

Aunque pronto se arrepintió por que al hacerlo su cuerpo perdió el poco equilibrio que aun tenia, pronto sintió que caía pero los brazos de Naruto la sujetaron antes de que toque el suelo.

-oi! Rukia estas bien, estas bien-ttebayo – pregunto preocupado.

-no grites, estoy bien es solo…es solo que utilice demasiado riatsu, el pecador era muy fuerte- respondió con dificultad mientras trataba de mantenerse consiente.

-oi! Rukia, Rukia oi! – grito Naruto al notar como la shinigami cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

Naruto se alarmo más mientras sujetaba la pequeña figura de Rukia y corrió en dirección de la aldea, tenía que dejar que la shinigami descanse o reciba ayuda

Todos se reunieron cerca de la torre casi todos estaban reunidos.

-Rukia! – grito Ichigo preocupado al ver como el shinobi que tenía nombre de alguna comida o algo, no pensó a fondo el nombre solo corrió a él para ver por qué Rukia estaba inconsciente.

Ya más cerca logro ver que solo dormía sonrió aliviado, extendió sus brazos para recibir a la shinigami pero su acción se vio incompleta al ver como Naruto retrocedía un poco.

-oi! Por qué fue eso…- exigió Ichigo.

-no puedo hacerlo, Rukia necesita que alguien la atienda y no puedo entregársela a cualquiera para eso-ttebayo – dijo Naruto mientras retrocedía.

-que dijiste! – grito Ichigo molesto

Como que entregársela a cualquiera, él no era cualquiera para nada, y por qué demonios se refería de esa manera a Rukia internamente le comenzó a molestar el actuar del rubio.

-tiene razón, pero sin embargo yo soy su hermano mayor…- declaro Byakuya caminando calmadamente hacia ellos

Naruto al escuchar la declaración entrego a Rukia obediente, el capitán al obtener a su hermana desapareció usando el shumpo.

-oi! Maldito a que te referías con entregársela a cualquiera! – extrañamente detrás de Ichigo apareció fuego dándole un aura más amenazadora.

-chot….to … yo ahhh! – fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

Ahora todos reunidos en la torre.

Urahara se encontraba sentado en una silla al frente del escritorio de la Goindame, Tsunade se encontraba parada detrás de su escritorio teniendo a ambos capitanes al lado, a Byakuya del lado derecho y a Toshiro del lado izquierdo ambos mantenían un porte frio y severo. Keyla como se le había vuelto costumbre se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, Ulquiorra se mantenía estoico en una esquina del cuarto mientras Sasuke estaba apoyado en otra esquina cruzándose de brazos.

Todos observaban a los recién llegados.

-¡felicidades aprobaron la prueba! –anuncio alegremente Urahara. Keyla para darle más efecto le ayudo con confeti.

Todos lo observaron extrañados acaso esa misión había sido una prueba

Tsunade al ver la confusión declaro

-fue una prueba que nosotros les hicimos para ver como peleaban, como se desarrollarían con nuevos compañeros, y que también trabajaban en equipo y tengo que admitir que lo demostraron perfectamente…-

-es por eso que les decimos que aprobaron- termino el rubio shinigami.

-y como verán el verdadero enfrentamiento comienza mañana…- anuncio el joven capitán

-pero…pero, díganme como se encuentra Rukia-chan…- pregunto Naruto.

A Ichigo le dio un tic en ojo por el "chan" ya le volvieron las ganas de matar al rubio, aunque tampoco determinaba bien porque le molestaba que tratase así a Rukia.

El si seguía preocupado por la shinigami, pues cuando pelearon juntos vio como esta lograba protegerlo a el cuándo el enemigo lograba herirlo o sacarlo momentáneamente de la batalla, sin duda demostró ser una guerrera y por su culpa de su imprudencia estaba así.

-mi hermana se encuentra bien solo necesita descansar – respondió Byakuya

-bueno no todos lograron hacer la prueba verdad?- anuncio Keyla ganando la atención de todos y más porque su voz estaba amortiguada – sin embargo considero a Sasuke capacitado para esto.

Los presentes no tomaron mucho en interés lo que dijo sino que observaban la marca que tenía en el cuello, está claramente tenía la forma de una mano y tenía una tonalidad de rojo pálido, pronto quitaron la vista de la marca cuando la demoniza acerco su mano para taparla.

-si pero no permitiré que actos así se repitan- comento Urahara adoptando una actitud seria. Sasuke solo bufo con molestia.

Sakura solo se sorprendió al ver la marca y observo un poco decepcionada a Sasuke pero este pronto volteo la mirada para no enfrentarse a ella

-si esperan que me disculpen, nunca pasara – declaro hostil.

-tampoco dejare que esto vuelva a pasar, no me interesa quien seas pero si pones en riesgo la integridad de Keyla no dudes que te matare…- anuncio la persona que menos esperaba Sasuke.

Itachi se encontraba en la puerta el la mujer llamada Inoue se sostenían el uno al otro de no caer.

Sasuke no tolero eso más porque le dolía que su hermano defendiera más a un extraño y que dijera matarlo.

-¡por qué lo haces Itachi! Por qué, no la conoces y ni siquiera eres su subordinado…

-por qué no tengo que darte una respuesta y punto…-

Itachi tampoco entendió mucho como se sentía el tenía esa naturaleza protectora con la chica aunque más creía que era porque se veía pequeña e indefensa que era todo lo contrario a la verdad, pero también el sentimiento era el mismo con el chico Sasuke sentía que debía protegerlo y que de alguna manera en lo más profundo de su alma lo recordaba aunque no sabía él porque pero ante todo eran las ordenes de su capitán por lo que no importaba que de alguna manera algo dentro de el se rehusara a la idea de matarlo.

-Sasuke- murmuro Naruto notando que los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de tristeza y rabia

-ya vasta, no tengo por qué tolerar estas conversaciones háganlo cuando terminemos de decir el plan de ataque…- anuncio la quinta molesta.

Ambos solo afirmaron levemente lo que llevo a la conversación seguir con el mismo trayecto inicial

"De verdad quieres que recuerde, de verdad seguirás con esto Sasuke aun cuando sabes lo horrible de su pasado, esto es lo que quieres destruir el alma y corazón de tu propio hermano" pensó la demoniza observando a ambos Uchijas.

" _ **El dolor del hermano menor y la ignorancia del hermano mayor, las almas olvidadas se reencuentran el pasado terrible aún permanece oculto"**_

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo amigos si, aun soy pésima en escenas de batalla pero intentare mejorar, bueno eso fue todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no olviden comentar me animan.

"DICCIONARIO UTIL DE BLEACH Y NARUTO SHIPPUDEN"

73 nana-ju san

Sōren Sōkatsui (, Loto Gemelo, Lluvia de Fuego Azul)

Una versión doble del Sōkatsui, ya que dispara dos haces de energía azul de un poder mucho más devastador.

Encantamiento: "¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos"

Y

Kunai: cuchillos cortos usados por los ninjas

Aniquila Ryuu no Hi : es el comando shikai de la zampakuto de itachi significa "aniquila fuego del dragón" si creo que esto fue muy original aunque nose si la hice bien.

ChidorI: millar de avez. Ataque muy usado por Sasuke

Rasengan: Consiste en acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en la palma de la mano haciéndolo girar de forma compacta, con lo que se crea una esfera dentro de la cual el chakra gira constantemente. De ahí proviene el nombre de esfera espiral. Usada sobre algo sólido puede abrir un gran agujero, mientras que usada en una persona, esta normalmente sufrirá un gran daño interno, además de salir por los aires dando vueltas

Bueno eso era todo de nuestro diccionario


	6. 5: Comienza el ataque, enfrentamiento 1

Konichiwa a todos amigos, si no es mi típico saludo pero es porque de verdad lamento la tardanza y si es difícil que la inspiración llegue a mí pero aquí me tienen, prometo no dejarla pero en ocasiones tardare un poco por lo que espero que sean comprensivos, también actualizo otras historias por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo, bueno dejando de lado mis excusas y mi vida aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de la historia y si esto tiene Itahime, no se me ocurrió y me gusto por lo que lo intente, bueno eso también desde ahora creo que le daré títulos a mis capítulos y si no cambie a Zanguetsu porque lo extraño y no sé cómo narrar peleas de dos espadas y eso bueno eso fue todo

A leer mis lectores y lectoras.

 _ **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**_

 _ **-conversación-**_

 _ ***pensamiento***_

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

" _ **Las puertas del final"**_

 _ **Capítulo de 5 – Enfrentamientos, Formemos equipos.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior**_

 _-¡por qué lo haces Itachi! Por qué, no la conoces y ni siquiera eres su subordinado…_

 _-por qué no tengo que darte una respuesta y punto…-_

 _-Sasuke- murmuro Naruto notando que los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de tristeza y rabia_

 _-ya vasta, no tengo por qué tolerar estas conversaciones háganlo cuando terminemos de decir el plan de ataque…- anuncio la quinta molesta._

 _Ambos solo afirmaron levemente lo que llevo a la conversación seguir con el mismo trayecto inicial_

 _ **En el actual.**_

-está bien la dama de grades atributos hablo por favor escuchen – la demoniza llamo la atención de todos, ahora su cuello no tenía señales de ninguna alteración o que la hubieran intentado matar.

Las miradas se posaron sobre ella algunas con indignación por el comentario bastante salido de lugar otros simplemente obedecieron después de todo que eh de esperarse de un ser que es peor que un hollow.

-tienes rayos Keyla-chan, por el momento discutimos los planes y las estrategias llegamos a la conclusión en algunos lugares de aquí de konoha…-

-konoha? pero nuestro mundo está en peligro es por es…- el shinigami sustituto se vio interrumpido por que alguien que no es rubio ni es un sombrero que aparentemente le pego en la cadera con su bastón.

-cómo iba informando antes de ser interrumpido – observo brevemente a Kurosaki que se sobaba la misma para tratar de menguar el dolor – en Konoha puede que haya algunos puntos estratégicos que sean la ubicación de algunas de esas puertas, pero en Karakura como portales naturales, también tenemos las puertas del infierno por lo que no se confundan para nosotros sigue siendo objetivo principal el proteger la ciudad de Karakura.

-y para nosotros el proteger la Aldea de la hoja – declaro la rubia Goidame, pronto la habitación tomo un ambiente tenso.

La demoniza sonrió más cínicamente al notar el aire del ambiente, la verdad que ella no tenía interés en ningunas de las dos cosas que querían proteger los dos rubios ella solo vino por algo y nada más, además era un gran beneficio el poder leer los corazones humanos.

-no es momento de desviarnos del tema inicial es importante el darnos cuenta de en qué posición nos encontramos – la cabeza de los Kuchiki razono acabando con el silencio.

-bien dicho Kuchiki, yo creí que tenía que intervenir – bromeo la Nakamura balanceando sus pies en el escritorio, le agradaba provocar a la gente, aun cuando son sus propios aliados.

El capitán observo brevemente a la joven notando como esta sonreía más, su temple no cambio siguió siendo severo y frio, desvió la mirada no tenía por qué observar como un ser regocijaba de los demás.

-lamento desviarme cómo iba diciendo, debido a que la aldea es extensa y posee un enorme territorio tendremos que dividirnos en equipo de tres…- los presentes se tensaron un poco no estaban muy acostumbrados a los otros – pero antes de eso saldremos a fuera.

Todos asintieron mientras salían, todos por el momento tenían sus propias sospechas sobre algo que no les querían decir y no podían decir abiertamente que les molestaba más el saber que solo cumplían sin saber que es verdaderamente lo que venía querían respuestas.

Al salir fueron directamente a la puerta de la aldea

-bueno como iba aclarando los equipos por el momento serán de a 3 integrantes, tendrán un número que los identifiquen por el momento en el primer equipo son:

De la nada el rubio saco una bolsita con conejitos deformes de colores bastante llamativas, metió su mano y saco el primer papelito, Ichigo decidió no dar comentarios ya sabía de quien era y no quería morir aun.

1 – Hitsugaya Toshiro

Keyla Nakamura

Sai

Extrañamente la temperatura descendió del lado del capitán peli-blanco y la presión aumento del lado de la menor que seguía cerca del espada que siguió impasible.

2- Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchija

Ulquiorra Cifer

Una peli-rosa quedo un poco sorprendida pues no sabía que le tocaría con el nuevo conocido, Sasuke solo resoplo con molestia le tocaría con la "cosa" que no le agradaba, si para él, el espada era una cosa, pero con el arrancar no había reacción que demostrara que tenía algún problema.

3- Naruto Uzumaki

Rukia Kuchiki

Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo solo se cruzó de brazos frunciendo más el ceño, si es más humanamente posible, los otros dos no tenían queja alguna.

4- Renji Abarai

Matsumoto Rangiku

Kakashi Hatake

No hubo reacción que dijera que no estaban de acuerdo.

5- Orihime Inoue

Itachi Uchija

Byakuya Kuchiki

Después de eso comenzaron las preguntas

-porque ustedes no van o tienen grupo – la pregunta vino de un rubio imperativo que tenía curiosidad del por qué el extraño vendedor no iba.

\- la respuesta es fácil muchacho, es por que si Tsunade o Kisuke van no habrá quien proteja la aldea – la respuesta vino de una mujer de ojos ámbar, cabello morado recogido en una coleta y piel morena, con hermosa figura y un semblante serio.

Naruto quedo un poco satisfecho con la respuesta, la nueva integrante sonrió casi felinamente hacia el capitán de la 6ta división

-hola Byakuya-boo – el capitán solo ignoro el saludo.

-nosotros tenemos una duda – la ojos ónix hablo por ambos ya que el pequeño capitán nunca admitiría eso.

-¿cuál?- cuestiono la rubia hokage

\- ¿quién es ese Sai?- respondieron al unísono para molestia de ambos.

\- un gusto en trabajar con ustedes – la voz los sorprendió brevemente el tipo se parecía al menor Uchija excepto que este tenía la palidez semejante a la de Ulquiorra, el pelo más corto y una sonrisa falsa enmarcada en su cara.

La demoniza recupero su semblante observo al nuevo humano que era raro y eso que conocía cosa de verdad raras, camino en dirección del espada tranquilamente metió su mano en el bolsillo de este y saco una cajita con pockis de chocolate para sacar uno y comerlo lentamente volviendo con los dos que serían su nuevo equipo.

-el primero en salir será el equipo 1 o "los rebeldes" – nombro carismático como siempre el rubio echándose aire con su abanico

Hitsugaya decidió no seguirle la corriente al estúpido de Urahara y camino junto con Keyla que lo siguió en dirección del bosque de nuevo pero una voz los detuvo.

-será mejor que verifiquemos desde el aire – la voz del tal Sai comento.

\- como haremos eso no podemos volar – respondió secamente para volver a caminar, sería mejor usar el shumpo al menos recorrería mas terreno

-tienes razón los gnomos no vuelan – bromeo la morena con intención de picar al capitán peli-blanco, lo considero misión cumplida al ver como a este le brotaba una venita palpitante.

-pero yo tengo un jutsu que nos serviría – logro que ambos se detuvieran o por lo menos la Nakamura que trajo a rastras al capitán que no se resistió la chica tenía una fuerza descomunal que no podría vencer

El ex- integrante de raíz sonrió más al ver que estos se paraban en frente de el

Saco unos pergaminos y un pincel con los que rápidamente dibujo formas de águilas y un búho en el papel, los dos restantes observaban el capitán solo se cruzó de brazos con molestia en cambio la demoniza observo todo con un ápice de curiosidad , los dibujos pronto terminados fueron puestos en el suelo

El ninja hizo unas posiciones de manos rápidas musito suavemente

-NIMPOU CHOUGYUU GIGA – las tres imágenes pronto salieron del cincel cobrando vida.

Keyla salto sobre la gran águila que tenía en frente, Sai la imito con la otra y Hitsugaya subió al búho los tres pronto alzaron vuelo alejándose rápidamente.

-una habilidad muy útil para momentos así verdad Kisuke – comento Yoruichi su amigo asintió afirmando.

-el siguiente grupo es el 2 o los "fríos, geniales y una chica"…-

Sakura se vio nerviosa al saber que iría con Sasuke y otra persona que no conocía. El Uchija ignoro el apodo extraño que le dieron a su equipo caminando directamente hacia el bosque.

-ten cuidado Sakura-chan – le grito Naruto a su amiga preocupado.

-no te preocupes – aseguro sonriente demostraría que era fuerte.

La peli-rosa pronto siguió al espada que caminaba impasible con las manos en los bolsillos, el ex-vengador también camino siguiéndolos aunque se preguntó por qué tenía que seguir al tipo.

El espada uso el sonido para desaparecer junto con los ninjas que hicieron lo posible por seguirlo hacia el bosque.

-los siguientes son el 3 "la fresa, el rubio (no tan genial como yo) y Kuchiki-san"

Naruto lo se molestó con el nombre de su equipo

-hubiera sido mejor el equipo del ramen…-

-¡no! nunca ese nombre tan raro – interrumpió el shinigami sustituto

-que dijiste es un nombre genial…-

Los discutían el por qué el ramen sería un genial nombre o no, caminando a dirección del bosque seguidos de Rukia que no quiso interrumpir la batalla.

-los siguientes son el 4 o "pervertido, borracho e Renji "…-

Los nombrados no dieron queja de su nombre, el peli-plata guardo su novela de origen erótico en su bolsillo suspirando con cansancio, Matsumoto sonrió no le habían tocado hombres nada feos aunque el ninja tenía la máscara, Renji solo resoplo por la mala suerte que tenía.

-bueno Kakashi un gusto – se presentó rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, tener la imagen de una mujer como Matsumoto pondría nervioso a cualquier hombre.

-un gusto Matsumoto Rangiku – hablo con un tono infantil mientras sonreía.

El peli-rojo predecía el comportamiento de la teniente comenzó a ir rumbo el bosque tal vez y esos dos lo seguían, por suerte lo hicieron por lo que los tres se desvanecieron en la espesura del bosque

-el ultimo pero no menos importante el número 5 "los serios-fríos y Orihime-san"

Byakuya no dio comentarios por el nombre mientras usaba el shumpo para ir en dirección del bosque

-matte.. Kuchiki -taicho – la Inoue intento llamar al capitán antes de que este desapareciera pero fue en vano.

-no te preocupes Orihime-san sube – se inclinó dándole la espalda esperando que ella se subiera así poder cargarla de caballito, no necesitaba explicaciones Orihime no podía utilizar el shumpo ni avanzar rápidamente por lo que sería mejor moverse de esta manera.

\- que… ett… yo.. no puedo – se negó tartamudeando, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

-no te preocupes no te dejare caer, ni nos pondré en un peligro innecesario – declaro logrando que la peli-naranja caminara lentamente a su dirección.

\- no es eso.. es ..- negó atrás del shinigami, aun con el sonrojo presente

El cuervo sonrió al ver como cedía subiéndose nerviosamente a su espalda extrañamente le fue muy liviana, una vez que la humana estaba sujeta de él se reincorporo afirmando el agarre.

-bien, podemos avanzar - cuestiono suavemente caminando hacia el bosque.

-h…hi – musito tratando de ocultarse, no podía sentir más vergüenza que ya la que sentía ahora.

Con la respuesta de la peli-naranja ambos avanzaron usando el shumpo para desaparecer.

-ara ara~ no tenía idea de que eso pudiera pasar – comento un despreocupado Urahara.

-tienes razón, parecer ser ese tipo de situaciones donde los mocosos deciden explorar su sexualidad libremente – aporto Yoruichi, el rubio afirmo detrás de su abanico.

-bueno ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, es momento de volver con la Hokage – declaro mientras que junto con la ex-capitana desaparecían con el shumpo.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Con el equipo "fríos, geniales y una chica"

Sakura caminaba siguiendo al arrancar que seguía un sendero entre los árboles, Sasuke seguía a ambos observando cada cierto tiempo al espada que a su parecer no era confiable.

-Ulquiorra-kun puedo preguntar a donde en específico debemos movilizarnos – la konoichi se helo al ver que el arrancar se detenía y la volteaba a verla fríamente

-soy Ulquiorra mujer, no debes de referirte a mí de otra manera que no sea esa, Urahara Kisuke debió informarles que su existencia no es de mi interés y que solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes – se volteo otra vez para seguir el sendero, tenía la certeza de que los humanos entenderían el mensaje y no le causarían interferencias en su misión.

Sakura quedo un poco estática con la respuesta que le daría el arrancar, no pensó que tuviera una actitud más fría que Sasuke.

-mhp. Veo que estos aliados son seres tan despreciables como lo creí, pero no creas que recibiré ordenes de ti – tomo la mano de Sakura y avanzo más rápido que el cuarto dejándolo atrás.

-Sasuke-kun yo….- la peli-rosa no sabía cómo explicar el revoltijo de emociones que le causo esa acción por parte de el vengador.

-cállate, no puedo creer que dejara que te trate así, ese maldito – murmuro más para sí mismo que para la chica con la caminaba ahora tomado de las manos.

-no fue algo que yo provoque – trato de excusarse tenía que admitir que solo trato de ser amable

-da igual como hubiera sido solo no trates de ser agradable con todos y mantente cerca mío – entrelazo sus manos aun sin darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa acción.

-no entrene por tres años para ser siempre ser protegida por ti – se quejó, en este momento no importaba que estuviera en el momento más importante con Sasuke, todo era porque solo la estaba protegiendo.

-tal vez pero aun sigues siendo ingenua – señalo sin mucha importancia siguiendo el camino podía ver que el tal Ulquiorra venia siguiéndolos.

-ya no soy una niña que siempre necesita de ti – se liberó del agarre observando al Uchija con enojo retrocedió sus pasos hasta estar al frente del arrancar, que detuvo sus pasos antes de estar más cerca de la humana de hace unos momentos

-yo de verdad lo lamento Ulquiorra-san – pidió agachándose con respeto, el espada la observo brevemente antes de rodear a la mujer y seguir caminando como antes lo estaba haciendo.

-tus disculpas no son necesarias, no tengo intención de escucharlas tampoco, vamos tenemos aún terreno que recorrer – puntualizo caminando por el mismo sendero de verdad no quería alentar más su misión.

-hi! – la Haruno se apresuró a seguirlo obedientemente esperando al menos olvidar un poco lo de hace un momento.

Sasuke observo la escena apretando los nudillos con violencia pues el solo actuó por instinto, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya tenía a Sakura con él, algo dentro de él le decía que no tenía que dejar que le hagan nada a la konoichi, aunque nunca admitiría que secretamente que ella era una de las razones por las que había vuelto a konoha. Aun después de lo que vio decidió seguirlos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ahora con el grupo "la fresa, el rubio (no tan genial como yo) y Kuchiki-san"

Llevaban recorriendo unos cuantos kilómetros y no lograban llegar a la ubicación que les había dado Urahara

-Rukia estás segura que es por aquí…- cuestiono por 15 vez el shinigami sustituto.

-bakamon con puedes dudar de mi capacidad de leer mapas – bramo molesta aun cuando ella dudaba de verdad que esto fuera un mapa.

Ichigo un poco asustado de su propia integridad decidió que era mejor retroceder un poco para ir con el ninja.

\- se dará cuenta que solo es un circulo con una equis – comento Naruto alcanzando a Ichigo.

-si pero es mejor callar sino nos mata – afirmo el shinigami.

-tienes razón-tebayo –

Ambos afirmaron mientras seguían a la peli-negra, que se detuvo en una rama.

-qué pasa?...- pregunto una vez cerca el Kurosaki.

-nada es solo que no logro entender este mapa…-

-hasta que al fin te rindes es una pérdida de tiempo que lo intentes…-

-no dije nada eso, es solo que es algo imposible de leer y aun cuando un tonto como tú lo intente es imposible que logremos llegar a algún lugar…-

-que dijiste!

-nada que no hayas escuchado, después de todo eres un tonto que dices las cosas sin pensar…-

-claro que estaba pensando, si era algo notable que ese mapa era inutil…-

-etto chicos podemos…-

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención mientras se miraban fijamente enojados.

-suficiente –la Kuchiki fue la primera en dejar el concurso de miradas, se cruzó de brazos volteando a ver cualquier cosa menos al shinigami que dudaba de su habilidad de leer mapas

-ha! –el Kurosaki también se cruzó de brazos molesto

-siento interrumpir pero tenemos que encontrar las puertas antes de que sea tarde – interrumpió el Uzumaki seriamente

Ambos shinigami reflexionaron y voltearon a observar a el rubio.

-tienes razón, desde ahora evitare este tipo de comportamiento – afirmo la shinigami.

-yo también, lamentamos eso – fue el turno de Ichigo

-ya dejen eso me hacen ver como el adulto – bromeo rascándose la nuca

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Ahora con "los serios-fríos y Orihime-san"

Mientras en las profundidades de bosque

Byakuya caminaba impasible observando a todos los alrededores buscando un riatsu extraño o alguna presencia demoniaca.

-Kuchiki-taicho matte – la voz provino de los árboles y era la tal Inoue

Alzo la vista y pudo visualizar que el tercer al mando del 10vo escuadrón se acercaba saltando y cargando a alguien con él, un poco más cerca pudo ver que era la mujer Inoue.

Itachi salto ágilmente desde la rama y se posiciono en frente del capitán que los observaba fijamente.

-tardaron mucho – hablo el capitán

-hi, de verdad lo sentimos, pero pensé que cargando a Orihime-san podría avanzar más terreno – sincero el Uchija

Orihime solo se escondió un poco más tras del shinigami, estaba muy avergonzada de su situación y que alguien como el capitán Kuchiki los observara de esa manera desaprobatoria, hacia ver como si hubieran hecho algo indecente.

-ya entiendo, pero por el momento avanzaremos a pie para registrar mejor la zona – anuncio avanzando.

Los dos recién llegados se quedaron brevemente en el mismo sitio hasta que.

-etto… ita ...Itachi -kun me puedes bajar - tartamudeo nerviosa.

El cuervo volteo a verla sonriente, una parte de él le gustaba el verla nerviosa y sonrojada, era muy tierno.

-si no hay problema – se agacho y lentamente la soltó.

Orihime al ver que ya estaba tocando el suelo, aun nerviosa se paró se alejó un poco de la espalda del Uchija y al ver que el mismo se reincorporaba le agradeció.

\- Arigato gozaimazu por cargarme de verdad fue muy amable de tu parte – se agacho respetuosamente.

-no te preocupes – respondió suavemente, la humana se levantó bruscamente observándolo

-porque, yo no puedo usar el shumpo, o el sonido como lo hacen los demás, tampoco soy muy rápida por lo que en ocasiones me quedo atrás – mientras hablaba comenzó a sujetar fuertemente la punta de su camiseta.

-tampoco soy muy fuerte por lo que Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun me protegen a veces, a pesar de los años no estoy muy acostumbrada a pelear yo… -

No podía parar las palabras cada vez le dolía más el decirlas cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras seguía, pero algo la detuvo le habían tocado la frente suavemente

-la verdad me alegra eso – respondió sinceramente volviendo a sonreír.

El sin darse cuenta recordó que antes había hecho eso, pero el ver como Orihime se ponía triste, aun en su completa ignorancia estiro su mano y con su dedo toco su frente suavemente deteniendo las palabras de la chica.

-itachi…kun – sin esperarlo de nuevo sus mejillas obtuvieron un rosa palido.

\- sabes aun cuando un guerrero no pueda hacer frente en batalla, cuando no pueda lastimar al enemigo, no significa que no es un guerrero, basta con que quiera proteger lo que quiere con toda su fuerza, que sea capaz de defender lo que quiere con su fuerza, con su valentía, curando las heridas, resguardando a eso es lo que es un guerrero.

El ojo-gris se quedó conmovida por las palabras tan sinceras y para ella y solo para ella solo por esta vez deseo ser egoísta, y esas palabras quedarían guardadas en su corazón por siempre.

-itachi-kun arigato – murmuro sonriente, pero tomándola por sorpresa sujetaron su mano firmemente y comenzaron a caminar.

-mejor nos apuramos, Kuchiki -taicho nos dejara atrás – aclaro aun avanzando, de la mujer que desafía los sucesos de dios solo recibió un leve apretón de respuesta.

Y si la humana observaba de frente la cara del Uchija lograría descubrir que estaba sonriente como nunca y en sus ojos una chispa creída extinta, pero Itachi no quería que lo observara extrañamente descubrió que con la humana había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente, pero él sabía que la Inoue sentía algo por Kurosaki por lo que no quería que descubriera tan rápido el sentimiento que en estos momentos comenzaba a nacer en él.

Orihime solo comenzó a dudar internamente por lo que sentía por Kurosaki y por Itachi, por que podía jurar que algo por el cuervo frio y serio sentía, no supo en que momento comenzó a gustarle esa idea.

Mientras que en algún lugar en el bosque

Dos figuras observaban a los dos aliados caminar, aunque más a Orihime

\- es ella verdad – pregunto una voz masculina pero bastante hiperactiva

-lo es pero necesitamos el momento indicado para hacerlo- la otra voz era más serena y suave.

-que dices si mandamos a algunos amigos para que jueguen – la voz sonrió ante la propuesta

-supongo que es buena idea, puedes hacerlo – la voz serena admitió.

-ya lo hice, no sabrán que les espera, vámonos – impuso arrastrando a la de voz serena con él.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

De vuelta con el equipo 2

Ulquiorra seguía caminando impasible, dándose cuenta que en estos momentos podía sentir unas cuantas presencias extrañas pero no muy cerca.

-disculpa Ulquiorra-san – la voz de la humana que tenía en su equipo la llamo

Volteo a verla para notar que le quería entregar de vuelta la cajita de pockis que se le había caído del bolsillo. Acerco su mano para tomarla pero vio que en el rostro de la mujer Haruno había intenciones de no hacerlo a menos que.

-si deseas tomar uno hazlo - respondió sin verla, una vez que la peli-rosa saco uno recién pudo obtenerla de vuelta, aun no tenía idea de cómo Keyla lograba meterle dulces en los bolsillos sin que se diera cuenta y por qué exactamente sus bolsillos eran las víctimas de la demoniza con mente de adolescente.

-gracias – la oji-esmeralda pensó un poco la pregunta que le vino a la mente, ya que vio que podía simpatizar con el espada – tengo una pregunta

No hubo negativa tal vez era bueno eso por lo que siguió.

-por qué siempre Keyla-chan pone dulces en tus bolsillos – cuestiono deseando internamente no recibir un comentario muy cruel por parte del espada.

Ulquiorra pensó en la posibilidad de ignorar la pregunta y también en la posibilidad de que la Nakamura solo lo hiciera para fastidiarlo o para obtener una reacción de su parte, como por costumbre adquirida de convivir con una demoniza que vive las 24 hrs del día preguntando cosas al azar respondió.

-simplemente no se el por qué, tampoco necesito saber por qué y solo tengo la afirmación que me dio ayer "nunca nadie se atrevería a robármelos si están allí, además si los sacas te mato"

La peli-rosa rio un poco no pensó que fuera gracioso el ver como alguien tan estoico como el espada tratar de imitar una amenaza un tanto infantil.

El espada no mostro reacción al ver que la mujer ninja se reía solo siguió caminando, la verdad no era algo como para reírse ya que la demoniza era capaz de matar si se meten con sus dulces y él no le temía pero era menos fastidioso el obedecer sus infantiles reglas.

El Uchija había observado la escena con molestia, no entendía por que la Haruno tenía que ser tan amable con todo el mundo y menos el ver que el sujeto ni siquiera se interesaba por lo que tenía que decir o algo, podía leerlo en la cara del tipo.

Se acercó a la kunoichi que seguía riendo por lo bajo.

-Sakura…- se vio interrumpido cuando varios kunais se dirigían a ellos, tomo a chokuto y los desvió a todos con precisión – ponte en guardia.

La ninja medico se vio sorprendida y reacciono sacando su kunai y tomando posición de ataque.

El arrancar solo levanto la vista a los arboles de allí venia la presencia que se le hacía familiar.

*pecadores y no son normales, Keyla tenía razón su riatsu varía considerablemente*

Cifer no se inmuto al ver como tres figuras se posicionaban en la rama del árbol en frente de ellos

-veo que los encontramos – la voz del medio hablo

-que tenemos aquí el perro faldero de Keyla Nakamura-sama - la voz de la derecha sonó burlesca y cínica.

El espada logro determinar quién era no muchos habitantes del averno hablaban de esa manera de la morena, para ser alguien de apariencia delicada y juvenil, era la cosa más cruel y despiada que había.

-perro faldero? Así que está presente que bueno supongo que será alguien que vea en primera fila la muerte de su ama – la voz de la izquierda rio con gracia mientras hablaba.

Los dos ninjas no entendían de qué hablaban

-mejor aún será el que arrastre su cadáver o lo que quede, después de que lo que vamos a hacerle – la voz de la izquierda se veía eufórica con lo último.

El cuarto no se vio afectado

-me estas molestando, que quieres que diga "no lo dudo ella los matara o los vencerá y se arrepentirán" no estoy aquí para entrar en conversaciones por parte de basura que no sabe tener en cuenta sus habilidades vine a cumplir una misión - impuso con voz apática y carente de cualquier emoción.

Los tres se vieron molestos con la respuesta.

-quien te crees hollow asqueroso – el de la derecha es el único que no era un pecador.

Se quitó la máscara, tiro las ropas y todo lo que le cubría.

Para ver que por debajo tenía un traje negro con una corbata roja, los pantalones negros bajo unas botas de cuero con un sello único, lo único de color gris era la camisa, tenía guantes blancos y cabello azabache prolijamente peinado para atrás, los ojos eran rojos como la sangre y tenían un pupila afilada.

-no te creas tan especial que tú nunca diste miedo la única cosa que se interpone en los planes de nuestros amos es Keyla-sama y tú solo crees que por estar bajo sus órdenes eres alguien fuerte te equivocas, los hollows siempre fueron basura y una simple copia de nuestra verdadera raza no eres el primero que mato, aun me pregunto cómo alguien del linaje más antiguo y respetado es capaz de tener una mugre de sirviente

El espada entendió rápidamente que el demonio pretendía entrar en su mente con sus palabras, Keyla le explico que claramente si un demonio comienza una batalla lo primero que destruirá es el corazón de su enemigo, lástima que él no tenía uno, pero no era lo único que poseían así que tenía que estar en guardia.

-vallan por ellos – ordeno el descubierto demonio, los pecadores obedecieron y se abalanzaron sobre los ninjas dejando a el 4 espada y el sirviente de un demonio pelearan

-tratas de destruir algo que no poseo demonio y tus palabras no son de mi interés…-

-ha! Aun no entiendo como alguien como Keyla-sama soporta a tal cosa, créeme hollow ya vi todo lo que necesitaba y sabes no solo ser una basura de hollow te hace inferior a nosotros, sino también el haber servido a un patético shinigami – burlesco comenzó a atacar.

El arrancar esta vez sí expreso algo ya que había traído de vuelta recuerdos a su mente

*yo serví fielmente a Aizen-sama, "yo te traeré de entre las cenizas pero me debes más que solo la lealtad" Keyla *

Mientras que con el equipo 3

Tres nuevos pecadores se interpusieron en el camino de los tres

-es momento de jugar mocosos – la voz del pecador del centro hablo.

Los dos restantes se abalanzaron sobre los aliados.

Con el 4 equipo

-llego el momento de acabar con los estorbos – los pecadores se lanzaron desde los arboles tomando por sorpresa a los

Tres aliados que se movilizaban por los árboles.

Con el equipo 5

-y cumplir con nuestros amos – la voz provino de el pecador de la izquierda

Los tres tenían acorralados al equipo 5

Con el equipo 1

-y es tu final Keyla – afirmaron al ver como el águila de papel donde residía la demoniza caía en llamas al bosque

" **Derrocando el enorme poder, el objetivo inicial acabar con el estorbo número 1 "**

 **Continuara…**

Si fue algo emocionante hasta para mi y si queridos lectores ese fue el capitulo 5 intentare no tardarme tanto, en cuanto al sasusaku creo que aun no logro tomar el ámbito romántico pero pronto verán como avanza esta pareja, pues planeo profundizarme en ellos un poco si en the last no mostraron nada mas que una escena, y en el ichiruki no pude evitar una de sus típicas peleas.

Naruhina si habrá pero mas adelante aun no llego a escribir hasta hay, y bueno como iba comentando yo tengo una extraña visión de como son los demonios si me los imagino con traje y eso , creo que es culpa de kuroshitsuji. Y que quede claro Keyla no es el único estorbo potencial, sino que es una gran fuente de información.

Bueno eso fue todo por parte mia ahora el hermoso diccionario nuestro

"DICCIONARIO UTIL DE BLEACH Y NARUTO SHIPPUDEN"

NIMPOU CHOUGYUU GIGA : es una técnica, la cual solo la utiliza solo un usuario en la serie, y ese es Sai. Para realizar esta técnica Sai con su pincel y su tinte negro, dibuja un dibujo de algún animal rápidamente en sus pergaminos o cuaderno, lo cual hace que ese animal dibujado cobre vida y lo ayude en la batalla. No solo se utiliza para atacar, sino que también esta técnica sirve para investigar los escombros en medio de una misión.

Bueno eso fue todo de nuestro diccionario

Y en cuanto el diccionario japonés creo que todos ya saben que significa arigato por lo que no lo necesitamos esta vez

Bueno eso es todos no se olviden comentar que alientan a esta escritora a seguir, y si el Itachi x Orihime solo existe en mi delirante mente.

¡Dewa minna y no se olviden comentar!


	7. 6: Enfrentamientos 2

Bueno hola amigos si no es mi típico saludo pero es que bueh, ahora traigo el capítulo 6 de mi historia pues lo ago. Con todo el corazón y más rápido de lo que pensé escribiré el 7 pues ando inspirada y mis otras historias bueno esas las actualizare esta semana pues ando con mucha inspiración.

 _ **Sohma-chan 3 :**_ contestare tu duda públicamente pues también va para muchos que quieren saber la apariencia de mis personajes y bueno los de bleach pues con Ichigo me gusta mucho su apariencia cuando paso lo de Aizen por lo que será esa y los demás bueno estarán como en la última temporada el "fresa" es el único que no cambio XD, con los de Naruto pues los chicos tendrán la misma apariencia de shippuden, sip no me gustó mucho su apariencia de The Last así que no la cambie. Sasuke y Naruto no perdieron su brazo pues quede traumada por eso por lo que en mi historia si lo tienen.

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

" _ **Las puertas del final"**_

 **Capítulo 6 – Enfrentamientos 2°**

 **En el capítulo anterior**

-tratas de destruir algo que no poseo demonio y tus palabras no son de mi interés…-

-ha! Aun no entiendo como alguien como Keyla-sama soporta a tal cosa, créeme hollow ya vi todo lo que necesitaba y sabes no solo ser una basura de hollow te hace inferior a nosotros, sino también el haber servido a un patético shinigami – burlesco comenzó a atacar.

El arrancar esta vez sí expreso algo ya que había traído de vuelta recuerdos a su mente

*yo serví fielmente a Aizen-sama, "yo te traeré de entre las cenizas pero me debes más que solo la lealtad" Keyla

 **En el actual.**

Después de la conmoción comenzó el enfrentamiento, de vuelta con el 4 espada

Ambos morenos se encontraban a punto de comenzar su enfrentamiento.

-vamos hollow demuestra que tipo de basura eres – grito furioso el demonio

-que estupidez – murmuro el espada observándolo

"recuerda imbécil si pierdes juro que te destrozare miembro por miembro si vuelves rendido"

El espada recordó las palabras de su ama.

El demonio pronto saco su katana la cual apunto al arrancar, desde los arboles salto a dirección de él, sujetando fuertemente su espada en un ataque directo pero el arrancar solo utilizo su antebrazo para cubrirse mantuvieron el ataque unos minutos.

Entonces al ver su posición el pecador lanzo una patada que le daría en las costillas pero no el hollow esquivo el impacto con facilidad, entonces salto a atrás notando como su brazo que empuñaba la espada temblaba levemente, entonces el sirviente noto que tenía una fuerte piel que le impedía el dañarlo.

-maldito de qué estas echo – grito con sorna volviendo a atacarlo chocando otra vez su espada con el antebrazo de escudo para el hollow.

-se llama Hierro y es la piel normal de un espada – respondió, su cabeza se movió levemente esquivando la cuchilla del demonio que destrozo el enorme árbol tras él.

*pero una piel normal es broma, si hasta sentí como mi brazo se quebraba su maldita piel es más resistente de lo que pensé*

-si es así entonces tendré que aumentar la apuesta - grito rodeado con un aura oscura la presión aumento causando que arboles alrededor del demonio se destruyeran en segundos.

-necesitaras más que eso – hablo pero pronto noto que su manga derecha se rasgó, el demonio utilizo su velocidad para aparecer tras el mientras lo intentaba apuñalar con su espada.

Ulquiorra reacciono rápido usando sonido para moverse.

-muere de una vez maldito – grito de su espalda la energía demoniaca que emanaba tomo forma de tentáculos que se dirigieron a su oponente a matarlo y destruir todo a su paso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

 **Con Sakura y Sasuke**

Los pecadores que lo acorralaron se encontraban observándolos desde la rama de un árbol el primero de la derecha avanzo

-mm será la primera vez que diseccione ninjas pero sin duda si demuestran ser interesantes serán estudiados no creen – declaro el pecador.

-no me interesa que es lo que quieres, acércate y morirás pecador – amenazo Uchija menor.

-hablas como si tuvieras oportunidad mocoso, pero no me sorprende eso después de todos eres un simple humano que no sabe de lo que habla…-

-jah, y quien dijo que interesara lo que tú digas…-

-deberías recordar tus palabras, pero veo que tendré que decirte algo importante…-

\- y que sería eso, no veo por qué deberías decirme algo importante…-

-pues te servirá recuerda el nombre de Szayel aporro Granz 8° espada en el ex-ejercito de Aizen-sama, la persona que experimentara con tu cuerpo y analizara todo sin dejar rastro humano de ti – respondió.

-eso quiero ver espada – anuncio sonriendo de medio lado.

*espada es igual que esos dos tipos, como lo predije esa maldita tiene alguna relación con los espada y no nos dijo lo suficiente*

-Sasuke-kun no deberías…- Haruno interrumpió los pensamientos del vengador

-cállate y mantente atrás nuestro enfrentamiento puede alcanzarte…-

-dije que no me subestimaras – grito obteniendo su atención, pero pronto se arrepintió – pues yo… etto..ah no

-tks. Si vas a estar murmurando mantente atrás y no hagas algo tonto…- alego desenfundando a la chokuto.

-pero Sasuke-kun no tienes que subestimar a tu oponente por más que tengas el sharingan no es posible que lo venzas solo con eso – argumento la kunoichi.

-¡maldición Sakura deja de ser una molestia y vete de una maldita vez!- demando Sasuke

-sin duda es una reacción bastante interesante, pero odio que no me tomen en cuenta por lo que- alego apuntando a él con un dedo y un cero rosa poderoso comenzó a salir en su dirección

-Sasuke-kun cuidado – alerto Sasuke lo esquivo saltando a la otra rama.

Pero el árbol dejo una polvareda que se levantó limitando la vista de los dos shinobis, pero la figura de el mismo arrancar que caminaba a su dirección los alerto.

-oi no planeas atacar – cuestiono el ex-científico de hueco mundo a su compañero.

-no es el oponente que estoy buscando – respondió yéndose con sonido lejos de los tres.

El científico resoplo tenía que enfrentarse a esos dos niños al menos tenían que tener algo peculiar que investigar porque si no los exterminaría de la peor manera.

-Sasuke-kun escucha tal vez no sea tan difícil esta vez ya que nos enfrentaremos a uno…- hablo la shinobi.

\- de que hablas, crees que no lo venceremos…-

-exacto, Keyla-chan me explico que por más que el enemigo parezca débil este si está relacionado con los pecadores y demonios es alguien fuerte no hay duda…-

-confías en ella…-

-hi! No habría otra manera de que sensei dejara que ella hiciera algo sin que la considerara capaz, no debo dudar de mi maestra – hablo seriamente.

\- si se mete en mi camino la matare- advirtió a la peli-rosa que no dudo que cumpliría su palabra

-se atreven a ignorarme pues verán el castigo por tal atrocidad – hablo el arrancar aun cubierto de vestiduras volvió a lanzar ceros a ellos.

Sakura ágilmente salto desde el árbol a su dirección acumulando chakra en su mano

-¡shanaron! – grito golpeando al arrancar que se estrelló violentamente con todo rompiendo varios árboles y dejando un enorme hueco a su alrededor.

La kunoichi salto retrocediendo alejando unos metros de su oponente, al estar lejos perdió un poco el equilibrio la verdad uso mucho chakra para poder hacerle un daño considerable al espada.

-Sakura como se te ocurre hacer algo tan descuidado – le reclamo desde su posición el Uchija.

La oji-esmeralda no cambio su expresión ni siquiera tomo en cuenta lo que le dijo más bien estaba ocupada viendo a su enemigo salir de entre el humo y polvo que provoco.

La figura pronto salió de entre todo eso empuñando una katana con guarda con forma de mora silvestre o un átomo

\- interesante, el reunir tu energía vital en un punto específico de su cuerpo y lo amplifiques en un punto exacto esto provocara una destrucción devastadora, fue bueno el dejar que lo hicieras primero ahora es mi turno – dijo usando sonido para aparecer frente de Sakura que quedo un poco conmocionada por la rapidez.

Granz sonrió tras su máscara pues modifico un poco el ambiente para que la ninja tuviera dificultades, en este momento debería tener el cuerpo rígido que mejor que afectar directamente sus movimientos e percepción.

Le lanzo una patada al pecho con la pierna derecha, la peli-rosa no esquivo el ataque recibiendo el impacto directamente.

Uchija no se movió aún no registraba nada a su alrededor solo cuando el cuerpo de la ninja se estrelló violentamente rompiendo el árbol frente a él.

-ja ja ja creen que podrán hacer algo al respecto si todo esto es mi juego yo decido que pasara entendieron – rio con locura cuando vio como la misma ninja se reincorporaba.

Esa mujer peli-rosa sería interesante estudiarla no todos logran enfrentarse a él con la mayoría de los sentidos inactivos tenía que felicitarla por su resistencia.

-pero esto acaba de comenzar – declaro mientras posicionaba a fornicaras en dirección de la mujer ninja.

-Sasuke-kun no te entrometas es mi batalla – se limpió la sangre de la comisura de su labio izquierdo.

Sasuke la observo analíticamente esperando a que fuera una broma no esperaba que de repente la peli-rosa actuara así.

\- solo cállate y retrocede solo serás un estorbo, Keyla me subestimo le demostrare que no soy débil por lo que venceré a este ser – desenfundo a chokuto listo para comenzar.

-está bien comencemos con esto- grito el arrancar.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

 **Con el equipo 3**

-es el momento de jugar mocosos – dijo el pecador del centro que salto en dirección de Naruto.

-como digas comencemos con esto-ttebayo – respondió el rubio emocionado que comenzó a pelear con su oponente con Taijutsu, alejándolo de sus aliados brevemente.

-entonces nosotros también comencemos Kuchiki Rukia sub-capitana del 13vo escuadrón- dijo la shinigami desenfundando su zampaku-to

-huh no me guio por las posiciones por lo que comencemos – la figura de la derecha ataco a Ichigo.

-supongo que yo también lo hare – el de la izquierda es quien se enfrentara a Rukia.

-no esperaba menos – respondió altiva.

Comenzó a hacer varios sellos con las manos rápidamente, la shinigami llego a la conclusión de que era un ninja aunque no estaba segura.

-fui descortés al no presentarme soy Kisame Hoshigaki ex–Akatsuki – dijo mientras terminaba los sellos y inhalo profundo diciendo - Suiton bakusui shouha

De su boca salió una gran cantidad de agua que creo una enorme ola que inundo todo el bosque arrastrando con ello a Rukia.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sakura con su kunai volvió a desviar la katana del espada logrando esquivarlo, mantuvieron su ataque levemente antes de que la shinobi saltara hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ambos.

Su frente estaba húmeda de sudor y respiraba con dificultad, su vista se nublaba en ocasiones por lo que le costaba estar en posición de ataque.

-vaya es la primera vez que ataco a un enemigo de esta manera tengo que admitir que es agotador pero sin duda esta ocasión es emocionante – sincero jugando con su zanpaku-to.

Sakura tembló levemente aun no entendía como se mantenía de pie si su cuerpo cada vez se paralizaba más.

-pero me pregunto si tu amigo resistirá más – declaro

Observando a Sasuke que se encontraba esquivando con saltos entre los árboles, mientras se enfrentaba con Taijutsu y Katon a dos copias exactas de él.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuro molesta, vio que su enemigo estaba distraído reunió todo el chakra que tenía para saltar en su dirección, un brinco a el propinándole un rodillazo descomunal en la espalda que lo mando varios metros de distancia.

Cayó a penas sobre sus pies volviendo a respirar con dificultad, acerco su mano contraria a la que había golpeado al arrancar anteriormente para poder tratarla esta estaba temblando y tenía sangre que escapaba del guante.

Observo brevemente como los dos clones que tenía Sasuke desaparecían sonrió con dificultad al menos había ayudado a su compañero, volvió la vista a su mano ya curada con chakra curativo, la cerro y la abrió consecutivamente estaba mejor ahora.

-de verdad creíste que podrías vencerme con eso – burlonamente volvió a aparecer Aporro.

-no, pero veo que logre hacerte daño – sonrió triunfante al ver el brazo inerte que tenía el espada.

-no lo consideres mucho, pero tengo que felicitarte eres buena – intento volver a lanzarle un cero.

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu –

La gran bola de fuego logro desviar el cero, Sakura no lograba salir de su asombro ahora tenía a el Uchija menor frente a ella protegiéndola del espada.

-¿¡qué sucede porque no lo esquivaste!?- cuestiono molesto

-yo—

-no necesito que respondas solo quédate atrás y no seas una molestia

*no seas molestia, no seas molestia, no seas molestia*

Un dolor punzante cruzo el corazón de la Haruno las palabras lograron que ya no pensara correctamente y su cuerpo deseara más que nunca quedar inconsciente.

-la única molestia aquí eres tu muchacho, pues la mujer parece un espécimen interesante – opino fríamente el científico.

Uchija apretó sus puños con furia acaso se refería de esa manera a Sakura.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

-eres un shinigami, dime que se siente conocer mi arte – hablo a través de su máscara.

-¿a qué te refieres?- grito Ichigo sujetando fuertemente a Zanguetsu y tomando posición de batalla.

-a que el arte…-

Metió sus manos en las mochilas ninjas que tenía sujetas en su cintura sobre las ropas que lo cubrían totalmente, cuando este saco las manos de sus bolsillos moldeo algo rápido entre ellas.

-es una explosión –

Grito lanzando pequeñas figuras de aves volaron a dirección de Ichigo que no entendió del por qué hasta que estas explotaron cerca de él mandándolo metros de distancias.

-huh no es tan interesante como creí tks – se quejó dirigió su mirada la parte del bosque que parecía inundarse – veo que están exagerando como siempre huh solo espero tener más diversión que con esto.

-Getsuga tensho

El ataque provino desde los árboles que desintegro árboles y todo a su paso, dejando una grieta en el suelo.

El pecador brinco para la izquierda esquivando apenas el ataque.

-huh darás más problemas de lo que crei, pero es mejor así demuestro la belleza de mi arte

Volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos para después lanzarlos a dirección del shinigami, Ichigo uso el paso de dios para desaparecer de la ubicación.

Apareció sobre el pecador empuñando de forma horizontal a la Zanguetsu amagando el cortarlo, el pecador rápido formo unas figuras de insectos que se pegaron en su ropa cosa que hizo que el shinigami saltara para atrás tratando de esquivarlo.

-muy tarde **Katsu** ~

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-lastima no me gusta la idea de atacar a una dama – hablo el ex – Akatsuki

-ya veo, pero deberías tomarme enserio Kisame Hoshigaki – dijo desde los aires por encima del hombre tiburón – Hadō 31, Shakkahō

La potente ráfaga roja evapora el agua cerca del Hoshigaki pero no lo daña más allá de romper un poco sus vestiduras, la peli-negra al ver que no funciono mantuvo su posición en el aire.

Después se mantuvieron en ataque directo con katana o lanzamiento de encantamientos. Con Rukia atacando, Kisame esquivando, aunque la shinigami evitaba a toda costa el agua ya que parecía el elemento de su enemigo y si entraba estaba perdida.

-ja ja ja veo que son más débiles de lo que crei –

-¡ha!

La shinigami ataco directamente al ninja, el pecador mantuvo brevemente la filosa cuchilla antes de que esta provocara que de su mano salga sangre y a la vez esta se congelara.

Rukia uso su pierna derecha dándole una patada en el rostro así liberando su espada, al hacerlo rasgo gran parte del brazo del ninja.

-te subestime veremos que puedes hacer con esto Suiton Suikoudan no jutsu(misil tiburón cuático) – hablo volviendo a hacer unos sellos.

De las enormes olas que Rukia había logrado esquivar salió un enorme tiburón blanco que con una violenta velocidad mordió su pierna izquierda arrojándola a unos árboles que rompió con su impacto.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Los insectos pronto explotaron levantando una polvadera que cubrió el campo de visión del pecador.

El pecador removió un poco sus vestiduras dejando ver su cabellera rubia, acerco a su cara sus manos descubiertas que poseían unas bocas y lengua que se movían inquitas sonriendo.

-descubrió la belleza de nuestro arte – declaro con arrogancia.

\- a decir verdad no entiendo nada de lo artístico por lo que lo lamento no sé si lo que haces es arte – lo interrumpió Ichigo logrando que el pecador volteara a verlo sorprendido.

Tenía unos rasguños, heridas menores que podrían ser tratadas y parte del traje de shinigami roto pero seguía con vida lo que era poco predecible.

*Blut vene ¿verdad? Gracias mama*

Pensó el sustituto empuñando de nuevo a Zanguetsu. No era momento de dejar que el enemigo ataque y ser blanco fácil, su riatsu se elevó violentamente en el ambiente causando una presión increíble.

-ya que atacaste no crees que es mi turno – levanto la katana por sobre su cabeza en posición vertical, cualquiera que lo viera podría ver que la espada temblaba y parecía distorsionarse esa es la intención de Ichigo de lastimar a su enemigo – ¡Getsuga tensho!

El ataque azulado fue directamente hacia el pecador cortando todo el antebrazo que se desintegro con la fuerza que tenía junto a los arboles tras él.

-¡AHHHHGGGG! – grito de dolor.

Retrocedió dejando que su capucha callera mostrando su larga cabellera sujetada por una coleta, por lo que veía el shinigami tenía la misma típica mascara que usaban los pecadores.

-lo lamentaras ¡MALDITO! – hablo usando su mano sana para meterla en el bolsillo.

Tan solo al sacarla unos mounstros mutantes indefinidos se abalanzaron al peli-naranjo.

Ichigo usando la Zanguetsu los corto a la mitad notando que estos se volvían a formar rápidamente.

-huh te dije que lo lamentarías ¡Katsu! –

una explosión se escuchó por todo el bosque.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto se encontraba intentando seguir al pecador que lo perseguía antes, pues después de que se enfrascaron en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo este repentinamente huyo.

No entendió la repentina acción seguramente solo fue una distracción. Por el momento solo quería llegar con sus amigos pues podía sentir como a su alrededor una serie de batallas comenzaban.

-estos tipos son unos malditos al ignorarme – murmuro molesto

De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo retroceder de su destino original.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

-veo que es la primera vez que te enfrentas a mi Zanpaku-tō Fornicaras –se burló el peli-rosado.

Aun tenía las vestiduras sobre él, al igual que la máscara, pero ahora tenía algo muy particular que de su espalda, surgen unas estructuras filamentosas similares a unas alas, de las que penden numerosas tiras de piel rellenas de líquido, en forma de gotas roja.

Anteriormente estas habían atrapado a Sasuke en esta. Por lo que en su mano ahora se encontraba un pequeño muñeco vudú con forma similar al vengador.

-y eso que no retrasara muerte de ninguna manera – hablo arrogantemente el peli-negro.

Junto sus manos reuniendo chakra en la derecha para un Chidori, reunido lo suficiente se lanzó a atacarlo directamente sin dejar momento de vacilación.

-Estas equivocado si crees que es un juguete – dijo teniendo entre sus manos la figurita de color que decía "estomago" y la partió con sus dedos.

El Uchija se detuvo a centímetros del científico mientras vomitaba violentamente se tuvo que sostener con las rodillas para poder mantener el equilibrio.

-¡qué demonios me hiciste! – grito furico.

-ha, no decías poder matarme, eso te deja claro que no eres más que un insignificante estorbo contra mí –

-tks.

*maldito veo que estoy en gran desventaja debido a mi falta del sharingan y mi cuerpo comenzó a fallar de manera repentina, tampoco puedo acercarme o terminare peor ¡maldición!*

-que tal otro –

Esta vez del pequeño muñeco saco una figura que decía "costillas" rompió las misma como la última vez

-¡AHHHHHGGG! – grito más fuerte, llevo su mano a su zona destrozada notando de verdad que estaban rotas causando que se asustara internamente y callera al suelo estrepitosamente.

Aprovechando la distracción la mujer ninja se había lanzado desde la copa de un árbol concentrando todo su chakra en su puño a dirección del arrancar distraído que seguía disfrutando la imagen del Uchija retorciéndose en el suelo.

Pronto el puño de la Haruno golpeo el suelo rompiéndolo junto con grandes pedazos de tierra que se levantaron por la magnitud y el arrancar término enterrado bajo todo eso.

La shinobi sonrió creyendo que había acabado con su enemigo, pero este con sonido apareció tras ella.

-¡Sakura huye! – el Uchija desde el suelo la alerto.

-maldita – murmuro entre dientes agarrándola del cabello violentamente.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Después de que el polvo volviera a disiparse

El pecador dio por terminada su misión por lo que estaba listo para volver a irse.

-¡Getsuga tensho! – gritaron

El ataque fue mucho más potente que la última vez. La rapidez con la que llego al pecador fue mucho mayor cortando directamente su pecho, mascara y todo lo que el colmillo de la luna alcanzo.

Pronto la máscara se rompió dejando ver el rostro del pecador, Ichigo no pudo apreciar mucho el rostro cuando las grandes puertas del infierno se abrieron, como otras veces las cadenas ataron al rubio arrastrándolo.

Y al final la enorme espada lo atravesó llevándoselo de nuevo a su sufrimiento eterno.

-bien tengo que apurarme y buscar a los demás- dijo y desapareció con el shumpo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

-¡ahhh!- grito desesperadamente.

-como lo pensé serás un espécimen interesante, pero pagaras por tu insolencia – bramo el científico sujetando con más fuerza hasta casi arrancarle los cabellos a la Haruno.

-¡suéltala bastardo!- grito el Uchija desde el suelo.

-sigues con ganas de molestar, veremos si puedes seguir con eso después –

Con la mano izquierda destrozo la figurita que decía "hígado", haciendo que el vengador se volviera a retorcer en el suelo.

-deja a Sasuke-kun – hablo la oji-verde.

Aun siendo sujetada metió sus manos a sus bolsillos ninja sacando un kunai, corto parte de su brazo siendo liberada. Retrocedió saltando para poner de nuevo distancia con el enemigo.

Observo al espada respirando con dificultad pero igual corrió con el arma en su mano, intento atacar su rostro pero el arrancar movió burlonamente su cabeza.

Ella al ver la oportunidad le dio un rodillazo y con las manos entrelazadas golpeo su rostro rompiendo gran parte de la máscara.

Pero pronto perdió el equilibrio cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo y manteniendo ambas manos el suelo como única forma de mantener estabilidad. Trato de sanar sus heridas pero no tenía suficiente chakra para eso.

-ya me casaste mujer – dijo entre dientes caminando lentamente a la shinobi.

Una vez que estaba frente a ella extendió su dedo que concentro su riatsu en un cero rosado.

Pero la chokuto atravesó su pecho.

-Chidori Nagashi –

La gran carga de electricidad paso de la hoja de la chokuto al cuerpo del arrancar que recibió la corriente. Sasuke se alejó para no recibir el mismo ataque en su cuerpo.

No pudo ver si el espada fue derrotado ya que su cuerpo cayo inconsciente por el agotamiento. Pero el científico seguía vivo por lo que dirigió su cero hacia la mujer ninja para acabar con ella.

Pero el cero fue desviado y el cortado a la mitad.

-no, nos eres necesario Szayel aporro Granz 8° espada, además de que intentas matar a la mujer que necesitamos – hablo el pecador con voz serena.

-por lo que en resumen volverás de donde saliste por bastardo traidor – grito la voz imperactiva.

-no yo-

Fue callado cuando su cuerpo no resistió y comenzó a volverse polvo lentamente. Las dos voces eran pecadores que saltaron desde la rama más alta de un árbol cercano.

-tks. Estos hollows como siempre solo sirviendo como distracción pero el momento de la verdad son unos bastardos traidores que complican las cosas – gruño malhumorado.

-tenía la misión de solo derrotar a su acompañante y no matar a la mujer, pero veo que llegamos a tiempo – señalo calmado.

Camino pronto a la mujer que se había desmayado se agacho y estiro mano a la de la shinobi sacando débilmente su guante destrozado una vez quito la prenda.

Al demonio le comenzó a brillar sobre su mano un círculo con una estrella de 5 puntas en el centro. El mismo sello comenzó a brillar sobre la mano de Sakura con la misma posición que tenía el demonio.

-ya terminaste – cuestiono

-hi, podemos retirarnos lo más rápido antes de la aparición de Keyla-san o otro aliado –

-siguen con eso ella no da miedo a decir verdad tendríamos que acabar con ella y esos aliados no tienen mucho poder como para hacernos daño-

-dudo que logremos eso ademas con ellos esta Kurosaki Ichigo y el es buen combatiente, nuestra misión fue buscar a esta mujer no veo por qué quedarnos más a buscar una pelea que tenemos perdida.

-tks. Aguafiestas bueno tiene razón vámonos lo más seguro que los demás ya deben haber cumplido su misión-

-eso espero vamos-

El más sereno se reincorporo siguiendo al más alto, ambos pronto desaparecieron entre la espesura del bosque.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-veo que estás en tu elemento ¿no? Kisame Hoshigaki – cuestiono la peli-negra desde una posición desconocida.

-así es por lo que estas en desventaja Rukia Kuchiki - respondió con arrogancia.

Las olas bajo Kisame se movían de manera violenta y errática convirtiendo el agua en una verdadera prisión para quien callera en ella.

-ya veo entonces déjame mostrarte otra habilidad que se utilizar – afirmo

-jah dudo que puedas hacer algo –se burlo

\- * Mae Sode no Shirayuki *

Brevemente se pudo escuchar un tintinear de entre las aguas pero nada logro que el Hoshigaki se preocupe, aunque pronto las aguas se comenzaron a congelar desde la parte más profunda.

La congelación llego a la superficie logrando que el tiburón se sobresaltara ya podía sentir como su temperatura corporal descendía.

-qué demonios estás haciendo –cuestiono ahora podía ver su respiración como vapor sin duda eso no estaba bien.

-asustado ninja – respondió con altanería

El ex-Akatsuki no sabía dónde era la ubicación de la shinigami. Pero sobre el ninja volvió a aparecer usando el shumpo.

-Some no mai, Tsukishiro –

La shinigami grácilmente aterrizo a un lado del ninja, de los pies de Kisame apareció un circulo blanco que se extendió hasta los cielos congelando todo bajo del incluido el tiburón.

Una vez el pilar blanco formado se quebró en pedazos rompiendo todo lo que atrapo incluido el ex-Akatsuki.

El hielo con un aire frio pronto comenzó a desaparecer dejando al bosque con un delicado manto invernal quitando todo rastro de haber sido inundado.

Rukia con Shirayuki sellada fue rodeada brevemente en un remolino invernal que quito el agua que antes había tenido la shinigami, una vez todo volvió a la normalidad la shinigami cayo de rodillas en suelo.

La razón simple había perdido mucha sangre por culpa de la herida que aun tenia echo por el tiburón además que el animal había drenado gran cantidad de su riatsu.

-maldición, Ichigo…esp-ero… que e-stés bien – murmuro débilmente ya que no sentía su pierna derecha la misma que perdía gran cantidad de sangre.

Pronto comenzó a perder la conciencia desde el piso donde se recostó, antes de caer dormida la shinigami vio como dos tipos se acercaban a ella.

*si muero ahora no podré decirte lo que siento Ichigo, yo…siento no poder hacerlo antes yo no tengo el valor de hacerlo… lo siento mucho*

Perdió el conocimiento a merced de esos tipos los cuales no se sabían que tramaban.

" _ **El verdadero objetivo las rosas fuertes y delicadas que ahora pueden estar en manos del enemigo"**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

En las peleas según Wikipedia nadie más que el capitán de la 12va escuadra Mayuri podía vencer a el 8° espada por lo que no crean que hice muchas cosas raras y bueno lo demás ustedes ya saben.

No olviden comentar

Y arigato _**Sohma-chan 3**_ por tus comentarios me animan a publicar espero que te haya gustado.

¡Cha ne!


	8. 7: Enfrentamientos 3, El aviso

Hola de nuevo amigos traigo el cap 7 de mi historia espero que lo disfruten.

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

" **Las puertas del final"**

 **Capítulo 7: Enfrentamientos 3**

 **Anteriormente.**

-maldición, Ichigo…esp-ero… que e-stés bien – murmuro débilmente ya que no sentía su pierna derecha la misma que perdía gran cantidad de sangre.

Pronto comenzó a perder la conciencia desde el piso donde se recostó, antes de caer dormida la shinigami vio como dos tipos se acercaban a ella.

*si muero ahora no podré decirte lo que siento Ichigo, yo…siento no poder hacerlo antes yo no tengo el valor de hacerlo… lo siento mucho*

Perdió el conocimiento a merced de esos tipos los cuales no se sabían que tramaban.

 **Actual.**

Cuando la Shinigami quedo tendida en suelo dos figuras saltaron desde la copa de unos árboles hasta estar cerca de ella, el más pequeño avanzo sacando el guante derecho de Rukia y el mismo sello se quedó en su mano. Una vez puesto ambos pecadores desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

 **Con Sakura y Sasuke.**

Pero pronto otra sombra apareció de entre la destrucción del bosque

-tks. Los humanos son animales débiles que pueden morir fácilmente – murmuro mientras que sus ojos negros se volvían rojos sangre y su pupila se afilaba como un felino.

Un aura oscura rodeo a la demoniza que los observaba con una sonrisa retorcida era obvio que el olor a alma corrompida que tenía Sasuke la estaba llamando y su hambre iba en aumento al ver que efectivamente el alma del vengador era de las que le gustaba llenas de odio y oscuridad.

Mataría al vengador sin duda ya que Ulquiorra no estaba cerca nadie podría detenerla.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme! –

Los ojos de Keyla se abrieron con sorpresa unos de los aliados estaba cerca y era alguien que tenía sellado a un demonio en su interior por lo que podía darle pelea.

-están bien ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme!

Los dientes afilados de Nakamura se estrecharon con fuerza haciendo sangrar su labio, sus facciones se habían vuelto muy afiladas tanto que si no quitaba su apariencia ahora el shinobi no sabría que es ella. Apretó con fuerza su puño era obvio que no podría comer nada y el hambre la estaba matando.

-¡Oye tú! En qué demonios estás pensando porque no me respondías cuando pregunte donde estaban – cuestiono Uzumaki desde la rama de un árbol sobre la Nakamura.

-estabas en esta dirección hubiera sido tonto el llamar ya que de todas maneras vendrías para acá – respondió a secas su mirada se mantenía fría sobre los cuerpos en el suelo, más sobre el Uchija.

-¿qué sucedió? Y más porque tu estas aquí, tú estabas en otro equipo, además tus ropas no tienen daño al igual que tú – volvió a cuestionar duramente

*Es extraño porque siento una gran presión y oscuridad cerca de ella es como si estuviera con Kuram- ,no es posible seguro que es porque alguien que ha sufrido como Sasuke*

-es porque no soy débil como ustedes una simple emboscada no es nada para mí, el que vengan de esa manera serviría con muchas personas pero no conmigo, los que piensan así son idiotas…-

-los que piensan así ¿cómo?...-

-que hay esperanza, ese tipo de gente es idiota, son personas que no aceptan su realidad y creen que por tener algún tipo de peculiaridad son especiales, la esperanza es de ton-

-Cállate – interrumpió suavemente-no sabes de lo que estás hablando, no sabes lo que es…-

-A decir verdad la conozco más de lo que creerías por ello no podría creer en ella, es algo tan débil, innecesario, tan humano que me enferma…-

-Dije que te callaras, deja de hablar como si no entendieras, si sabes lo que es entenderías sabrías que se siente, acaso sufriste tanto que ya no crees en ello…- contrataco Naruto.

*Si tan solo supieras que no puedo tener sentimientos humanos ya que no son parte mi naturaleza mocoso cabeza hueca*

La demoniza sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de Naruto

-Sufrir ¿verdad? Tal vez haya sentido eso, pero los recuerdos son tan lejanos que ya no sé lo que es sufrir-

-Pues si es así prometo enseñarte lo que es la esperanza y de verdad me alegra el que no sabes que es sufrir la verdad es que desearía ser tu sabes…-

*Deseas ser un demonio eres el primer humano que desea eso me sorprende*

-No saber que es el sufrimiento es bueno, pues no tienes que afrontar las cosas que ocurren normalmente de la misma manera, además no tienes que chocar con la dura realidad…-

*A pesar de que diga eso su alma no deja de estar pura, su alma está dañada pero parece no dejar de brillar de esa manera, un humano interesante*

-pero el sufrir está bien ya que así puedes superarte, aunque también trae cambios ojala puedas cambiar un poco pareces la versión femenina de Sasuke-teme…-

-¡No me compares con "eso"! ¡Imbécil! – gruño molesta aunque más quería cambiar el tema y si Sasuke era "eso".

-Pero si digo la verdad hasta parecen gemelos ja ja ja….- se burló sujetándose el estómago.

\- bastardo deja de reírte- reclamo.

-ja ja ja tienes razón, pero aun debemos tratar a Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme- paro de reír para observar a sus amigos preocupado.

La demoniza pareció considerar algo por lo que pensó un poco antes de hablar al Uzumaki.

-mocoso escucha ti-

-por qué me dices mocoso si pareces tener la misma edad que yo-

*Entonces tienes milenios de existencia * Pensó sarcásticamente

-está bien, Uzumaki escucha puedo sentir como el riatsu de alguien está descendiendo violentamente y…-

-¿Y eso que significa? –cuestiono confundido.

-Puedes dejarme terminar lo que digo retardado, bueno como decía si desciende significa que alguien se está muriendo de verdad en esa dirección pues veras estos están heridos pero no tanto como para que mueran sin embargo ella pronto…- su mano se levantó y apunto al norte de ellos dónde provenía una fresca brisa invernal.

-Entiendo, es en esa posición ¿verdad?- pregunto volteando para esa dirección.

-Si deberías apurarte pronto morirá si sigue desangrándose – admitió pues sentía el aroma a sangre impregnar el aire que los rodeaba además de la Sakura y Sasuke.

-Si ahora mismo voy, podrás encargarte de ellos sola – volvió a preguntar la chica se veía débil y no parecía poder cargar dos cuerpos una poco más grandes que ella y pesados.

-sí y te hare tragar tus palabras junto con un kilo de tierra si no te vas en este maldito instante – respondió con una venita palpitándole en la frente.

-SI bueno es todo adiós-

-espera nos reuniremos en el claro que esta al este de esta dirección, tú debes saber bien donde es, ahí donde llevare a tus amigos y los demás heridos tu trae a la shinigami ahí veremos si la tratamos antes de que se muera-

-entendido, bien ahí voy – hablo antes de irse entre la espesura de los arboles a por Rukia.

Keyla pronto volvió a quedar sola con los dos ninjas sus ojos pronto volvieron a tornarse rojos, apoyo una rodilla en el suelo estudiando la condición del Uchija.

*Por lo visto se desmayó por la fatiga*

Su mano se acercó a tocar el costado del ninja notando así la otra condición que tenia

*Sus costillas están rotas, por lo visto no sabría la cantidad de órganos importantes que le despedazaron, pero en resumen morirá en cuestión de segundos si no hago algo, aunque es la primera vez que ayudo a un miserable humano*

Lleno su muñeca a sus labios, sus dientes desgarraron un poco de su piel que comenzó a gotear una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

Volteo el cuerpo de Sasuke en posición boca arriba abrió su boca y posiciono su muñeca sobre ella dejando que ligeras gotitas de su demoniaca sangre callera y sean tragadas involuntariamente por Sasuke. Después llevo su parte dañada a sus labios de nuevo para que esta vez lamiera de sangre que seguía desperdiciándose y está herida se sellara.

*Importante dato desconocido de nuestra raza: Nuestra sangre es como tónico regenerativo que cura toda clase de herida aun cuando son los órganos vitales son destruidos, por ende con esta capacidad de regeneración es imposible vencernos *

Observo un poco más el cuerpo de Sasuke notando que este volvía a respirar lentamente, la mayoría de sus heridas profundas se habían sellado y podía decir que ya no estaba en peligro pero aún muy herido.

Una vez segura de que Uchija por pasaría al más allá observo a Sakura que tenía la respiración irregular y temblaba mucho, su cuerpo tenía heridas de katana muy profundas y otras partes donde pareció intentar curarse.

*Extraño pero parece que diste buena pelea Haruno pero tu cuerpo parece colapsar*

Volvió a repetir la misma acción con la shinobi, una vez que el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a restablecerse lentamente reviso algo que la sorprendió mucho. Un sello sobre su mano estaba perfectamente colocado y brillaba con un aura roja que destacaba la tonalidad negra del sello.

*Veo que tu sentencia ya ha sido firmada parece que mis sospechas no han sido equivocadas*

Tomo de la parte atrás de la camiseta de Sasuke y la de Sakura levantando a ambos con exagerada facilidad, y pronto comenzó a saltar a dirección de los arboles próximos al claro.

*Solo espero que esta maldita situación termine de una vez*

 **Con el equipo 3**

\- Uchija Itachi encárgate de proteger a Inoue Orihime – hablo serio el capitán de la 6ta.

-Veo como siempre mostrándote arrogante y altanero Byakuya Kuchiki – grito un nuevo pecador que venía saltando por los arboles hasta posicionarse con sus demás compañeros.

Byakuya no respondió al comentario solo desenfundo a Senbonzakura y posicionándola a un lado de él manteniendo la mirada indescifrable para después desaparecer con el paso instantáneo.

-Maldito shinigami – maldijo entre dientes el pecador siguiéndolo con sonido.

Ahora quedaron solo tres pecadores rodeando a los dos aliados.

-Si desean pelear con alguien pelean conmigo – hablo gravemente Uchija mayor desenfundando a Ryuu no Hi.

-te crees muy poderoso shinigami pero veremos que tal peleas ahora – contesto el pecador de la derecha.

El pareció observar a su compañero que asintió con él ambos estaban de acuerdo en darle una paliza a ese shinigami egocéntrico.

-está bien acepto pero debemos alejarnos de aquí –

-Acaso tienes miedo de que le hagamos algo a tu novia – respondió

Itachi no respondió ya que no sabía si sentirse o molesto, incomodo, o verdaderamente le gustaba la idea, así que solo observo fríamente a su enemigo.

-eso es un sí, bueno empecemos shinigami – comento burlón saltando directamente hacia el frente posicionándose a un lado de Itachi para después seguir corriendo para el norte junto con su compañero.

-Hi – hablo el Uchija siguiendo a ambos.

Los tres pronto se desplazaron lejos dejando a Orihime sola. Pero Orihime no estaba sola por lo que el tercer y último pecador se quedó observándola.

-Así que me quedo a enfrentar a una niña – murmuro con voz serena el pecador para después estirar sus manos con sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente.

Inoue solo observo preocupada la dirección por la que se había ido Itachi deseaba que no saliera herido.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Byakuya pronto se detuvo para hacerle frente al pecador.

-me pregunto si recordaras mi nombre Byakuya Kuchiki – cuestiono el pecador posicionándose frente a él.

-Por honor a mis oponentes recuerdos sus nombres Zommari Rureaux – respondió con calma.

Las dos blandieron sus espadas al mismo tiempo tomando impulso una hacia la otra con rapidez haciendo chocar los metales y creando un chispazo relampagueante posteriormente retrocedieron dejando un espacio entre ellos.

Pero con Senbonzakura bloqueo el ataque frontal del arrancar manteniendo el ataque. La mirada llena de furia del espada podía sentirla atreves de la máscara.

-No volví del infierno débil demostrare de una vez por todas la superioridad de los hollows por sobre los shinigamis

Byakuya uso el paso instantáneo para esquivar la filosa hoja del gemelo sonido que lo ataco por atrás.

Pronto volvió a bloquear el ataque consecutivo con sus dos manos sobre el mango Senbonzakura y manteniendo la espada en posición vertical.

Pero uso shumpo de nuevo esquivando el gemelo sonido que intento un contrataque por la espalda.

El uso de sonido con contrataques por la espalda y frontales continúo brevemente.

Hasta que el espada solo usaba su zanpaku-to con ataques directos y fatales contra su rostro. Byakuya esquivaba retrocediendo con el shumpo.

-¡No peleas enserio maldito! – el pecador grito iracundo. Empleando ahora 5 gemelos para atacarlo consecutivamente.

Los cinco lo acorralaron, mientras que dos mantenían la espada apuntando al corazón y otro el pulmón derecho. Dos más apuntaban su cuello y el último y original estaba parado frente a Byakuya apuntando su zanpaku-to a él.

-Es tu fin Byakuya Kuchiki – sentencio.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Orihime quedo sola con el ultimo que quedo.

-¡Oi! Niña no deberías distraerte tan fácilmente si tu enemigo aún sigue en el campo

El pecador lanzo una lluvia de kunais a dirección de la humana.

\- Santen Kesshun –

El escudo pronto desvió todas las armas enemigas mandándolas a diferentes direcciones.

-Interesante veamos que puedes hacer con esto

Extendió sus brazos al frente de su cuerpo dejando sus manos colgar moviendo sus dedos con rapidez tanto que no lo podía seguir.

Una figura salto desde el mismo árbol blandiendo una katana con la ataco directamente el triángulo protector rompiéndolo casi instantáneamente.

La figura traía un hakama arrancar pero parte de su torso estaba descubierto haciendo notar la madera que tenía junto a una cabeza grotesca con dientes similares a los de un tiburón y ojos saltones.

Pero la figura giro sobre sus talones de nuevo abalanzándose sobre Orihime.

\- Shiten Koushun ¡watashi wa kyozetsu suru! (Escudo de los Cuatro Cielos: Repelación) –

El escudo volvió a detener la katana pero esta vez una explosión proveniente del mismo corto el hombro de la marioneta y parte de su torso.

El atacante hizo retroceder a su marioneta.

-Estás llena de sorpresas niña pero esto recién comienza –

La marioneta abrió su boca lanzando una cantidad considerable de Senbon envenenadas se dirigieron a su dirección. Mientras que la segunda marioneta aparecía tras Orihime maniobrando su espada lista para cortar a la humana.

Orihime volteo en el momento oportuno viendo en el filo de la hoja lo que sería su final.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Al llegar a la zona donde sería su batalla ambos pecadores se posicionaron en dirección norte a sur de Itachi. Dejándolo en centro.

-desenfunda tu espada shinigami – grito el de la posición norte.

-No será necesario – respondió a secas

-Sabias que por esa actitud te matare –

-No me interesa saber tus razones –

Lanzo un kunai en dirección del pecador del norte y shumpo esquivando el cero del sur que venía corriendo en su dirección.

Con el paso instantáneo apareció sobre el propinándole una patada en la nuca que lo mando metros de distancia.

Callo sobre sus pies en el momento que saco un segundo kunai con el que desvió la katana del pecador. Con una patada directa en el abdomen lo hizo retroceder.

El del norte se agacho sujetando su estómago mientras se podía escuchar que escupía y de su máscara brotaba sangre.

Sorpresivamente una hoja se posiciono en su cuello tomándolo desprevenido.

-No sabemos quién eres shinigami preséntate – cuestiono rudamente el del sur con la mayoría de su ropas rasgas y sucias.

-Uchija Itachi 3re al mando del escuadrón 10 y ustedes son – respondió sin moverse.

-Akio Takayama y él es Takeru Shiraoka – apunto al que seguía recuperándose – cuando estábamos con vida fuimos reconocidos como el dúo homicida más conocido pero como veras nuestro momento llego y pronto el tuyo también shinigami.

Sujeto su brazo izquierdo torciéndolo contra su espalda manteniéndolo en esa posición mientras que Takeru corría blandiendo su katana en dirección del Uchija.

Pero al apuñalar su pecho este se sustituyó en un tronco de madera que tenía sujeta fuertemente la katana.

El Uchija apareció tras Akio que sorprendido intento atacarlo con su katana pero este sujeto su muñeca inmovilizando su brazo instantáneamente.

Movió ligeramente su cabeza esquivando el kunai que Shiraoka intentaba enterrar en su nuca. Giro por sobre su propio eje golpeando con una patada baja el talón del pecador y provocando que este pierda el equilibrio y cayera.

Akio al ver la oportunidad pateo directamente su abdomen pero este pareció solo dividirse en un montón de cuervo que arañaron su cara.

Los cuervos se volvieron a unir en un solo ser de nuevo en el centro del campo de batalla.

Ambos pecadores se reincorporaron volviendo sobre sus pies mientras se abalanzaban corriendo en dirección del shinigami que no pareció inmutarse.

Al estar más cerca Akio salto impulsándose hacia el frente y Takeru se preparó para devolverle el ataque al Uchija.

Pero Itachi no cambio de posición recibiendo la patada tomándola desde la rodilla girando la trayectoria y estrellándolo contra unos árboles.

Pero el segundo pecador intento patear su talón pero Uchija uso su mano para impulsarse del suelo manteniéndose en el aire unos breves segundos para después con violencia patear al pecador enterrándolo en la tierra.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

 **Con Naruto.**

El Shinobi corría a toda velocidad por los arboles yendo por la dirección que le había indicado Keyla, aunque la reacción que tuvo la morena cuando se lo dijo parecía como si disfrutara el ver que todos a su alrededor sufrían.

*Porque tendrá esa actitud desde un principio se vio muy extraña, pero ahora parece como si no fuera humana*

Rápido llego a la posición podía ver que muchos árboles estaban destrozados, había sangre en algunas ramas y gajos pequeños.

Se removió incomodo esa era la sangre de la shinigami que le mandaron a rescatar, observo todos los puntos que su visión podía alcanzar hasta que su mirada cayo en el pequeño cuerpo tendido en el suelo un charco de sangre se extendía por bajo su pierna derecha y una fina capa de hielo cubría su cuerpo en partes.

Salto de la rama lo más rápido que pudo y se arrodillo acercando mano para mover la tela rasgada que tenía por sobre su pierna herida. Observo la herida mientras contenía los increíbles deseos de vomitar, era muy horrible y perturbador el ver cómo le dejaron la pierna como si le hubieran rasgado la piel cruelmente.

Con la misma tela que tenía anudo torpemente cubriendo la lesión. Vertiginosamente tomo a la Kuchiki en brazos levantándola con cuidado.

-te llevaremos a que te den ayuda rápidamente no te preocupes – hablo apaciblemente aunque su rostro estaba serio, de verdad odiaba ver a las personas heridas, lo único que deseaba era la paz entre todos como iguales, para que así no hubiera guerras, muertes ni dolor.

Con esas ideas dignas de un salvador, irguió su cuerpo al frente usándolo como impulso para saltar a una rama de esa a otra y consecutivamente saltando por ellas lo más rápido que podía.

Su único pensamiento llegar al claro para que pronto atendieran a Rukia que parecía otra vez estar entre la vida y la muerte.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Con Byakuya la pelea no había avanzado mucho exceptuando que el espada había utilizado de nuevo su resurrección Brujería. Y utilizado "Amor" como contraataque Por lo que Byakuya se vio obligado a cortar los tendones de su mano izquierda por suerte ese fue el único ataque logro dejar en el esta vez.

-es mejorado Shinigami, pero te has puesto lento-

-Estás equivocado, a decir verdad estuve registrando las variaciones de poderes de la zona, mi misión era buscar las Jigoku no mon, en ningún momento deje de cumplir mi misión-

-Eres muy egocéntrico shinigami

-Más egocéntrico serias tú al considerar que estas a mi nivel, Sin embargo no tengo por qué retrasarme por más tiempo

-a- a que te refieres

-A terminare esto de una vez por todas

Zommari se vio muy asustado al ver como el capitán colocaba diagonalmente su zanpaku-to, como la vez que lo enfrento, como la vez en la que perdió, como la vez que lo asesino.

 _ **-*Dispérsate Senbonzakura***_

El espada pronto se vio rodeado de pétalos de rosas que engañaban la vista al verse como simples pétalos de duraznos pero la cruda verdad era que son un millar de cuchillas que en este momento lo rodearon completamente sin dejar punto ciego.

Byakuya pudo ver desde donde estaba al ex – integrante del ejercito de Aizen temblar, aun con la máscara puesta podía sentir su mirada llena de temor.

Decidió acabar con su dolor, extendió su mano extendida a dirección del arrancar y cerro la misma en un puño.

En un momento el arrancar se vio rodeado de los pétalos rosados y al otro momento las filosas cuchillas se arremolinaron contra el en todas las direcciones.

Byakuya cerró los ojos, había acabado con su oponente, ahora debía irse. Intento dar un paso al frente pero el filo de la katana en su cuello lo impidió.

No se vio sorprendido al ver que era Zommari, tenía las ropas rasgadas y la máscara casi destruida pero aun sostenía la espada con la que intentaría matarlo.

-Se ha acabado, deberías rendirte de una vez Zommari Rureaux sin tus vestimentas prontos serás devuelto al infierno

El espada tembló mientras que con el único ojo que tenía visible este lo observaba con odio.

-Ustedes son los mismos solo porque decidieron que éramos peligrosos nos atacaron y asesinaron ustedes-

Su máscara se rompió por completo.

-Se ha terminado – declaro con seriedad Byakuya. Retrocedió viendo como cadenas que salían de la puerta fúnebre ataban al espada arrastrándolo.

-¡No! ¡No! Ayudam- se interrumpido

La enorme espada lo había atravesado llevándolo a lo profundo de nuevo a su tortura eterna. Byakuya solo desaparece con el shumpo tenía que seguir buscando.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Orihime respiro con dificultad mientras que se levantaba con pesadez. La marioneta arrancar había sido rota por completo con ayuda de su nueva habilidad pero ella quedo muy afectada y su riatsu descendía con violencia.

-No veo por qué debería utilizar una técnica prohibida contigo si después de todo necesitas siempre que alguien te proteja –

Escupió con veneno sacando de entre sus ropas una daga.

-No yo…yo - negó

Pero el titiritero se acercaba a ella con pasos suaves y calmados

-Dependes de otros, deben protegerte y tú lo único que tratas de ser es menos estorbo para ellos, sin embargo no dejaras de ser una carga para tu equipo

-no yo…yo quiero… yo quiero – tartamudeo, pero las palabras que se negaban a salir, sus ojos se vieron inundados de lágrimas.

-quiero pero no puedo, eres débil sin embargo decides venir aquí con la intención de hacer algo pero no puedes hacer más que llorar – se burlo estaba frente a ella con la daga escondida tras él.

-no…yo quiero ayudar…yo quier..-

-¿Ayudar? ¿A quién? Si no puedes ni ayudarte a ti misma, quieres hacer algo por alguien tonterías –

-Yo…yo ….- lagrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos al ver la verdad.

-Si vas a llorar mejor ¡muere! – grito levantando la daga contra ella.

Orihime no reacciono ni siquiera parecía estar hay, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas amargas, los recuerdos inundaban su mente, todos llenos de su inutilidad, de su debilidad, todos y cada uno llenos de la misma cosa ella siendo protegida.

Si iba a ser una inútil mejor era morir así no interferiría con el mundo que lo rodeaba, así al menos sus amigos estaban a salvo. Una idea bastante tonta pero ahora su mente era un caos completo.

"Escucha, Inoue, los que estorban en la lucha no son los más débiles, sino los que no tienen determinación". Escucho las palabras de Rukia en su mente sonrió con pesar extrañaría a Kuchiki-san.

"Somos amigos después de todo, los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida"

"Prometo protegerte Inoue" la voz de Ichigo también apareció también extrañaría a Kurosaki-kun.

Imágenes de ella con Sora su hermano tal vez lo vería.

"si tú te esfuerzas para hacerlo yo también debería, no puedo dejar que lo agás sola"

"Sabes aun cuando un guerrero no pueda hacer frente en batalla, cuando no pueda lastimar al enemigo, no significa que no es un guerrero, basta con que quiera proteger lo que quiere con toda su fuerza, que sea capaz de defender lo que quiere con su fuerza, con su valentía, curando las heridas, resguardando a eso es lo que es un guerrero"

Esa voz era Itachi, la imagen del Uchija sonriendo le vino a la mente como un flash.

*No puedo dejar a Itachi-kun me dije a misma que demostraría que soy capaz de ayudar por lo que no puedo definitivamente no puedo*

-¡Shiten Koushun! ¡Watashi wa kyozetsu suru! –

La daga choco contra el escudo espejo que devolvió el ataque.

*No puedo perder, No definitivamente no lo hare*

El ataque corto a la mitad de la máscara de Sasori junto con una enorme incisión en su pecho. El ex –Akatsuki se vio furioso por lo que camino en dirección de la humana que se veía desorientada y muy agotada.

Al estar más cerca noto como esta transpiraba y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

*Así al tener grandes cantidades el veneno hace efecto más rápido jah*

-Morirás por lo que hiciste niña

Levanto otra vez la navaja apuntando a su corazón la mataría instantáneamente solo porque le había cansado su actuar.

Pero siento un pequeño dolor en el único lugar donde sería capaz de sentir, porque de sus labios salen pequeñas líneas de sangre, porque de pronto siente que caerá, algo se mueve en su interior y duele más, como si le hubieran sacado algo del pecho.

Voltea abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo, tras él estaba una figura que lo observaba con ojos rojos y una sonrisa sádica mostrando los dientes filosos que tenía. Ahora lo entendía fue apuñalado en el corazón, irónicamente él estaba por hacer lo mismo con la mujer sus fuerzas al fin se rindieron y sintió como caía al suelo.

Orihime observo la escena con horror el primer sujeto había apuñalado al tipo que la iba a matar pero no había garantía de que ahora el mismo sujeto la trate de matar a ella. Tembló de miedo al ver como la figura que parecía acompañarla caminaba a ella.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba no podría correr y no tenía fuerzas para usar sus poderes cerro los ojos esperando que al menos no fuera doloroso.

Pero el ataque/golpe/cero/cortadura de espada/ apuñalamiento de daga, nunca llego más bien sintió como la mano enguantada tocaba suavemente su hombro.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa para ver que el tipo tenía en si los ojos rojos como el otro pero su expresión era calmada y tenía intenciones de lastimarla más bien se agacho respetuosamente como un caballero inglés.

-Lamento profundamente las molestias Inoue Orihime-san – se dirigió con cordialidad y con voz suave pero profunda.

Inoue estaba muy confundida por eso.

-N-o hay problema, gracias por ayudarme- deslizo suavemente aun fatigada.

-No debe decirlo Inoue-san lamentamos el mal rato, ahora nos retiramos si nos disculpa – se despidió volteando a su compañero.

-Adiós Orihime-chan espero verla otra vez~ - grito el segundo alejándose tenía una sonrisa muy grande a pesar de su apariencia demoniaca.

Ambas figuras se alejaron pronto

*¿Qué fue eso?* se cuestionó la peli-naranja.

Pero su cuerpo le paso factura rápido al ver que con el susto sus piernas se rendían su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Decidió que ya no podía hacer nada, más bien vio el suelo como un perfecto lugar para descansar, sus fuerzas fallaron y su cuerpo pronto tocaría el suelo.

Pero nada sino que sintió como era levantada con facilidad, no pudo distinguir quien era, su única pista era el traje de shinigami y el cabello negro.

*Itachi-kun ¿estás bien?* pensó antes de caer dormida.

 **En el claro.**

Todos estaban reuniéndose lentamente.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Nakamura que aprovecho la oportunidad de meter un poco de su sangre en un frasquito pequeño que encontró entre las ropas de Sakura, después de todo sería raro que ella estuviera dando su sangre además sabía de antemano de que a la mayoría le caía mal.

Sakura y Sasuke se recuperaban lentamente aunque sabía que pronto iban a despertar ya que se veían que eran fuertes y no le duraría la inconciencia mucho más con la ayuda de su regeneración.

Los segundos habían sido Kakashi y Matsumoto que afirmaron que irían a la aldea a buscar ayuda médica "Profesional", los terceros fueron Sai y Hitsugaya que llegaron de entre los arboles no tenían más heridas que unos cuantos rasguños y cortes pequeños.

Ambos se sentaron en los troncos que habían traído los primeros para sentarse y no decían palabra alguna mientras observaban como la morena vendaba un poco el brazo de Sakura que parecía muy lastimado.

Después fue Byakuya que traía a Orihime inconsciente, el dejo cuidadosamente cerca de los dos shinobis que parecían ser atendidos por el demonio aunque Byakuya dudo en si de verdad sería buena idea pero al ver los daños no tenía otra opción.

Los siguientes fueron Ichigo que traía a Renji que parecía muy herido y mareado. Pero Naruto casualmente también venia pero con Rukia en brazos.

Ichigo se sobresaltó al ver que estaba herida de nuevo y soltó a Renji

-¡Bastardo! ¡Aquí el herido soy yo ven a ayudarme!

-¡Rukia! – si el sustituto estaba cerca de la shinigami que fue depositada con los demás.

-¡OYE NO ME IGNORES!

Mientras un herido Renji seguía quejándose.

Keyla observaba con un gesto indescifrable a las tres mujeres que tenía que tratar era la única que podía ver el sello en las tres mujeres que tenía en frente y cada una tal vez en una posición diferente pero no había duda ellas tres serian un sacrificio más en esta guerra.

*Esto no es más que una pequeña muestra de lo que de verdad vendrá*

*Ulquiorra encontraste la primera puerta de ¿verdad?*

Pensó mientras se acercaba a ambas, también Itachi todavía no había vuelto su pelea se había extendido.

 **En la torre Hokage**

Tsunade y Urahara hablaban seriamente la ubicación de la 2° Jigoku no mon

-No queda duda es una puerta –declaro la rubia.

\- ya veo díganme tendremos que explicarles la situación

-si el Kazekage no, nos dejara movilizarnos a menos que demos la información necesaria, ya envié un águila pronto te reunirás con él para darles detalles.

\- ya veo pero sin duda es una nueva locación y aun no nos acostumbramos esta será un poco difícil

-tienes razón Sunagakure no es como nuestra aldea

\- interesante el ir hay.

" **Iremos a la Aldea de La Arena"**

 **continuara...**

* * *

Sip aun no soy muy buena describiendo peleas, pero este cap sin duda me gusto mucho en lo personal

Pronto verán cómo se van relacionándola las parejas, aunque parece que aún no profundice mucho.

Bueno arigato Sohma-chan por seguirme hasta ahora este capitulo lo hice especialmente para ti por que se que te gusta mucho Orihime, aunque lamento no haber creado esa pareja pero aun tengo otras historias que le pondré esa sip.

A Akemi-chan arigato por los comentarios espero no decepcionar con mis capítulos

 **Jigoku no mon**

(La Puerta del Infierno)

Bueno este cap fue echo con cariño y amor para mis queridos lectores.


	9. 8: Vamos a la Aldea de la Arena

**Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 ** _Flash back_**

* * *

 **"Las puertas del final"**

 **Capítulo 8 : Salida a Sunagakure no sato.**

 **Anteriormente.**

Tsunade y Urahara hablaban seriamente la ubicación de la 2° Jigoku no mon

-No queda duda es una puerta –declaro la rubia.

\- ya veo díganme tendremos que explicarles la situación

-si el Kazekage no, nos dejara movilizarnos a menos que demos la información necesaria, ya envié un águila pronto te reunirás con él para darles detalles.

\- ya veo pero sin duda es una nueva locación y aun no nos acostumbramos esta será un poco difícil

-tienes razón Sunagakure no es como nuestra aldea

\- interesante el ir hay.

 **Actualmente.**

Itachi observo como los dos pecadores que había inmovilizado se reincorporaban con dificultad y maldiciéndolo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta ahora si te mataremos! – grito Akio hecho una furia

El pecador levanto su mano en dirección del shinigami y lanzo un cero enorme que destrozo todo a su paso.

Itachi desapareció de la vista del pecador y volvió a "aparecer" sobre el asesino asueldo.

Giro sobre su eje lanzando una patada doble que rompió la parte izquierda de la máscara y lo mando metros atrás.

Takeru sin embargo apareció sobre el amagando el darle un golpe por la espalda pero el shinigami volteo rápidamente propinándole una patada en el estómago.

Itachi con el shumpo apareció otra vez en el centro del campo de batalla con el sharingan activado.

Pero los pecadores no se dieron por vencido.

Ahora ambos se abalanzaron a él lanzándoles golpes en todas direcciones.

Uchija fue más rápido con la ayuda del sharingan podía esquivar todos los golpes. El peli-negro sostuvo las manos de ambos fuertemente impidiéndoles que volvieran a intentar algo, pero Akio ya había desaparecido su cuerpo no soporto más.

-¡¿Que se siente maldito?! ¡Tratar de ser bueno cuando eres la misma mierda que nosotros! – rugió Takeru su máscara rota revelaba su ojo ámbar que lo fulminaba con odio.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no soy un pecador como ustedes – le respondió con frialdad aunque en el interior algo se removía haciéndolo sentir extraño.

-crees que por ser shinigami no sabemos de ti asesino –

Itachi abrió grandemente los ojos ante la palabra "asesino" comenzó a taladrar su mente y su corazón se apretujo con fuerza ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿ya te diste cuenta de lo que eres?

-no se a lo que te refieres, el confundirme no cambiara nada – volvió a indicar, pero internamente sentía que las fuerzas se le iban ¿qué significaba todo eso de asesino? ¿Acaso él?

-¿confundirte? Ha! A quien mierda le importa eso, todo lo que digo es verdad eres un maldito asesino

-el ser shinigami no me hace asesino solo me encargo de mi trabajo como es

-crees que me importa el estúpido estereotipo de hollows, además nunca dije algo sobre shinigami

-Dices que-

-no sabes lo que hiciste cuando estabas con vida

Itachi quedo en shock ¿su vida como humano? ¿Cómo alguien del infierno sabe algo de eso? Ni él lo recuerda como un ser infernal lo sabe.

-déjame refrescarte la memoria, nunca escuchaste sobre la masacre Uchija

-No sé nada referente a asuntos humanos y no tiene nada que me relaciona solo porque sea idéntico a mi apellido

-pero no solo es idéntico tu apellido quieres saber quién lo causo

Uchija soltó al pecador retrocediendo, su pecho se estrujaba con fuerza imágenes borrosas de llantos y sangre recorrieron su mente atormentándolo, sintió como algo caliente resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Acaso estaba llorando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su pecho ardía y se estrujaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué el solo escuchar esas voces lo martirizaba?

El pecador solo se limitó a no perder de vista el sufrimiento de ese shinigami, que en estos momentos sollozaba en silencio y su rostro se deformaba en una cara lleno de dolor.

*Los shinigamis son tan aburridos, son como los humanos llenos de sentimientos inútiles*

Itachi no sabía cómo parar esto sentía que perdía las fuerzas, sus rodillas obedecieron lo que deseaba dejándolo arrodillado y con su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

-que es lo que opinas shinigami – se burló con sorna -acaso recuerdas algo, dime recuerda, no me dirás que a medias, todo recuerda todo, el llanto, el dolor, el saber que se siente arrebatar una vida, y la sangre decorándolo como un gran final jajaja.

Itachi no soportaba a ese tipo quería que dejara de hablar, su mente estaba llenas de imágenes pero ninguna en concreto o visible sin duda alguna esas imágenes lo torturaban horriblemente.

Alzo la mirada al pecador que seguía balbuceando cosas inentendibles. Su sharingan más activo que nunca se posó sobre el pecador que volteo a verlo.

-¡Amaterasu!

Con el Mangekyō Sharingan activo líneas finas y negras se extendía por su ojo derecho el único que tenía abierto ya que tenía el izquierdo cerrado fuertemente.

Al pecador lo rodearon llamas negras que en segundos lo comenzaron a quemar.

-¡AAHHHH! ¡MALDITO! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!¡Maldición! ¡ Ahhhhhhggggg!

El pecador se volvía cenizas revolcándose en el suelo pronto dejo de moverse y desapareció en cenizas.

Itachi salió de su mente al ver que ya no estaba el tal Takeru ahora sentía otra cosa resbalar por su mejilla y no eran lágrimas, llevo su mano al lugar para descubrir que era sangre.

Se sorprendió brevemente como era posible que sangrara por los ojos era algo poco posible si no se había lastimado el ojo derecho.

Pero no era momento de esto así que se reincorporo y busco el riatsu de los aliados. Y desapareció con el shumpo al encontrarlos todos reunidos.

 **En el claro**

Keyla dejo de atender a Sakura al ver a las recién llegadas Rukia y Orihime

La primera parecía tener una enorme herida sangrante vendada improvisadamente y la segunda venia en un estado catatónico en progreso. Por lo que la peli-negra primero puso prioridad en Orihime aunque era muy difícil el decirse a cual atendería primero si a la que podría morir desangrada o a la que estaba envenenada hasta la medula murmuro maldiciones mientras revisaba a la peli-naranja.

*Por lo visto la cantidad de veneno es mayor por lo que la distribución a su sistema circulatorio es más rápido* pensó tomando el pequeño frasquito que antes había llenado de su sangre. Abrió un poco la boca de Inoue y dejo que pequeñas gotas cayeran y se aseguró de que fuera una cantidad necesaria pues su estado era peligroso.

Una vez que la humana relajo el cuerpo y comenzó a respirar lentamente se vio satisfecha interiormente lista para atender a Rukia.

Reviso a la Kuchiki viendo que solo tenía una herida en la pierna derecha la cual sangraba mucho, intento levantar la prenda que cubría la herida.

-Detente no es algo que sea fácil de ver – susurro Naruto a la demoniza que paso a observar a Ichigo que estaba detrás del Uzumaki y este tenía una mirada cargada de preocupación y culpabilidad.

La advertencia era por Ichigo por lo que suspiro pesadamente

*Los humanos y sus melodramas son bastantes molesto*

Viendo que no podía ver la herida solo hizo la misma acción que con Orihime, después de unos minutos la shinigami comenzó a respirar con más regularidad y el sangrado se detuvo.

La demoniza se alejó al ver que estaba bien no tenía por qué interactuar con humanos y shinigamis más de lo debido además Kurosaki en cualquier minuto la taclearía de allí así que mejor estar prevenido.

Ichigo se acercó a la shinigami al ver que esta se recuperaba lentamente pero estable

*Rukia otras vez… otra vez yo…yo…no te protegí…yo no…me lo perdonare *

Golpeo con puño seco la tierra aun lado del cuerpo de Rukia sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco con su cuerpo temblando. Naruto al verlo se alarmo pero al acercarse pudo ver que Ichigo apretaba los dientes con fuerza y su rostro se tensaba.

La demoniza podía ver como seguía en ese estado volteo a ver a todo el mundo pero vio que cada uno estaba casi en la misma situación.

*Los shinigamis no se diferencian de los humanos, todos ellos tienen sentimientos que nublan su juicio, lástima que no pueda compartir la misma característica* pensó Nakamura.

Camino en dirección de Ichigo que seguía arrodillado mirando a Rukia, llego a estar de frente contra su costado derecho esperando el momento indicado.

* Mi deber es protegerte y juro que lo hare no lo dudes * siguió Ichigo

-¡Rukia! – Grito con fuerza volviendo a asombrar a Naruto – Yo te prot-

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR ERES DEMASIADO RUIDOSO! ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!- grito antes de patearlo y mandándolo a volar unos metros contra unos árboles.

Naruto quedo sorprendido al igual que lo demás.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste!? – cuestiono el rubio.

-por qué quieres saber es simple, su maldita mediocridad me estaba hartando – lanzo sin interés.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Por esa razón lo hiciste maldita! – grito Ichigo haciendo aparición teniendo las ropas rotas, raspones, y una vendita en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- estabas siendo idiota que más remedio tenía que encargarme…-

-¡Estás diciendo que casi me matas por esa retorcida racionalidad! -

Ahora el sustituto tenía un aura morada rodeándolo, muchas venas palpitándoles y un tic en el ojo derecho.

-exacto creo que con el golpe te deje sin audición que mal…- hablo con falsa preocupación y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¡Deja de jugar! Que no es ninguna broma lo que hicist-

 **Golpe (Un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejo mudo)**

-Tienes razón no es una broma en este mismo momento Itachi se encuentra peleano contra el enemigo, en este instante Ulquiorra se encuentra localizando la primera Jigoku no mon, en este intervalo dos de los aliados se movilizaron a Konoha a dar informe de nuestra situación – su voz era fría y su mirada carente de cualquier humanidad.

-Ah

-Si así es la situación deja de mezclar asuntos personales en la misión, sino – su mano apunto a Rukia.

Una katana negra se encontraba en su mano casi llegando a la Kuchiki.

-En este preciso instante matare a quien se interponga en mi camino aun si es aliado o no, me importa poco quien sea no es más que basura inútil para mi ¿entendiste? – hablo aun con tono suave pero peligroso.

Ichigo abrió los ojos en asombro no pensó que la extraña aliada fuera de esa manera. Su semblante cambio otra vez ahora tenia confianza en que no podía perder los cabales tan fácilmente.

-Entendido – afirmo poniéndose serio y derecho.

-Bien – enfundo la katana en la guarda de su cintura y volteo – Uzumaki

-Hi – afirmo el rubio el quedo pendiente de la conversación de ambos y estaba seguro de que las palabras que dijo no eran mentira.

-Ambos vallan en dirección de Ulquiorra y encárguense de destruir la puerta –dijo aun con serenidad no se veía afectada por nada a su alrededor.

-¿Co- como sabes que ya la localizo? – cuestiono Ichigo.

-Siendo mi sirviente dudo que no haya cumplido una petición tan simple búsquenlo y destruyan la puerta – anuncio yendo hacia un árbol para apoyarse en él.

*Que…seguridad, no mejor aún que confianza tiene en sus camaradas no tiene duda al asegurar su capacidades increíble* pensó Naruto sonriendo.

-Pero aun así…- siguió Ichigo.

-Vamos Ichigo no hay de qué dudar tenemos que destruir esa puerta o no-ttebayo – animo Naruto

-Tienes razón – aseguro

-Además el primero que llegue la destruirá la puerta, seré yo-ttebayo – puntualizo apuntándose.

-De que hablas seré ¡Yo! –contrarresto el shinigami.

-Deja de bromear es obvio que seré yo

-No tu deja de decir tonterías seré yo

*Como lo pensé los dos son unos completos idiotas * pensó el demonio observándolos pelear.

-Bueno entonces como decía el primero en llegar así que ¡adiós! – grito el rubio.

 **Pum (ruido de una explosión uso una bomba de humo)**

El shinigami se había cubierto con su brazo los ojos para que nada de los extraños polvos entrara en ellos.

-AH eso es trampa ¡Imbécil! –se quejó Ichigo pero Naruto ya no estaba había huido a toda velocidad por lo arboles – ¡Esto es la guerra!

Con el último grito se fue usando el shumpo.

-Sí sigue molesto como siempre – murmuro con un gruñido el capitán Hitsugaya.

-Naruto-kun parece muy animado – aporto Sai

-No se molesten en entenderlo esos dos idiotas comparten un mismo cerebro – dijo Renji.

Byakuya y Keyla estuvieron de acuerdo en silencio.

 **Con Ulquiorra.**

La situación estaba mejor ya que su enemigo después de unos cuantos golpes más huyo dejándole tiempo para poder cumplir con su verdadera misión encontrar la Jigoku no mon.

Ahora actualmente había derrotado a los dos porteros y se preparaba para lanzar un Cero.

-¡Getsuga tensho!

-¡Rasengan!

Uso sonido para moverse de su ubicación en el momento indicado. Pues dos ataques potentes de color azul se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Al colisionar con la puerta el lugar estallo instantáneamente en una explosión que cubrió unos metros de bosque y obligo a los tres a retroceder por la fuerza del aire que los expulsaba.

-¡Bien! ¡Victoria! –grito de entre todo el polvo y destrucción Ichigo Kurosaki con los dedos en señal de victoria o paz y amor.

-¡¿Qué dices mi Rasengan llego antes que tu ataque!? – dijo Naruto desde algún lugar del polvadero.

-Mentira mi Getsuga tensho puede más que tu esfera loca – se burló Ichigo.

-No te atrevas a insultar mi ataque especial, además que clase de colmillo penetra la Luna ni que hubiera tigres en el cielo – intervino el rubio.

-De cualquier manera yo la destruí primero –

-No yo fui primero –

-Dejen de decir tonterías y digan el por qué están aquí Kurosaki Ichigo y Uzumaki Naruto – interrumpió a ambos Ulquiorra.

Los dos pararon de pelear y se pusieron tiesos ante la voz gélida y espectral.

-Ah no…nosotros – intento hablar Naruto pero el tipo daba miedo por lo sombrío que era.

-Veras cuando nos reunimos todos Nakamura-san dijo que ya habías encontrado la puerta por lo que decidimos venir a destruirla- dijo con seriedad Ichigo.

El espada no se asombró de eso usualmente su ama sabia de cosas que hacía mucho más rápido que cualquier otra persona u otro ser existente.

-Ya entiendo – respondió volteando.

-A-h ¿a dónde vas? – cuestiono el shinobi más tranquilo.

-Me voy – respondió a secas desapareciendo con el sonido.

-Espera a donde crees que te vas ¡Ulquiorra! – Llamo Ichigo pero el espada ya se había ido – mierda porque nadie me escucha –murmuro.

-AH. ..¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto el rubio.

-¡Maldito, ahora si te mato! –

-E-h y yo porque, bueno de todas formas tenemos que alcanzarlo no?

-Si te salvaste esta vez- desapareció usando el shumpo.

-Genial, no puedo esperar el pelear contra el – murmuro feliz saltando por los árboles.

 **De vuelta en el claro.**

Sakura y Sasuke se despertaron al igual que Orihime, Rukia hasta el momento no recupero la conciencia.

Sakura al despertar lo primero que busco con la mirada fue a Sasuke. Y lo encontró a un lado de ella, estaba sentado y revisando sus muñecas.

-Sasuke-kun gracias a dios estas bien – murmuro feliz de que al menos protegió lo que más quería.

Pero Sasuke si la escucho abriendo considerablemente los ojos.

*Porque está feliz si por mi culpa se encuentra así, como puede estar feliz de estar herida, solo salvo a un maldito renegado que no merece ni la pena de los animales, Sakura aun con todo lo que te hice sigues siendo amable conmigo ¿Por qué?*

-Sakura ¿estás bien? – murmuro casi imperceptiblemente.

La shinobi se vio sorprendida por la consideración pero sonrió.

-Hi, lamento preocuparte – respondió.

-¿Quién…está preocupado? – negó girando el rostro para que no lo viera alterado.

Haruno solo sonrió internamente al menos le preocupaba, pero una parte de ella decía que ya se rindiera con este amor que parecía prohibido.

*Sasuke-kun está bien yo puedo esperar no puedo obligarlo a tenga sentimientos de esa manera después de todo con que allá vuelto a la aldea estoy feliz* se dijo a sí misma.

* **Estas segura, te conformas con migajas se nota que no le importas ¿acaso siempre le rogaras por cariño?*** una voz retumbo en su mente era parecida a la de una niña pequeña.

*No, yo respeto a Sasuke-kun, y entiendo perfectamente que el perder a su familia lo dejo así pero él nos qui-*

* **"Él nos quiere" eso ibas a decir así que Naruto también está incluido, si estuvieras segura de su sentimientos a ti, lo dirías sin mencionar a tu compañero de equipo ¿no?***

 ***** No yo… Sasuke-kun si me-*

* **"Si me quiere" ibas a decir, dime por que querría querer a una niña egoísta como tú que lo único que quería era recuperar su momentos felices con sus amigos sin considerar como se sentían sus compañeros***

*Yo solo quería que Sasuke-kun-*

* **¿Qué cosa? Que se quedara contigo una persona que apenas conocía, alguien que a pesar de conocer sus oscuro y sufrido pasado tuvo la idea de pedirle que se quede para hacerlo feliz aun cuando ni siquiera él la soportaba en esa época***

*Yo…solo*

El pecho de Sakura se apretaba con más fuerza al ver la verdad de cuando era solo una niña de 12 años.

 ***No eres nada especial de él, tus lazos son rompibles, sin embargo quieres seguir buscando un lugar que no te corresponde***

*Yo…cállate…por favor cállate*

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, su pecho sentía una presión enorme que la ahogaba, porque el amor dolía tanto.

-¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto una voz suave pero seria.

Sakura estaba muy ensimismada que no evito el abalanzarse al frente y abrazar con fuerza a quien la estaba cuestionando, lo único que quería era que su dolor pare y su pecho no se estruje como ahora.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Sientes mucho dolor? – siguió la voz no parecía para nada alterada por el arrebato más bien no parecía tomar en cuenta de que ahora buscaba refugio en ese cuerpo cálido.

-No…no hay remedio para lo que siento…no lo hay- murmuro abrazándose más a la mujer, como sabía que era mujer simple un hombre no tendría busto ni olería a vainilla.

La voz no siguió cuestionando más bien Keyla desistió de la idea de hacerlo, no podía él solo actuar de esa ninja le decía que era algo relacionado al corazón, algo acerca del corazón o más específicos al sentimientos que según los escritores viene de allí, se preguntó por qué los humanos lloran cuando están "Enamorados".

-Sakura… ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? – cuestiono/demando Sasuke al voltear y ver que la tal Keyla estaba con Sakura y esta lloraba.

-Cómo voy a saber, solo le pregunte por que lloraba y se lanzó casi encima de mí – respondió con calma pues la shinobi comenzó a presionarla más fuerte.

-No puedo creerte así que ¿Sakura que sucede?

La peli-rosa se alejó un poco de la demoniza para observar un poco al Uchija, Sasuke pudo ver como esos verdes ojos llenos de vida parecían apagados y su rostro ya no parecía el mismo. No le gusto lo que veía pero que podía hacer, no sabía que tenía que hacer.

-Sasuke-kun…yo-

Se vio interrumpida por

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –cuestiono alguien con voz gélida y mirada carente de humanidad.

-eso me gustaría saber a mí – dijo la morena siendo liberada lentamente de los brazos de la kunoichi.

-N-ada de lo que deban preocuparse, lamento la- fue otra vez interrumpida.

-Podrías dejar de disculparte pareces estúpida, si sientes que debes llorar hazlo pero no desperdicies eso con cosas que no tienen importancia – replico reincorporándose todo bajo la fría mirada del arrancar que vio en los ojos negros del demonio un poco interés en el asunto humano.

-Tienes razón pero yo…-

-Cállate si, deberías tener más seguridad estando con este remedo de normal – apunto a Sasuke que la fulmino con la mirada.

-Pero…-

-Dije que te callaras me aburrí de esto, vamos Bastardo necesito saber los avances por el momento – volteo en dirección de los demás que se preparaban para partir.

El espada haciendo caso omiso al insulto volteo para seguirla. Sakura al ver que partirían también se reincorporo con el vengador que también la imito.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta alcanzar a los demás.

Pero con Orihime que seguía desmayada decidían quien la llevaría.

-Yo me ofrezco a hacerlo – hablo Itachi saliendo de la nada.

-Está bien Uchija encárgate de llevar a Inoue Orihime y cuida de que llegue con bien a la aldea no sabemos si planearan una emboscada más – dijo Hitsugaya poniéndose al frente.

Itachi solo puso una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de ella y levantarla con cuidado porque según le informo su capitán envenenada lo que hizo que se sintiera de alguna manera culpable ya que a él le dejaron el cuidado de ella primeramente.

-Lo siento Orihime-san – susurro siguiendo a los demás.

Los primeros en partir fuero Byakuya con Rukia en brazos, junto con el Capitán Hitsugaya que iba pendiente de los ataques sorpresa.

Los segundos fueron Ichigo, Naruto y Sai, dos de ellos fueron peleando y uno maravillado por la nueva amistad de Naruto-kun.

Los últimos fueron Sakura, Keyla, Sasuke y Ulquiorra.

El primero en querer partir fue Sasuke, Sakura intento seguirlo pero Nakamura pasó a su lado.

-No eres nada débil tu fuerza es sobrehumana suficiente como para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa entonces no te muestres débil ante nadie menos ante la persona que "amas"- susurro ante de irse rápidamente usando algo similar a sonido con el espada.

Sakura quedo asimilando las palabras porque de repente estaba siendo amable con ella y por qué esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente martillando horriblemente su conciencia con la pura verdad.

-Vamos – dijo Sasuke sujetándola de la mano y llevándosela literalmente a rastras.

Mientras que con los dos morenos.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés en la mujer? – cuestiono su compañero aunque era extraño que el hiciera algo como eso.

-Por qué tan de repente cuestionando Bastardo molesto –

-Y a la defensiva

-Está bien responderé solo porque me aburrí de intentar llevarte la contraria, es simple curiosidad quiero ver como el sentimiento que los humanos llaman "amor" nace, después de todo vine no solo a cumplir eso sino por propio placer personal y planeo ver cosas interesantes esta vez –

-¿Interés en sentimientos humanos? Es algo extraño viniendo de ti –

-Me sorprende que no estés cuestionando nada en contra de los humanos, después de todo tú eres el que más está interesado en los sentimientos humanos-

-No responderé a eso-

-A ya recuerdo la humana Inoue fue la que tiene algo de relación con tu pasado junto con Ichigo Kurosaki- había burla en su voz a veces era divertido tocar el pasado de su sirviente.

\- Repetiré esto de nuevo "no responderé a eso" –

-Así que hacerte, interesante me pregunto cómo podría buscar mi beneficio en esto –

-No tengo autoridad para prohibir tal cosa –

-Mejor au-

Keyla pronto perdió el equilibrio rompiendo la rama por la que corría y cayendo directamente contra los árboles. Su cuerpo se golpeó contra todas las ramas antes de caer bruscamente contra la tierra. Todo siendo observado por el arrancar que solo uso sonido para acercarse a ella.

Por otro lado Nakamura comenzó a intentar reincorporarse pero sus brazos temblaban mucho y su respiración se volvía más pesada.

-Me encargare de llevarla en lo que recupera su energía necesaria- dijo sin escuchar replica alguna del demonio que tenía tapado los ojos porque si no era eso podía jurar que estaban rojos.

Al levantarla pudo sentir como temblaba mucho y su cuerpo se recuperaba más lento de lo normal. Llevo su mano izquierda a su bolsillo sacando la tan dichosa cajita de pockis de chocolate llevo uno a su boca y vio como fue devorado con rapidez y repitió la acción con otros cinco.

-Tengo hambre pero puedo saciarla con estos dulces pero no sé hasta cuando necesitare consumir otra alma humana de nuevo- admitió con pesadez sentía el cuerpo muy diferente no sabía cómo podía mantenerse con todas esas almas rebosantes de vida enfrente de ella.

-Debes hacerlo lo más pronto tu cuerpo puede dec-

-Ya lo sé, no necesito que lo repitas Urahara dijo lo mismo pero quiero ver que tanto puedo aguantar – sincero comiendo otro pockis

-¿Cuánto llevas hasta ahora? – cuestiono avanzando.

\- 30 años – respondió comiendo otro palito comida de dioses.

-Un demonio famélico –

-te equivocas no adelgazo –

-Pero te atienes de alimentarte de una manera infantil es estúpido–

-Créeme las almas no lo son todo, intento tener variedad como dulces y dango- respondió burlista.

Con eso termino zanjado el tema sería difícil el tratar de que cambie de opinión. Por lo que opto por avanzar usando el sonido para llegar más rápido.

 **Aldea de la hoja**

 **Todos reunidos en la torre**

Al llegar los capitanes se reunieron directamente en la oficina de la Hokage junto con Keyla y Ulquiorra. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de ver que la morena tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo cuando en realidad desde última vez que la vieron no tenía nada.

Sin embargo Urahara comenzó a cuestionar los sucesos.

-La hipótesis de Kisuke Urahara sobre la utilización de espadas en el infierno es acertada –dijo Byakuya ante la cara de duda e incomprensión de la rubia Goidame.

-¿Espadas que es eso? – indago la de ojos castaños

-Los hollows se dividen en tres rangos los Gillian, los Adjuchas y Vasto Lorde – comenzó Hitsugaya comprobando que la mayoría estaba atento escuchándolo.

-Los gillian son la unión de muchos hollows son grandes pero no son más que peones o soldados son muy iguales entre si y tienen la capacidad de crear un campo que los ayuda a escapar sin embargo ese campo no puede ser tocado por nada del exterior , no son listos y pueden ser manejados fácilmente por otro hollows.

Los Adjuchas son la segunda evolución de estos mounstros tienen gran poder espiritual y son muy listos.

Los Vasto Lorde tienen el poder espiritual mayor a un capitán y su apariencia es similar a un humano.

Los arrancar son por otro lado los mismos hollows sin la máscara que los huecos normales tendrían ellos la rompieron volviéndose más fuertes, por lo que los "espadas" son Vasto Lorde que rompieron su máscara con solo su poder casi llevan a la sociedad de Almas a la destrucción – termino el peli-blanco.

Tsunade quedo afectada por la noticia no espero que fuera así un enemigo que ni la misma sociedad de Almas podía vencer.

-Omitiste dos cosas – anuncio la Nakamura.

-¿Qué cosa? – cuestiono el shinigami.

-1 : los espadas están con los demonios y un demonio es más fuerte que un simple Vasto Lorde la diferencia de poder siempre ha estado presente, los mismo shinigamis no nos pueden enfrentar por nuestra superioridad y eso tanto su comandante general lo sabía sin embargo no vemos interés en interactuar con los shinigamis por lo que no creamos problemas con ellos

Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes si los demonios ven necesario el destruir la sociedad de almas lo harán es muy distinto el enfrentar Hollows y Quincy´s están hablando de una raza que ha predominado desde los comienzos no piensen que será sencillo.

2: olvidaste mencionar que Ulquiorra es un "espada" y el cuarto más fuerte – agrego con frialdad.

Ahora la rubia observo a ambos morenos los dos eran partidarios con un enorme poder que podrían destruir la aldea con solo desearlo que cosa los movía para estar aquí apoyando a la humanidad.

-No-no puede ser – murmuro viéndolos.

-Aiya~ Keyla-chan siempre disfrutando de asustar a las personas que mala – dijo con voz cantarina el rubio dándose airecito con el abanico.

-¡Suéltame Urahara! Digo que me sueltes idiota ¡Ulquiorra quítamelo de encima! –gritaba ya que el vendedor la había agarrado y abrasado con tanta fuerza enterrándola contra su pecho impidiéndole hablar.

-No me meteré en alguna de sus tonterías – respondió.

-¡Traidor! – acuso antes de rendirse y ver que el vendedor se reía contra su abanico.

-Como verán a Keyla-chan le gusta llevar a las personas a la desesperación por lo que Tsunade-san por favor no vea esto como un impedimento seguiremos con los planes hasta ahora –siguió con el tono cómico.

-tienes razón – respondió a secas.

-Bueno ahora Keyla-chan y Cifer-san podrían reunirse con todos en la sala medica daremos informe de un nuevo avance entendieron –pidió liberando a la chica que lo comenzó a insultar en latín.

El arrancar no asintió pero comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta viendo que el demonio lo seguía por atrás aun rezongando impropios en otros idiomas.

Y Keyla antes de irse grito algo.

-Vos filius canis! Ego pol te percuterem!–

Y con eso cerró la puerta aunque se le escucho gritar otra cosa mientras se iba pero era diferente al idioma que utilizo antes –

-¡E tu non vieni vicino a me bastardo traditore!

La sala quedo en silencio.

-Estoy seguro que no dijo algo bonito – gaturreo el vendedor.

-Bueno es bastante explosiva – agrego la Hokage.

-La verdad no lo es sabe perfectamente imitar el comportamiento humano pero es casi imposible que actué de esa manera eso fue por otra razón – comenzó Kisuke.

-¿A qué te refieres? – interrogo Hitsugaya él había visto eso pero le pareció muy natural como para ser imitación.

-Considere mucho nuestra ida a Sunagakure no sato más por los peligros que conlleva

-¿Peligros?

-Si después de todo el lidiar con un demonio famélico es muy delicado

El lugar se puso tenso después de todo sería muy peligroso eso. Pero pronto los adultos también bajaron aun si saber qué diablos dijo Nakamura.

 **En la sala de enfermería.**

Ichigo seguía vigilando a la durmiente Rukia le habían informado de que estaba bien y pronto despertaría. Renji y Naruto conversaban animadamente sobre a quienes enfrentaron obviamente exagerando las escenas. Orihime se había despertado y conversaba con Karin quien se encargó de sanarla adecuadamente. Itachi se mantenía distante de todos esas imágenes ya no se repetían en su cabeza pero eran algo que debía analizar seriamente.

Sasuke vigilaba a su hermano, Sakura se mantenía pensante sentada sobre la cama de hospital ya había dicho que estaba bien pero aun sentía esa presión en su pecho pero al ver que los dos morenos que reconocía bien bajaron camino a ellos.

-Gracias Keyla-chan por salvarme – se agacho respetuosamente.

-El salvar tu vida no significa que me importes que mueras o no, simplemente solo hice lo que creí más conveniente para la situación no creas que habrá una segunda vez – respondió secamente.

Pero Haruno no pareció escuchar eso pues aun con la mirada fría de ambos permaneció con ellos, después de todo había algo en ellos dos que le daban mucha seguridad y confortabilidad.

-bueno viendo que todos nos estaban esperando les daré la nueva noticia alisten sus pocas cosas mañana por la mañana partiremos a Sunagakure no sato

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos (Algunas excepciones como Sasuke y Ulquiorra).

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

-veo que están muy animados – comento distraídamente Urahara

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, era muy temprano el sol no había salido aun y querían volver a dormir.

-Dejaremos una regla principal no dejaran atrás a los demás e irán juntos hasta llegar a la aldea entendido, además el capitán Byakuya y yo llegaremos antes que ustedes por que el capitán llevara a Kuchiki-san y yo me encargare de llevar sus Gigais – termino Urahara antes de irse.

Los aliados entendieron aunque no lo último no sabían lo que era un gigai. Hitsugaya se puso al frente de todos dando anuncio de la próxima salida.

Corrieron e usaron shumpo lo más que podían alejándose de la aldea lo más rápido posible al pasar por el bosque notaron como se alejaba de la aldea.

En menos de lo que pensaron ya estaba tocando las arenas del desierto sintiendo lo abrasador que era el calor y eso que aún no habían recorrido mucha distancia. Ninguno de ellos pensaba en otra cosa que no sea el salir del calor sofocante el cual nunca habían sentido.

Los únicos que no mostraban nada de eso eran los dos morenos que no podían sentirla gravedad de la calor que comenzaba a hacer estragos en él cuerpo de algunos pero igual seguían avanzando.

Los ninjas solo mandaban su chakra a los pies para avanzar aun cuando sentía la arena meterse en sus cuerpos cosa que era incomoda.

Los shinigamis no soportaban el calor era impresionante la capacidad de los ninjas que no se veían afectados ellos querían salir de ese infierno hirviendo. Pero ninguno demostraba que estaban agotados pues el calor era algo nuevo que enfrentar y ellos no estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Siguieron avanzando unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que algo sorprendió a todos el capitán Hitsugaya perdió la conciencia por culpa de que no soportaba la calor a tal grado.

-Yo lo hare – dijo la morena tomando la bufanda del capitán para envolverla en su cabeza tapándola en casi su totalidad dejando una parte libre para cubrir su de rostro en el frente.

-Pero tú – intento decir Ichigo.

-Nada ustedes no pueden más que mantenerse a ustedes mismos no serían tan resistentes como yo o Itachi del cargarlo todo el trayecto – admitió agachándose y subiendo al desmayado capitán a su espalda, que aún no muy consiente paso sus brazos por su cuello agarrándose de ella usando el pedazo de su bufanda para cubrirse del aire y de la arena – Bien avancemos aún falta camino que recorrer

-¡Hi!

Todos volvieron a movilizarse siendo la demoniza la guía que cargaba con el capitán a cuestas y aún faltaba camino que recorrer para pronto llegar a Sunagakure no sato.

" **Comienza el largo viaje hacia Sunagakure no sato."**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno ese es el capitulo 8 espero poder emocionarlos con lo que tengo planeado mas adelante.

A en cuanto a lo que dijo Keyla aquí dejo lo que significa. El primero es en latin (Aviso use el traductor google).

Vos filius canis! Ego pol te percuterem!: ¡Tu maldito hijo de puta! ¡Juro que te mataré!

El segundo en italiano.

E tu non vieni vicino a me bastardo traditore!: ¡Y tú no te me acerques bastardo traidor!

Me parecio gracioso como lo hice espero que les guste

Arigato Sohma-chan por tus comentarios

Y también Akemi gracias por comentar.

A en cuanto a lo del sello los demonios están manipulando con eso ya que son capaces de confundirlos a través de eso.


	10. 9: Llegamos a Suna

**Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

 **"Las puertas del final"**

 **Capítulo 9: Llegamos a Suna.**

 **Anteriormente.**

-Yo lo hare – dijo la morena tomando la bufanda del capitán para envolverla en su cabeza tapándola en su totalidad dejando una parte para cubrir parte de rostro en el frente.

-Pero tú – intento decir Ichigo.

-Nada ustedes no pueden más que mantenerse a ustedes mismos no serían tan resistentes como yo o Itachi del cargarlo todo el trayecto – admitió agachándose y subiendo al desmayado capitán a su espalda, que aún no muy consiente paso sus brazos por su cuello agarrándose de ella usando el pedazo de su bufanda para cubrirse del aire y de la arena – Bien avancemos aún falta camino que recorrer

-¡Hi!

Todos volvieron a movilizarse siendo la demoniza la guía que cargaba con el capitán a cuestas y aún faltaba camino que recorrer para pronto llegar a Sunagakure no sato.

 **Actualmente.**

Después de ese incidente los aliados volvieron a movilizarse rápidamente por el extenso desierto.

Aunque más deseaban salir de ese infierno en llamas, y otros solo pensaban en las posibilidades de que Keyla pierda el control y mate a todos si ese era el arrancar.

-¡Oi Nakamura-san! ¡Nakamura-san! –llamo el sustituto al estar más cerca del demonio que solo lo observo de reojo

-¿si?-gruño aun siguiendo el paso.

-¿Qué sucedió Grimmjow vino con ustedes no?

-Sí ¿qué sucede con eso?

-¿Por qué no vino con nosotros entonces?

-Simple no tenia deseos de trabajar como aliado de Kurosaki por lo que está en hueco mundo manteniéndome al tanto de lo que sucede allí

-AH era esperarse de Grimmjow –comento divertido pero pronto retrocedió el paso un poco para poder vigilar el estado de sus amigos.

La demoniza pronto volvió a estar sola por lo que avanzo un poco más rápido pero el capitán que tenía en su espalda pronto murmuro algo.

-Hace calor, odio eso – susurro contra el oído de la morena que solo mostro algo cercano a una sonrisa.

-Estamos en un desierto es algo normal eso genio – dijo burlonamente pero el capitán solo carraspeo con molestia para volver a acomodarse y dormir.

Keyla no volvió a hablar mientras seguía corriendo.

Con Sakura las cosas eran distintas ahora no tenía idea de que debería pensar, amaba o no a Sasuke pero por que este siempre la hacía de menos, eso era lo que más la lastimaba no entendía porque esa indiferencia.

Su corazón se apretujo de nuevo ante el pensamiento ahora solo quería pensar con claridad acaso toda su vida estaría mal por culpa de su primer amor. Sus ojos lentamente se cristalizaron porque tenía que confundirse tanto y no saber que verdadero sentimiento sentir.

-¡Oí! ¿Estás bien? –cuestiono el peli-naranjo al ver como la ninja parecía flaquear o amagar caer.

-Ha si… yo…- que debería responder "si estoy muy mal quiero morirme solo porque sufro por amor "no definitivamente no diría eso – solo estoy un poco mareada nada más, podre soportar no te preocupes.

-Seguro yo podría llevarte – aseguro la chica se veía un poco más pálida y sus ojos estaban rojos debía de ver si estaba bien.

-¡No! Estoy bien no es necesario – por vergüenza se sonrojo acaso siempre para los hombre seria la damisela en peligro necesitada de alguien.

-Entiendo, pero si lo necesitas no hay problema – afirmo mientras seguían con el paso- aunque ¿estas segura de que no tienes nada?

-No, nada.

-Lo decía solo porque te veo un poco rara, si no llevo mucho conociéndote pero podría decir que actúas extraño ahora.

-¿Extraño? Yo no sabría que responder a eso, pero ¿Podría decirme en que lo soy?

-E...h…yo…diría que ya no…tienes confianza en ti o algo – admitió avergonzado.

-¿Confianza? – repitió suavemente hasta que la frase hizo click en su cabeza.

*Tiene razón…yo eh estado actuando así por culpa de Sasuke-kun, pero no debería ser así yo ya no soy una niña, yo cambie, yo entrene para poder proteger lo que quiero y poder pelear a lado de mis dos amigos.

No podré hacer eso si sigo actuando como la niña desvalida no, yo si confió en mí y sé que puedo lograr y nada me detendrá*

Sonrió ahora con confianza corriendo más rápido, no dejaría que nada la subestimase de nuevo nunca. Ahora entendía las palabras de Keyla, eran tan claras, estaba tan ocupada desmotivándose que no noto eso.

*Arigato Keyla-chan* pensó con alegría.

-Arigato Ichigo-san – grito avanzando más rápido dejando atrás al shinigami que no entendió nada.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? – Comento al aire – bien no importa

Siguió corriendo pensando ahora en Rukia.

Como fue capaz de dejar que saliera herida, ahora a pesar de que fuera fuerte no dejaba de ser una mujer, una mujer que se convirtió en algo importante en su vida.

*No debí dejar que viniera esto es más peligroso de lo que pensé, aunque no importa si me niego o no ella igual hubiese venido es terca como una mula, además de violenta* pensó sonriendo divertido aunque su sonrisa se ensombreció.

*No puedo decidir sobre ella o si* dudo un momento al estar inseguro de que pensar.

No volvió a pensar en eso ya que aún avanzaban a toda velocidad.

Después de mucho tiempo.

Los aliados vislumbraban a la enorme puerta de la aldea de la arena. Por lo que corrieron más para poder llegar más rápido y lo hicieron.

La primera en llegar fue Keyla que seguía sosteniendo al capitán en su espalda. Pero dos ninjas encargados de la puerta la detuvieron antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Detente hay mujer! – grito uno apuntándole con el kunai.

-digan que asunto tiene ahora con Suna – cuestiono otro a los ninjas y la demoniza ya que eran los únicos que se podían ver.

-Nada que te interese estorbo quítate del camino – amenazo con molestia el demonio que no soportaba a los humanos así de insistentes.

-No hasta que respondan – volvió a gritar el ninja que cuestionaba a la demoniza ahora apuntándole con el kunai el cuello- o si no-

-Si no ¿qué? Me mataras déjate de bromas ¡maldita mierda ruidosa muévete! – grito lo último al ver que no se movía.

Dos de sus dedos tomaron el Kunai doblándolo con facilidad asustando al guardia que la amenazaba.

-¡Maldita ahora si te mato! – gruño el otro corriendo a ella. Nakamura fue más rápida usando su velocidad para aparecer tras él y darle una patada que lo estrello contra la pared de tierra.

El que estaba asustado viendo su oportunidad intento patearla pero otra vez el demonio apareció tras el sosteniendo su brazo quebrándolo con la misma facilidad del kunai.

-¡ahhhhh! – se escuchó del guardia que pronto fue tomado del cuello y levantado del suelo.

-Escucha humano no me interesa que seas o de que trabajas, solo grábate esto si te metes en mi camino no dudare acabar contigo – soltó con suavidad que aterraba a cualquiera.

Pero aun con la amenaza la morena no lo soltó más bien apretó con más fuerza el cuello del tipo sonriendo perturbadoramente cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Suéltalo – ordenaron desde el interior de la pequeña brecha que tenía la puerta para entrar, además sonaba como si entrara.

-mhpn – resoplo con fastidio haciendo caso omiso a la petición, apretando con más fuerza el cuello para matar al guardia.

Pero su mano se vio detenida por algo que la sujeto con más fuerza observo con detenimiento la arena que se concentró específicamente con la mano con la planeaba matar al guardia y esta mano estaba imposibilitada para tal cosa.

Viendo la interrupción soltó bruscamente al tipo que comenzó a respirar agitadamente para volver a regular su respiración

-Nakamura-san no puedes ir todo el tiempo como toda trotamundos amenazando a quien se te cruce – recrimino Ichigo que vio la escena.

-Si puedo y quiero, así que cállate idiota que no te escucho – respondió con sequedad.

-Pero-

-No hay de qué preocuparse de nada en realidad estos ninjas no son más que inútiles por lo visto no veo problema en hacerles el favor-

-¡Que te acabo de decir maldita! ¡Escúchame y no te agás la tonta maldita sea! –

-Lo que digas niño

-Hija de p-

-Con quien hablas invasora – cuestiono una voz fría como la de Ulquiorra pero más profunda y ronca.

-Estaría mal que le diga que con mis amigos imaginarios – se burló la misma con gracia.

-¡No te atreverías! – le acuso Naruto.

-No nos ve supongo que solo es un humano – dedujo Itachi aun con Orihime dormida a cuestas.

-¿Entonces que vamos hacer?- pregunto Ichigo con seriedad.

-Simple si se interpone lo mato y me da igual si los ve o no- lanzo la demoniza

\- No quiero más vivos involucrados en una situación de solo dioses de la muerte – espeto Hitsugaya medio dormido.

-Ya oyeron al capitán no involucremos a más vivos en esto – apoyo Itachi.

-¿Responde Extraña que es lo que necesitas aquí? – volvió a demandar la voz ya estando frente a ellos.

-La pregunta sería ¿Quién te crees para exigir respuestas humano?- declaro la morena en representación de los demás dioses de la muerte y arrancar.

-Soy el Kazekage de Sunagakure no sato, Sabaku no Gaara – se destapo parte de su cara cubierta mostrando aun pelirrojo de ojos verdes azulado con piel pálida y ojeras negras rodeando sus ojos.

Lo más llamativo era su tatuaje en su frente.

-O estoy ciega o el tipo tiene tatuado amor en la frente – comento al aire la morena.

-No yo también lo veo- aseguro Ichigo.

-Los ninjas son raros – agrego Itachi con sorpresa.

-Eso fue cruel – alegaron Naruto y Sakura con voz lastimera se sentían ofendidos.

-Es la verdad acéptenla – siguió Ichigo pero fue callado de un golpe por Sakura.

-¡Cállate idiota! – replico molesta viendo al shinigami noqueado en el suelo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Gaara - admitió eufórico Naruto al reunirse con su amigo.

-Naruto tú también estas con ellos – pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí y es una misión súper secreta e importante, al fin soy considerado la pieza necesaria en una misión – hablo aun con aire de grandeza.

-Tú también Naruto – otro golpe y Naruto termino en el suelo junto con Ichigo que se lamentaba por la fuerza que tenía la mujer.

-¡Que cruel eres Sakura-chan! –lloro Naruto.

-Si aprendieran a comportarse no estarían así – respondió la ninja con reproche.

-Aún no han respondido que es lo que pasa – siguió el peli-rojo.

-Eso lo responderemos nosotros Kazekage-san – interrumpió una voz cantarina. Era Urahara.

-¿Quién eres tú? –

\- Yo sólo soy un humilde, guapo y atractivo comerciante – comento el rubio – Y también la persona que responderá sus dudas.

En la torre del Kazekage.

-Ya veo así que eso es lo que sucede- hablo el líder de la arena juntado sus manos sobre su escritorio frente a él estaban Urahara, Byakuya, Keyla y Ulquiorra.

-Exactamente pero lamentablemente solo podrá saber lo que hacemos no afirmamos pedir su permiso ni tampoco estamos pidiéndole que se una a nosotros – siguió con tono formal el vendedor.

-¿Qué dice-

-Los shinigamis nos encargamos de los sucesos que ocurren en relación a todo lo que incluya el mundo espiritual no necesitamos de los humanos ni tampoco deseamos tener que involucrarnos con ellos por lo que solo sabrá que estamos aquí nada mas- hablo Byakuya.

-¿Qué les da derecho a tomar esas decisiones?- demando el peli-rojo.

-La sociedad de almas y nunca hemos dependido de intervención de los humanos y esta no será la primera vez por lo que Kazekage-san no pida más de lo que está a su alcance no tendrá lugar en esta guerra- siguió Urahara.

-No lo permitiré mi aldea será atacada por esa guerra de shinigamis y demonios no dejare que involucren a mi gente –

-Matare a cada uno de los malditos aldeanos de este miserable lugar si no dejas de molestar con tanta mierda inútil humano – interrumpió Nakamura de improvisto.

-Tratamos de evitar el sacrificio de más vidas humanas no deseamos acabar con ellas- le reclamo Kuchiki.

-Dilo por ti mismo esta aldea no se compara en nada a las naciones que desaparecí o las grandes ciudades que aniquile tu como shinigami Kuchiki Byakuya debería saber las capacidades de un demonio o no, las vidas de este miserable pueblo no me interesan al igual que tu vida o la de cualquier presente en esta habitación así que ahórrate las palabras no estoy para escuchar dije que mataría a quien fuera estorbo ¿no? – los ojos de Keyla se tornaron rojos, al igual que sus dientes se afilaron, revelando su naturaleza.

-¿Tú eres uno de ellos?- cuestiono el acuamarina.

-tu qué crees humano ja ja ja tu poder y ni el de toda la aldea junta podría siquiera hacerme frente así que cállate – de repente algo extraño paso.

En menos de lo que podrían creer la demoniza tenía su cara estampada contra el suelo, su cabeza era mantenida en una sola posición gracias al bastón que tenía, su cuerpo fue inmovilizado y la menor respiraba con dificultad.

-Tranquilízate Keyla-chan por favor asustaras a nuestros amigos –calmo el rubio.

-Ura-hara quítate –murmuro entrecortadamente.

-No, veo que la ansiedad aumenta –

-Hi, por favor tengo hambre quítate –

El vendedor abrió grandemente los ojos el solo hecho de que la morena pidiera algo por favor era malo estaba muy mal.

-Cifer-san por favor me pasarías lo que te encargue – pidió con carisma al arrancar que ignoro eso y solo le alcanzo algo de su bolsillo.

-Toma- abrió su boca colocando una píldora pequeña – ahora trágala.

Y tal como lo pidió la peli-negro la trago con desesperación y sus ojos y apariencia volvieron a como antes además de que respiraba mejor.

-Es un pequeño sustituto que invente solo dudara el día de hoy no sé qué podamos hacer mañana pero esto es lo mejor que tenemos -

-E-entiendo – murmuro la peli-negra intentando reincorporarse pero no pudo por lo que Kuchiki se encargó de levantarla y colocarla como siempre sentada en el escritorio.

-No malentiendas estoy al tanto de lo que eres pero no quita que eres una dama y yo como noble debo comportarme como tal- recalco Byakuya con su acostumbrada frialdad.

-Y que se supone que debo creer en lo que a mí respecta no me interesa nada de lo que hagan seguirán siendo mis enemigos aun con esta guerra – renegó con sus ojos volviendo a tornarse rojos.

-Keyla-chan te aconsejo no hacer eso podrían descubrirte- pidió el comerciante con serenidad.

-y debo ocultar lo que soy por unos niñatos de pacotilla – se veía muy molesta.

-En este momento actúas como esos "niñatos de pacotilla" – asevero Byakuya.

-Es mentira nunca lo haría además no sé por qué estoy de su lado si yo-

-No estoy para este tipo de conversación Nakamura Keyla-san por favor compórtate como la heredera del linaje que eres –

-No menciones eso sabes que te lo prohibieron estúpido- y con eso la morena quedo en silencio.

-¿De qué hablan? – cuestiono el Kazekage pues la mayoría se sintió excluido de la conversación.

-Nada de importancia Kazekage-san por el momento solo nos quedaremos hasta poder destruir la puerta y poner a salvo su aldea –

-Ya entiendo, sin embargo yo me incluiré sin importar sus quejas –

-Es algo comprensible, bueno nosotros nos retiramos no podemos robar más su tiempo –

-Tiene razón les brindare un lugar donde puedan quedarse –

-Gracias por eso bueno adiós –

Con eso ambos Byakuya y Urahara se retiraron de la habitación el arrancar los imito saliendo con la misma imperturbabilidad que tuvo al entrar, la morena fue ultima en salir.

Ya reunidos en la enfermería de Suna.

-Nos quedaremos en un hotel- cuestiono el ninja rubio.

-Ah no el Kazekage-san nos dijo que nos quedaremos en un lugar que el elija- respondió Urahara.

-Ósea un hotel-

-Que es posada y punto –

-Bueno yo diría que sí es un hotel – comento Itachi pero se calló al ver el aura maligna que expulsaba el comerciante- aunque posada suena mejor.

-Veo que Uchija-san comparte la misma opinión que yo, a que se debe el cambio~-

-Yo… me retiro con su permiso-

-Escapo que mal~-

-Aunque no se la razón, ¿Urahara-san usted sabe por qué?- pregunto Naruto, acaso no vio como el rubio era rodeado por un aura maligna por así decirlo.

-Para nada Uzumaki-san-

-Bueno me voy con los demás tengo que contarles la noticia – y tal como dijo se fue a donde estaban la mayoría de ellos listos para entrar a su gigai.

-Rukia ¿estas segura de hacer esto?- cuestiono cierto peli naranjo conocido.

-Si Ichigo deberías de ser menos exagerado eso herida no fue nada de qué preocuparse- respondió la Kuchiki caminado a su gigai que tenía ropas similares a la de los ninjas para pasar inadvertidos.

-Seguro, te recuerdo que eso te dejo un día sin poder caminar –

-Como dije debes de dejar de ser tan exagerado estoy bien ¿no?-

-Si pero…-

*Temo perderte acaso no lo entiendes* pensó el shinigami frustrado.

-Ichigo ¿Qué sucede estas rojo?- pregunto la shinigami considerablemente cerca del chico logrando que el color se acreciente.

-Na…da…hhee...uhh…yo….est-toy…podrias –

-¿Qué?- pregunto acercándose más acaso no noto que el sustituto tenía el color de un tomate maduro.

-P-s…po..dria..s..al..e..jarte – no podía controlar lo nervioso que estaba y le afectaba mucho esa cercanía.

-Si…yo..lo siento – ella también sintió vergüenza y se sonrojo.

-No…espera yo no lo dije de esa manera-

-De que otra manera podría decirse idiota –

-¡Espera solo lo dije…ehmm por que tenía calor eso es todo!-

-¿Calor? ¿Por qué tenías calor?-

-ehhh…yo eh etto… por el calor del desierto no hace mucho que salimos de ahí pero aún tengo calor-

-Si es así deberías enfriarte- espera eso sonó muy comprometedor y pervertido en muchos sentidos.

-¿¡Que!?-

-¿Qué pasa ahora eres sordo?-

-¿¡Que dijiste maldición!?-

-¿¡Que si ahora estas sordo idiota!?-

-¡No estoy sordo, es solo que tienes una mente enferma! -

-¡Enferma solo trate de darte un consejo pero como eres un mono imbécil es posible que lo hayas pensado mal!-

-¡Pues claro que si de la manera en que lo dijiste quien no lo haría un tonto no lo entendería!, además ¿Cómo te ocurre tal idea?-

-¡Pues mi idea incluía a Sode no Shirayuki bajando la temperatura del cuarto que otra cosa pensaste tú!-

-¡Pensé en…! ….yo…lo siento supongo que es una buena idea- se rasco la nuca nervioso no volvería a escuchar las charlas raras de su padre nunca más.

-Olvídalo hagamos esto rápido- hablo la Kuchiki entrando en su gigai.

-Tienes razón- el peli-naranjo la imito y entro a su gigai.

-Al fin terminaron creímos que iban a seguir para rato – comento divertido Renji él fue espectador dela escena tan típica de los dos.

-Si sentimos la espera- respondió sin ganas ya de pelear solo deseaba de que Renji no haya visto todo.

-Renji no seas quejón es de mala educación- regaño Rukia.

-También es de mala educación el hacer esperar a las personas – contesto burlón logrando que a la Kuchiki le brotara una venita palpitante.

-Vamos – objeto reuniéndose con los ninjas que los veían impresionados así que si podían ser vistos por los humanos normales.

-¿Qué le pasa?- cuestiono el sub-capitán al shinigami sustituto.

-No tengo ni idea- se defendió

-¡Hola Kuchiki-san! ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto una emocionada Orihime de manera cordial.

-Ah hola Inoue, si me siento mejor a decir no es que haya estado muy herida solo fue un raspón en la pierna nada mas-aseguro sonriendo y mostrando el pulgar en alto.

-De verdad, que alegría -

-Es bueno ver que no está herida de gravedad Kuchiki-san – agrego un formal Uchija Itachi.

-Gracias Itachi-dono por la consideración-

-No hay problema –

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿A dónde saldremos?- pregunto la shinigami intrigada.

-Eso me lo vengo preguntando desde hace un rato – agrego la peli-naranja.

-Debe ser un lugar al que convertiremos en nuestra base- dijo el Uchija.

-De verdad- dijeron al unísono las dos mujeres.

-Es una posibilidad no lo estoy afirmando-

-¿Me pregunto qué haremos?- pregunto el rubio ninja agregándose a la conversación.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber – respondió Inoue.

-Lo más seguro es que aún lo estén decidiendo- comento Sakura también uniéndose a la conversación.

-Lo dudo deben estar intercambiando información- agrego Sasuke desinteresado.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces que haremos nosotros- se preguntó la shinobi peli-rosa.

-Estaremos pendientes de las siguientes órdenes- índico solemne Itachi.

-Pero cuanto será para eso- se desanimó la peli-naranja.

-No creo que mucho tiempo – agrego Renji.

-Ojala no se tarden mucho seria fastidioso el esperar - comento rascándose la nuca despreocupado Kurosaki.

-Créenos tenemos experiencia con personas que se retrasan - recordó con molestia Sakura a su antiguo sensei, Kakashi.

-¡Tiene razón Kakashi-sensei siempre se retrasa y usa la misma excusa! "me perdí por el camino de la vida"- imito la voz cansina del nombrado con burla el Uzumaki.

-Un sensei así no debería llamarse sensei ya que la puntualidad es necesaria- renegó Rukia.

-Ikkaku tal vez era brusco y muy violento pero no era de los que se retrasan- recordó Renji a su ex –sensei.

Lo que no sabían es que el mismo los estaba escuchando deprimiéndose en una esquinita.

-Veo que están conviviendo que bueno les diré lo que harán ahora~…- ese fue Urahara saliendo de la nada.

Los aliados solo esperaron a ver qué les diría, patrullar en las casas, investigación o infiltración, cualquier cosa que sea sin duda seria serio no.

-Tienen que pasear por la aldea~-

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron todos.

En el tour por Sunagakure.

-¿Por qué debemos hacer esto? es completamente lo contrario a lo que vinimos hacer aqui para empezar- se quejó Ichigo por 15 vez.

-Puedes callarte es molesto que te quejes cado 2 segundos – le grito Naruto.

-Pues lo siento pero no soy nada conformista como alguien- le respondió de la misma manera

-¿Quién dijo que soy conformista? Solo cumplo misión como se debe no como otros-

-¡Que dijiste imbécil! no soy un idiota que solo hacen lo que le dicen toma eso-

-¡Pues yo no tengo nombre de fresa y menos de niña Ja! –

-¡Pues al menos no me llamo como comida Ja!-

-¡Que dices la fresa es comida Ja!-

-¡Que acaso estas más idiota que hace rato es obvio que es una fruta Ja!-

Mientras ellos seguían gritándose en media calle, con mucha gente, y la mayoría adultos. Al frente Sakura y Rukia seguían conversando.

-Así que también eres ninja médico- hablo admirada la peli-rosa.

-No se podría decir medico ya que se solo los principales hechizos para sanar – comento la Kuchiki un poco apenada.

-Podría enseñarte un poco de la medicina que se ¿Qué dices?-

-Claro es bueno al menos aprender algo nuevo de vez en cuando-

-Si, ahora dime ¿cómo es eso de hechizo?-

-Ha bueno eso es así veras…-

Ellas dos solo hablaban animadamente de manera cómoda siendo seguidas por dos zombis digo Sasuke y Renji. Que no hablaban ni socializaban solo caminaban ignorando al otro y procurando cuidar a ese ser especial.

Un poco alejados de ellos Orihime y Itachi caminaban admirando un poco las casas y cosas que ofrecía la aldea hasta que.

-Es bueno recibir visitantes para el festival- comento amablemente la anciana que le entregaba a la peli-naranja su mercancía que acababa de comprar.

-¿Festival?- cuestiono el Uchija a su lado.

-Si mis niños el festival que se celebra todos los años el festival "De la luna creciente" es muy lindo, hay fuegos artificiales, amuletos, juegos, y comidas tradicionales es un evento muy agradable para los visitantes…-

-Suena divertido – agrego Inoue a ella le gustaban los festivales.

-Además de que hay una especie de tradición para las parejas de enamorados…- comento viéndolos ambos estaban sonrojados y observaban al lado contrario.

-Dicen que su vez los fuegos artificiales con esa persona especial sin duda terminaran juntos no es muy romántico- si los tomates concursaran quedarían en vergüenza contra Orihime que se comparaba a una señal de tránsito.

-Gracias por invitarnos, nos retiramos adiós señora – dijo Itachi con calma y sonriendo levemente.

Y sin preguntar tomo la mano de la mujer-tomate y salieron del negocio.

 _No decir lo que me gusta de ti_

-¿Estas bien Orihime-san?- cuestiono tratando de contener la voz es que la mujer se veía tierna sonrojada.

 _Algo me mata pero me hace vivir…tal vez es Amor~._

-S…i- murmuro entrecortadamente.

 _Es tu mirada o tu forma de estar_

-¿Qué dices si venimos al festival?... –

 _O la tristeza que me da si te vas…tal vez es Amor quizás~_

*Es una invitación por cortesía, por amistad, o es una cita, Itachi-kun que sucede conmigo no puedo responder mi cuerpo tiembla mucho, mi cara me arde, mi estómago siente un millón de mariposas, mi corazón no deja de latir y ni siquiera puedo caminar por mí misma ¿Qué sucede conmigo?*

 _No sé por qué todo me sabe a ti, una palabra, un verso, una canción_

-De igual forma entenderé si no quieres-

 _Es un misterio de mi corazón_

-Por supuesto que quiero- grito sorprendiendo al más alto- ah….etto…yo…quiero…decir

 _Que no me quiere ni contar a mí._

-No te preocupes ya entendí – respondió con suavidad volteando observándola sonriente, levanto una de sus manos y con delicadeza volvió a colocar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

 _Vivo contigo._

-Yo…etto…digo qu…-

 _Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre._

-Creo que deberíamos decirles a los demás, vamos- sin querer torturar más a la pobre avanzaron para alcanzar a los demás.

 _Vivo contigo… no encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir_

-Si-

En la oficina del Kazekage.

-Si ya terminaste de hablar puedes retirarte que tengo mejores cosas que hacer- renegó el Kazekage de manera formal pero se veía molesto.

-No necesito que lo digas dos veces me voy – grito la morena hace tres horas que llevaba encerrada en ese cuarto con el peli-rojo y él se quejaba, ella tuvo que soportarlo todo ese tiempo.

Al caminar hacia la puerta sintió como si algo golpease contra su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse que es lo que pasaba ahora. Su mente se vio nublada a la vez como sentía como algo intentaba controlarla.

-¿Qué sucedió con Shukaku? ¿Por qué ya no está en ti como su prisión? ¿Qué sucedió con él?- cuestiono desde la puerta lo veía de manera amenazadora.

-¿Qué… dices…?-

-¿Qué dónde demonios esta Shukaku?-

-¿Shukaku te refieres al bijuu que tenía sellado en mi interior?-

-¿Bijuu? Así es como lo llamas-

-Sí y Shukaku bueno…el…fue…como veras ya no está dentro mío ya no soy su prisión…el ya-

-Pero si fuiste su asesino-

-Yo no fui…fue una organización que los buscaba para-

Intento hablar pero la demoniza le dio la espalda y sus ojos cambiaban violentamente siendo unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas muy visibles símbolo de que la esencia del zorro de nueve colas había invadido a la demoniza que no lo impidió o no pudo.

-¡Cállate! Que tonto soy no, los humanos no nos ven más que como una amenaza o como un objeto que pueden utilizar, algo que no siente, algo a lo que le pueden arrebatar su libertad como bestias que somos, y por eso nos temen, por eso nos encierran por eso creen que por su decisión no debemos vivir como tales…por eso yo…odio a los humanos…los odio-

-Te equivocas no todos somos así Naruto-

-¡Cállate! Que sabes tú nada, no sabes lo que es que todo el mundo te odie que seas alguien al que busquen asesinar todo el tiempo, que te alejen de todo, que te odien, no sabes lo que es que te obligan a decidir entrar en una guerra a la cual no tuviste nada que ver, ni que te encierren, no sabes nada, ¡porque no eres como nosotros, no eres yo!-

En este mismo momento Keyla gritaba con fiereza los sentimientos más guardados que tenía Kurama en su interior los sentimientos que por el mismo nunca hubiera dicho antes y que habían infectado al demonio que controla los sentimientos.

-¡Claro que lo sé!-

-¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡No eres más-

-El que quiere que te calles soy yo no hables como si fueras la única que ha sufrido –

-¿Sufrido? ¡Ja¡ qué sabes de tu de sufrimiento –

-Se lo que es lo que se siente, lose, antes fui un asesino a sangre fría y eso y no lo niego, pero después me di cuenta de que nunca encontraría eso que mi tío me enseño…-

-No me dirás que el amor, es una broma ¿no?-

-Ninguna pero a pesar de vivir en las tinieblas no había sentido tal vacío como ese, creí que con amarme a mí mismo bastaba, pero me di cuenta de que no era suficiente, quería el reconocimiento de los demás, quería tener amigos como los demás, quería tener el reconocimiento de mi aldea y el cariño de la misma, quería ser como Naruto Uzumaki el me enseño que podía conseguir eso si luchaba, si trabaja por eso y mírame ahora puedo tener eso que siempre quise-

-Naruto Uzumaki – los pensamientos del zorro se fueron llenando de aquel niño que fue su portador de bebe, de aquel idiota insoportable y que no paraba de insistir que sería el próximo Hokage como su padre aunque no lo sabía, el zorro sonrió era verdad Naruto lo había cambiado un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-

Gaara podía ver bien como lagrimas surcaban el rostro de la morena además de que tenía un sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

-Si adiós- con eso los rasgos del kyuby habían desaparecido dejando a la demoniza.

-Te ayudare- aviso el Kazekage levantándola sorprendiéndose de que las lágrimas ya no estaban y que ahora estaba de pie observándolo de manera despectiva y altanera.

-No necesito de ti humano inútil me largo – declaro saliendo como si nada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Se preguntó a si mismo pero pronto volvió a su papeleo – Mañana es el festival ojala todo salga bien y no lo arruinen.

 _Los festivales traen emoción y alegría a las personas, que cosas traerá el "Festival de la Luna creciente" en nuestros héroes._

 _Continuara…_

* * *

SI un poco raro pero le agrege una parte de una cancion de chayan,

Se llama " No sé si es amor" espero que les guste, la estaba escuchando cuando escribía.

Si el festival tiene un gran nombre XD ni se que otra cosa pensar para eso bueno.

Bueno espero que te guste Sohma-chan

Ch anee! Amigos no olviden comentar.


	11. 10: El festival

El primer capítulo largo que hago espero que les guste es por la tardanza, sería como dos capítulos en uno disfrútenlos.

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Advertencias: lloraras, reiras y querras matar a muchas personas**_

* * *

" **Las puertas del final"**

 **Capítulo 10: "El festival de la luna creciente"**

 **Anteriormente.**

-¿Estas bien?-

Gaara podía ver bien como lagrimas surcaban el rostro de la morena además de que tenía un sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

-Si adiós- con eso los rasgos del kyubi habían desaparecido dejando a la demoniza.

-Te ayudare- aviso el Kazekage levantándola sorprendiéndose de que las lágrimas ya no estaban y que ahora estaba de pie observándolo de manera despectiva y altanera.

-No necesito de ti humano inútil me largo – declaro saliendo como si nada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Se preguntó a si mismo pero pronto volvió a su papeleo – Mañana es el festival ojala todo salga bien y no lo arruinen.

 **Actualmente**.

-Mierda- susurro una voz que conocía bien y de pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente el arrancar a penas si quito la vista de su libro para observar a la recién llegada para después volver a leer.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto monótonamente.

-Mierda...las cosas se irán poniendo peor ahora- murmuro para sí misma ignorando al espada.

-La situación no ha mejorado hasta ahora en ningún ámbito y sigo sin saber ¿por qué estas así?-

La habitación se llenó de un silencio incomodo que molesto más al demonio que sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a la cama para después observar el techo.

-Si tanto quieres saber estoy débil –

-No es algo nuevo-

-Ja que gracioso ¿no? Vete a morir a un pozo si vas a estar así bastardo-

-Yo solo pregunte tu respuesta es defensiva y patética-

-de verdad eres una molestia a veces, no sé por qué no te mate aun- se sentó en la cama y apoyo los brazos sobre sus rodillas- pero si estas en plan de buena voluntad te diré fui malditamente influenciada.

-Sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar-

-Influenciada significa que me deje controlar por una emoción y la más cercana que tenia de mi especie era la de Kurama por lo que me infecto y ejerció su voluntad sobre mí, ahora si entendéis-

-Sí, pero no era necesario la explicación, ya había deducido que es lo que tenías sin embargo vi que necesitabas hablar ya que aumenta tu ego-

-¿Ego? Me sorprende que sepas que es eso-

-Soy un espada no un idiota –

-Pero para ser uno, tienes cara de idiota-

-No veo por alterarme ante tu provocación hoy te ves más tensa de lo normal-

-Y cuando te convertiste en un endemoniado psicólogo-

-No lo soy, eso es de humanos -

-Tks. Definitivamente hablar contigo hoy aumento mi migraña – gruño masajeando su sienes- pero de todas formas eres como un parasito que no se ira nunca así que me voy acostumbrando-

-Dejaras de desperdiciar el tiempo despotricando y harás algo eventualmente, tu cabeza hoy está más lenta de lo normal deberías darte cuenta-

-Odio cada vez más a tus libros y a ti-

-Odias que tenga más sabiduría que tu o ver que tengo razón-

-No, odio que te dé más palabras para tu parlanchina boca, no evitas soltar una, ¿cuándo te volviste tan insubordinado?-

-Cuando me ordenaste tratarte como un igual y no como un superior, aun cuando ese sea mi trabajo-

-Ah eso simplemente no quería tener que lidiar contigo en esa faceta-

-¿Así que ahora eres libera lista?-

Ambos estaban enfrascados en una batalla de frialdad, cinismo e hipocresía que hacía que no dudaran en decir cualquier comentario tajante o no.

-Me gusta más "No lidiar con el emo cara de piedra estreñida que parece una jodida estatua andante" además no soporto cuando utilizas el termino –sama-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ah Aizen te referías de esa manera o ¿no? Y yo no soy Aizen si yo te mandara a que mueras, sabes que yo también moriría en tu lugar, a diferencia de los demás mis subordinados son algo que debo mantener aun cuando cueste mi propia vida-

-Es extraño viniendo de ti como puedes expresar esa emoción humana no lo entiendo–

-No es algo que te incumba a decir verdad solo estoy cuidando mis espaldas no importa que tenga que hacer y además ellos se encargaran-

-Aun cuando ambos se les ordeno fingir que traicionaron a su Señora-

-Somos demonios, la lealtad no debería ser uno de nuestros principios…pero siento que estos dos cumplieron mis órdenes…los demonios, no somos humanos ni hollows no tenemos elección en nada nuestra vida es vacía en comparación a la simple vida de un shinigami y arrancar…nosotros nunca fuimos humanos y nunca sabremos lo que es sentir alguna emoción- adopto un temperamento distante al recordar eso.

-Si disculpe el arrebato, me retiro-

Y con lo último dicho Ulquiorra abandono la habitación dejando a la demoniza en un conflicto mental. Este solo camino hasta llegar a una habitación desolada y volver a abrir su libro.

La noche llego más rápido de lo que los aliados hubieran querido.

Siendo para Sakura y Rukia una charla agradable sobre métodos de curación y algunas cosas triviales, Sasuke y Renji no convivieron nada pues seguían ignorando la existencia del otro, Naruto e Ichigo solo se la pasaron peleando todo el trayecto, Itachi y Orihime pasaron una tarde muy agradable.

Al llegar todos de nuevo a la posada se reunieron para cenar.

-Hay ramen para cenar- grito un eufórico Naruto llegando a la mesa a sentarse.

-No todo en la vida es ramen Naruto- renegó la shinobi.

-¿Me pregunto que habrá de cenar hoy?- cuestiono una feliz Orihime sentándose en la mesa.

Y como un efecto en cadena poco a poco se llenó estando Sasuke, Renji, Itachi, Naruto al frente de las chicas y Ulquiorra aun lado de Sakura, Keyla se sentó en una punta teniendo dos de sus lados desocupados Itachi pensó en la posibilidad de sentarse hay pero pronto los dos asientos se vieron ocupados por Toshiro y Gaara.

La mesa tenía distintos platos deliciosos que pronto degustaron y para gusto y sorpresa de Naruto había ramen.

Sakura sentía una especie de tensión en el aire que no sabía identificar observo a los dos pelinegros y descubrió que estaban lejos el uno del otro y eso era raro, ya que siempre se los veía juntos.

Y al estar aún lado del arrancar sintió la necesidad de preguntar que paso pero también se sentía muy entrometida, pero al final dejo toda duda y-

-Ulquiorra-san- llamo esperando ver si respondía pero lo único que recibió fue solo un asentimiento-bueno yo no quiero sonar entrometida por meterme en asuntos que no me incumben pero quería preguntar ¿Que sucedió con usted y Keyla-chan?-

El arrancar no se inmuto ante eso era normal viendo bien la situación pero no sentía que debía responder, aunque de todas formas lo hizo.

-A estado actuando extraño últimamente y hoy se confronto conmigo por algo estúpido-

-algo estúpido ¿Qué cosa?-

-El que actué infantilmente sabiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones-

-¿Pero qué de actuar infantil no entiendo?-

-Ni tampoco lo entenderás aun – dijo e ignoro a la ninja un gran rato esperando a que desista de la idea de seguir interrogándolo le incomodaba.

Sakura viendo que no obtendría nada solo volvió a su comida, no tenía deseos de observar a Sasuke lo que le extraño pero de igual forma, si iba demostrar que era una ninja fuerte no tenía por qué andar siempre tras él.

Para Orihime el breve momento que quedo la mesa en silencio fue la mejor oportunidad para informar del festival mañana.

-Disculpen puedo…- pidió suavemente pero nadie la oyó todos seguían haciendo revuelo en la mesa excepto por los dos Uchijas, Ulquiorra y los tres en la esquina, pero Hitsugaya si la oyó por lo que decidió hacer algo.

-¡Guarden silencio están siendo muy alborotadores estando el dueño de casa presente!- grito levantándose de la mesa los demás solo se asustaron y guardaron silencio.

El capitán observo a la humana y espero que entienda lo que hizo.

-ah…gracias Toshiro-kun bueno yo…etto…- se puso nerviosa al tener todas las miradas sobre ella pero hubo una muy fuerte penetrante una oscura que le motivada fuerza por lo que respiro – pues quería preguntarles si querían ir al festival de la "Luna Creciente" mañana-

Todo el mundo guardo silencio ante la declaración un festival no sonaba tenían que descansar un poco más y llegar a conocerse para formar un equipo ¿no?

Por otro el Kazekage se tensó acaso irían a su festival eso un poco extraño. Volteo a ver al demonio y noto que tenía poco interés en escuchar pues ya había terminado de comer y se disponía a ir.

-ara~ara~ Keyla-chan ¿A dónde vas? – cuestiono un sombrerero sujetándola con su brazo la mayoría se sorprendió al ver que se iba.

-A ningún lado por lo visto –

-La idea del festival me suena emocionante seguro iras a descansar para mañana ir ¿verdad?-

-No puedo esperar a eso- hablo con sarcasmo notorio y molestia –Ulquiorra has lo que quieras

-como ordene-

Sakura solo sintió confusión a eso en verdad era extraño, sin embargo algo de curiosidad tenía por el festival al menos podría intentar estas más con Sasuke y demostrarles los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, le demostraría que lo amaba.

Rukia ya desde hace unos días sentía que Ichigo no le tenía la misma confianza, ella no era débil debía entender que era una guerrera y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse si era necesario.

Orihime solo dejo que la emoción la llenara pues tenía que admitir que le gustaba la idea del festival y que más le atraía la idea de los fuegos artificiales y pasar toda la noche con Itachi. Pero tan pronto llego ese pensamiento volvió a sonrojarse violentamente ¿Qué cosas pensaba?

-Esperen aún falta algo- interrumpió el Uchija mayor.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono el peli-naranja aun fastidiado por culpa de Naruto.

-La leyenda que nos contó una anciana –mientras hablaba observaba los movimientos de Orihime que volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Es-espera Itachi-kun no… contar eso!-

-Lo es nuestros amigos deberían saberlo- siguió burlón al ver que se ponía nerviosa- La leyenda dice que si dos personas que se quieren ven los fuegos artificiales estarán todo la vida juntos…o algo parecido.

-¡Que malo Itachi-kun yo quería decir eso!- renegó la Inoue.

-Lo lamento…bueno de todas formas ya cumplí con decírselos ahora depende de ustedes ¿Que harán?-

La mayoría de los presentes pensaba en que era buena idea.

Ichigo pensó que era el mejor momento para pasar un tiempo de calidad con su mejor amiga.

Naruto solo pensó en la comida.

Sasuke en que no sabría qué hacer en un bendito festival.

Ulquiorra en nada en literal no tenía interés en cosas humanas de ese tipo.

Renji también pensó en pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga o al menos esa quería grabarse en la cabeza.

Toshiro pensó que era muy buena idea solo deseaba que no hubiera problemas.

Keyla como Naruto solo pensó en la comida.

* * *

 **Al otro día**

 **A las 8 pm.**

Exactamente solo faltaba 1 hora para el festival y aun las mujeres no estaban listas o esa creían los hombres que la esperaban abajo.

Ichigo llevaba un kimono masculino completamente negro con un obi anaranjado oscuro por lo visto ya se había aburrido pues se durmió en el sillón.

A su lado Naruto llevaba uno marrón oscuro y como Ichigo también quedó dormido en el sofá. Ambos apoyados en el otro sin acordarse de que estaban en zona de enemistad.

Sasuke uno azul oscuro y se encontraba observando a su hermano pensado en por que aún no lo recordaba.

Itachi también del mismo color negro es solo que este tenía un obi rojo.

Renji ya se había ido con Matsumoto pero igualmente llevaba su muy macho que se respeta de yukata rosa de flores rojas.

Ulquiorra estaba en gigai y llevaba un yukata negro con un obi verde oscuro se encontraba observando nada en particular.

Arriba en la planta alta aún permanecían las mujeres que pronto bajaron.

La primera fue Rukia que llevaba un kimono femenino completamente morado oscuro con flores de un purpura más claro y el cabello sujeto de manera tradicional.

La segunda fue Orihime que llevaba uno blanco con pequeña flores de Sakura de tono de rosa oscuro.

La tercera fuer Sakura que llevaba uno completamente rojo con flores rojas y blancas.

La última fue Keyla que obligadamente llevaba uno de color negro con solo flores blancas. Su cabello que ya de por si se sujetaba de manera extraña ahora solo era recogido en una coleta alta y dejaba que dos mechones le cayeran en frente.

Listo todos despertaron a los dos dormidos.

-¡Naruto despierta tenemos que ir al festival!-

-ah…espera un momento Sakura-chan-murmuro aun dormido pero recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la ninja que arrojo fuera del sofá y con ello se llevó a Ichigo.

-¡Que sucede!- grito el shinigami en el suelo.

-Creo que es la manera de Sakura-chan de despertarnos- respondió el Uzumaki no muy lejos de él tirado.

-¿¡Kurosaki-kun y Uzumaki-kun están bien!?- cuestiono una preocupada Orihime.

-si – respondieron ambos temiendo de las miradas fulminantes de Rukia, Sakura hasta Itachi.

-Si eso era todo acabemos con esto ya- comento la demoniza con aburrimiento.

Sasuke solo la observo de reojo y al notarlo la Nakamura ambos se fulminaron mutuamente.

 **En el festival.**

Todos se dividieron de manera de que terminaron de a dos.

Itachi y Orihime.

Sasuke y Sakura.

Ichigo y Rukia.

Ulquiorra y Keyla.

Dejando a Naruto forever alone.

Y en vez de convivir solo planeaban estar con el otro aunque esta regla se omite en la última pareja ya que ninguno de los dos le importo con quien estaban.

-Y con esto damos por comenzado el festival de la "Luna creciente" disfruten de la noche- con el discurso del Kazekage dio por comenzada la velada.

~Keyla y Ulquiorra~

Ambos se separaron pronto del grupo caminando distraídamente por los puestos de las personas y secretamente curiosos de que podían tener los humanos.

-¡huele a Dulces!- y como si fuera una alarma de aviso la morena corrió a un carrito donde vendían algodones de azúcar babeándose por tener uno.

El cuarto la alcanzo después de unos minutos aun con la misma paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué harás?-cuestiono al llegar y notar que solo observaba la maquina pero no decía nada.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de que es, pero lo quiero- apunto al algodón de azúcar que el vendedor entregaba a un niño.

-¿Qué es esa cosa…rosa?- pregunto al vendedor al ver que la demoniza no volvió a hablar pues seguía en trance mientras observaba el dulce.

-Es un algodón de azúcar hijo ¿quieres uno?- pregunto el anciano al Espada que no recordaba nada de ser hijo de un humano.

-cosa rosa serás mía- murmuro aun en trance la demoniza.

-¿Disculpe hija quiere un algodón de azúcar?- cuestiono a la adorable chica aun lado del chico que le pregunto sobre el caramelo que vendía, la parecía adorable como se veían juntos.

-si…papa- respondió confundida pues salió de su trance de la "cosa rosa" y al parecer era hija de un humano también y pronto recibió el algodón de azúcar observándolo.

*Yo que recuerdo el algodón es algo que los humanos utilizan para crear ropa, ¿acaso los humanos comen ropa rosada?*

-ay pero que adorable niña- hablo el viejo enternecido por la imagen de la chica que ahora observaba embobada la cosa.

-¿Cuánto es?- el Arrancar ya se quería largar de ahí pues la situación se puso extraña.

-Nada es gratis para la encantadora niña- respondió acariciando la cabeza de la nombrada que solo siguió extrañada por la reacción del humano.

Y sin más que decir el Espada camino alejándose de ahí arrastrando a la demoniza que seguía observando el algodón, tenía ligeras sospechas de que el tipo sea raro, ningún humano daba cosas gratis y para colmo quien llama "algodón de azúcar" a esa cosa con conito que tenía ahora la morena.

Llegaron a otro puesto donde exhibían algunas pinturas, y ahí fue donde la morena rompió el silencio.

-Tenme este "algodón de azúcar" hasta que averigüe que es- sentencio.

-Ese humano actuó raro-

-Todos los humanos son raros, ¡quien en su sano juicio comería su ropa!-

Con esa declaración el Espada tomo la cosa rosada sin rechistar observándola también pensando en que los humanos no podían ser más *raros*

Y volvieron a caminar observando más cosas que ofrecían los mercantes.

~Ichigo y Rukia~

Ambos caminaron en silencio un poco incomodos y nerviosos ya que ninguno sabia como actuar con el otro. Ahora que conocían sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Rukia…eh veras—se detuvo al ver que ella no le prestó atención estuvo un poco distraída con algunas cosas que exhibían. Agradeció eso ya que no podía notarlo a él observándola.

Ese kimono la hacía ver hermosa, y hermosa era interiormente, exteriormente toda ella era así. Se hizo preguntar cómo alguien como el que era fuerte, pero débil de corazón, que cualquier cosa podía deprimirlo y solo ella podía animarlo, de verdad se merecía a alguien como ella.

Solo ella con su rudeza, sus palabras directas y firmes, su incontable confianza en él hasta el punto de morir por él, desde la primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de perderla por su estupidez y testarudez. Y no solo la desesperación de saber que la ejecutaría lo hizo despertar, sino que no dudo enfrentar a toda la sociedad de almas para recuperarla.

Y ahora la tenía ahí en todo su esplendor podría decir que era romántico de no ser por que volvían a ponerse en peligro, en una guerra.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien?- cuestiono la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-eh…uh si estoy bien-

-estas seguro, hace rato que hablo y no me respondes-

-Es…solo que estoy pensando en lo que paso…digo hasta ahora…las peleas contra los arrancar me… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?-

-lo suponía eso es muy estresante deberías relajarte ahora que podemos que dices?-

-Supongo que si-

Con eso ambos caminaron hacia algunos puestos viendo cosas y riendo por algún comentario.

-¿recuerdo la vez que me lanzaste y fue aterrador pero debiste ver el rostro de Renji fue gracioso?- comento riendo.

-ja ja ja si eres muy liviana por eso parecías una pelota gritona cuando te lance-

-cállate, no soy tan liviana, además tu eres el exageradamente grande y fuerte- hablo con deseos de picarlo.

-perdón por ser fuerte y alto no grande-

-Pero que dices hasta pareces un rascacielos-

-y tu un gnomo-

Se miraron amenazadoramente por un momento antes de volver a reír. Hasta que Rukia observo algo que causo su total atención.

-¡Chappy!- grito con euforia corriendo al puesto donde tenían al conejito.

Ichigo la siguió y vio como sus ojos observaban con admiración ese molesto peluche, pero que quede claro no lo ganara porque quiere impresionarla sino porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos… ¿no?

-no puede ser- murmuro molesto antes de pagarle a el tipo de los peluches.

-¿Qué haces Ichigo?- pregunto al recién notarlo.

-Ganar ese estúpido juguete- gruño.

Rukia iba reprocharle la fea manera de referirse a el conejito, antes de pensar que lo estaba haciendo para ganárselo y dárselo a ella, porque a sabiendas de que el sustituto odia al personaje dudaba que fuera para él, y sinceramente sonrió para el animándolo.

Ichigo solo sintió que podía morir en ese instante Rukia lo observaba y sonreía de esa manera que hacía que su corazón azotase contra sus costillas y un millar de mariposas volaran en su estómago. La mirada de por si lo animo con mucho esfuerzo lo suficiente como para cuando lanzara la pelota contra las botellas de ahí, destrozara literalmente las botellas.

El vendedor solo sorprendido le entrego el premio a él.

Ichigo sonrojado volteo el rostro mientras le entregaba el dichoso peluche.

-Rukia ten- miraba a otra dirección intentando inútilmente que no notara su sonrojo.

-Gracias Ichigo- respondió abrazando su peluche nuevo. Para Kurosaki el pasar la vergüenza interna más horrible y el romper todas las botellitas valieron la pena si Kuchiki estaba feliz.

Y con eso volvieron a caminar por el lugar.

Itachi y Orihime

Orihime y Uchija caminaban muy amenos viendo todo uno con emoción y el otro con una tranquilidad que antes nunca tuvo.

Para Inoue estar rodeada de gente feliz, alegre y pasando momento inolvidables era mejor que estar pensando todo el tiempo que no podía hacer nada y que era la inútil del grupo.

Itachi también sentía que estaba en paz, ahora los recuerdos que tenía recurrentes no lo martirizaban y tampoco estaba muy agobiado más por la presencia de Inoue que se veía muy feliz.

-Orihime-san – llamo con suavidad con lo que la mujer volteo a verlo.

-¿SI?-

-¿Quieres comer algún dulce?- pregunto apuntando a una vendedora de dango.

-Si- respondió emocionada.

Y con eso ambos caminaron a la comerciante que les entrego sus dangos y ambos al ver que no podrían caminar comiendo eso decidieron sentarse en una banqueta que tenía atrás un rio pequeño con puente.

Al llegar solo comieron en silencio exceptuando que por momentos se escuchaba unas pequeñas risas, por que el dango manchaba un poco sus bocas pero solo fue gracioso para la peli-naranja.

Itachi termino de comer recapacitando que hasta ahora no sabía más de la mujer solo por el nombre y apellido.

Orihime tuvo la misma sensación por lo que tomo la iniciativa.

-Itachi-kun yo…etto veras…-

-¿Si?-

-veras…yo ¿quería preguntar algo? Pero creo que es algo inapropiado y no me incumbe por lo que olvídalo-

-Adelante no tengo problemas-

-Bueno ¿quería preguntar como viviste en el Rukongai? Aunque sé que vivir allí es un poco difícil-

-Veras pues tienes razón si es difícil vivir allí pero yo supongo que contare un poco resumido las cosas ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-Si no tengo problemas en escuchar-

-Bueno cuando llegue a allí viví en el distrito Zaraki y allí la mayoría son asesinos y eso por lo que tuve que valerme de mis pocas habilidades que recordaba, después de eso estuve preparándome para convertirme en shinigami ya que decían que su vida no era tan difícil y no podía soportar la vida donde cada día era un milagro de que estés vivo.

Estuve 3 años más o menos en lo que me prepare para entrar y fue suerte el que tuviera una cantidad muy alta de poder espiritual al entrar además de que me nombraron prodigio, no tenía mucho interés en destacar solo quería salir de ese infierno por lo que siempre trate de ser bueno en cada asignatura.

Mis habilidades innatas para el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo impresionaron a los instructores siempre por lo que me hice su favorito, también mi habilidades visuales que destacaron también cuando me gradué.

Al hacerlo fui nombrado parte del escuadrón 10 con el capitán Hitsugaya donde me esforcé arduamente para tener el puesto de su tercer puesto y cuando lo logre fue un gran alivio para mí, aunque no quitaba de que me sentía un oportunista, que buscaba su propio bienestar, sin tomar en cuenta a los demás porque muchos compañeros también necesitaban esa oportunidad pero yo la tome y yo no-

-Detente-

-Pero-

-Detente por favor, veras no debes sentirte así después de todo solo querías vivir en paz, querías escapar de un mundo cruel, sabes yo también lo haría, no me gustan mucho las peleas-

-Pero fue egoísta solo quererlo para mí, solo yo quise huir-

-No es así, yo también fue egoísta una vez, yo también quise algo para mí una vez y obligue a alguien muy preciado para mí a hacerlo y por eso el sufrió mucho-

Los ojos de Orihime se cristalizaron al recordar a su hermano y en como sufrió y como tuvo que apuñalarse frente a ella para descansar en paz.

-¿Quién era esa persona?-

-Era alguien muy especial, era muy divertido, siempre estaba conmigo, me cuido y fue mi mejor amigo – con eso comenzó a llorar sin evitarlo.

-El era-

-Era mi hermano mayor-

Con ello el Uchija guardo silencio al ver como sus lágrimas no paraban.

-Orihime-san-

-Yo fui egoísta e idiota…le pedí que se quedara conmigo para no estar sola…pero él ya había muerto…le pedí a mi propio hermano que no descanse en paz para estar conmigo…hice que mi propio hermano se convirtiera en un hollow por mi egoísmo- lloraba con más fuerza mientras hablaba.

El Uchija solo intento acercar su mano pero solo logro que la mujer se levantara y caminara hacia el pequeño puente aun llorando mientras observaba el lago.

También se levantó y la alcanzo.

-Sora yo…fui injusta contigo y te hice mal…te lastime hermano…yo no…lo siento…lo siento…hermano…lo siento- repetía con dificultad sus lágrimas fluían con facilidad por sus ojos que se tornaron rojos de tanto llorar, con su mano intentaba reprimir sus ganas de gritar y no podía evitar sentir la horrible opresión en su pecho.

*Las personas más felices son las más tristes …Orihime tú no eres diferente de esas personas tu sufres como todos fui un tonto al creer que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte y pensar que no tenías razones para ser triste…pero solo ver esto me demostró que eres la persona más fuerte que eh conocido* recapacito caminando para alcanzarla.

~Sakura y Sasuke~

Ambos caminaban en silencio intentando evitar los pensamientos que tenían.

Sakura solo observaba las cosas con cierta nostalgia al recordar los festivales de Konoha y pensó en la posibilidad de que Sasuke tuviera la misma sensación por lo que lo observo pero solo parecía ausente como si solo fuera un fantasma.

Su corazón solo se oprimió mas era tonto el pensar que el estaría emocionado con estar con ella a solas en un festival, de verdad debería de dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué dices si vemos eso?- apunto a donde enseñaban peces de colores.

-Lo que digas- respondió ausente.

Sakura trato de tomarlo como algo positivo y cada vez más sus intentos de demostrar que podía hacerlo feliz se desmoronaban.

Sasuke solo pensaba que no merecía estar allí con ella, ni tampoco tenía que pensar en la posibilidad de hacer algo romántico tenía que pensar en cómo devolver a su hermano de vuelta.

Haruno intento tomar su mano para llevarlo allí pero cuando la acerco el Uchija la alejo, por lo que otra vez el sentimiento de rechazo volvió, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo en querer ser algo que no le corresponde?

Por lo que reuniendo cabeza camino hasta el lugar fingiendo una sonrisa aunque su corazón poco a poco se rompía.

Sasuke la siguió internamente pensando en cómo devolver a su hermano. Su hermano volvió tenía que hacer que recupere su memoria y que vuelva a ser el de antes, nunca nadie tuvo esta oportunidad así que la aprovecharía.

Llegaron, hay fue donde Sakura mostro su buena puntería como ninja y gano dos peces uno azul y otro rosa que se veían unidos, que golpe a su ya casi quebrado corazón, unos peces podían lo que ella no.

Le mostro ambos animalitos a el Uchija pero este solo los observo de soslayo y después desvió la mirada de ella.

Sakura solo se sintió peor por lo que simplemente se fue lo dejo, ¿ya para que seguir con alguien que no la quiere cerca? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Se repitió con dolor.

Camino ciegamente por entre las personas sin ver a nadie, sin pensar en nada, tratando de decirse a sí misma que deje de ser tan tonta, ¿por qué el mundo es tan cruel?

Tan ensimismada iba que choco con alguien inmediatamente, este alguien era muy fuerte, porque ni se inmuto cuando lo golpea más bien ella retrocedió unos paso hasta casi caer.

Pero no, no golpe, no toco la tierra y no estaba cerca del suelo, ¿Qué sucedió?

Su mano era sujetada por alguien abrió los ojos que antes había cerrado por la sensación de caída, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que era… ¡Ulquiorra! Que ahora la regresaba a su lugar sin cambiar su expresión glacial.

-Yo lo siento Ulquiorra-san- se disculpó apenada por la mirada verde del otro.

Este no la observo más de dos segundos, por que pronto volvió a observa si alguna de sus ya muchas bolsa se calló.

La peli-rosada observo también las cosas y traía muchas bolsas pequeñas de recuerdos, había algunas con peluches de gato, otra de dulces y una de unos cuantos libros, lo más gracioso es que en su otra mano sostenía un cono de algodón de azúcar.

Se preguntó si podría pedirle el dulce porque ahora tenía un hambre mortal y así lo hizo.

-Disculpa Ulquio-

-Bastardo ¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiono una voz curiosa, porque de la nada el tipo se había detenido.

Sakura maquino rápido su mente en donde recordaba que Ulquiorra no se había ido solo más bien fue con Keyla a dar una vuelta de la nada.

¿Y si ese algodón era de ella? Que vergonzosa situación.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba sosteniendo infantilmente un globo con cara de gato y un palito con dos dangos. Estaba aún lado del Espada observándolo curiosa. Era difícil verla de perfil ya que Ulquiorra era más alto y las vestiduras eran un poco anchas agregando la delgadez de la demoniza y su apariencia de adolescente, que tal vez solo era más baja que el Arrancar por unos centímetros.

-Sigo esperando la respuesta- se quejó mordiendo otro dango.

El espada iba responder de no ser por.

-Se detuvo por que me ayudo a que no me cayera- dijo de manera repentina la Haruno.

Keyla camino un paso adelante dejando ser ver y observando a la shinobi aparecida.

-Me sorprende ese acto tan amable de tu parte Bastardo- agrego de manera burlona hacia el Arrancar, pero para la Haruno fue como un tono celoso y demandante.

-No...Es solo que me ayudo a que no cayera no fue gran cosa…ni nada ja ja ja- se rio nerviosa ante la mirada de la demoniza confundida por esa reacción.

-Entiendo… ¿porque estás aquí?- cuestiono al ver que no estaba con el bastardo número 2 de Sasuke.

-Es solo que yo…-no iba decirles que huyo de Uchija por que no correspondía a sus sentimientos eso no- Sasuke esta con Naruto y no quiero incomodar en su tiempo de hombres.

Gran mentira se dijo a si misma con sarcasmo solo espero a que la morena creyera en la mentira.

Y como no fue esperado Keyla no le creyó, más bien sabia estaba muy mal con solo ver su corazón, por lo que solo por esta vez decidió que debería venir con ellos.

-Ya veo, entonces vendrás con nosotros- ahora solo dirigió su mirada al Arrancar y aunque no quisiera necesitaba su opinión para esto- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El espada solo cerró los ojos en señal o al menos eso de aceptación.

-De verdad yo…- intento desistir de la idea.

-Ya dije que vamos y punto-

Con esa aclaración pronto los tres se vieron juntos caminando viendo cosas al azar, hasta que.

-Disculpe Ulquiorra-san ¿ese algodón de azúcar?- aun le parecía indebido el pedirlo, pero el saber si era de Keyla la motivaba.

-Efectivamente es de ella- respondió aun llevándolo.

Sakura se preguntó en qué momento se lo comería si hasta ahora no lo toco y ya se había acabado el dango.

-¿Qué sucede con el algodón de ropa?- cuestiono Nakamura.

-Nada es solo me pregunto ¿cuándo se lo comerá?- respondió la shinobi curiosa y un poco intrigada.

*¿Algodón de ropa?* pensó la peli-rosa un tanto confundida.

-¡No pienso comer ropa como los humanos!-

-¿Ropa? ¿Por qué dice ropa? Si los algodones de azúcar son hechos de azúcar –

-¡¿Azúcar?! ¿¡Que no era ropa!?-

-Estuvo con esa idea desde que ese vendedor se lo regalo- respondió distraídamente le Arrancar aun pensando en que algo raro tenía ese señor.

-Ya veo- dijo reprimiendo una risita, de verdad la morena podía ser adorable.

-No entiendo nada, me estás diciendo que esa cosa rosada es de hecho algo con azúcar- afirmo el demonio histérico.

-Si – respondió la ninja sonriendo.

-Bastardo – llamo al Espada que se detuvo y le acerco el dulce.

La morena solo lo sostuvo como si fuera veneno o una reliquia, los dos restantes observaban atentos que haría, acerco su dedo a la cosa sintiéndola extraña, con sus dedos tomo un poco, los dos restantes creyeron que se los iba a comer pero se equivocaron cuando.

-Abre la boca- exigió a su sirviente que lo hizo lentamente mientras ella le daba el dulce en la boca.

Sakura solo se sonrojo parecía una de esas escenas donde la pareja le daba de comer a la otra, sería la misma de no ser por literalmente uno lo obligaba y el otro no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

El arrancar solo degusto el dulce bajo la mirada analítica de Nakamura que esperaba que diga algo como que era veneno o ropa, una de dos.

-Dime como esta, sientes algo como sabor a pantalones, veneno para ratas, ¿algo?- cuestiono impaciente.

-Sabe a azúcar- respondió recordando que no le gustan los dulces.

-Y si digo que no te creo, prueba más- iba a volver a darle otra pequeña cantidad de azúcar cuando el Arrancar sin querer volver a tener esa horrible cosa en la boca, tomo un poco y se lo metió a la boca.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse más ahora él le daba de comer a ella, no podía ser más cercano a su novela soñada o las que vendía en las librerías. Sin duda nadie podía estar más equivocada que ella de lo que veía.

El demonio también degusto el dulce lentamente bajo la mirada del arrancar que esperaba que desista de su idea de meterle dulces a la boca porque eso no iba a pasar. Los ojos de Keyla parecieron brillar como los ojos de un niño ante un descubrimiento incomparable, sabia a dioses y su tonto sirviente no lo aprovechaba.

-Esto es… ¡Delicioso!- grito de manera infantil dando saltitos felices.

Sakura nunca en su vida pensó que alguien que era muy tosco e intimidante pudiera verse tan adorable e infantil con un simple cono de algodón de azúcar.

Ulquiorra ya lo tenía previsto por lo que no le sorprendió.

-Veo que te gusto- afirmo la ninja al ver que se lo había acabado en un instante.

-¡El algodón de ropa esta delicioso! No pensé que fuera tan rico pero lo es y tu… – apunto al Arrancar- ¡Nunca sabrás que tan delicioso es el algodón de azúcar, agriado!-

-Lamento no compartir una afinación tan infantil- respondió fríamente quitando un poco de algodón que quedada por su mejilla lo que gano la mirada fulminante de la morena.

-¡Завершение Ублюдок! –grito colérica volteando y limpiándose ella misma la boca.

Haruno no entendió nada de lo que dijo y Ulquiorra pensó que otra vez fue maldito en otro idioma con este ya eran 54.

-Bueno creo que ya debemos hacer las paces no ¿creen? – pregunto ya un poco incomoda pues uno parecía congelar todo a su alrededor y el otro querer quemarlo.

Y recién ahora recordó los peces que traía consigo, por lo que hizo lo siguiente.

-Keyla-chan ten te los regalo- le enseño los peces que pronto capturaron la atención de la morena.

-¿рыба? – Siguió hablando en el otro idioma sin darse cuenta- Son buena comida para gatos.

-¡No! Son regalo no comida, debes cuidarlos-

-Ah ya veo – dijo tomándolos observándolos eran idénticos a dos personas que conocía, levanto la mirada y algo capturo su atención- Vamos allí

Los otros dos solo siguieron con la mirada lo que observaba descubriendo que era un juego de puntería donde se ganaban peluches entre ellos uno de gato con ojos verdes.

Pronto los tres llegaron, Sakura solo observo como la morena sostenía delicadamente la bolsa con los peces junto con alguna de las bolsas que antes sujetaba el Arrancar observando seriamente el juego.

El cuarto jugo el juego acertando en el primer intento aun cuando el juego tenía dificultades aun para ella que era ninja, sin duda era muestra de un juego arreglado donde nadie ganaba, excepto ahora el Espada.

El empleado aun con la boca abierta le entrego su premio al Cifer que recibió al gato blanco con algunas manchas de negro y ojos verdes.

Y como lo recibió se lo entregó a la morena que lo abrazo contra si emocionada se notaba que amaba los gatos este era como el 11vo.

Sakura solo se sintió incomoda pues creía que estorbaba, pero pronto algo se posó frente a ella, era un pequeño gato de peluche que Keyla le entregaba, este era blanco con negro, la gran similitud con Sasuke era por el cabello que tenía y con un pequeño collar rosa.

La ninja lo acepto abrazándolo de la misma manera que la morena que tenía el suyo.

Los tres volvieron a caminar con sus cosas, Ulquiorra seguía cargando con las bolsas, su manera de disculparse era ese gato que se parecía a él, aunque eso fue raro pero bien que funciono la idea, iba ser muy fastidioso tener a la morena maldiciéndolo cada dos minutos.

Sakura y Keyla iban juntas cada una abrazando a su gato de peluche ya que el Espada también ahora llevaba a los peces.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?- cuestiono la Nakamura jugando con su gato.

-Llamarlo eso es un poco…- se detuvo al ver con la chica parecía amenazarla si decía infantil-… difícil no soy buena para los nombres.

-Entiendo…el mío se llamara Bastardo, no sería muy feo, para un adorable gatito como este y Ulquiorra dos ¡no! sería un insulto peor…em entonces será…Murciélago es un nombre muy para el – apuntando al gato Sakura solo asintió sonriente, mientras el sirviente pensaba que eso era muy personal y en su contra- pero de cariño será Bati que es más corto.

-Entonces él se llamara Daisuke- apunto a su gato la Haruno lo que gano una afirmación de la demoniza.

Hitsugaya, Renji Y Matsumoto.

El joven capitán peli-blanco observaba a dos de sus colegas shinigamis ebrios murmurando incoherencias.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- grito al ver a Renji en un próximo a un coma etílico.

-ah…taichí hip…que bbbueno de verlooo hip…por aquí- canturreo la teniente ebria tratando de mantenerse de pie.

-Ruukia hip…por que no me quieres...hip…¡Rukia!...hip- se lamento el teniente Abarai.

-ah Renji hip…sabiaaa quet tu…hip…estabasdddaalsjd…hip de Kuchiki hip-

-¡Rukia hip!- siguió llorando sobre la mesa.

-Dessscuidddaa hip…yop hip…te ayudare…hip-

-¡Por queee hip a miiii hip!-

-Ustedes dos ¡Salgan de aquí inmediatamente y dejen de hablar idioteces!- grito un furioso Hitsugaya.

-¡Toshiro como se te ocurre hablar asi que manera mas hip de hablar sin duda eres un mal chico y nunca creceras!- renegó la de grandes atributos abrazando aun Renji que seguía llorando sobre la mesa.

-No yo disculpa, lo siento- pidió, parecía un niño siendo regañado.

-¡Nada de peros estas hip castigado hip!-

-No es justo…espera que diga ustedes dos- y con eso comenzó una larga lista de gritos por parte del capitán.

Al final tuvieron que salir siendo echados por perturbar la paz de los ebrios y por qué no podían estar allí con niños.

Ichigo y Rukia.

Ichigo se sentía muy feliz y a gusto con Rukia lo suficiente como para decirle lo que siente.

-Rukia yo quiero decirte algo- hablo el con seguridad la shinigami volteo a verlo lista para escucharlo.

-¿Si? Ichigo- sentía como su corazón se violentaba contra sus costillas y se sonrojaba que es lo que le diría.

-Yo…- iba hablar de no ser porque de pronto su mente se nublo.

* **Si crees que dirás algo estas equivocado niño, no arruinaras nuestros planes- la voz era maligna más que la de su hollow mas bien donde estaba***

- _Nunca te amare, solo serás una amiga más que protegeré como obligación porque eso eres para mí alguien a quien debo proteger porque se lo debo_ -

Cada palabra rompía el corazón de la shinigami, como él podía decírselo de esa manera.

Mientras en la cabeza de Ichigo era diferente pues esta tenía una imagen de Rukia hablando.

- _Eres una molestia de la que me tengo que encargar pues te entrometiste en la sociedad de almas, siempre siendo entrometido, jah y yo amarte nunca pasara eso soy alguien que me merece a alguien mejor que un niño debilucho que quiere a su mama-_

Cada palabra rompía más el corazón del otro, no solo porque eran falsas, sino porque su mente se dejaba engañar por la voz de ese demonio que no los quería juntos.

- _No eres más que una mujer muerta que no tiene nada que ofrecer a un vivo como yo…-_

 _-_ _No eres más que un niño que vive con su padre aun que me ibas a ofrecer mi hermano tiene una fortuna y vivo en la alta categoría creáis que solo amor me alcanzaba…-_

 _-Que solo eso me alcanzara estas equivocada no eres nada siempre siendo alguien a quien debo cuidar hasta Inoue-san es más útil que tu…-_

 _-Siempre sacrificándome por ti por un inútil que no tiene más que su hollow interno, tu eres un altanero, temerario y más de una vez casi muero por ti dime ¿de verdad te querría o amara después de eso?-_

 _-Te protegí y casi morí por ti, fui contra todos para salvarte pero solo viéndote nada de eso tiene gracia no eras más que una muerta con la que me enrede-_

 _-¿Amor? Eso esperabas de mí, te equivocas nunca pasara más porque creíste que no me di cuenta solo eres un juego más, los humanos sí que son tontos-_

Con eso los ojos de Ichigo perdieron brillo y su pilar cayo.

- _¿Amor? Eso esperabas de mí, te equivocas un muerto no me puede ofrecer nada, ni tu cuerpo lo más seguro es que eres como una puta, después de todo viviste en la pobreza no me sorprendería, hasta Inoue se ve mejor que tú, no eres más que un juego para mi hasta que caigas shinigami-_

Los ojos de Rukia se nublaron en lágrimas y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, eso fue lo peor que hubiera esperado de Ichigo el idiota del que se enamoró.

-Si eso es lo que sientes Kurosaki Ichigo, no tendrás más obligaciones conmigo después de todo solo soy un muerto que pretende vivir con los vivos gracias a sus palabras e abiertos los ojos- hablo la shinigami con los ojos vacíos y la temple fría todo a su alrededor bajo en temperatura.

-¿Qué dices deberías haberte dado cuenta antes shinigami?- gruño el otro con rabia

-Lo entiendo una vez que acabe mi misión no volveré a perturbar la región de Karakura – con esas palabras el corazón de Ichigo se rompía de la misma manera que ella pero no dejo de estar furioso.

-Mientras más lejos mejor no soporto tu presencia -

-Entiendo me retiro Kurosaki Ichigo Lamento las molestias- con una leve inclinación la Kuchiki se alejó a paso rápido de allí, mientras que lo que antes se llamaba corazón en su pecho ardía con violencia.

Ichigo al estar solo volteo hacia una pared de madera y la golpea con fuerza.

-¡AAAAHHHHGGGG!- con eso rompió la pared mientras su mano sangraba, no más que su corazón, que se rompió por culpa de alguien a quien amo con intensidad.

*¿Cómo pude pensar que me amaría? ¿Soy idiota? ¡Idiota!* volviendo a golpear la puerta lastimándose más la mano.

*¿Cómo pude pensar que me amaría? ¿Soy una idiota? ¡Idiota!* pensó Kuchiki a punto de llorar.

Rukia camino lo más que pudo de entre la gente mientras trataba de no caer y no llorar. Pero más difícil se hacía eso, más doloroso y más estúpido

Estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque alguien la tomo delicadamente, volteo su nublada mirada a quien le ayudo y se encontró con quien menos se esperaba Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede no deberías correr con un vestido así? ¡Te podrías caer! – le renegó pues él la vio correr hace un momento, mientras recordaba cómo fue cruelmente abandonado por todos.

-Yo…lo siento- murmuro a penas.

-Bueno suerte de que estuve aquí para ayudarte ¿no?-

-Si, gracias por eso Uzumaki-

-No ahí porque eso hacen los amigos-

-¡Hey …No somos amigos! –renegó sintiéndose un poco animada de verdad Naruto si podría ayudarla.

-Eso fue cruel Rukia-chan, yo que intentaba ser amable-

-Bueno creo que si podemos ser amigos-

\- Seremos los mejores amigos-ttebayo-

-Supongo pero no te hagas falsas esperanzas-

-Bien, podemos ir a comer ramen ya que somos amigos-

-Si eso sería genial tengo hambre –

-Entonces vamos-

Con ello el ninja corrió algún puesto de ramen con la shinigami aun en sus brazos.

*Me estas ayudando mucho sin darte cuenta Idiota* pensó cálidamente con el peso del dolor cada vez más ligero.

Ulquiorra y Sakura

Ambos se encontraban juntos por que Keyla y el Kazekage fueron a revisar la aparición de un pecador hace un rato. La compañía del otro fue un poco tranquila, aunque preferían tener a la bomba "explosiva" con ellos porque hacía que el silencio incomodo, no sea tan incómodo.

Sakura solo observaba las cosas que vendían los aldeanos con un poco de curiosidad mientras que el arrancar solo sostenía a los peces y las demás bolsas, la shinobi le hacia el favor de sostener a Bati.

Pronto la ninja sintió que explotaría, prefería tener a Naruto parloteando por horas, que soportar ese silencio sepulcral.

-¿Ulquiorra-san que clases de libros lee usted?- cuestiono la verdad solo rogaba que no fuera como Sai.

-Libros en general, no tengo preferencia como temáticas policiales o guerras psicológicas entre los personajes y variados- respondió solo porque le ordenaron que sea o al menos intente ser amable y sociabilice.

-Bueno yo leí y leo sobre medicina avanzada, también otros libros en general, aunque una vez ley uno de temática policial fue bastante intrigante y por eso comencé a leer más-

-La mayoría los son más cuando un caso simple está lleno de finales potenciales –

-Si aunque te dejan asombrada, pues algunas cosas no te las esperas-

-Si aunque otras son muy predecibles pero al final el "villano" es alguien con inteligencia mayor y los atrapa en su juego-

-Exacto aunque muchas veces mata a la mayoría antes de que lo encuentre-

-Si-

Y pasaron un rato hablando sobre cosas al azar, para el cuarto era como hablar con Keyla pero cuando no está molesta. Y para Sakura un alivio ya que nunca hablo de esto antes.

Ambos pasaron por un puesto de dangos donde el espada por reflejo compro uno para su acompañante, Sakura lo acepto gustosa y un poco sonrojada, la estaba pasando bien con él.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera otro al quien amara y este si acepte sus sentimientos, otro como este no humano que tiene a su lado. Pero lo bueno tiene su fin.

Sasuke observo todo desde que el arrancar le regale ese dulce hasta cuando ella se sonrojo. Y no supo porque por dentro le dolía y le enrabiaba tanto.

Se acercó a ambos y con fuerza llevo a la chica de allí. El espada no se movió de su lugar y observo como se la llevaba porque eran asuntos que no le incumbían por lo que siguió caminando por los alrededores.

-¡Que se supone que haces allí con ese!- le grito furioso.

-Sasuke…suéltame…me lastimas- respondió.

-¡No hasta que me respondas que hacías hay con ese!-

-No es ningún ese…- le reclamo no permitiría que lo trate así como quiera-…así que suéltame

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Y qué demonios hacías con el!

Sakura no entendía como Sasuke le estaba reclamando eso acaso era un cínico

-Eso no te importa- respondió a secas volviendo a sentir como los ojos se le cristalizaban.

-¡Claro que me importa porque yo-

-¡Tú que Sasuke, no eres nada mío, solo la persona que amo, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada!-

-¡Soy quien amas o no tengo todo el derecho del mundo!-

-¡No porque eres un maldito egoísta!

Con eso el Uchija guardo silencio la chica lloraba pero parecía querer seguir hablando.

-Eres un maldito…del quien me enamore…pero porque Sasuke cuando trato de olvidarte me obligas a recordarte…¿por qué?...aun cuando trato de comenzar con otro tú te metes…porque cuando otro puede darme el cariño que quiero tú lo alejas…siempre lo haces…ya no aguanto esto…yo quiero olvidarte…pero tu vuelves…juegas conmigo pero no me amas…acaso soy tu maldito juguete para que vengas y me uses a tu antojo…- cada palabra dolía como mil espinas en el corazón, pero era hora de dejar todo atrás.

-No sé de lo que hablas, juguete eres porque quisiste eso, yo nunca te prometí amor ni nada acaso crees que te lo daría- comento con frialdad el Uchija menor.

-acaso te escuchas a ti mismo maldito hijo…

 ***cachetada***

-No hables de esa manera de mi madre, tu aquí eres la única ramera aquí- insulto de fríamente viendo a la chica que ahora se encontraba en el suelo con su mano en el golpe.

-Te olvidare lo juro- murmuro levantándose y paso a su lado, camino hasta voltearse a verlo- Te olvidare lo juro… no importa que… yo te olvidare Sasuke Uchija.

Y con eso la chica se fue dejando al vengador solo.

-Nunca podre amarte pues renuncie a todo hace tiempo, de verdad desee que me enseñaras a amar Sakura pero no podrás no lo permitiré- murmuro antes de caminar y alejarse ese lugar.

Itachi y Orihime

El shinigami seguía observando a la mujer llorar pero no era algo que quiera observar, por lo que se acercó a ella y se agacho y la rodeo en un abrazo.

-a mí me gusto conocerte sabes, Inoue Orihime admito abiertamente que me gusto conocer tu maravillosa persona- susurro con delicadeza causando que la chica se sonrojara y dejara de llorar.

-¿Qué…cosas…dices Itachi-kun?- tartamudeo aun con un color intenso en sus mejillas observándolo.

-Solo me pregunto ¿cómo conociste a tus amigos?- cuestiono esquivando la pregunta si lo fue. Con eso él se levantó con la peli-naranja que parecía sonreír ante la pregunta.

-Taksuki-chan y yo somos mejores amigas desde que iba a la secundaria, nos conocimos un día cuando se ofreció acompañarme a casa, Kurosaki-kun cuando iba a la preparatoria y en la clínica donde atendieron a mi hermano…- respondió pero esta vez no estaba ese brillo que tanto odiaba el Uchija, no estaba el brillo de ilusión de enamoramiento con Kurosaki ya no-…Kuchiki-san también en la preparatoria, Sado-kun e Ishida-kun también.

Con eso pasaron un rato hablando tranquilamente mientras que no notaban que cada vez más sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, que la presencia del otro serbia de imán, del solo saber que era lo otra persona no podían evitar temblar por la emoción y miedo de lo que parecía ocurrir.

Orihime lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos siendo la cálida respiración de Itachi cerca hacerle cosquillas además de que el color volvió a sus mejillas.

Itachi solo observaba como la chica cerraba sus ojos también lo iba a imitar ya que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras la distancia se reducía.

Ambos casi podían sentir la los labios del otro, estaba casi a punto de besarse.

* **explosión, explosión***

Los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes interrumpiendo el momento mágico, ambos al ver los hermosos colores y explosiones en el cielo se sorprendieron y también sonrieron.

Juntaron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y dirigieron sus miradas al cielo mientras pensaban.

*Esto significa que estaremos juntos por siempre ¿verdad?*

~Ulquiorra y Keyla~

 _ **5 minutos antes.**_

El demonio corría con velocidad inhumana y veloz por las casas de Suna, evitando que su kimono fuera estorboso pues la furia se sentía en el aire con solo ver sus ojos rojos y a su alrededor un aura negra la rodeaba.

Salto hasta quedar justo a unos pasos del arrancar que le daba la espalda. Su aura se vio oprimida y volvía a la normalidad. Intento dar un paso para hablarlo pero.

Sus sandalias se rompieron haciéndola ir para adelante listo para un viaje directo al suelo pero nada. Otra vez el espada fue más rápido y la atrapo.

La levanto descubriendo, que el demonio frunció el ceño al ver que estaba más débil de lo que querría y que los inútiles zapatos no servían.

El demonio tomo sorpresivamente las bolsas de las manos del Cifer dejándolas en el suelo, al igual que con la bolsa de peces, mordió su mano haciendo un una señas raras. Pronto las bolsas se vieron rodeadas de una cosa negra que se las llevo.

-Sirve para transportar objetos materiales y anímales pequeños no sirve con otras cosas- comento desinteresadamente.

-Ya veo- murmuro el otro.

El pronto se agacho lo suficiente para dejar que la demoniza se subiera a su espalda, la sujeto una vez arriba sintiendo sus brazos rodear su cuello para no caerse.

-Las cosas no fueron muy bien que digamos- le hablo al oído.

-Las presencias no eran fuertes, no representaba problemas ¿qué es lo que sucedió?-

-Lo eran pero solo fue algo momentáneo, la presencia desapareció después, aunque nos llevó a una trampa-

*explosión-explosión-explosión*

Iban a seguir hablando pero los colores y explosiones en el cielo capturaron la atención de ambos.

Los colores eran hermosos, brillantes y alegres parecían bailar en el cielo mientras el ruido de las explosiones se hacía más fuerte ambos se vieron hipnotizados admirando el cielo.

*Seguro que te hubiera gustado ver esto ¿no?* pensó tristemente la demoniza.

Apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del arrancar dejando que los pensamientos volvieran a rondar en su mente.

-Es la primera vez que los humanos hacen algo bien ¿no?- susurro.

-Si –

Ambos solo volvieron a observar el cielo sin deseos de recordar cosas.

Sakura observo toda la escena con dolor más intenso, como pudo pensar que algo pasaría, que con el arrancar olvidaría a Sasuke, si el parecía tener a otra persona con él, su corazón ardió mas al ver la verdad frente a su sus ojos.

Fue tonta, muy tonta al pensar que podría olvidarlo, lleva años amándolo como lo olvidara y la verdad más dura es que se enamoró de un maldito cínico.

Como pudo llenarse de esperanzas vacías, de mentiras chuecas, ella y solo ella siempre fue egoísta y ahora lo era.

Su corazón se comprimió mas fuerte dejando que sus piernas sin fuerza golpearan el suelo, de que serbia ser fuerte si su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

Lloro con más fuerza, con más intensidad, sus lágrimas bañaban su vestido y no importaba. Su corazón lloraba sangre y se negaba a dejar de sangrar, sus fuerzas se fueron junto a sus gemidos y gritos.

*Soy una tonta* *Una inútil* *Una estúpida* *Mejor debo morir para dejar de ser estorbo ¿no?* sonrió con ese pensamiento es en estos momentos morir sonaba mejor que el enorme sufrimiento que tenía.

Su boca no paraba de gritar y su garganta lentamente se rompía. Ni siquiera noto que la Nakamura ahora estaba arrodillada frente a ella acerco su mano suavemente a su cabeza y con eso la movió hasta que la tenía abrazada contra su pecho.

\- Tranquillo mamma è qui, mamma ti proteggerà, non piangere il mio bambino, il mio cuore è strizzato sentirti piangere – murmuro con cariño acariciando su cabello.

-¿Por…ahh..haces…esto? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono entre gemidos abrazando más a la demoniza que solo sonrió con más dulzura.

-Le Madri non possono sopportare il pianto del nostro giovane – respondió Sakura deseo entender que le dijo, deseo poder gravar esas palabras tan dulces se grabaran en su mente y corazón.

¿Pero por qué? Por qué ser dulce con ella que intento quitarle algo, con ella que deseo tener lo que ella tenía, se sintió peor aún ya no lo soportaba mas era mucho.

Nakamura solo siguió acariciando su cabeza de manera lenta y suave intentando que pare de llorar, levanto su mirada ónix hacia el cuarto llamándolo con la mirada. Este obedeció arrodillándose con ambas y con sus brazos las atrapo en una abrazo un poco tosco e irrompible.

Keyla se apoyó contra su pecho pues Sakura era un poco más grande que ella y era mucho para su cuerpo débil, los tres permanecieron en esa posición por un rato con Keyla murmurando palabras dulces y maternales, Sakura intentando recuperarse y el espada solo esperando que esto acabe.

Paso un rato donde la Haruno se recuperó un poco.

-¿Regresemos a la posada? – cuestiono a la ninja que solo asintió.

Con esa respuesta aun con Keyla en la espalda del cuarto, los tres volvieron a la posada.

Keyla fue la primera en entrar aun sosteniendo ahora a Bati y con su magia preparo te para los dos restantes. Sakura y el Espada entraron después de un momento y fueron recibidos por un humeante té.

-Es bueno para estos momentos…eso creo- comento viendo con la shinobi lo tomaba aun con la mirada cristalizada.

-Gracias… Ka-chan y To-chan – hablo mientras dejaba la taza y se iba.

-No creo que este bien aún –

-No nos incumbe eso-

-Me recuerda a el – soltó de la nada la morena.

-No deberías de pensar eso en este momento-

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo-

Con ello ambos terminaron el té y subieron a arriba.

*Nunca supe de un corazón humano roto o al menos es la primera vez para mi* pensó la demoniza entrando a su cuarto seguido del arrancar aun había cosas de la que informar.

Rukia y Naruto.

Shinobi acompaño el resto del festival a la shinigami logrando que no se desanimara aun. Pero ahora ambos habían vuelto a la posada.

-Bueno fue divertido pasar tiempo contigo ahora a dormir, ¡Buenas noches!- se despidió el rubio.

-Buenas noches – le dijo antes de entrar a su propio cuarto.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Rukia quiero hablar contigo de algo- comenzó Byakuya saliendo de entre las sombras del cuarto.

Pero lo que no espero fue que se lanzara a abrazarlo llorando.

-¡Nii-sama!- lloro mirándolo para después volver a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?- pregunto aun manteniéndose serio pero la menor no respondió solo lloro con más fuerza, por lo que el mayor solo comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Nii-sama…soy una idiota…una idiota- lloro desconsolada.

*Tengo el presentimiento de que tiene algo que ver con Kurosaki Ichigo*

Orihime y Itachi

Ambos pasaron la noche de la mejor manera, en compañía del otro y ahora habían vuelto.

-Bueno fue muy divertido de verdad Orihime-san- dijo el shinigami acompañándola para su cuarto ambos se detuvieron en la puerta y la chica volteo súbitamente para verlo.

-Tienes razón fue muy divertido y comimos muchas cosas ricas-

-Si- respondió mientras levantaba su dedo y tocaba suavemente su frente.

-SI, bue…buenas noches- se despidió abriendo la puerta pero antes de entrar rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla al Uchija mayor y entro cerrándola de un portazo.

El shinigami solo toco donde recibió el beso y después sonriente se fue.

Inoue solo se lanzó a su cama ya en piyama pensando en lo fantástico que fue el festival y que su proeza fue épica aunque sus mejillas se tornaron en un fuerte color rosa.

Se acomodó y pensó en como seria mañana

*Mañana será un gran día*

Continuara...

*Los corazones rotos y la felicidad de entre dolor, el festival fue un éxito*

* * *

El primer capitulo largo espero que les guste y no me mantén. Si en cuanto a la escena del algodón de azúcar fue la que mas me gusto.

Y si Keyla es cínica y cruel pero también tiene un lado maternal muy fuerte por defecto de toda su frialdad.

Tengo entendido de que Sakura tiene muchos problemas con sus padres y como todos en algún momento busco el cariño de los mismo y en este caso eran estos dos que parecen hacerlo muy bien.

Ka-chan y To-chan viene de un significado que ni yo se por extrañas razones ya lo buscare de nuevo pero es una especie de manera cariñosa que adopto Sakura de llamarlos a los dos y parece no molestarlos.

Y si fue un demonio el que separo a Ichigo y Rukia como dije controlan las emociones muy bien. Lo de Sasuke hasta mi me dio ganas de matarlo ya verán voy a ser buen uso del dicho

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde – es tu momento de sufrir Sasuke-

Itachi y Orihime se la pasaron muy bien, y pobre Naruto estuvo solo.

En cuanto a lo que dijo esta acá abajo (aviso uso de google traductor)

El primero en ruso.

Завершение Ублюдок! : ¡Cállate Hijo de puta!

Рыба: peces

Lo siguiente en italiano.

Tranquillo mamma è qui, mamma ti proteggerà, non piangere il mio bambino, il mio cuore è strizzato sentirti piangere : Tranquilo mama esta aquí, mama te protegerá, no llores mi pequeña, que mi corazón se estruja al oírte llorar

-Le Madri non possono sopportare il pianto del nostro giovane: Las madres no podemos soportar el llanto de nuestros pequeños.

Además de que en cálculos matemáticos Keyla es mayor que toda la aldea junta y si solo su apariencia la hace ver menor.

Bati es una parodia de Batman y si el gatito de peluche fue épico.

Eso es todo amigos espero que les guste y no olviden comentar.

Gracias Sohma-chan y Akemi por leer y comentar.

¡Cha nee!


	12. 11: La trampa y la retirada a Konoha

Lamente la tardanza es por que la escuela no me deja tiempo, pero quiero dejar claro que no la dejare asi que no crean lo contrario, tal vez tarde en ocasiones mucho pero no la dejare.

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **-conversación-**

 **Adventencia:** **Ansiedad de Keyla superada y breve momento gore.**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

 **"Las puertas del final"**

 **Capítulo 11: La trampa y la retirada a Konoha.**

 **Anteriormente.**

-Bueno fue muy divertido de verdad Orihime-san- dijo el shinigami acompañándola para su cuarto ambos se detuvieron en la puerta y la chica volteo súbitamente para verlo.

-Tienes razón fue muy divertido y comimos muchas cosas ricas-

-Si- respondió mientras levantaba su dedo y tocaba suavemente su frente.

-SI, bue…buenas noches- se despidió abriendo la puerta pero antes de entrar rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla al Uchija mayor y entro cerrándola de un portazo.

El shinigami solo toco donde recibió el beso y después sonriente se fue.

Inoue solo se lanzó a su cama ya en piyama pensando en lo fantástico que fue el festival y que su proeza fue épica aunque sus mejillas se tornaron en un fuerte color rosa.

Se acomodó y pensó en como seria mañana

*Mañana será un gran día*

 **Actualmente.**

Ichigo después de haber escuchado tal confesión por parte de la persona que amo más que a nada. Ahora se encontraba junto a Renji y Matsumoto bebiendo aunque nunca lo hizo pero ahora era la única cosa que podía hacer y no poder evitar llorar cada vez que recuerda esas palabras.

Por suerte estaba con esos dos, que comenzaron a llorar en una esquina, murmurando cosas inentendibles pero parecían dolerles pues no paraban de llorar. Sin importarle que, siguió bebiendo sin pensar, solo deseando que el alcohol borre toda mancha de dolor en su alma.

*Rukia porque…tanto te costaba decirme que solo era un juego…dime ahora…que hare con este sentimiento…que puedo hacer con el… no tienes la culpa…yo soy el que creyó en historias y que pensó que tendría un final feliz…que idiota…*

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer pero no las detuvo, hoy lloraría pero mañana olvidaría, así sería después de todo aún tiene que cumplir su deber de defensor de Karakura.

Lloro, grito todo lo que su pecho soportaba, no importo que pronto Rangiku viniera y lo abrazara intentando calmarlo o que Renji también intentaba animarlo. Solo lloro, no tiene derecho de llorar ahora, por ser héroe no puede hacerlo, está sufriendo pero no dejan que se libere, entonces si se guarda será peor ¿no?

-Déjenme llorar- susurro entre los brazos de ambos ebrios.

-No te hip Icchigo hip nosotriso hip te auyuede hip-

-Déjenme llorar- volvió a repetir un poco más alto, su corazón sangraba, su alma se hacía pedazos, de verdad no tenía derecho del llorar.

-Ichigggoooo hip noso hip te hip- hablo el peli-rojo aun mareado.

-¡Déjenme Llorar!- grito con furia y con dolor, su mente se nublo solo por el sentimiento de impotencia.

-Ichigo- susurro sorprendida la mujer brevemente el alcohol se había ido de su sistema.

-¡Déjenme Llorar! ¡Soy un puto humano maldición merezco llorar, lo merezco creen que porque soy fuerte no siento…yo ahora…quiero morir…y los malditos problemas no dejan de venir…todo tengo que cargarlo…creen que seré fuerte para siempre…creen que viviré sin ella…al menos dejen que llore como marica si es posible…no puedo seguir aguantando…me duele el no hacer nada…y ahora ni llorar puedo esto…es una mierda!-

Cada palabra aligeraba más la carga.

-Te equivocas no eres el único que siente lo mismo, cada uno de los que vinimos aquí siente eso Ichigo…cada uno de nosotros quiso llorar como tu…como marica…como nena…Ichigo has lo que creas mejor para ti…nosotros estaremos para ayudarte si lo necesitas pero deja de ser un idiota cabeza hueca y llora como la nena que eres…vamos!- animo el peli-rojo medio ebrio y medio consiente.

-Vamos Ichigo no te sientas atrapados por nosotros sabemos que aun eres un joven…lamentamos que creas lo contrario- siguió la shinigami con palabras suaves.

Ichigo solo se dejó abrazar por sus dos amigos, dejando que el alcohol borre de a poco su dolor.

Con Itachi.

Se encontraba en su cama recordando el festival, sonrió de manera cómplice, al ver que era el recuerdo más feliz que tenía hasta ahora. Rodo sobre la cama acomodándose y pensando que mañana será un día maravilloso.

Con Sasuke.

Pensaba en lo que le hizo a Sakura pero que podía decir, renuncio a muchas cosas antes, porque no renunciar a mas ahora, su mente recordó a su hermano la única razón que ahora mantenía en sí.

-Nii-san…Traidor…Itachi, te tengo de vuelta hermano…no permitiré que te vuelvas a ir…te devolveré la memoria…recuperare a quien perdí esa vez, recuperare la única familia que me queda-

Cerró los ojos, listo para confrontar lo que viniera mañana.

-También me encargare de matarte Keyla…-juro al recordar brevemente la sonrisa ladina que siempre ponía la pelinegra.

Con Keyla…

Estaba sentada en el techo de una casa observando las estrella y la luna. La única cosa que le gustaba de verdad, en este momento su sirviente descansaba profundamente, ella no podía dormir por lo que vagar por la noche era lo único que podía hacer, ahora se encontraba sentada en ese tejado observando la nada.

 _*-¡No me dejes por favor!-_ gritaron con fuerza y una mano intento alcanzarla- _¡No me dejes, no quiero, por favor, no me dejes_!* recordó ese momento con amargura.

-Es necesario

Extendió su mano hacia esa mano.

 _*-¡Por favor no me dejes, no quiero, por favor!*_

-Es por tu bien- respondió sonriendo débilmente como pocas veces.

 _*-¡No quiero, no quiero estar solo, prometiste siempre estar juntos, mentiste!*_

-Por qué quieres a un ser como yo cerca-

 _*-¡No quiero que te vayas, por favor quédate!*_

-Yo…yo

*- _¡No suélteme! ¡No quiero no me dejes por favor!- grito la voz llorando siendo sujetada_ *

-Yo…yo…

 _*-¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡No quiero por favor! ¡No me dejes-! *_

-¡Yo tampoco quiero irme!- grito ella.

Su mano alcanzo la nada, mientras se sorprendió de que el recuerdo la afecto mucho.

-¿Por qué solo recuerdo esto cuando estoy sola? ¿Por qué?- pregunto a la nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono el Kazekage de la arena, estaba parado aun lado de ella observándola.

-Nada por lo visto- respondió, recuperando su tono tosco y altanero.

-Ya veo…yo-

-¿Qué?-

-Quería agradecerle el haberme ayudado y salvado-

-Ahórrate las palabras, no creas que lo hice por buena voluntad, solo hice lo que creí necesario para la situación y punto.

-Entiendo, de todas formas como el representante de la aldea de la arena debo agradecerle en nombre de nuestro hogar el habernos salvado-

-¡Cállate! Haces ver como si hubiera hecho algo bueno-

-Lo hiciste, hoy en la emboscada-

-No me lo recuerdes que es la razón por la que no dormí, supongo que tendré que matar a alguien para sentirme más a gusto-

-Simplemente no puedes admitir que hiciste una buena acción-

-En mi perra vida hice algo por alguien, crees que me sentiría alagada-

-Los demonios pueden sentir, Kurama lo hace-

-Los demonios que son sellados o algo parecido, veras entre nosotros también hay ramas como en los hollows que nos distinguen, Kurama en la tercera por su forma animal, los que tenemos forma humana somos más peligrosos, por lo que podría decirse que estoy en la primera rama y no puedo sentir nada en lo absoluto… aunque, una que otra vez me divertí en un genocidio pero nada cercano-

-Definitivamente no lo aceptaras-

-Exacto, aunque también me divertí la vez, que quemaron a unas mujeres vivas con la tonta idea de que eran brujas, fue tan divertido que no pude parar de reír por semanas-

-Tienes un sentido del humor sádico-

-Estoy en duda con eso, quiébrate el brazo a ver si me rio- comento con voz burlona y una sonrisa falsa.

-Y enfermizo-

-No es enfermizo cuando eres un ser como yo-

-¿Para ti es normal esto?-

-Yes-

El Kazekage solo suspiro con disimulo sentándose a un lado de ella, no podría cambiar nada hablando pues todo era distinto. Pero sin embargo recordó lo que paso brevemente.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ambos corriendo por los techos de Suna persiguiendo a un par de esos pecadores. Los dos corrían muy rápido hacia una columna de arena cercana._

 _El pelirrojo volteo a ver a la demoniza y noto que esta sonreía de manera cruel. Se asombró de su velocidad a pesar de tener un vestido largo._

 _Ambos llegaron a donde corrieron los dos pecadores encontrando una enorme puerta de aspecto extraño era una Jigoku no mon, el líder de la arena solo se sorprendió nunca antes vio algo así menos la mismísima puerta del infierno._

 _-Esto se acabó idiotas – sentencio la morena aun lado del líder._

 _-¿Quién dice que acaba si aún no ha comenzado?- hablo el pecador de la derecha chasqueando los dedos._

 _De la nada aparecieron más pecadores que se lanzaron a atacar a ambos._

 _Keyla prediciendo ese movimiento solo esquivaba los golpes que le asestaba el que se lanzó a ella. Viendo como los golpes eran de precisos solo pateo sus pies haciéndolo caer. Rio con poco gracia al ver que no eran lo sufrientemente rápido._

 _Otro pecador intenta apuñalarla por la espala pero es burlado por la misma que voltea y toma su brazo quebrándolo. Al tenerlo sujeto jala del mismo brazo con fuerza y le proporciona un rodillazo que rompe todas sus costillas._

 _Un pecador más corre en su dirección pero el cuerpo del otro pecador muerto lo arroja metros atrás estrellándolo contra la dura muralla de Suna._

 _Gaara por otro lado._

 _Uso su arena para rodear a los pecadores, sus manos se extendieron al frente haciendo que los montículos de ahora arena levitasen._

 _-Sabaku Kyū – musito apretando los puños._

 _La arena que atrapaba los pecadores creo una presión inhumana que un segundo que los mato instantáneamente. La arena volvió a caer grácilmente ahora manchada de sangre._

 _-Bastante habilidoso Kazekage-san…pero veras ellos solo son marionetas- llamo suavemente una voz tras su oreja._

 _Volteo para encontrarse frente a frente a un demonio, vestía un traje formal negro con solo una corbata morada y tenía una sonrisa muy fingida en su rostro pálido._

 _No pudo reaccionar cuando una espada se enterró en su pecho, el demonio rio mientras movía la espada agrandando la herida, el pelirrojo perdió la fuerza en las piernas y cayo._

 _Incrédulo aun de lo que paso, observo que la arena que lo defendía rodeaba su lacerado pecho demostrando que si lo protegió, pero la fuerza inhumana del demonio fue tanta que ni su arena pudo salvarlo._

 _-Pobre me sorprende la fuerza de esa cosa- hablo señalando la arena reuniéndose en su cuerpo- sin duda eres el primer humano que me obliga a usar mi fuerza de verdad es sorprendente._

 _Comento inocentemente. Gaara sintió nauseas al escucharlo hablar, pero su cuerpo no podía moverse y la sangre no paraba de drenarse de su cuerpo._

 _-C…a..lla..te- susurro con pesar de que su cuerpo dolía a muerte._

 _-Que cruel y yo que quería charlar - refunfuño con infantilismo, pero observo fugazmente como Nakamura seguía peleando contra los pecadores matándolos instantáneamente- Pero tengo que admitirlo eres suertudo._

 _-¿He?- admitió pesadamente confundido pero pronto el dolor le paso factura._

 _-No todos los días puedes ver a Nakamura Keyla en todo su esplendor y más usando un vestido humano- comento aun con voz soñadora- Sabias que la mayoría de los que intentaron acercarse a ella morían, aun nuestra especie._

 _Gaara solo se sorprendió al escuchar eso tan peligrosa era._

 _-Más porque ella es -_

 _El pecador fue callado cuando una enorme hacha vikinga lo intento cortar, retrocedió unos pasos._

 _-Así que hablando de más ¿no?- comento con los ojos rojos en furia lo había oído todo._

 _-Es un verdadero honor conocerte sin duda eres tan hermosa como te describieron- hablo y se agacho al ver como la enorme hacha se blandió con facilidad por donde antes estuvo su cabeza._

 _-Basura estúpida – dijo entre dientes._

 _-Que mal, es como dijeron traicionas a nuestra especie – dijo lastimeramente evitando otra vez el golpe. Sabía que si se distraía solo un minuto moriría pues el hacha era un arma feroz._

 _-¿traición?, es gracioso el creas que me importa algo como la traición, cuando nosotros nunca nos juramos lealtad, ahora muere- declaro levantando fácilmente con su mano derecha el arma._

 _Está en un golpe horizontal cayo hacia el demonio. Pero este se movió rápido y apareció cerca de la muralla que protegía a Suna._

 _-Es imposible que consiga vencerte, pero nada me dijo no destruir esta aldea- declaro ahora volteando dándole frente a la estructura._

 _-¿He?- soltó sintiéndose confundida._

 _El demonio sonrió de nuevo dándole un puñetazo a la estructura y después desapareció en una nube negra._

 _Nakamura no entendió mucho esa acción, enterró su enorme hacha en el suelo brevemente. Observo con la imagen que tenia de la puerta desaparecía lentamente fue una trampa._

 _ **-CRACK-**_

 _La enorme estructura pronto se comenzó a romper y caer violentamente. El demonio observo incrédula como la enorme pared caía en pedazos rompiendo el piso con ella._

 _Gaara abrió los ojos con violencia, su hogar quedaría bajo la tierra si seguía destruyéndose todo. Las paredes comenzaron a colapsar todo se destruiría por culpa de una guerra que ni siquiera pudo pelear._

 _Cerró los ojos para no ver y sentía como su cuerpo perdía más sangre._

 _-Que molestia – murmuro la demoniza caminando tranquilamente hacia la estructura que comenzó desmoronarse. Era peligroso pues enormes piedras caían, junto con partes de la que fue muralla antes._

 _-_ _ **Rechaza tu futuro, desase el mal, nubla la mirada y engaña al corazón…desata el dolor del infierno…"Vuelve tu fantasía realidad"-**_ _musito con debilidad._

 _Hubo un breve silencio._

 _Keyla cerro sus ojos lentamente para volver a abrirlos todo su alrededor se rodeó de un aura oscura y solo sus ojos rojos brillaron, la pupila afilada se vio acompañada de más aspas que la rodearon. El ambiente se llenó de una presión que impedía el respirar._

 _Cadenas grises se emergieron del suelo enredándose contra la estructura que caía, estas se enredaron más y más, atando todo e impidiendo que la muralla._

 _Los ojos de Keyla siguieron de la misma manera mientras que más cadenas emergían atando todo lo que parecía caerse. La estructura se vio ahora de manera estable siendo solo sujetaba por esas cadenas que pronto se camuflaron y se volvieron parte de la estructura._

 _El Kazekage se arrastró todo lo que pudo hacia el demonio que seguía allí parado observando la pared. Su mirada volvió a la normalidad cuando el pelirrojo se sujetó de sus ropas sacándola del trance._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono pero estaba tan débil que pronto se desmayó._

 _Keyla observo e cuerpo tendido debatiéndose de entre si irse y dejar que muera o simplemente hacerse cargo de la situación y después irse. Pero el solo ver que las cosas se complicarían si el líder de esta aldea muere, decidió el solo hacerse cargo._

 _Fin del Flash back_

-Me salvaste a mí y a toda mi aldea ¿crees que no es nada?- razono el Sabaku no.

-Salvarte a ti y a toda tu aldea de mierda…suena como si fuera una heroína o algo parecido-

-Es que lo eres-

-Si sigues diciendo eso te cortare el cuerpo con mi hacha-

-¿De donde sacaste el hacha? – pregunto con curiosidad, sería difícil esconder un arma como esa además de que es difícil de usar en un combate, pero parece que la morena es una excepción.

-Es mía, la utilizo para matar en ocasiones pero en otras no, pues simplemente los mato con las manos o no-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-Ni que tuviera intención de hacerlo, solo sintiente afortunado de que siquiera te la mencione-

\- Entonces ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste en el campo antes de-

-No era necesario decirlo sin embargo me gusta divagar, es porque utilice mis habilidades visuales creo que aquí los ninjas lo llaman genjutsu o algo parecido-

-¿En qué consiste?-

-A qué viene todo este cuestionario, pero estoy de buenas por lo que te lo diré-

-"De buenas" no sabía que podías estar en ese estado-

-La verdad es solo un decir, por lo que verdaderamente no siento eso, la mayoría del tiempo suelo decir todo sin sentirlo es algo natural-

-Ya veo, me podrías explicar-

-El genjutsu como los ninjas lo llaman simplemente es como una ilusión que creo yo-

-Dudo que sea eso, para mí fue muy real-

-Es porque en realidad es una ilusión en la que no te das cuenta que has caído pero…-

-Es imposible si-

-Cómo iba diciendo en parte comienza como una ilusión y se vuelve realidad-

-Es eso posible-

-Lo es, la realidad de la ilusión comienza desde que el usuario lo crea, agregando que no es necesario el mirar a los ojos de la víctima desde que mis ojos se activan entran en mi trampa-

Ambos guardaron silencio pues ahora Gaara reflexionaba las habilidades que tenía ese demonio y resumiendo todo, era prácticamente imposible matarlo.

Paso la noche.

Keyla observo como comenzó a verse el cielo más claro y dentro de una hora recién saldría el sol. Recién ahora que salía del trance que tuvo desde hace rato y el Kazekage estaba durmiendo con su cabeza se apoyaba contra su hombro.

Sintió la breve necesidad de alejar a ese ser humano lo más lejos de su presencia. Por lo que solo lo alejo y lo recostó contra el tejado. Se reincorporo aunque partes de su cuerpo verdaderamente entumecido y adolorido por la posición que antes había tenido.

No quiso caminar por lo que solo rasgo el aire dejando ver como se abría en algo similar a garganta, pero este tenía un aura maligna despidiendo de ella.

En el cuarto Ulquiorra.

Una grieta comenzaba abrirse en una pared cercana y de ella salió la demoniza.

Camino tranquilamente por el cuarto aun un poco oscuro, porque el sol aún no había salido. Al ser una cama enorme solo se recostó en el lado contrario del Espada y espero a que su dolor de espalda se fuera un poco.

30 minutos después.

La morena seguía recostada divagando un poco. Pero viendo que el sol lentamente se colaba por una ventana dedujo que ya estaba amaneciendo y pronto todos se levantarían.

-Bastardo ¿Cuánto tiempo más fingirás que estas durmiendo?- cuestiono, al Cuarto que solo abrió los ojos sin problemas.

-Simplemente no vi razón aun de levantarme- respondió de manera apática.

-¿Quieres razones verdad? – Dijo antes de patearlo fuera de la enorme cama- he aquí mi razón eres más decorativo en el suelo.

El cuarto no dijo palabra alguna al levantarse más bien parecía que no estaba perturbado por eso, simplemente se sentó en la punta de la cama.

-Como siempre tu infantilismo puede más que tu-

-¡Tu mama es infantil imbécil! – grito colérica mientras lo fulminaba pero no sirvió por que el arrancar siguió con su expresión estoica.

-Tampoco ofreces algo productivo el día de hoy y tu estupidez te vuelve impulsiva -

-Mira como me importa, sigue diciendo todo lo que quieras, no tengo intención de escucharte hoy-

-Al fin algo racional de tu parte-

-al fin cooperativo-

-Sin embargo quiero respuestas-

-Pregunta si quieres-

-¿Por qué hay rastro de tu energía en la muralla de esta aldea?-

-Sin comentarios- respondió instantáneamente pero recibió una mirada inquisitiva por parte de su sirviente- Dije que podías preguntar, nunca dije que respondería.

-Siempre encontrando huecos en cada palabra-

-Manipular es algo natural en nosotros, el hilar las mentiras para que suenen verdad es muy sencillo y que las almas vallan al mismo infierno por creer nuestras palabras es más divertido-

-La palabra modestia no está en tu diccionario ¿verdad?-

-La palabra cállate tampoco en el tuyo-

-Tengo otra pregunta-

-La misma condiciones que hace rato, puedes preguntar, pero nada garantiza que yo responda –

-¿Por qué el de ocultar la razón por la que todo el inframundo te conoce?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sin embargo solo diré que es una razón bastante justa, quiero que se me conozca por mis propios méritos y no por otros –

\- los demonios también buscan el reconocimiento de los suyos-

-Sí que gracioso, es solo quiero borrar la maldita leyenda que tienen si-

-Ya veo-

-De todas formas, yo iré a hacer el desayuno pues tengo hambre y mientras más te veo más asco me da el pensar que puedo devorar tu alma–

-Gracias por considerar mi bienestar-

-Tu bienestar se puede ir al diablo es solo que no como porquerías-

Secundo saliendo.

Y en parte no quería comer el alma del arrancar simplemente porque hay algo que los une en un contrato bastante molesto.

Y lo segundo es que en sí, perdería a un subordinado bastante rendidor e eficiente aun con su facilidad de fastidiar a su persona o al menos su capacidad de ser todo un apático analista sin sentimientos. Por lo que eran perfectas razones para no matarlo.

Con Sakura.

Se levantó sintiendo un aroma bastante delicioso en el aire, llevo sus manos a las mejillas sintiéndolas frías y recordó como lloro anoche después de que se despidió de los dos pelinegros.

Abrazo contra si al peluche que le regalo Ta-chan sonriendo a penas, ellos dos fueron muy amables a su manera, se notaba que no eran muy expresivos ni nada parecido, pero al menos estuvieron ahí cuando ella más que nada necesitaba a alguien.

Fue hacia el baño donde después de lavarse el rostro y repetirse que tenía que dejar de ser la Sakura crédula.

Formo una sonrisa lista para afrontar cualquier cosa. Salió de la habitación sintiendo más intenso el aroma a desayuno. Llego a la cocina donde encontró la imagen muy poco vista muchas veces. Ulquiorra sentado disfrutando de su té en la mesa leyendo un libro pequeño y tras el Nakamura con un delantal blanco preparando el desayuno.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna pero parecían acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas. Entro un poco nerviosa de cómo actuar o que decir, después de todo ellos estuvieron anoche.

-¡Buenos Días!- saludo de forma animada.

-Privet – respondió aunque al ver como la shinobi ponía un rostro desentendido recordó que ella no entiende otros idiomas- Spasibo…Buenos días.

Pero el único hombre allí siguió estado aparte de la conversación hasta que Nakamura pateara su silla.

-Buenos días- musito de la manera más fría e intimidante posible.

-Buenos To-chan- respondió sonriente un poco acostumbrada a la indiferencia del cuarto.

Sin embargo el Espada iba reprochar esa manera de referirse a su persona, pero cuando intento hablar instantáneamente un pan entro en su boca antes de que dijera algo.

-Si bueno siéntate y come – secundo el demonio observando amenazadoramente a su sirviente, pero este ni siquiera se mostró interesado en eso solo retiro parte del pan de su boca.

Sakura solo volvió a sonreír, la verdad era divertido ver como los dos no parecían congeniar. Se sentó en la mesa para ver que había servido de todo tipo.

Café, té, jugo de naranja, pan tostado, Waffles, panqueques, cereal, leche y demás. Todo hacía que su estómago rugiera reclamando comida.

Pasaron 5 minutos agradables en los que Sakura divago o pensó en la idea de que los dos morenos en el cuarto eran sus padres y ella la adolescente con problemas, sonrió más cuanto Keyla coloco un plato frente a ella.

Eran dos panqueques con jarabe y chocolate. Comenzó a devorar la comida pensando en que el Cuarto, podría ser algo así como un padre amargado pero en el interior…muy en el interior alguien agradable.

-¡Desayuno!- grito alegremente un rubio revoltoso que corrió por las escaleras hasta sentarse en un lugar de la amplia mesa.

-Sí, hay mucho por lo que tienes por donde elegir Uzumaki- comento la morena aun dando la espalda a todos y cocinando aun.

-Gracias por la comida- hablo el rubio comenzando a devorar también su desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludo el Uchija mayor entrando.

Y como reacción en cadena pronto comenzaron a llegar todos.

Orihime solo sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos en la mesa compartiendo aunque Kuchiki-san se veía un poco distinta pero después le preguntaría que le ocurrió ahora todos estaban ocupados desayunando.

*Anoche el festival fue muy divertido, aunque no pude estar con mis amigos, estuve con Itachi-kun y nosotros casi…* se sonrojo al recordar eso.

El color pinto sus mejillas de manera que ahora parecía un tomate maduro, o al menos eso pensó el Uchija mayor que la observaba discretamente.

*Veo que no olvido lo de anoche* pensó aliviado el shinigami pues para él fue la noche más maravillosa de su vida.

Naruto por otro lado, comenzó a sentirse un poco solo, pero no en el sentido de estar con gente sino que el necesitaba a alguien o algo, todo comenzó a ser una verdadera confusión para el rubio que recién notaba eso.

*Porque pienso esto ahora, aún tenemos que salvar la aldea * se auto recordó para después formar una sonrisa.

Sasuke solo comenzó a maquinar ideas de cómo recuperar a su hermano y Keyla lo ayudaría quiera o no. Encontró una manera de hacerlo pero necesitaba la oportunidad necesaria.

*Nii-san pronto volveremos a ser una familia, lo prometo* pensó con alivio el moreno.

Ichigo solo lidiaba con la resaca y aun cuando tenía a la mujer que amaba frente a él, no podía levantar la mirada dolía más que anoche el tenerla cerca.

Rukia estaba en la misma situación y no podía ni siquiera el sentirse cómoda aun cuando tenía a su Nii-sama a su lado. Byakuya por otro lado fulminaba al sustituto a cada momento.

Nadie en la mesa podía decir que estaba bien exceptuando a la pareja nueva que se estaba formando.

-Los humanos son raros – sentencio la morena después de terminar de cocinar. Ella solo lo hizo para evitar ver de frente como su equipo se hacía pedazos.

-Los humanos son seres insignificantes y no más que basura- secundo el moreno a su lado.

-Te recuerdo que ambos dependemos de los humanos idiota y yo que me quejaba de no querer comer porquerías-

Al terminar de desayunar.

En las afueras de la aldea de Suna.

Todos estaban listos para irse, Rukia por otro lado evito a toda costa a Kurosaki y se fue con su hermano.

Ichigo no se quejó y como si fuera algo normal solo tomo el papel de líder y todos pronto salieron de Sunagakure no Sato.

-Ichigo-san ¿se encuentra bien?- cuestiono la shinobi.

-Si no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió sonriendo. No quería alertar a los demás, el solo podía lidiar con sus errores no y su error fue enamorarse.

-Está bien, si se siente cansado o algo avíseme-

-No te preocupes lo hare-

Que irónico que la situación ahora cambiara y ahora él se sintiera mal ¿no?

Pero lo que nadie noto fue que dos personas faltaban.

En una prisión de Suna.

Keyla seguía al Kazekage por un pasadizo oscuro solo iluminado por las antorchas.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestiono después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Ya llegamos- secundo al estar enfrente de una puerta de hierro, esta se abrió mostrando a algunos ninjas.

Ambos entraron a la cámara, el demonio se sorprendió al ver 5 ninjas atados y arrodillados frente a ella.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto al sentir como el hambre se acrecentaba.

-Es una ofrenda por salvar Sunagakure no Sato, además de asegurar que nos protegerás de esta guerra o al menos estarás de nuestro lado-

-Suena interesante, acepto pero ellos que-

-Son criminales que fueron sentenciados a muerte y como tú te ves hambrienta deduje que al menos morirían sirviendo de algo para la aldea-

-Es interesante la manera de pensar de los humanos-

-El trato esta echo ¿no?

-Si proteger a Suna en caso de invasión listo, ahora todos los presentes por favor retírense porque lo que verán vivirá eternamente en su memoria como el acto más desalmado y sangriento que vieron-

-Si- afirmo el Kazekage pero antes de que saliera.

Nakamura se acercó a él y sin problemas mordió una parte de su cuello. El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco por el acto pero poco después su cuello sintió como algo caliente quemaba su piel. El demonio sonrió al ver como un sello igual al que tenía ella en la mano aparecía en el lugar que mordió.

-La marcas que llevas es símbolo que cumpliré el trato, ya que el precio fue saldado no habrá problemas, ahora por favor retírese-

Y con esa última advertencia el ninja de la arena salió. Al cerrar la puerta escucho claramente el ruido de gritos y lamentaciones, el romper de huesos y la carne siendo cortada.

La sangre paso por atravesó de la puerta y los gritos se acrecentaban, el líder de Suna solo se fue para no escuchar mas los gritos desgarradores que lograban que su cuerpo tiemble.

-Un trato es un trato Kazekage su aldea será salvada por mí- repitió la demoniza descuartizando a otro ninja- Me pregunto si Ulquiorra ya cumplió mi orden.

Hablo sonriendo mientras seguía con su comida.

En Casa de la familia Hyūga.

Hinata observaba la luna parada en el jardín de su casa. Pensaba en Naruto y como estaba.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos y meditaciones se vieron interrumpidos por dos pecadores que se posaron frente a ella.

-Es ella la cuarta ¿verdad? –pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si es ella – secundo el otro.

-Bien empecemos entonces- admitió el que hablo antes.

-No entiendo de que hablan, pero no permitiré que invadan a la aldea de lo hoja - admitió corriendo a ellos.

-Nadie dijo nada de invadir niña- respondió el segundo tomando su mano con fuerza. Rápidamente un sello se formó en esa mano.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono al sentir una quemazón en su mano pero no veía nada.

Pero cuando observo a los pecadores estos dos fueron atacados. El primero parte de su cuerpo fue destrozado y cayó al suelo.

-¿Que-

El segundo no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un cero verde acabo con su existencia volviéndolo polvo rápidamente.

-¿Quién esta hay-

No termino tampoco de formular palabra cuando sintió una presión fuerte quitarle la respiración. Cayo lentamente al suelo viendo como dos orbes frías y de color verde acercarse a ella de manera lenta.

Continuara…

 **La cuarta flor perdida y el demonio vuelve al juego.**

* * *

Bueno que quede claro que solo quise mostrar un poco más a quien recordaba Keyla y que al fin pudo alimentarse.

Hinata se une al juego siendo la 4 .

A y las cosas se pusieron más tensas y que les esperaran cuando vuelvan a la aldea.

De todas formar gracias por comentar y leer, que no dejare la historia talvez me tarde pero no la dejare

Sohma-chan y Akemi gracias el apoyo y tambien al nuevo comentario.

¡Cha nee! amigos y nos leemos pronto.


	13. 12: ¿Volvemos a Karakura?

Lamente la tardanza es por que la escuela no me deja tiempo, pero quiero dejar claro que no la dejare asi que no crean lo contrario, tal vez tarde en ocasiones mucho pero no la dejare.

Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen

Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

 _ **"Las puertas del final"**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ 12: ¿Volvemos a Karakura?

 **Anteriormente.**

-No entiendo de que hablan, pero no permitiré que invadan a la aldea de lo hoja - admitió corriendo a ellos.

-Nadie dijo nada de invadir niña- respondió el segundo tomando su mano con fuerza. Rápidamente un sello se formó en esa mano.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono al sentir una quemazón en su mano pero no veía nada.

Pero cuando observo a los pecadores estos dos fueron atacados. El primero parte de su cuerpo fue destrozado y cayó al suelo.

-¿Que-

El segundo no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un cero verde acabo con su existencia volviéndolo polvo rápidamente.

-¿Quién esta hay-

No termino tampoco de formular palabra cuando sintió una presión fuerte quitarle la respiración. Cayo lentamente al suelo viendo como dos orbes frías y de color verde acercarse a ella de manera lenta **.**

 **Actualmente.**

Para Hinata las cosas fueron bastantes raras. Tuvo un intento de ataque por intrusos que no logro derrotar y ahora había sido secuestrada por alguien.

Se encontró acostada sobre algo demasiado cómodo. Espera no debería de bajar la guardia en una situación así ¿no? Fingió dormir al escuchar la conversación de dos personas.

-Bastardo ¿por qué demonios está dormida? Te dije específicamente que no quería que tuviera una herida o algún daño potencial- se quejó la demoniza observando el estado de la shinobi.

-No está herida si es lo que preguntas, detuve su secuestro potencial a manos de los pecadores-

-Ya veo, sin embargo como puedo confirmar ella fue elegida…por uno de ellos – afirmo al tomar su mano y ver el sello brillante en su mano.

Este tenía la forma de un dragón en medio de una estrella de 5 puntas.

-¿Ella es necesaria para ellos? por el momento no pude confirmar su fuerza espiritual ni tampoco otra habilidad- cuestiono el espada aun estoico.

-Supongo que si ellos la eligieron debe tener alguna habilidad o fuerza, aunque he revisado su fuerza natural y bastante decente-

-Entiendo, sin embargo cuáles son sus próximas órdenes-

-Mantén vigilancia tanto en ella como en la Haruno…-

Al escuchar el apellido de Sakura la Hyūga se estremeció ¿acaso eran ninjas espías de otras naciones?

-Yo mantendré vigilancia tanto en Kuchiki e Inoue, debemos mantener la situación lo más controlada que podamos oíste o al menos como hasta ahora-

-Como ordene-

-De todas formas debemos bajar ahora por lo que asegúrate de vigilar cómo reaccionan los demás sellos- hablo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir- Otra cosa, Hyūga deja de fingir dormir que puedo leer las mentiras y además los humanos respiran más tranquilamente cuando duermen.

Ante el comentario la shinobi abrió los ojos para observar a la morena que solo mostro una sonrisa ladina y salió dando un portazo.

Volteo la mirada encontrándose con un tipo de cabello negro y ojos verdes, traía ropas ninjas pero ninguna banda y la observaba fríamente lo que causo que se asustara internamente.

Ichigo por otro lado permanecía incomodo con la situación que afrontaban ahora él y Rukia. Observo la habitación pero descubrió que no quería hablar con nadie y solo quería terminar esto la más rápido posible y volver a su vida en Karakura.

Urahara seguía raro como siempre y conversaba animadamente con los demás, aunque secretamente esperaba informarle algo a todo el grupo pero tenía que esperar a estar todos juntos.

Paso a ver como el demonio bajaba y se sentaba aun lado de Uchija menor aun cuando se sabía la molestia del otro, solo sonrió tras su abanico aún tenía una sorpresa para todos.

-Keyla-chan ¿Dónde están los demás?-cuestiono de manera juguetona.

-Bajaran en un minuto si es lo que preguntas atolondrado-

-Modales, Nakamura, modales-

-Sabes que eso no pasara ¿verdad?-

-Pero se vale soñar ¿no? –

En lo que los dos terminaban de hablar bajaron los otros dos morenos.

-¿Hi-na—ta? ¿Eres Hinata verdad?- pregunto un Naruto confundido.

-Si Naruto-kun yo…bueno…-se comenzó a poner nerviosa con solo tenerlo cerca.

-Yo la traje por motivos sin explicación e irracionalmente- anuncio la demoniza con voz ladina como su sonrisa.

-¡Como se te ocurre! ¡La situación se puede poner peligrosa y puede terminar herida! ¿Además como que irracionalmente? ¡No pongas a la gente en peligro sin ninguna razón!

-Quien diría que de todas las personas presentes, específicamente tú seas el único que aquí que se niega-acuso de manera fría- Me importa un rábano si quieres proteger a alguien o no, no comprometeré la misión por emociones humanas innecesarias por lo que tu opinión será desechada y como dije con Kurosaki nadie aquí está por gusto y si te entrometes en mi camino morirás.

-No te tengo miedo Nakamura por lo que amenázame todo lo que quieras, pero no pongas a la gente que me importa en peligro-

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, maldito humano? –

-No me creo nadie, pero no dejare que metas a gente importante para mi en peligro, ya te lo dije- reto con seriedad el rubio. La tensión reino en la habitación y pronto el vendedor podría asumir que Nakamura lo mataría.

Hinata solo se sintió un poco confundida, aunque su corazón martilleaba con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Uzumaki que como siempre estaba para protegerla además escucho "importa" o sea que significaba mucho para el su existencia y otra parte de su cabeza le decía que no la consideraba lo suficiente fuerte como para participar en esto. Se sintió muy confundida en realidad.

La demoniza avanzo a él con claras intenciones de acabar con la vida del ninja, pero como si las oraciones de Kisuke hubieran sido escuchadas, el arrancar arrastro del brazo al demonio a la punta la habitación, mientras que Kurosaki detenía al rubio de ir a por ellos.

-me está irritando ¿puedo matarlo?

-No, es necesario la participación de Uzumaki Naruto en esto -

-Solo tiene a Kurama, no es como si fuera gran cosa-

-Lo es si consideramos las diferencias de dimensiones y la posición de ramas-

-Si le mentí esa vez a ese Kazekage, no le iba a decir fácilmente que Kurama está en la tercera rama-

-Veo, por lo que tus acciones no deben ser impulsivas y debemos considerar que debemos manipular la situación todo a nuestro alcance-

-Ya entendí maldita sea, pero puedes soltarme sabes que no tienes el permiso de violar mi espacio- se quejó al ver que su sirviente aun no la soltaba.

-Mis disculpas –

-Sabes que el contacto físico es algo que detesto, así que no pienses que tienes derecho a hacer nada- renegó. Culpando su crianza el haber adquirido la costumbre de mantener el mínimo contacto con nadie a menos que sea necesario o en peleas.

-Lamento el atrevimiento no se volverá a repetir-

\- deja ese papel raro que es incómodo, ahora aún tenemos que-

-Keyla-chan ya veo que te tranquilizaste, que bueno podemos volver al objetivo de esta pequeña reunión- aviso el vendedor apuntando a ambos.

Sin embargo no tuvo respuesta alguna solo los dos volvieron a su lugar de antes.

-Bueno como verán nos esteramos de la trampa y que somos bastantes descuidados al poder caer en una emboscada por lo que nuestro objetivo sigue siendo el buscar las puertas, pero ya no la buscaremos como objetivo principal, ahora también quiero decirles que volveremos a Karakura.

-¿Qué?- gritaron solo los shinigamis.

-Es exacto necesito volver para investigar algunas cosas que descubrí, además de que la puerta que está en Karakura, está abierta y está siendo resguardada por los shinigamis pero no sabemos que pasara después por lo que mejor volvemos y nos hacemos cargo ¿si?-

-Tienes razón Urahara-san ¿Cuándo volveremos?-cuestiono Ichigo preocupado por sus hermanas y padre loco.

-Debe ser lo más antes posible considerando la situación-siguió Renji.

-Pero no debemos ser tan apresurados, pues podemos también complicar la situación- hablo Rukia después de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué dices? Tenemos que volver lo más rápido que podamos hay gente que puede estar en riesgo- contraataco Ichigo molesto como se atrevía a hacer de menos a su familia.

-Con gente te refieres a tu familia, estamos para defender a todos y no solo a unos cuantos, los shinigamis no hacemos distinciones con ninguna alma-

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Maldita sea! Te recuerdo que solo soy un sustituto no un shinigami de verdad y yo si soy humano como para preocuparme por mi familia- soltó de lleno, hiriendo a Kuchiki en el proceso ¿acaso la llamaba insensible?

-Kurosaki Ichigo debe recordar que aquí no involucramos sentimientos en cuanto se refiere a nuestro trabajo de shinigami- contrataco con frialdad, es lo que quiso el primeramente ¿no?

-Dices que dejare de lado a mi familia por un estúpido trabajo, ¡Estas equivocada! Yo no sería capaz de tal cosa-

-Si quiere lo mejor para su familia debería callarse y cumplir las órdenes como le fueron dictadas –

-Que te quede claro que yo, No soy un títere de la sociedad de almas que pueden usar y no te creas lo suficiente como para mandarme shinigami-sentencio dejando terminada la discusión.

Rukia sintió como su corazón comenzó a retorcerse, Ichigo podía ser cruel cuando quería y ahora hacia pedazos su ya destruido corazón. Oculto todo el dolor que le causo esa discusión tras la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que se construyó.

-Kuchiki-san-murmuro Orihime triste por su amiga, definitivamente necesitaban hablar a solas lo antes posibles.

-Bueno Kurosaki-san puede estar completamente seguro que su petición es escuchada pues en este momento estamos saliendo para Karakura por lo que ninjas-san por favor arreglen sus cosas en 10 minutos estamos saliendo –

Para Ichigo no fue precisamente una dulce victoria más bien tenía el sabor a agua de mar.

Los aliados ninjas precisamente estuvieron sorprendidos y emocionados de ver cómo sería el lugar nuevo que conocerían. Karakura no sonaba como algo que hayan escuchado antes y esos les causaba curiosidad.

Kisuke solo reía nerviosamente pues tenía una buena idea de donde quedarían hospedados.

Por lo que ahora Kakashi, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata aún no bien informada de la situación pero manteniéndose al margen, Itachi, Orihime, Sai, Ulquiorra y por ultimo Keyla.

Todos estaban parados frente el pequeño negocio del vendedor, definitivamente no todos cabían en esa casa, aunque quieran.

-Urahara-san bueno etto…como digo esto- comenzó Ichigo nervioso.

-¡Estás loco si crees que casi 20 personas cabrán en esa casa!-interrumpió Naruto teniendo por primera vez en la vida la razón.

-No te preocupes Uzumaki-san yo tengo una gran idea de respaldo-

-Pero aun con todos juntos, en un cuarto seriamos muchos e incómodo- hablo la Inoue.

-Apoyo esa idea debemos conseguir un lugar para quedarnos que sea espacioso- siguió la shinobi peli-rosa.

-Tiene razón –apoyo la Nakamura. Aun no notando como el rubio vendedor la observaba a ella particularmente.

-Debe ser espacioso- apunto el rubio aun observando al demonio que no se daba cuenta.

-Exacto-

-No debe ser un lugar en donde tengas que trabajar para devolver el favor-se quejó Renji.

-Y debe ser decente, pues no aceptare una posada como esta- hablo Byakuya seriamente. De verdad no aceptaría otra cosa.

-Lástima que no todas las casas aquí están equipadas como la casa Kuchiki o no esperen si hay una- siguió hablando el vendedor pasando un brazo por Keyla que aún no entendía la indirecta.

-Urahara Kisuke ¿qué es lo que planeas?- acuso el espada dándose cuenta de las acciones del rubio.

-Nada malo Cifer-san pero Keyla-chan me pregunto si ¿no conoces un lugar así?-

-No la verdad, ¿porque la pregunta Kisuke?-

-Bueno es que yo conozco un lugar perfecto-

-¿Si cuál?-

\- Rest in black sky-

-¿¡Estás loco!? Crees que dejare que entren en mi casa-

-No hay otra alternativa, además aceptaste las condiciones ¿no?

-¡Mierda! Está bien-

Los demás quedaron brevemente sorprendidos por la capacidad del vendedor de convencer al ser más terco que hubieran conocido.

Sakura solo se sintió un poco curiosa cómo será el lugar donde vive Ka-chan.

Pero lo que no esperaban era encontrarse cara a cara con una mansión estilo antigua como la de La familia Kuchiki y del mismo tamaño, excepto por el estilo imponente y el color Negro.

Byakuya se vio asombrado internamente, a sabiendas de que en las pocas ocasiones que escucho las discusiones del vendedor y el demonio, siempre escucho que ella de un linaje prestigiado por lo que sus beneficios debería tener.

-Esta cosa, aun es pequeño en comparación de mi verdadero castillo –murmuro la demoniza al ver como todos estaban sorprendidos de su casa. SI vieran el verdadero castillo que tenía que era del mismo tamaño que "Las noches".

El arrancar simplemente sentía como invadían su territorio. Verdaderamente comenzaba a fastidiarse con la idea de tener a todos los shinigamis en su propia casa…bueno una de ellas.

Pero adentro era un poco distinto pues estaba decorada en un estilo bastante antiguo pero mezclado con lo moderno y con colores monocromos.

La sala tenía un sofá largo de color blanco en forma de "L" y otro al frente que era color negro y era un poco más pequeño. Una mesa de centro de vidrio con un decorativo que podría afirmar que era una figurilla de vidrio en forma de gato.

Los pasillos de madera se conectaban con otros además de las puertas de papel con decorados de flores, pero también había otros artículos como jarrones de distintas formas e estilos completamente únicos, pinturas antiguas colgaban en algunas paredes y varias decoraciones antiguas pero a la vez interesantes de ver.

Se podía ver como la casa despedía un aura tranquilizadora e bastante relajante. Podía escucharse el ruido de agua caer y moverse como si hubiera una fuente y peces.

-Bueno, ya que no puedo echarlos les doy la bienvenida a "Rest in black sky"- dijo la demoniza permaneciendo relajada. El Arrancar solo permanecía a su lado observando a todos de manera fría.

-Humans will never be welcome in my house -musito suavemente el moreno.

-I didn't know you were territorial, bastard -comento burlonamente la joven.

-Podrían hablar un idioma que entendamos-pidió el rubio Uzumaki al no saber que decían, pero se veía que era bastante personal.

\- My house does not argue and do not want them near my library-

-Okay... and I didn't know that you improved your idiot English- siguió la morena, pero el arrancar simplemente camino a una de las puertas corredizas yéndose por ella y se perdió por los pasillos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?- cuestiono la Inoue preocupada de que causen molestia en el dueño de casa.

-Nada malo en realidad, solo tiene su periodo, los cólicos lo ponen loco- bromeo con voz juguetona.

Renji, Naruto e Ichigo comenzaron retorcerse de la risa.

-Bueno de todas formas cuando los guie a sus habitaciones seguro que lo encontraremos, por lo que tendré que pensar en una manera de disculparme o después será un problema… ¿Quién entiende a los Hollows?- siguió hablando, pero no se sabe si en broma o enserio.

-De verdad no esperamos ser una molestia- admitió la shinobi peli-rosa con honestidad.

-No lo son-

\- Bueno podrías guiarnos a las habitaciones, por favor-pidió Renji.

-De verdad esta casa es muy bonita y grande-admitió Matsumoto con alegría.

-Es difícil creer que alguien tan joven tengan un lugar así-comento Kakashi y como la shinigami apreciaba la casa o al menos la sala.

-Tengo que admitirlo es verdad-sincero el capitán peli-blanco.

-Si ya pararon de parlotear síganme- aviso la morena abriendo una puerta corrediza.

Instantáneamente la siguieron. Y como pudieron confirmar tenía la misma estructura que la Casa Kuchiki en lo complejo. Todos se sorprendieron de los largos pasillos e habitaciones. Además de que descubrieron un hermoso jardín y la fuente llena de peces exóticos. Y la casa o casona tenía dos pisos.

Mientras caminaban por la casa, Keyla explicaba brevemente en ocasiones las pinturas echas por grandes artistas del pasado, el significado de los jarrones e dinastías que traía consigo y algunas reliquias invaluables. Nakamura parecía apreciar la historia de cada una de las cosas y también tenía un vasto conocimiento.

Las habitaciones como si no fuera sorpresa eran enormes y capacitadas para utilización, teniendo una cama blanca arreglada, junto a una mesita de luz, un ropero y baño individual. Y otras elementos bastantes atractivos.

También había baños termales lo que llamo la atención de muchos que desearon tener la oportunidad de usarlo.

Keyla les informo que utilizaran la casa como propia, pero solo había una regla no entrar al cuarto contiguo al que ella compartía con Ulquiorra, además estaba prohibida la entrada a la biblioteca del Arrancar.

Todos no entendieron la advertencia de la biblioteca, pero Nakamura les dijo que eso después entenderían, pero que no tienten su suerte violando las reglas.

Con Sakura ella y los demás estaban de vuelta en la sala. Bueno solo las chicas aunque Nakamura había dicho algo sobre ver las habitaciones por lo que se fue.

Anteriormente dejaron sus cosas en las habitaciones por lo que ahora solo disfrutaban del estar en un sofá bastante raro e cómodo, junto a una taza de té.

-Este lugar trasmite una calma impresionante, es increíble- comento Sakura encantada.

-Si es un poco de ensueño el lugar y parece que es como un pequeño paraíso personal-hablo Orihime también emocionada de la casa. Ni en sus sueños más locos pensó que un lugar así existía. Había mucha vida y tranquilidad.

-La mansión Kuchiki no tiene comparación con esto y como Nii-sama, es mi primera vez en lugar como este, he de admitirlo es un paraíso-

-Yo también, La casa Hyūga tampoco tiene las habitaciones así ni esta calma tan reconfortante, mi casa no sería tan bella como este lugar-dijo Hinata avergonzada.

Aunque Sakura e Orihime se sintieron un poco incomodas ante eso, pues ellas nunca vivieron en una mansión, pero sin duda el sentimiento es el mismo.

-La verdad el mismo nombre de la casa dice lo que es –alardeo Urahara saliendo de la nada.

-Nombre veras…aquí algunas de nosotras no hablamos ese idioma que utilizo usted y Ka-chan - explico Haruno al verlo. Deseaba saber que significaba el nombre de la casa.

-Bueno el nombre significa "El descanso en el cielo negro", El descanso, viene de su habilidad de trasmitir confort y cielo negro por el color de la casa por fuera y dentro-

-Ah ya veo es en ingles ¿verdad?-pregunto Orihime emocionada, pero una parte de ella pronto recordó que el inglés también era difícil.

-Exacto Orihime-san –

-Ya veo, es un lenguaje humano- dijo la Kuchiki entendiendo rápido la diferencia del que usaban ellos.

-Keyla-chan conoce tantos idiomas que puede usarlos intencional o inconscientemente, pues veras no es fácil el lidiar con muchos idiomas-

-Idiomas veo que Ka-chan es muy brillante-anuncio Sakura un poco orgullosa aunque desconoce la razón.

-Sí y no tienes idea-

-Dis-culpe Urahara-san-llamo Hyūga suavemente.

-Si Hyūga-san-

-Bueno…yo espero que pueda informarme de la situación un poco pues no se…-

-No te preocupes te informare todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora-

-De verdad, ¡Gracias!-

Con Keyla.

Había sentido una presencia en su casa desde que llego, esperaba descubrir que era eso sin tener que involucrar a los demás.

Ulquiorra lo más probable que ya lo haya detectado, pero al no sentir su presencia cerca, supuso que aún estaba recluso en su biblioteca.

Camino por las puertas tratando de determinar quién era. Paso por paso era lento hacia esa puerta en específico, su mente maquinaba ideas de como interceptar al enemigo en caso de que sea eso, llego a la puerta corrediza.

Acerco su mano lentamente para abrirla pero esta rápidamente se abrió desde adentro.

-¡My honey!-grito alguien antes de literalmente lanzarse encima suyo.

Un quejido y un cuerpo caer de bruces al suelo fue lo que escucharon todos y no estaba muy lejos. Además los que podían rastrear el riatsu se vieron corriendo ahí pues era en dirección de Keyla.

-¡Nakamura-san!-grito Ichigo al llegar. Pero se detuvo al encontrar la escena.

Alguien estaba sobre Nakamura-san pero observo que la morena no se resistió o movió alejándose más bien solo se quejó del dolor ¡Espera eso es malo! Keyla no se queja del dolor nunca o hasta ahora.

La figura tenía una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones abiertos y las mangas remangadas, una corbata roja, el pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir. Su cabello era rubio y parecía arreglado de manera bastante elegante he atrevido a la vez, no parecía ser corpulento pero estaba bien formado y tenía la cabeza enterrada en la en pecho de Keyla, mientras la abrazaba emocionado. Tenía ojos del mismo color que el cielo.

Nada parecía alejarlo más bien parecía reacio a hacerlo. Pronto por el pasillo por el que estaban se vio al arrancar acercarse. Keyla parecía completamente relajada más bien su porte seguía siendo apacible y no renegaba, se resignó a su destino. El espada llego y observo la escena del suelo.

-Bienvenido Arthur-sama- saludo con apatía.

-Si bienvenido Brother – saludo la morena aun en el piso.

-Esto se puso emocionante… de todas formas es bueno verle de nuevo Nakamura-san- saludo el vendedor acercándose a todos- y seguirá allí todo el día

-Ah tienes razón ¡lo siento! Honey-

-Solo quítate Brother-

-Awww~ mi pequeña volvió, creí que con el golpe te lastime lo suficiente como afectar tu cabeza, ya que no me gritaste-

-Solo quítate- volvió a repetir con una venita en la cien.

-Está bien, está bien y yo creí que pasaría más tiempo con tu hermano y mira como me tratas ¡Que cruel! –

-¡Mierda, estoy en el puto piso como diablos pasare tiempo contigo si estoy así!-

-¡Lo hare si lo prometes!-

-Está bien lo prometo ¡sí!... Y no puedo hacerlo si no dejas de tocarme los pechos y te quitas-

-Es que me dio pánico el ver que eras plana y suerte que no, recordé las vendas- afirmo palpando su delantera.

Keyla usa vendas siempre para cubrir su busto.

-Solo quítate antes de que te quedes asexuado-

-Como siempre despreciando mi cariño de hermano mayor-lloro dramáticamente saliendo de encima de ella.

-Es que tu cariño es perturbador Brother-

-No lo es, solo te muestro el cariño al estilo París-

-A mí me suena a acoso – siguió renegando pero encontró que no podía levantarse debido a que con sus dos manos sujetaba su cabeza lastimada.

Su sirviente se hizo cargo pronto de cargarla, pero gano que el rubio fulmine al moreno. Todo el mundo se vio confundido por la nueva visita.

-¿Qué sucede Urahara-san? ¿Quién es ese tipo?- cuestiono Ichigo y apunto al rubio que seguía fulminando a Ulquiorra - ¿Por qué Nakamura-san esta así? Normalmente no suele quedar dolorida ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¿Ka-chan está bien?-cuestiono la shinobi asustada viendo aun como Keyla sostenía su cabeza y era cargada.

-Es muy sencillo el tipo de ahí es su hermano- respondió Kisuke.

-SI hermano…espera que ¡Hermano!-

Todo el mundo entro en shock más Sasuke que comenzó a considerar la idea de reconfigurar su plan más si tenía un hermano podía tener algo oculto.

Todos reunidos en la sala.

Era ya de noche.

Todos seguían medio sorprendidos de la nueva aparición. No sabían que Keyla tenía un hermano. Menos Itachi que comenzó a cuestionar su trabajo de nuevo.

-Y usted como se llama –pregunto Orihime al rubio que seguía abrazando a Nakamura. Pero el solo la soltó brevemente sonriendo galante a la Inoue.

\- Mis ojos quedaron sorprendidos de tanta belleza en un solo cuerpo y le haría el favor a este pobre pecador, el decirme su nombre- hablo el rubio de manera seductora lo que gano el sonrojo violento de Orihime.

-O-Orihime Inoue-

-Mis oídos volvieron a deleitarse con tan delicada voz mi dulce ángel, un verdadero gusto Arthur Nakamura -sonrió de lado besando la mano de la chica.

\- él es solo un pervertido, me temo que podría ser contagioso así que manténganse alejados- aconsejo la morena alejando a su hermano de nuevo.

-Awww~ mi Honey esta celosa- gaturreo.

-Para nada es solo que no quiero que hagas unos de tus movimientos en este momento-

-Pero hermanita tienes amigas contigo, no quieres que me haga su amiguito también-

-No, cállate y siéntate- gruño la morena. Ulquiorra aun permanecía a su lado siendo indiferente a las fulminaciones constantes del hermano de su ama.

-Arthur-san- repitió la peli-naranja.

Itachi solo se sintió molesto, porque no sabe, pero le molestaba ese tipo.

-Usted es alguien bastante inquietante-hablo Hitsugaya al estudiar al mayor. Pero si es un demonio es obvio que aún no muestra sus capacidades primeramente.

-No entiendo el por qué de su presencia aquí-anuncio Byakuya aun sentado a un lado de su hermana Rukia.

-Es bastante raro-murmuro Renji aun estudiando al nuevo tipo.

-Les recuerdo shinigamis que esta es la casa de mi Honey, así que los que serían intrusos aquí son ustedes- declaro juguetonamente pero con seriedad el demonio mayor.

-Si estamos siendo molestia nos retiraremos señor-hablo Hinata aun incomoda.

-No lo son cielo, al menos las hermosas damas, es solo que no me gusta que los shinigamis se relacionen o convivan con mi hermanita- declaro el rubio abrazando de nuevo a Keyla.

-Brother-se quejó infantilmente.

-Awww~ Te extrañe mucho mi honey-

-¡Yo no! ¡Aléjate! ¡Ulquiorra quítamelo de encima!- grito, pero otra vez el espada hizo oídos sordos a su reclamo.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano Ka-chan- comento Sakura inocentemente.

-¡Que! Como que no hablaste de mi –reclamo histérico el rubio.

-No lo iba a ir diciendo a quien se me cruce oíste, además sabes que nunca hablo nada acerca de mi-

-Ya veo- afirmo la ninja al darse cuenta que es verdad.

-Bueno y como llegaste aquí- pregunto Toshiro aun observando al rubio.

-Siempre vengo aquí y como mi hermanita está acostumbrada a que irrumpa su casa no tengo problema-

-Y si ella esta no se bañándose que-

Antes de que Renji siquiera termine de decir algo Arthur tuvo una hemorragia nasal violenta.

-¡No le des ideas maldita sea!-

-Mi Honey –murmuraba aun con sangre saliendo por su nariz.

\- Te matare Abarai lo juro-

-¡Perdón no-

-¡Que parte de pervertido no entendiste!-

-¡Ya dije que lo siento!-grito en respuesta, pero instantáneamente algo lo golpeo contra la pared y varias dagas sosteniendo su cuerpo.

El rubio de ojos cielo se encontró parado frente a Renji sonriendo de manera sádica. Tenía una pequeña daga bailando entre sus dedos. Su mirada celeste ahora se mostraba oscura. Enterró la daga en el brazo derecho del peli-rojo deleitándose con los gritos.

-Escucha shinigami, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de obligar a mi tesoro a nada, ni levantarle la voz por lo que cuida tus palabras o morirás-hablo con voz distorsionada y espectral.

Sasuke solo observo al nuevo tipo con recelo, ni siquiera él pudo ver en qué momento en el que paso todo. Definitivamente no podría hacer nada con el aquí.

-Brother cálmate, no quiero sangre en mi piso, es difícil de limpiar-

-Está bien mi pequeña- hablo con voz otra vez dulce. Volviéndose a sentar junto con su tesoro.

Byakuya salió de su impresión al ver o más bien a no lograr ver como el tal Arthur se movió sin siquiera ser notado. El capitán comandante tenía razón los demonios eran enemigos que los shinigamis nunca deberían buscar a menos que quieran morir. A penas el alma rey logro un tratado con el consejo Demoniaco para al menos mantener la vida de los shinigamis.

-¿Q-ue sucedió?- cuestiono Uzumaki asustado.

-Eso es una pequeña prueba de lo que les pasara si intentan algo en contra de mi vida- anuncio el rubio abrazando de la cintura a la menor.

-¿Tu vida?- pregunto Ichigo. Un poco simpatizando con el tipo.

-Mi hermana es mi vida, mi todo, aquello que llena lo que no tengo eso y-

-Odio cuando te pones filosófico Brother – interrumpió, para que no diga algo innecesario.

-No era necesario exagerar sabes-aconsejo Hitsugaya. Pero la mirada del demonio pronto lo estremeció podía ser muy intimidante.

-De todas formas es de noche ya vayan a dormir- hablo Keyla queriendo terminar con todo.

-Tienes razón, Buenas noches Ka-chan- se despidió la peli-rosa.

-Buenas noches- repitieron Hinata e Orihime.

-Buenas noches- repitió Kakashi, Sai, Matsumoto.

-Buenas- se despidió Hitsugaya.

Pronto Naruto e Ichigo bajaron a Renji de la pared y los tres salieron por la puerta despidiéndose.

Byakuya y Rukia también se despidieron y se fueron.

Dejando a Itachi, Keyla, Ulquiorra y Arthur.

El Uchija iba decir algo pero al ver que la morena volvía a renegar con su hermano. Su hermano de sangre, eso que él no era, un leve dolor en su pecho lo martirizo, decidió que debía dejarlos pasar tiempo a solas.

Con los tres a solas. Se pusieron un poco serios.

-Hollow ¿dime que sucede? Y lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora -ordeno con frialdad el rubio.

-No digas nada bastardo o te coso la boca- interrumpió la demoniza.

-Mi deber es obedecer a mis superiores y usted es mi ama, sin embargo ordeno el tratado sin distinción por lo que me deja en un predicamento- razono el Espada. También jugando con las órdenes del demonio hembra.

-Honey, no estoy cómodo con la basura que trajiste a casa por lo que si-

-No quiero que intervengas Brother, es mi asunto-

-Pero eres mi hermana menor-

-Sí, pero no tienes que meterte en mi vida-

-Eres la mía por lo que-

-Dije que no te metas y es mi última palabra- sentencio con los ojos rojos y rápidamente los de Arthur reaccionaron poniéndose del mismo color.

-Pero-

-Me retiro, Ulquiorra otra vez has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que no estoy para segundas oportunidades- declaro saliendo del cuarto.

-Entendido- musito y reincorporo para seguirla.

-Espero que te des cuenta de donde te metes Hollow- dijo Arthur.

-Lo he sabido desde un principio Arthur-sama no necesita recordármelo-

-Te crees uno de nosotros que broma, no importa lo que suceda ni lo que creas, sabes que mi Honey nunca dejo de estar vigilada-

-Eso también lo sé, no soy idiota-

-Me alegro de eso-

-Si no tiene nada relevante que decir, me retiro-

Anuncio abriendo la puerta de papel.

-Solo recuerda esto hollow, el nunca dejo de vigilarla y menos en estos momentos-

La puerta se cerró ante lo dicho.

-Mi ama es quien no se da cuenta o es ajena a esa situación, yo solo cumplo con órdenes- dijo antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Continuara…

* * *

"El nuevo visitante y los lazos familiares se hacen presentes. *Eres mi vida* "

Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy, Lamento de verdad el haber tardado.

Una pequeña cosa que deben saber sobre el nuevo personaje que es Arthur.

1° Es un pervertido.

Si Arthur Nakamura.

Humans will never be welcome in my house: Los humanos nunca serán bienvenidos en mi casa

I didn't know you were territorial, bastard: No sabía que eras territorial, hijo de puta

My house does not argue and do not want them near my library: Mi casa no discutas y no los quiero cerca de mi biblioteca

Okay... and I didn't know that you improved your idiot English: Está bien... y yo no sabía que mejoraste tu inglés idiota

Es todo nos leemos luego amigos y amigas

No olviden comentar y Gracias sohma-chan por el apoyo.

¡Cha nee!


	14. 13: SeduccionEl juego de Asmodeo

Lamente la tardanza es por que la escuela no me deja tiempo, pero quiero dejar claro que no la dejare asi que no crean lo contrario, tal vez tarde en ocasiones mucho pero no la dejare.

 **Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio**

 **Advertencia: muchas cositas :3 (nah mentira veremos que tal)**

 **-conversación-**

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

 _ **"Las**_ _ **puertas**_ _ **del** **final** **"**_

 **Capítulo 13: Seducción.**

 **Anteriormente.**

Honey, no estoy cómodo con la basura que trajiste a casa por lo que si-

-No quiero que intervengas Brother, es mi asunto-

-Pero eres mi hermana menor-

-Sí, pero no tienes que meterte en mi vida-

-Eres la mía por lo que-

-Dije que no te metas y es mi última palabra- sentencio con los ojos rojos y rápidamente los de Arthur reaccionaron poniéndose del mismo color.

-Pero-

-Me retiro, Ulquiorra otra vez has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que no estoy para segundas oportunidades- declaro saliendo del cuarto.

-Entendido- musito y reincorporo para seguirla.

-Espero que te des cuenta de donde te metes Hollow- dijo Arthur.

-Lo he sabido desde un principio Arthur-sama no necesita recordármelo-

-Te crees uno de nosotros que broma, no importa lo que suceda ni lo que creas, sabes que mi Honey nunca dejo de estar vigilada-

-Eso también lo sé, no soy idiota-

-Me alegro de eso-

-Si no tiene nada relevante que decir, me retiro-

Anuncio abriendo la puerta de papel.

-Solo recuerda esto hollow, el nunca dejo de vigilarla y menos en estos momentos-

La puerta se cerró ante lo dicho.

-Mi ama es quien no se da cuenta o es ajena a esa situación, yo solo cumplo con órdenes- dijo antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Actualmente.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

El demonio menor ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, mientras los demás se desperezaban. Los capitanes no estaban presentes pues se fueron en la mañana a la Sociedad de Almas. Arthur por otro lado tenía muchas ideas de qué hacer con las nuevas invitadas.

Hinata aún se sentía un poco confundida de porque estaba aquí con los demás pero al menos estaba con Naruto, Sakura seguía en medio de una crisis al no saber en qué situación clara estaba con Sasuke, Rukia sentía que quería matar al idiota de Ichigo, Orihime tenía fantasías de cómo sería una vida casada con Itachi… bueno si podían y Keyla decidía entre miel o jarabe de chocolate un gran debate.

De todas formas la Hyūga noto algo pronto que la obligo a hacer lo siguiente.

-Discúlpenme iré a buscar un poco más de leche- dijo respetuosamente, aun no muy segura de sí la escucharon o no pero ya era tarde pues ya caminaba hacia la cocina.

Lo que no noto era que dos rubios la siguieron el primero con la misma intención de ella y el segundo con intensiones nada sanas para la mente humana.

-Nakamura-san… etto... Discúlpeme-

-Si tu pregunta es por la leche, está en el frigorífico atrás tuyo- respondió sin voltear cocinando quien sabe qué cosa pero igualmente deliciosa.

-Gracias-

Respondió volteando pero alguien rubio le gano, pronto observo como ese mismo alguien sacaba un cartón de leche de la misma y volteaba a verla.

-Muy buenos días mi Lady~ - saludo coquetamente ganando que la ninja se sonroje- Lamento el no haberla saludado antes.

-N-o…se pre-o-cupe… Nakamura-san-

-Por favor mi dama no me llame de tu, creo que aún no soy muy viejo para ese honorifico-

-Lo siento, ¿Cuál debería utilizar?-

-Cualquier cosa esta bien pero mientras salga de tus labios My Lady~ -respondió acariciando con su mano desocupada su mejilla delicadamente.

-Na-kamura-kun-

-Ese si me gusta mi pequeña dama- respondió tomando juguetonamente una copa de un anaquel. La shinobi seguía hipnotizada cada movimiento que hacía.

*¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Por qué Hinata se acercó a ese tipo? ¿Por qué siento que debería alejarlos?* se preguntó el Uzumaki sin darse cuenta de que presionaba fuertemente la taza con la que había venido.

Pronto el vaso estuvo lleno del líquido y el demonio lo celebró frente a la chica, la cual no entendía del porqué.

-¿por favor My Lady podría usted dejar que un humilde ser como, yo le de beber?-

-S-i…-

Y como si fuera magia el demonio cuidadosamente tomo su mentón acercando el vaso y pronto él estaba ayudándola a beber un vaso de leche, pero algo en la sola acción parecía íntimo como si solo fuera de ellos y nadie más.

Pero lo que no sabían era que cierta persona estaba viendo esta escena con más confusión mental (enojo)

*¡Demo matarlo! ¿No tengo idea de porque? ¡Pero debo hacerlo!* pensó el shinobi con furia pero pronto algo lo saco de sus deseos asesinos * ¿Por qué se rompió? ¿Seguro que era defectuosa?... ¿Por qué ahora siento un aura fría que quiere matarme?* se preguntó mientras se agachaba a arreglar el desorden.

Lo que no sabía era que esa taza específicamente era la especial para el té, también era de una dinastía antigua y pocas veces encontrada y que pertenecía a cierta persona que deseaba mandarle un Cero Oscuras en este instante.

Keyla solo volteo cuando su hermano termino de ayudar a la shinobi y esta se desmayó de suerte pudo sostenerla antes de que cayera, sin embargo el demonio-rubio camino hacia el plato que había terminado de preparar su pequeña hermana y se lo llevo dejando a todos con algo que hacer.

Naruto recoger piezas de una taza de porcelana china antigua e identificar la presencia que quería desaparecerlo.

Keyla intentar despertar a Hinata que termino inconsciente.

En la mesa de desayuno.

Arthur Nakamura alias el "Doctor seducción" en Francia e Italia entro caminando con toda el estilo y genialidad e elegancia que pocos seres pueden.

Dejo cuidadosamente el plato frente a Rukia Kuchiki. El desayuno que su preciada e adorada Honey había preparado que solo consistían en panqueques rodeados de crema, jarabe de maple, pequeños pedazos de chocolate y fresas.

Todos decorados de una manera bastante estética y digna de un restaurante.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la shinigami confundida, pero internamente nerviosa pues era un detalle que nadie pasaría por alto.

-Es para ti mi pequeño Ángel- respondió tomando lugar aún lado de ella.

La cara de Rukia mostro un pequeño toque de confusión e inocencia que encanto los corazones de todos en la mesa pero menos el demonio porque sabía que no había ser existente que se comparara con la inocencia de su hermana o al menos la que tuvo antes de la desgracia.

-G-racias… no debiste-

-Estoy encantado de servir, sin embargo yo solo serví de mesero mi pequeña Honey merece los honores-

-Ya veo le agradeceré después- admitió sonriendo emocionada.

-Si sonríes de esa manera cada vez que alguien hace esto por ti, me volvería cocinero solo por verte sonreír así siempre para mí- declaro logrando que la cara de la shinigami compita con los tomates más frescos.

-No deberías decir comentarios así- renegó un poco sonrojada pero internamente sentía como sus penas se olvidaban.

-Adoptas un bello sonrojo como los melocotones maduros mi pequeño ángel, sinceramente es adorable en ti-

-Gracias…- musito después de darse cuenta que nada serviría contra ese rubio.

El demonio sonrió complacido para sus adentros el ver como la chica reaccionaba como lo esperaba era un poco divertido jugar con ellas, pronto tuvo una idea que le haría el juego más divertido.

-mi Ángel ¿me podría otorgar el honor de darte de comer?- pregunto con cortesía dando gala de sus honorables modales.

Rukia casi se atraganto con la comida ante tal petición, pero pronto analizando las cosas, no sería tan malo, no le pedía nada pervertido, ni que no pudiera cumplir, acepto.

-Acepto… solo porque me diste el desayuno-

-Encantado de hacerlo mi pequeña ahora abre la boca y di "Ahhh~"- pidió, pero hubiera sido divertido hacer con esto con Keyla cuando ella era pequeña, hubiera sido algo divertido si las cosas no hubieran sido como pasaron se recordó.

-Eso es vergonzoso pero cumpliré con mi palabra- dijo antes de acatar la orden y dar un sonoro "Ahhh"

El demonio al ver la sumisión tomo con el tenedor un corte de fresa que tenía el plato, que irónico precisamente en este instante alguien tiene deseos asesinos también.

-Creo que es demasiado grande para tu pequeña boca mi Ángel- alego con voz suave el demonio pero como siempre con doble sentido.

Los de género masculino solo tuvieron una leve hemorragia como por ejemplo Renji, otros sonrojados como Sasuke, Itachi y Sai, y otros como Ichigo que tenía la habitación con una presión inhumana que no te dejaría respirar.

Urahara e Yoruichi entraron en el momento indicado.

-Hola a todos~ -saludo carismático el vendedor.

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo algo molesto? – cuestiono juguetonamente la gata.

-Cállate-

-Kurosaki-kun por favor tu riatsu- pidió la chica al no poder soportar la presión tan grande, los otros también comenzaron a sentir los efectos de ello.

-Kurosaki-san- pidió también Itachi preocupado por la humana.

El demonio al ver la distracción salió caminando galantemente del comedor que se llenó de esos "Shinigamis". Camino hasta su próximo destino la cocina, podía jurar que los dos ninjas ya no estaban presentes y podía estar a solas con su tesoro.

Al llegar se encontró con la imagen de su hermana agachada recogiendo aun los pedacitos de vidrio de la taza, no traía la misma ropa que antes solo una calza negra hasta la rodilla y una camiseta del mismo color, pero la misma al estar agachada se subió revelando una cicatriz de lo que sería un corte profundo desde el nacimiento de su cintura hasta parte de la costillas.

Una herida de tantas que marcan la existencia de su hermana desde que nació, una herida de muchas que a pesar de su regeneración fueron hechas y marcadas por todo su cuerpo pensó con dolor.

La demoniza pronto se levantó de haber recogido los pedacitos pero Ulquiorra que estaba presente también bajo parte de la camiseta cubriendo la enorme cicatriz.

Pero la sola acción detono la molestia del demonio que pronto apareció tras ella presionando su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos pasaron por sobre sus brazos y su cabeza descanso por sobre la menor.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla con tus sucias manos!- grito colérico.

Keyla no dijo nada conocía a su hermano y más allá de que odie al arrancar por vaya a saber que, sabía que su hermano odiaba a cualquier ser del género masculino que la toque.

-Brother quítate tengo que deshacerme de esto- señalo su mano.

-Y por qué no te desases de eso- apunto al hollow, pero la demoniza lo ignoro y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Y ¿Por qué quieres jugar con las humanas para empezar?- cambio de tema, sabía que discutir con el mayor era batalla perdida.

-Asuntos que bebes no deben saber-

-Si bebes que tienen milenios de edad y que ya saben de dónde vienen más bebes-

-Nunca perdonare a Connor por decírtelo-

-No lo hagas, no te lo pedí ahora cállate y vete, además eras tú o el, prefiero a cualquier otro menos al pervertido-

-Eres cruel-

-Lo que digas ahora quítate-

Lloro dramáticamente mientras lo hacía y pronto el demonio menor desapareció.

En la mesa donde desayunaban.

-Bueno les informare que mañana nos encargaremos de la puerta, si o si debido a que hay bastante peligro con ella –anuncio el vendedor.

-¿Por qué no la destruimos ahora?- pregunto Itachi.

-Debido a ciertos problemas del cual se encargan Hatake-san y Matsumoto-san-

-Pero entonces hoy descansaremos y mañanas nos encargaremos de esto- dijo Kurosaki seriamente mientras el rubio asentía.

-Definitivamente si Kurosaki-san.

Pronto todos comenzaron a escuchar sobre los planes de batalla que tenía el comerciante.

Ulquiorra había entrado al cuarto después de que Keyla desapareciera, Arthur solo se fue a encerrar a un cuarto a hacer cosas, Keyla no apareció de nuevo después de horas, pasaron la mañana sin hacer mucho.

Hinata e Orihime limpiaron algunas partes aunque fue difícil encontrar algo sucio en esa casa, Sakura e Rukia solo buscaron libros antiguos que les presto la demoniza, Kurosaki e Uzumaki se mantuvieron viendo T.V. en la televisión que tenía la sala, porque la tenía nadie sabe pero era genial, Sasuke solo durmió en un cuarto apartado e Itachi siguió el ejemplo de Sakura y Rukia, Keyla junto a Kisuke e Yoruichi salieron y por último el dueño de casa se fue a su biblioteca.

No hicieron muchas cosas en especial pero sin duda querían relajarse.

Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Orihime e Itachi fueron por los ingredientes, mientras que Sakura junto con Rukia e Hinata lavaban los tratos del desayuno pues querían ayudar en algo.

Keyla aún seguía vagando por ahí, Sasuke tuvo la mala suerte volver a cruzársela en medio de los cuartos y casi es empalado vivo contra un árbol cuando lo vio el hermano de la morena.

Las mujeres al llegar los ingredientes fueron directamente a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

En la cocina solo Rukia e Keyla se quedaron cocinando debido a experiencia y que cocinaban espectacularmente, pero otro ser decidió quedarse para "ayudarlas".

Rukia estaba concentrada en cortar los vegetales que no noto que cierto rubio demoniaco, sin embargo Arthur aprovecho el momento para hacer otra de sus movidas.

-Te ayudare un poco mi Ángel- susurro posicionándose tras ella, sus brazos se extendieron hacia sus manos y sostuvieron el cuchillo con el que cortaba.

-No es necesario-

-Lo hago encantado cariño- respondió comenzando a mover sus brazos.

Pero todo fue visto por cierto shinigami de cabello anaranjado que no tolero el verlos y camino con pasos decididos hacia el demonio y lo empujo lejos de SU Rukia.

Al hacerlo Arthur se estrelló contra un anaquel con una puerta abierta, que tenía un paquete de harina abierto también y estaba sobre su hermana que cortaba algunas verduras sobre la mesada, sumando eso y la gravedad.

Tenemos medio kilo de harina de trigo cubriendo al demonio menor.

-Hay mi pequeña no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi cubierta de algo blanco sobre tu rostro pero esta vez no es viscoso - comento el mayor alegando lo último más para sí mismo.

Ichigo creyó que ese tipo tenia mal la cabeza porque hasta ahora solo le mandaba cuantas indirectas a todos y ni cuenta se daban.

-Brother quítame la harina de los ojos no veo- pidió sin moverse.

El mayor sonrió limpiándole el rostro, cuanto hubiera deseado poder tener más momentos como este con su hermana.

-Ichigo ¿Por qué empujaste a Arthur?- pregunto resentida.

Para el shinigami fue mucho y pronto exploto.

-¡de una vez aléjate de ese tipo! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no notas cómo actúa?-

-Actúa caballerosamente ¡mejor que unos simios con retraso que conozco!-

-¡no es un caballero es un pervertido! ¡Date cuenta de lo que hace joder!-

-¡Claro que lo hago! Puedo cuidarme de mi misma por si no lo sabes-

-¡Claro que no puedes! ¡Si no eres capaz de cuidarte de ese pervertido!-

-¡Puedo y no te necesito! –

-¡Pues bien has lo que quieras!-

-¡Eso es lo que quiero entiende idiota!-

-¡Aquí la idiota eres tú!-

-¡Pues soy una idiota pero tú eres un imbécil!-

-¡Seré un imbécil pero tú una ciega!-

-¡Seré ciega pero no un mandril medio amaestrado como tú!-

-Ambos son basura eso queda claro, lárguense de mi cocina en este instante- ordeno con voz gélida el arrancar entrando- Keyla tu ve a lavarte que llenaras la cocina de suciedad-

Los tres presentes (Arthur salió cuando la pareja comenzó a pelear) acataron la orden, dos de ellos avergonzados y otro insultando en varios dialectos al Hollow.

Después de un baño, una disculpa e intervención del dueño de casa la comida se terminó.

Todos los presentes excepto Kakashi e Matsumoto lo cuales no se sabía nada aun, ni Kisuke apareció de nuevo junto con Yoruichi.

Todos se sentaron a comer.

-Gracias de nuevo Keyla-chan por la comida- agradeció Uzumaki feliz.

-Tiene razón, además cocinas delicioso eso hay que aceptarlo niña- le siguió Renji.

-No soy una niña tengo más años que tu-

-Claro… ¿Cuándo ceros tiene tu edad?-

\- A.C, Abarai A.C-

-¡Estas bromeando!-

-Tengo cara de hacer bromas –

-¡No puede ser verdad!-

-¿De qué hablan Abarai-san?- pregunto Itachi confundido porque a pesar de los años aún era un iniciado para los demás shinigamis y nunca entenderá todos los términos.

-¡Nada!... nada que debas saber –

-Los jóvenes de ahora son bastantes raros-

-¡Tú cállate!-

-De todas formas quiero beber un poco hoy-

-¿Bebes?- pregunto incrédulo Ichigo uniéndose, Nakamura mujer está hablando algo sobre ella hay que aprovechar para saber.

-Vodka, tequila, sake, whisky, agua ardiente y etc. ¿Por qué? ¿Sorprendido?-

-No puede ser tú…-

-Podría acompañarte si quieres- opino Renji entusiasmado con la idea de beber otro tipo de alcohol humano.

-Ni lo consideren no deseo tener borrachos en mi casa- sentencio el frio Ulquiorra, sabía que las bebidas alcohólicas eran como agua para la demoniza pero para la basura y la basura significaba tener que soportarlos con altos números de alcohol en sangre.

-¡Porque!-

-No me interesa el decírtelo -

-To-chan les corto la fiesta-

-¡Tu cállate!-renegó Renji.

-Abarai-san tiene un serio problema con el alcohol- acordó el mayor de los Uchijas.

-¡No es un problema!-

-Si seguro- se burló Sakura.

-¡Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera!-

-Eso dicen siempre los adictos al alcohol-

-¡Mienten!-

-Son profesionales Renji dudo que digan estupideces, además tienes miedo de aceptar la verdad-

-¡Tú no te metas Ichigo!-

-Ohh~ Renji-kun se puso nervioso ¿Por qué?- pregunto Orihime inocentemente.

-¡No tengo nada!-

-Te pusiste a la defensiva no Renji- se burló el Kurosaki.

-Admítelo Renji-san el alcohol es un problema-

-Haruno-

-Vamos Renji te pusiste nervioso- se agregó Naruto.

-¡Todos ustedes están locos!-

-Locos pero no adictos Renji-

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Ichigo-

-¡Pues la doy cuando quiero y como quiero!-

-¡Pues guárdatelas para alguien que te las escuche!-

-¡Tú lo estás haciendo idiota!-

-¡No lo hago solo escucho la voz de una niña hablar!-

-¿¡A quien llamaste niña imbécil?!-

-¡A la estúpida niña frente a mi bastardo!-

Mientras ellos discutían Sakura volvió a comer de su plato.

Pero otra persona observaba sus movimientos y no era precisamente Sasuke. Esperando al momento adecuado. En el último bocado que la shinobi se manchó un poco la comisura de sus labios sin notarlo.

-Deja ayudarte – pidió cortésmente el Nakamura mayor.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confundida pero aun sin su respuesta el demonio uso una servilleta para limpiar esa pequeña marca pero sin perder oportunidad de rozar con sus dedos los labios inferiores de la ninja.

-Tu hermosa belleza tenía una pequeña mancha – respondió galantemente ganando que la ninja se sonroje y que Sasuke apuñale el plato estaba comiendo.

Hay iba una lujosa pieza de vajilla invaluable.

Al terminar de comer levantaron los trastos y después los lavaron y pronto estaba de vuelta en la sala listo para hacer otra cosa.

Todos estaban sentados en los sofás, dos de personas la cual eran específicamente Arthur e Keyla estaban de pie.

Habían quitado la mesa de centro y con el demás espacio de la enorme habitación, tenían el necesario espacio para hacer lo que tenían planeado.

-Orihime-san- llamo el demonio.

-Si-

-Me preguntes si tenía algún talento o algo que me guste hacer, supongo que te mostrare un poco lo que me gusta, Honey-

-¿Qué quieres Brother?-

-Ayúdame a enseñarle algunas cosas aunque sé que tú sabes algo de tango- admitió sonriente observo como su hermana mostraba confusión y después sonreía con complicidad.

-Encantada Brother-

-Entonces comencemos-

En medio del silencio pronto una música comenzó a sonar.

Arthur posiciono su mano en la cintura de su hermana mientras mostraba una sonrisa suficiente y pronto ambos comenzaron a bailar.

Keyla retrocedió unas pasos y Arthur avanzo los que retrocedió, ambos pronto parecían seducir con solo moverse, pasos ensayados como profesionales, suaves, rápidos y seguros.

Parecían jugar con la raya de lo sano, al moverse de manera nada pudorosa, de estrecharse y después separarse, ambos mostraban lo que eran con pasos demoniacos en una danza bastante reconocida, retadores y dominantes.

Nadie podía quitar la vista de ambos hermanos que bailaban como un solo cuerpo, con movimientos que hechizaban la mirada y que podían seducir a cualquiera.

Al terminar ambos estaban en una pose bastante rara pues sus rostros estaban milímetros de tocarse, pero ninguno se acercó más. Al acabar la música ambos dejaron la pose pero no la sonrisa retorcida escondida tras ese pequeño elevamiento que aparentaba una sonrisa simple.

Hasta sus sombras se distorsionaban por momentos.

Esperaron la reacción de los demás.

-¡Pero es tu hermana enfermo! Como puedes bailar eso - gritaron al unísono Renji e Ichigo.

-Es un baile conocido por los humanos además de que nos raro ya que es tango- respondió el rubio.

Keyla secretamente volvió a sentarse con su sirviente y mordió su mano, el sabor de la sangre tan característica del hollow pronto detuvo su naturaleza descontrolada, si ese endemoniado baile siempre los volvía locos (a todos los demonios) pero su hermano parecía completamente diferente pues no le afectaba.

-Yo pienso que es interesante- respondió Orihime.

A Itachi casi le da un ataque.

-Entonces me apunto para ser tu tutor cariño- ofreció el demonio.

-Claro sería divertido-

-Por supuesto pero como el tango es algo que difícil para los principiantes te enseñare el vals-

-Entiendo-

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que aprenderás rápido-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

Sin darse (al menos solo Orihime) ignoraron la presencia del Uchija mayor, cosa que creo un enorme deseo de mandarlo al infierno mismo por parte de Itachi a Arthur.

Después de unos minutos Orihime se encontraba bailando el vals lentamente junto con Arthur, Keyla comía una caja de pockis para quitar el sabor a sangre del hollow, Ichigo e Naruto se burlaban de la cara de asesino serial de Itachi, Sasuke seguía sin importarle lo que hacían.

Renji e Sai se fueron después de un rato pues se aburrieron, hasta que Keyla decidió hacer sufrir a otro, se reincorporo y camino hasta el sofá donde estaba Uzumaki y se quedó parada enfrente de él.

-Uzumaki-

-¿sí?-

-Baila conmigo- ofreció su mano elegantemente tanto que dudaron que fuera mujer por un instante.

Ichigo se descostillo de risa en suelo ante la pregunta, pero no importo pues el rubio pronto estuvo aprendiendo el dichoso baile junto con la demoniza, el rubio estuvo feliz de que hasta ahora no le piso el pie, Keyla pensó que era la primera vez que bailo con un hombre haciendo la parte de la mujer.

Sakura después de ver como bailaban le rogo (literalmente) al arrancar que bailara con ella y lo consiguió, pero secretamente espero que Ka-chan no se molestara o se ponga celosa, si supiera que en este momento la nombrada solo se reía de la suerte del bastardo.

Rukia solo sintió vergüenza por que una parte de ella muy… muy internamente deseaba que Ichigo la invite a hacer lo mismo… Sasuke solo maldijo a la "cosa" al igual que Itachi pero este solo maldecía al rubio. Hinata sentía por primera vez ese sentimiento de molestia e enojo al ver como la dueña de casa bailaba con Naruto.

Pero esto no duro mucho pues después de un rato pararon.

-Bueno me pregunto si alguna otra bella dama ¿desea que le enseñe?-

-Yo- gritaron al unísono todas excepto por la demoniza que se lanzó de lleno en el sofá.

Pasaron la tarde haciendo lo mismo, jugando haciéndose bromas o simplemente conviviendo.

Hasta que llego la noche en donde las chicas y chicos (excepto Sai que se fue a visitar la ciudad solo) decidieron utilizar las bellas aguas termales. Pero para suerte de ellos Arthur desapareció alegando sobre unos asuntos pendientes.

Con la mujeres.

Todas disfrutaban del agua caliente.

También Keyla estuvo presente pero solo por unos minutos y se fue.

Orihime e Hinata tenían un ligero problema pues sus pechos se elevaban mucho, Sakura solo sintió una leve punzada de envidia, Rukia no, debido a que estaba conforme con su cuerpo el cual tenía parte del frente, nada grande ni llamativa pero suficiente como para que se sintiera orgullosa de sí.

-Bueno nosotras no nos conocemos mucho por lo que deberíamos reforzar nuestros lazos- comenzó Rukia.

-Yo solo he convivido con To-chan y Ka-chan- informo Sakura.

-Yo con Itachi-kun- aviso Orihime apenada.

-Naruto- nombro Rukia.

-Nadie en realidad- sincero Hinata.

-Entonces ágamos algunas preguntas entre chicas- anuncio Sakura segura.

-Ok- aceptaron las demás.

-Yo puedo comenzar- pregunto Orihime, todas asintieron- ¿Quiénes son Ka-chan y To-chan?-

-Son Keyla Nakamura-san y Ulquiorra Cifer-san-

-¿Ellos?-dijo incrédula la shinigami, ella que recordaba de los informes e Ichigo el arrancar no era nada amigable.

-Si- respondió la shinobi un poco extrañada. Rukia dirigió la mirada pronto a su amiga.

-No es tan malo, llego a agradarme de algún modo, es solo que como pasaron las cosas me dejaron un poco traumatizada, además el me cuido y le estoy agradecida, supongo que no pude decírselo por el momento pues estuve (flechada por cierto Uchija) pero solo tiene curiosidad de como es el corazón y los sentimientos.

-Lo más seguro que los encontró con Ka-chan- dijo Sakura entendiendo un poco de lo que hablaba ambas.

-Eso espero el (me gusto hasta cierto tiempo pero después Kurosaki-kun bueno el… y Itachi-kun apareció) en verdad le deseo lo mejor.

-Bueno sigo yo- aviso Sakura- Entonces ¿Kuchiki-san te gusta Kurosaki-san?-

Ante lo dicho Rukia casi se ahoga.

-¡No para nada!-

-A mí me parece que si- bromeo la shinobi al ver como se puso tomate.

-¡Para nada!-

-Qué raro desde un principio Kurosaki-kun siempre se preocupa por Kuchiki-san y es la única que lo anima-

-¡Inoue!- renegó infantilmente.

-A mi… también me parece posible…- hablo Hinata tímidamente.

Rukia solo se quiso desmayar.

-Bueno… bueno dejémosla que casi se nos muere- bromeo Sakura.

-Entonces sigo yo- anuncio Rukia- ¿Haruno-san a ti te gusta Sasuke Uchija-san?

Fue turno de Sakura copiarle la apariencia a un tomate maduro.

-¡No! ¡Para nada enamorada de ese idiota!-

-Siempre fue tu amor desde pequeña- anuncio Hinata.

-¡Hinata-chan!-

-En mi opinión Haruno-san, Uchija-san si está interesada en usted-

-¡No me importa! ¡No me interesa si le gusto o no!-

-Vaya… vaya de lo que nos enteramos Haruno-san ¿segura que no está interesada?- bromeo Kuchiki.

-¡Segura!- respondió roja como tomate.

-Entonces pasemos a otra ¿Inoue-san a usted le gusta Itachi Uchija-san?- comenzó Hinata entrando en más confianza.

-¿Q-u-ee?-

-Si Inoue-san, los he notado muy juntos- dijo Sakura volviendo a sonreír socarronamente.

-Ya también Inoue, como que hay mucha en química entre ustedes- le siguió Rukia, logrando que la chica se ponga roja.

-Itachi Uchija-san sí parece interesada en usted Orihime-san- admitió Hinata.

-Bueno si soy sincera- comenzó jugando con sus dedos- Si me gusta Itachi-kun… Itachi Uchija me gusta.

Las tres restantes se quedaron sorprendidas en lo sincera que era con sus propios sentimientos.

-Eres increíble Inoue- alago Rukia abrazando a su amiga.

-Admirable Inoue-san- también alago Sakura.

-Si tan solo nosotros tuviéramos esa confianza- se apeno Hinata.

-No pienses que escaparas Hinata-chan tu estas enamorada de Naruto- anuncio la shinobi.

Pronto volvieron a jugar, reírse y lanzarse agua.

Con los hombres.

Ellos definitivamente no se pondrían a hablar sobre sus vivencias, o no.

-Algunos de ustedes diga algo interesante por el amor de dios- pidió Renji un poco incómodo con el silencio.

-Bueno yo tuve un sensei pervertido- dijo Naruto.

-Mi sensei era una pervertida… Yoruichi-san- aviso Ichigo.

-¿Tuviste una sensei así?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-Sí y también disfrutaba de mostrarse desnuda al público… ¡maldita!- recordó sonrojado, hay va su inocencia.

-Eso dices pero sabes que lo disfrutabas- le contraataco Renji.

-¡Tu cállate! No sabes lo que sufrí…- grito alterado pero mala idea, pues la mayoría estaba pensando.

*Virgen*

-Bueno yo tuve muchas asignaciones hacia distintos escuadrones… hasta la del capitán Zaraki – comento aburrido Renji.

-Yo estuve solo en el escuadrón de Hitsugaya-Taicho… Zaraki sorprendente… yo vengo del distrito Zaraki-

-¿De verdad?-

-¿De donde viene Kempachi?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Kempachi?- dijo incrédulo el Uchija mayor.

-Déjalo no tiene respeto por nadie- renegó Renji.

-Lo tengo es solo que alguna veces muchos no se lo merecen-

-Bueno si yo vine del mismo distrito que el capitán del 11vo escuadrón-

-Increíble amigo-

-¿Distrito?- pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

Pronto los shinigamis dieron una breve explicación de lo de distrito, escuadrón y todo lo simple de la sociedad de almas.

-Increíble Itachi, eres de un escuadrón tan bárbaro- alago Naruto.

-La verdad que el escuadrón el cual se dedica solo al combate es el 11- admitió Renji.

-Y el distrito Zaraki es el más salvaje, sangriento y más peligroso de todos los distritos, se dice que los que salen de ese distrito son personas que disfrutan de matar y de la satisfacción de la misma- conto Itachi.

-¿Tú no eres así?- pregunto por precaución Naruto.

-No… yo solo quise escapar de esa vida… en donde era milagro el vivir-

-Yo también escape de esa vida- recordó Abarai.

-Bueno yo me volví fuerte para poder salvar a Sasuke – conto Naruto feliz.

-Amigo eso fue muy Gay- se quejó Ichigo.

-Dímelo a mí que lo sufrí- admitió pesadamente Sasuke.

-Si pero al menos no es virgen como tú-

-¡A callar piña con cara estreñida!-

-¡Tú eres el que debería ser gay pues tienes nombre de travesti!-

-¡No es de travesti!-

-¿Si cómo no? ¡Están normal ponerle a tu hijo el nombre de niña!-

-¡Significa el que protege!-

-¡Si como si me lo creyera!-

-¡Cállense ambos!- grito Naruto.

-Sigamos conversando- anuncio Itachi con seriedad.

-Bien- afirmaron ambos implicados.

-Ahora ¿Cifer nos quiere compartir algo?- pregunto el mayor Uchija.

-El infierno tiene muchos niveles siendo e los más letales… el distrito Zaraki no tiene la misma comparación con el nivel 2 del averno-

Todos quedaron un poco (mucho) shockeado con la nueva información.

Pero igual siguieron charlando al menos todos excepto 1 que ya conocen pues una piedra da más conversación. De todas formas contaron muchas cosas ridículas, divertidas, tristes hasta la más rara.

Pero notaron que algo toco el agua donde estaban en el momento que Renji salió para buscar algo.

En la ducha en una habitación al azar (mentira es su cuarto).

Keyla seguía bajo la regadera dejando que el agua moje su cuerpo, no tenia deseos de hacer nada por detener el agua pero había una presencia extraña que se acercaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucederá desde ahora?- se preguntó.

Volviendo con la mujeres.

Cierto personaje desconocido avanzo con pasitos lentos hacia la el agua termal donde deberían estar las mujeres e sin fijarse lanzo algo.

\- Deidara-sempai estará orgulloso de esto- dijo Tobi corriendo lejos del lugar.

Pronto la piscina exploto causando un fuerte estruendo.

Los hombres al oírlo corrieron rápido a ver que paso.

Keyla también corrió porque sabía que era presencia.

Todos llegaron a la escena.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Ichigo.

Las mujeres por suerte solo estaban asustadas y tapadas con toallas.

-Si- respondió Rukia.

Pero Orihime e Hinata estaban más rojas que un tomate pues la toalla solo les llegaba por encima de la rodilla y sus pechos de podían ver perfectamente aun con la parte frontal tapada, Rukia también sintió vergüenza al igual que Sakura.

Pero desinteresadamente ("al parecer") Sasuke le lanzo la parte de arriba de su traje a la Haruno, Itachi utilizo la parte de arriba de su traje de shinigami pues no quería que Orihime se sienta abrumada y el que los demás la vieran de esa manera, Ichigo aun con vergüenza cubrió a Rukia y por ultimo Naruto cubrió con su campera a su "amiga" Hinata.

Keyla traía la toalla puesta pero igualmente se podía confirmar que no era plana y que la toalla apenas tapaba su cuerpo, pero parecía importarle poco pues camino a observar el agua termal destruida.

Renji tenía una hemorragia nasal al ver como caminaba sin cuidado en esas fachadas.

-¡Cúbrete por favor!- grito Ichigo sonrojado.

-Tengo la toalla o ¿acaso eres ciego?- respondió caminando a ellos.

-Ka-chan- musito suavemente Sakura al notar que su amiga tenia buena figura.

-Mierda, estos hijos de puta rompieron más de mis cosas- maldijo entre dientes.

-Has algo- le recrimino Ichigo a Ulquiorra pero este lo ignoro o eso parece.

Pronto una chaqueta blanca cubrió a la morena y agregando de que era más grande que ella.

-No es necesario – le encaro al arrancar- ahora todos cámbiense rápido en caso de otro ataque.

Todos obedecieron sin saber qué cosa pasaría.

Una voz parada sobre el techo hablo.

-Esto es interesante… tal vez no me interesen las guerras y eso… pero será divertido jugar con sus instintos pequeños- hablo desapareciendo- la lujuria esta en todos y ustedes no son la excepción.

En el cuarto.

Orihime terminaba de colocarse el porta ceno y estaba por colocarse la camiseta, hasta que algo la detuvo.

Dos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura y cabeza se posiciono cerca de su cuello.

-Hueles bien Orihime-san- declaro Itachi con voz ronca aspirando de su cuello.

La chica no pudo reaccionar ante lo sorprendida que estaba. Por suerte tenia puesto unos pantalones de deporte porque sentía que debía de correr.

Sakura ya estaba a punto de cerrar su camiseta de cierre pero algo también la detuvo. Dos brazos detuvieron sus manos pronto oyó la risa de alguien.

-Vaya Sakura no había notado que tienes la piel suave- ronroneo acariciando su vientre.

La shinobi siguió estática ante la confesión aunque algo le gritaba que lo golpeara.

Rukia opto por colocarse su traje de shinigami pero solo había logrado sujetar la parte de arriba, mientras que aún se ataba las vendas que siempre utilizaba en la parte de arriba.

-Rukia~- llamo alguien con voz conocida.

La nombrada giro su cabeza hacia esa persona descubriendo que tenía una sonrisa seductora, nunca Ichigo actuó así.

Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto aun con la campera de Naruto colocada pero no cerrada.

-Vaya… Hinata eso te queda demasiado bien- hablo seductoramente Uzumaki apareciendo.

-¿N-aaru—ttoo-kun?-

-El mismo Hinata- ronroneo.

Keyla estaba en su habitación buscando una camiseta, ya tenía el vendaje sobre el pecho por lo buscaba una camiseta.

Pero algo pronto la estrello contra la pared más cercana, sus manos fueron sujetadas juntas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios?- mascullo ante lo repentino pero después logro ver bien quien era su captor- ¿tu? Sabía que eras un maldito traidor

-¿Quién dijo que me estaba revelando?-

-Entonces ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?-

-Esto-

-¿Qu-

Por primera vez en la vida Keyla Nakamura se sorprendió de verdad, acaso de verdad ahora su sirviente estaba respirando contra su cuello y casi mordiéndola.

Pronto las mujeres juntaron todas las fuerzas que tenían y se liberaron.

Keyla uso su velocidad y corrió fuera de su cuarto, Ulquiorra la siguió pero choco con Orihime que huía de Itachi.

-Ulquiorra-kun… yo lo siento… estaba corriendo de Itachi-kun, está actuando de forma rara- respondió rápidamente pero el que el arrancar se acercara mucho…pero mucho a su cara si la detuvo abruptamente.

-Mujer-

Extrañamente la voz del arrancar fue muy distinta, la pobre tembló al ver que se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Me pasas tú-

-¿he?-

Comprendió rápido la situación y volvió a huir esta vez del arrancar.

Sakura logró escapar de las manos de Sasuke y ahora era perseguida por él.

-que sucede Sakura antes querías esto ¿por qué huyes?-

-antes ahora aléjate de mí pervertido-

-mala suerte que no será así, pronto te alcanzare- se burló.

Doblo una esquina y la shinobi rápido se alejó, sin notar que Sasuke se estrelló contra Keyla.

Callo sobre ella debido a la diferencia de peso y altura.

-Tu- siseo la morena con voz gélida.

-Yo- respondió sonriendo gratamente, esto sería divertido sin duda.

-quítate de encima-

-Lástima que no será así- respondió posicionando una mano en su cintura.

Hinata corrió por los pasillos huyendo de Naruto el cual estaba actuando raro, pudo ver como Orihime corría despavorida en la posición contraria ¿Por qué?

Pero extrañamente choco contra la pared, espera un minuto la pared no tiene manos… ni tampoco pueden sujetarla de la cintura… o sí.

Levanto lentamente la mirada topándose con dos ojos verdes, que la observaban de manera distinta de la última vez.

-¿C-iffer-san?-

Rukia corrió lo más rápido lejos de Ichigo pero pronto se topó con otra persona.

-¿Uchija-dono?- dijo al encontrárselo.

-Ah hola Kuchiki-san –saludo seductoramente.

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-nada- respondió acorralándola contra la pared.

-¡Qué demonios haces Itachi!- grito Ichigo apareciendo.

-acaso no lo ves Kurosaki-san- respondió Itachi sin mirarlo.

-¡Pues crees que te dejare!-

-No eres nadie para detenerme- volvió a responder.

-¡Pues mírame hacerlo!-

Kuchiki mientras ellos discutían huyo esperando no toparse con más personas.

Orihime buscando un cuarto donde esconderse se encontró con Naruto.

-ah ¿Uzumaki-san? Qué bueno encontrarlo los demás están actuando raro-

-Verdad ¿Qué será? Qué tal si lo descubrimos juntos-

-¿he?-

El rubio pronto paso ambos brazos por su cintura abrazándola.

-¿Qué hace?-

-nada solo jugar un poco… dime ¿quieres jugar con migo Orihime-chan?-

-Yo…-

Sakura corría ciegamente por los pasillos hasta llegar donde estaba Renji bebiendo jugo.

-Renji-san- dijo preocupada de que fuera como los demás pero el peli-rojo volteo pero seguía con la misma mirada aburrida.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-gracias a dios…-murmuro para sí misma y camino hacia el shinigami- vera

Tuvo que agacharse porque algo voló en su dirección y se estrelló contra el shinigami dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Renji-san!-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- pregunto Ichigo entrando.

-¿Kurosaki-san?- dijo al ver que el si estaba raro.

-No quieres que te ayude~- ronroneo.

-¡Suéltame maldito pedazo de imbécil!- se escuchó gritar a la demoniza.

El arrancar dejo de atormentar a la shinobi y pronto uso Sonido para ver donde estaba ella.

Los encontró, Nakamura menor apoyada contra la pared, las vendas fueron desatadas dejando su delantera al aire.

-vamos, me dirás que no quieres hacerlo-

-Me acostado con cosas peores… pero nunca en mi perra vida lo haría contigo-

-entonces será a la fuerza-

Antes de que el ninja pudiera moverse la demoniza desapareció rápidamente. El shinobi solo bufo pero pronto noto a alguien más presente, giro la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos que parecían matarlo.

Así la pasaron las mujeres huyendo y los hombres intentando cazarlas, hasta que Itachi propuso que todos se unieran y después cada uno de ellos tendría a la quiso.

Las mujeres bueno, Hinata seguía con la campera de Naruto sin poder cerrar pero al menos era eso, Sakura logro subir un poco su camiseta pero Sasuke en algún momento lo rompió dejándolo aun mostrando su frente, Rukia seguía con su vestimenta medio puesta pues tanto correr le hizo olvidarlo, Orihime se puso una campera que encontró en alguna de las habitaciones podría ser de Arthur pero debido a su delantera no podía cerrarla, Keyla seguía con su calza y apenas volvió a atarse las vendas.

Todas ellas fueron acorraladas en la sala.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acércate bastardo!- amenazo la demoniza.

Los demás hombre ignoraron lo que dijo y fueron a atrapar a quien querían.

Orihime aun nerviosa e asustada fue abrazada por Itachi.

Sakura a pesar de las quejas fue atrapada en el mismo abrazo por Sasuke.

Rukia también por parte de Ichigo.

Hinata por el sonriente Naruto.

Keyla fue atrapada pero se necesitó fuerza sobre humana para poder mantenerla quieta pero no fue difícil para el arrancar.

Itachi aun a pesar de la situación seguía siendo el mismo por lo que con cuidado uso una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Itachi-kun?-

El aludido solo sonrió.

*Es cierto no importa cómo este ni como actué Itachi-kun, siempre será el mismo y yo siempre lo querré, aun si él quiere hacer esto yo también lo hare, porque yo… porque yo*

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como el rostro del shinigami se acercaba, cerro sus ojos por inercia lista para lo que pasaría.

El primer beso que compartirían.

Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, sentían como sus alientos se volvían uno, sus cuerpos abrazados cálidamente y el corazón a mil por hora.

*porque yo Te quiero*

Sus labios casi podían sentir el tacto fantasma del otro, ansiando romper contra la barrera y unirse por primera vez.

-Llegamos – grito Urahara abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente.

La mayoría se sorprendió por la entrada tan inesperada pero otras estaban agradecidas. Además no vino solo.

-o vaya vinimos en mal momento, pero señores esto no es momento para este tipo de cosas por favor- continuo cantarín el vendedor.

-tiene razón además ¡AUN NO TE RECONOSCO COMO MI CUÑADO ESTA BIEN! ¡ASI QUE ALEJATE DE ELLA DE INMEDIATO!- grito el hermano mayor a los dos morenos.

-aun no sé a qué te refieres Brother de todas formas quítamelo de encima-

5 minutos después todos los hombres fueron sujetados por varios conjuros kido y conjuros de demonios.

Las mujeres se quedaron vigilándolos mientras que ambos rubios mayores estaban afuera viendo la luna.

-así que fue un demonio-

-si se llama ASMODEO no le gusta las guerras pero si hacer que los hombres caigan en la lujuria-

-ya veo-

-aunque me sorprende-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Los demonios somos muy influenciables en caso de los pecados capitales por lo que mi hermana no debía haberse resistido, supongo que supera muchas expectativas.

-como siempre, de todas formas gracias por su ayuda Nakamura-san me voy-

\- adiós-

El vendedor se fue y el demonio se quedó solo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí?- pregunto Arthur.

Algo comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-veo que me notaste- respondió la voz.

-¿no es nuevo verte por aquí?-

-Por supuesto hermanito ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor de mi dos hermanitos seria si los dejo sin mi vigilancia?- respondió.

-Bienvenida mi querida Nefera-nee-chan-

Continuara…

*Los misterios siguen apareciendo, la próxima conocida Nefera Nakamura la hermana mayor*

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy, Lamento de verdad el haber tardado.

Pronto veremos más sobre la nueva integrante.

Es todo nos leemos luego amigos y amigas

No olviden comentar y Gracias sohma-chan por el apoyo.

¡Cha nee!


	15. 14: Guardianes

Lamento la tardanza es que últimamente es estado diujando y creando a los hermanos Nakamura viendo como quedarían por lo que tardo mucho sin embargo aquí esta la actualización espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen

Porque Kishimoto-sama y Kubo-sensei no aceptan billetes de monopolio

Advertencia: muchas cositas :3 (nah mentira veremos que tal)

-conversación-

*pensamiento*

 _Flash back_

 **"Las puertas del final"**

 **Capítulo 14: Guardianes.**

 **Anteriormente.**

El vendedor se fue y el demonio se quedó solo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí?- pregunto Arthur.

Algo comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-veo que me notaste- respondió la voz.

-¿no es nuevo verte por aquí?-

-Por supuesto hermanito ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor de mi dos hermanitos seria si los dejo sin mi vigilancia?- respondió.

-Bienvenida mi querida hermana Nefera.

 **Actualmente.**

-¿Pero qué haces aquí hermana Nefera?-

-Oh eso, principalmente quise venir a visitar a mis hermanos pequeños-

-Ya veo, pero sabes que tu decisión molestara a nuestra pequeña hermana menor-

-No es como si no lo supiera, a decir verdad supongo que le molestara grandemente-

-Pero la pregunta aquí seria ¿Cómo harás con "eso"?-

-Quiera o no, sabe que puede rastrearla en un radio d ciudades más lejanas por lo que no debe sorprender-

-¿Ya la detecto?-

-Si-

-Bueno ahora solo esperemos a ver qué hará-

-Exacto- respondió con cierta amabilidad aterradora.

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor mientras Nakamura menor seguía cocinando. Los presentes en la mesa disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida mientras conversaban.

Hasta que alguien desconocido seguido de Arthur entro en la cocina.

-Buenos días a todos, es bueno poder por fin conocerlos- anuncio una voz femenina amablemente y sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres Tú?-cuestiono Kurosaki. Los demás presentes observaban estupefactos a la nueva inquilina.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir la hermosa mujer de piel clara, tenía un cabello color castaño cayéndole en ondas en las puntas y llegándole hasta la cintura, con una trenza diadema con un flequillo que se inclina al lado derecho de su rostro, sus ojos son color ámbar y sus labios finos de un tenue color rosa.

Lleva un ligero vestido sin mangas blanco hasta las rodillas con una cinta de plata atándole la cintura y una chaqueta beige de algodón ligero sobre ella, lleva unos zapatos color negro sin mucha altura.

En ese mismo momento Keyla que estuvo fuera de la reciente aparición entro a la habitación, pero soltó ambos platos que traía observando sorprendía al nuevo integrante del comedor.

-Tu…-

-Es bueno verte de nuevo hermana menor-

-¿Hermana? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Qué alguien me explique?-siguió cuestionando Kurosaki.

-Tiene razón ¿podrían por favor explicarnos que está sucediendo?- pidió Orihime confundida.

-Veras Kurosaki no solo somos 3 hermanos, somos en realidad 5 para ser exactos- respondió a la pregunta el demonio rubio.

-¿5?- murmuro Naruto sorprendido.

-Eso son muchos hermanos-dijo Itachi levemente sorprendido.

-No tengo la culpa de que mis padres no se sintieran complacidos con el número de hijos que tuvieron en su primer año de casamiento-

-¡No digas cosas pervertidas!-

-No es pervertido Kurosaki-

-Lo es, si pones esa cara –acuso molesto.

-Tu… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-intervino Keyla rudamente, todos observaron sorprendidos como el aura oscurecía alrededor de la morena.

-No es manera de tratar así a tu hermana, además deberías aceptar que una situación así podía pasar Keyla-

La pequeña demoniza solo apretó fuertemente los dientes con molestia.

-¡Has lo que quieras entonces!- grito antes de irse corriendo de la habitación.

-¡No espera Keyla yo!... –intento decir pero ya se había ido- Yo solamente…

-Hermana no te deprimas sabes que es una cabezota como Connor- la tranquilizo Arthur.

-Pero por mi culpa ahora-

-No, va estar bien solo un poco molesta ya sabes cómo es-

-Nosotros aun esperamos una explicación- dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos.

-Supongo que tendremos que contarles ¿no?-

Al mediodía.

La hermana mayor Nakamura relataba a medias un poco lo que pasaba.

-Entonces dices que viniste aquí por estabas preocupada por tu hermana-repitió Ichigo.

-Sí, ciertamente es un poco imprudente y temeraria por lo que temo que pueda pasarle-

-Ya veo, pero Keyla-san no nos ha dicho nada parecido a que tenga familia y ustedes no se parecen mucho- argumento Uchija mayor.

Ese fue un duro golpe para ambos hermanos Nakamura.

-Tienes razón no nos parecemos en nada-murmuro dolorido Arthur.

-Eso fue muy cruel señor Itachi Uchija -declaro la castaña sonriendo pero con un aura sombría que pronto hizo a Itachi arrepentirse.

-Entonces ¿cómo te llamas? –cuestiono Naruto pero recibió un golpe por parte de Sakura.

-Naruto ¡así no se le pregunta a una dama!-le reclamo Sakura molesta.

-Lo siento- se disculpó llorando el rubio.

-Me llamo Kira Nakamura pero debido a varios sucesos en mi pasado mis hermanos me dicen a veces Nefera-

-Un gusto Nakamura-san - dijo respetuosamente Hinata- Mí nombre es Hinata Hyūga

-Puedes llamarme de tu por favor-

-¿Qué tal Kira-chan?-

-Está bien-

-Y así nace una hermosa amistad-narro dramáticamente Arthur, de algún modo saco un pañuelo- Es tan hermoso.

-Creo que exageras Arthur-dijo la Nakamura mayor.

-Que cruel eres hermana-

-Entonces solo usted vino para vigilar a Keyla-san- afirmo Sakura intentando entender la situación.

-Si-

-¿Pero por qué esa reacción dudo que una persona actué de esa manera aun siendo una hermana?-admitió Kurosaki aún no confiado.

-Ustedes nunca nos vieron en una cena familiar-murmuro Arthur.

-Ah eso también vine porque planean un ataque aquí a las 12:30 del mediodía-

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?-cuestiono por primera vez Sasuke.

-Se muchas cosas que no les diré-

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Renji- ¿Por qué el venir de esta manera? ¿Y por qué el de no decir nada de todas formas?-

-Tantos humanos como shinigamis hacen preguntas inútiles a decir verdad, en vez de aprovechar la información que les doy solo se dedican a cuestionar lo que digo-

-Es porque ¡No tenemos por qué creer nada de lo que digas!- grito molesto el shinigami- y el que seas mujer no quita que seas una completa extraña-

Pero tan pronto termino la frase una daga paso cerca de su rostro dejando una leve cortadura.

-No permitiré que un sucio shinigami le levante la voz a mi hermana-

-Déjalo Arthur no me importa yo solo vine aquí con un propósito, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes perdónenme si hice ver lo contrario-

-¡Pero hermana-

-Arthur sabes que no me gusta la violencia innecesaria, además nuestros amigos protegieron a nuestra pequeña hermana cuando nosotros no, debemos ser agradecidos, gracias por cuidar de ella hasta ahora-

-No hay de que- afirmo Naruto.

-Ciertamente Itachi-kun fue quien hasta ahora la estaba cuidando-recordó Orihime.

-No yo… en realidad ha sido Cifer-san el que se ha encargado de eso-intervino el 3ro al mando.

-¿Ulquiorra? No me sorprende-murmuro la demoneza- sin embargo yo solo vine a…

Un fuerte riatsu comenzó a sentirse en el aire, la presión comenzó alerta la venida de un gran enemigo. Tanto Ichigo como los demás rápido se reincorporaron de sus asientos.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- cuestiono Renji.

-Parece que llegaron… Arthur ¿Qué hora es?-cuestiono la demoneza.

-Las 12:30-

-Veo que son puntuales-

-¿A quién le importa la puntualidad vinieron enemigos? ¡Hay que atacar!- juro Naruto.

-Supongo que sí, ha venido la diversión-aseguro Arthur.

-¿Qué hacemos Rukia?-cuestiono Renji.

-Por supuesto que enfrentarnos a lo que viene después de todo atacara a Karakura.

-Bien-

-Orihime-san, no se aleje mucho de nosotros-

-Pero yo…-

-Es necesario, no sabemos a qué enemigo nos enfrentamos- advirtió Itachi.

-Entiendo-

-Iremos ahora mismo- aviso Ichigo saliendo de su gigai al igual que los demás shinigamis.

-Arthur-llamo Kira-Ve.

-Si-

Pronto el demonio desapareció del cuarto.

Mientras en otra habitación Keyla salía rápidamente para enfrentar al enemigo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto rudamente al ver a su hermano el interponerse entre la puerta y la salida.

-Hago lo más conveniente para la situación hermanita-

-jah como si fuera a dejar hacerlo-aviso con prepotencia mientras intentaba salir por la puerta pero un fuerte golpe sobre su vientre la detuvo.

-Lo siento Honey no puedes venir- murmuro mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hermana inconsciente, el golpe fue muy fuerte pues provoco que la morena escupiera sangre.

Pronto al dejar a la demoniza en el cuarto el demonio rubio salió a reunirse con los demás.

-¿Dónde está Keyla-san?-cuestiono Itachi antes de salir.

-Está durmiendo- aviso el hermano Nakamura.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Sakura sorprendida la misma demoniza le comento una vez que no podía dormir.

-Vayamos sin más retrasos pueden estar destruyendo la ciudad-recordó Renji.

-Si-corearon todos.

Todos pronto usando el shumpo, la velocidad ninja o la velocidad demonio desaparecieron.

Mientras saltaban sobre los edificios observaron atónitos como la enorme puerta del Infierno se abría dejando salir criaturas que no sabrían describir.

Criaturas voladoras pronto sobrevolaban con dirección de los héroes, Renji fue el primero en ser interceptado seguido de Rukia, Orihime, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, y por ultimo Sai.

Ulquiorra, Arthur y Kira fueron los únicos en no ir juntos con ellos por lo que no fueron atacados.

Las criaturas sobrevolaron también sobre un edificio en particular pero tan pronto estuvieran cerca de dicho edificio muchas cayeron rápidamente, Arthur Nakamura se posaba sobre ese edificio manteniendo sus ojos de color sangre.

Sus manos tenían cuchillas que rápido fueron lanzadas por el demonio rubio.

-Los clase F son aburridos-murmuro con voz cansada.

Sobre otro edificio la demoneza castaña también se mantenía sobre el edificio, los demonios voladores pronto intentaron volar en su dirección.

-Veo que quieren atacarme, supongo que sería malo el que no supiera defenderme-afirmo con voz débil, los demonios al escuchar ello no lo pensaron dos veces y se lanzaron contra ella- Lastima que puedo hacerlo.

Pronto la demoneza mostro como sus ojos cambiaban rápido de ámbar a rojo sangre, los demonios voladores cayeron después de haber sido mutilados por el ataque imperceptible de la demoneza, los cadáveres de los seres mancharon parte del edificio pero la castaña solo mostro una sonrisa.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Con Ulquiorra, el sobrevolaba intentando acercarse a la Puerta los demonios voladores no fueron problemas pues fueron destruidos con su poderosa bala cero.

-Solo son demonios clase D, ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con seres de tan baja categoría? A menos que…-tan pronto la idea fue formulaba se escuchó el rugido de un ser que lleno la tierra.

El arrancar se posó rápido por sobre un edificio para observar que venía ahora, la imagen de un minotauro con enorme martillo le vino a la cabeza, pero pronto más seres parecidos a ese aparecieron, hasta que después observo un perro bastante peculiar.

-Un sombra alfa, veo que estos inútiles no pierden tiempo, con un sombra en la batalla significa que toda su jauría debe estar cerca-murmuro secamente- Veo que tendré que intervenir más de lo acordado.

Apunto con su dedo hacia el perro negro, una luz brillante comenzó a desprender su dedo mientras que pronto le siguió una ráfaga verde que fue a toda velocidad contra el canino.

Pero el ser rápido predijo ese ataque, desapareció de la trayectoria esquivándolo y apareciendo unos metros más lejos.

-Es rápido-

Pero instantáneamente tuvo que moverse de su posición pues una ráfaga de color plateado en forma de garras se dirigía en se posición. Aterrizo en el edificio frente a él, al igual que el ser que lo atacaba.

-Así que el servidor de la Señora Nakamura está aquí-dijo el canino con voz gruesa.

El espada solo observo al perro sin decir palabra. Pero otra voz hubo un choque entre ambos pues el perro usando su velocidad apareció frente a él listo para morderlo, el moreno desenvaino su espada para protegerse. Pues si el animal tocaba con su boca su piel iba a ser fatal.

Mantuvieron esa posición solo unos instantes antes de que el perro retrocediera.

-Los clases C como tu usualmente están al servicio del Gobierno, ¿Por qué tu estas aquí?-

-El que hizo un contrato conmigo es parte del Consejo por lo que tengo que obedecer-

-Ya veo, ¿Quién es?-

-¡No tengo por que decírtelo!-

Ambos oponentes pronto guardaron silencio pues el verdadero enfrentamiento comienza ahora.

-¡Rasengan!-grito Naruto lanzando el poderoso ataque al minotauro de casi el triple de su altura. El poderoso remolino choco contra el enorme cuerpo destruyendo casi por completo su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhgggggg!-grito el demonio retrocediendo unos pasos, su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a regenerarse y con su mano derecha levanto el martillo que traía lanzándolo contra el ninja rubio.

-¡ahhh!-grito el rubio retrocediendo, no esperaba que rápido se recuperara pero pronto usando la iniciativa corrió trepando por el mismo brazo que quedo sobre el suelo y repitió el ataque.

-¡Rasengan!-musito lanzando el chakra concentrado al enorme demonio que pronto por la fuerza del ataque desapareció- ¿Qué demonios era eso? No recuerdo haber visto algo así antes.

-¡Naruto-kun cuidado!-alerto Hinata corriendo hacia él, salto hacia su dirección cargando chakra sobre sus manos y al estar cerca del perro que planeaba atacar Uzumaki rápido lo intercepto lanzándolo unos metros lejos.

El animal rápido volvió a correr en dirección del rubio pero la ninja aun concentrando poder en sus manos y pies se aproximó a él, con su mano derecha corto los flujos en su cuello y con una fuerte patada en el abdomen lo obligo a retroceder.

-Hinata- dijo el rubio moviéndose del lugar en el que atacaría el perro, la ninja rápido con las habilidades visuales que poseía ataco los puntos vitales del Sombra de nuevo, hasta que el animal sucumbió a la debilidad y desapareció.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?-cuestiono preocupada observándolo.

-Si gracias a ti Hinata-agradeció aproximándose a ella.

\- yo…. Yo solo…-trataba de decir nerviosa. No es la primera vez que lo protegía pero ahora estaba Naruto en persona, frente a ella agradeciéndole, sentía su corazón martillar como loco contra su pecho, se hubiera desmayado de no ser porque el rubio rápidamente la sujeto antes de caer.

-Hinata, aquí no es el lugar correcto para desmayarse, tenemos que detener a estos tipos –

-Si…-

-Ahora que lo pienso no sé dónde estarán los demás –

-Etto… Orihime-chan esta con Itachi-san y Sakura-chan, hay muchos heridos que están siendo tratados-

-¿Qué?-

-Si los pobladores están siendo atacados por estos seres –

-Estos malditos, bien Hinata tú conoces medicina no-

-Ah Si-

-Entonces ve junto a Sakura-chan y Orihime a ayudarlas a salvar a los demás pobladores-

-Si pero ¿Qué harás entonces Naruto-kun?-

-Por supuesto que acabar con estos tipos, está claro que no son humanos y solo dañaran a la gente, los venceré-

Hinata entendió eso por lo que rápido volteo e iba a marcharse.

-Hinata-la llamo Naruto aun dándole la espalda.

-Ah… ¿sí?-

-Por favor… ten cuidado-

La chica se sonrojo levemente ante el pedido y sonriendo DIJO.

-Claro, tú también Naruto-kun- volteo de nuevo hacia el frente antes de marcharse corriendo.

-¡Santen Kesshun!-grito Orihime instantáneamente al ver como más de esos perros intentaban atacar a los niños que estaba por sanar, necesitaba detener las heridas.

-¡Orihime-chan agache!-advirtió Sakura, la humana como se lo pidieron se agacho evitando que la kunoichi la lastimara y lograra destruir al Sombra que iba para contra ella.

-Vienen más-aviso Uchija mayor al ver como unos tres perros iban a lazarse contra él.

-No sabemos de dónde salen-comenzó a analizar Sakura- o si tienen un líder.

-Parecen perros de caza seguramente tienen un alfa cerca-

-Primero debemos evacuar a los pocos pobladores que tenemos-

-Si, Orihime-san puede hacerse cargo de sus heridas cuando estemos en un lugar más seguro-

-Las estructura de estos edificios es bastante diferente a la que conocemos aunque no hay pobladores cerca solo estos dos niños-

-Seguramente los shinigamis previeron esto y lo evacuaron-

-Ya veo-

Ambos conversaban mientras peleaban en conjunto contra los perros negros, sin embargo no notaron que varios acorralaron a Inoue lejos de ellos, por lo que era ella con dos pequeños niños heridos VS los Sombras.

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien-deslizo suavemente intentando calmar a los niños. Sin embargo los perros comenzaron a actuar raro pues rápidamente corrieron alejándose, Orihime creyó que significaba que todo estaría bien pero eso solo fue una alerta de que vendría algo más grande.

De repente en el aire se sintió un aura muy oscura la humana instantáneamente coloco a ambos niños tras ella, podía ver como un ser parecido a un minotauro se acercaba a ellos, traía consigo un martillo con muchos clavos que estaban bañados en sangre.

-Nos harán daño-murmuro unos de los pequeños asustado.

-¡No!... No mientras yo esté aquí- juro la peli naranja.

El ser se acercaba a paso lento a los tres, cuando estaba casi al frente del trio levanto con su brazo el enorme martillo, tanto la peli naranja como los pequeños no podían moverse pues la sola presencia del ser los dejo tiesos. El martillo pronto callo en su dirección pero la Inoue rápido dijo.

-¡Shiten Koushun! ¡Watashi si wa kyozetsu suru! (Escudo de los cuatro cielos: Repelación) -

El escudo se materializo en el momento en el que martillo casi los alcanza rápidamente una explosión increíblemente potente corto todo el brazo del centauro que no se inmuto, el brazo pronto se volvió a materializar rápidamente dejando que la bestia levantara por segunda vez el martillo y rompiera directamente el escudo.

-¿Eso no puede?-murmuro atónita la mujer, sin pensarlo cubrió a los niños más con su cuerpo. El martillo volvió a alzarse contra ellos y esta vez nada lo detendría.

Orihime cerró los ojos al pensar en el triste final.

-¡Ahhhggggggg!- se escuchó rugir a la bestia, la adolescente rápido abrió los ojos observando como el ser desaparecía teniendo enterradas varias flechas.-

-Inoue-san ¿Estas bien?-cuestiono una voz conocida para la chica.

La peli naranja recién noto que estaba en los brazos de Uryu como aquella vez que la intento dañar aquel shinigami cuando fueron a la Sociedad de Almas, la misma posición e Ishida observando con seriedad donde desapareció aquel minotauro.

-Si gracias Ishida-kun-agradeció sonriendo, busco a los pequeños con la mirada encontrándolos agarrados a cada lado del pantalón del uniforme del Quincy.

Todo fue visto por la ónix mirada de Itachi, sin duda sentía una oleada de rencor a ese tipo, que ahora osaba con tocarla de esa manera.

-No tengo idea de que fue esa cosa, Inoue-san ¿acaso tiene que ver con lo que viajaron a esa época?-

-Si, esos mounstros son demonios-

-¿Demonios?-

-Si-

El moreno pronto se arregló los lentes como solía hacerlo mientras se alejaba levemente sonrojado de la chica.

-Ciertamente son más diferentes de los Hollows, tuve que usar más flechas de lo acostumbrado y poner más reishi en ellas-

-Si son más fuertes que los enemigos que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora-

-¿De verdad?-

-No tengo duda-

-Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde están Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san y Abarai?-

-Ah eso nos separamos cuando veníamos para acá-

-Entiendo, es importante que te alejes de que aquí con esos niños, se están exponiendo a demasiado riatsu y podría ser fatal-

-Entiendo y ¿Dónde está Sado-kun?-

-Sado-kun pues está cerca del parque, allí hay muchos de esos perros por lo que se está encargando de ellos-

-Si ahora me iré-anuncio tomándole las manos a cada pequeño y comenzando a caminar a un edificio.

-Inoue-san-la llamo de nuevo el Quincy sin verla de frente.

-¿Si Ishida-kun?-

-Es… es bueno verte de nuevo, Bienvenida Inoue Orihime-san-anuncio levemente.

-También es bueno verte Ishida Uryu-kun, estoy en casa- hablo antes de volver a sonreír en su dirección y voltear e irse.

*En verdad parece que no has cambiado casi nada* pensó mientras volvía su atención al lugar.

Ichigo e Renji saltaban sobre los tejados.

-¿Qué demonios fueron los tipos de hace rato?-recordó el pelirrojo brevemente a los minotauros que se enfrentaron antes.

\- No tengo idea y dudo que podamos descubrirlo, ahora debemos buscar a los demás-le respondió el peli naranjo.

-Bien, Rukia ha desaparecido desde hace un rato y no puedo sentir su riatsu, ¿Ichigo has percibido algo?-

-No- respondió secamente sorprendiendo a Renji, Ichigo no quería que se lo recordaran pues desde hace rato estaba alterado por no saber dónde estaba.

-Ya veo, debemos seguir buscando –

-Si-

Estuvieron en silencio unos metros más antes de que Renji lograra percibir el riatsu de Rukia, se detuvo y observo a la dirección de la que venía el pulso.

-¿Qué sucede Renji?-cuestiono el sustituto confuso.

-Logre percibir el riatsu de Rukia desde allá-dijo apuntando a la dirección que nombro, al ver que el sustituto quiso avanzar rápido dijo- ¡No! Yo iré-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Porque si idiota-

-¿¡No tengo por qué obedecerte imbécil!?-

-Si viene un enemigo más fuerte el que tiene que encargarse eres tú o no –

-¡¿Pero?!-

-Pero nada yo iré, tú tienes que cumplir con otros compromisos-

-Entiendo pero ten cuidado –

-Siempre-

Mas para Renji lo decía para la shinigami, Ichigo pronto volteo y se dirigió a la misma dirección que primeramente iba.

*Rukia espera solo un poco más, pronto nos reuniremos*

Ichigo siguió avanzando por el tejado mientras pensaba en lo que ocurría, rápido sintió una energía bastante familiar, avanzo un poco hasta al fin llegar al tejado y encontrarse con Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono al llegar.

-Eso debería preguntar yo y vine aquí pues Kurama dijo detectar una energía que pronto aparecería-

-¿Kurama?-

-Ah olvide que no sabes eso-murmuro avergonzado-Bueno no importa solo sé que algo pronto pasara-

Ambos pronto observaron al frente esperando a que algo pase.

5 minutos después.

-Creo que ese tal Kurama te engaño- se quejó el Kurosaki mientras se daba vuelta listo para irse.

-Yo estaba seguro de que no era mentira, tal vez fue porque hay demasiada energía en el aire- comento el rubio despreocupadamente.

Los dos justo en el momento en el que comenzaron a caminar listos para irse paso lo esperado.

Las enormes puertas del infierno volvieron a abrirse mostrando ahora algo ninguno esperaba. El aire comenzó a tonarse más denso y la presión alcanzo niveles enorme rompiendo las ventanas de varios edificios.

De las puertas pronto salieron una enormes manos que dio a lugar abrir más las puertas mostrando como un Guardián del infierno intentaba salir, el duo mostro su asombro al ver como el guardián sin problemas comenzó a salir hasta estar fuera de la puerta y destruyendo varios edificios en el proceso.

Seguido del primero le siguieron dos más, hasta que 3 de los Guardianes del Infierno estaban fuera.

-No puede ser-murmuro sorprendido Ichigo- El infierno se está uniendo al mundo humano… Yuzu, Karin, Papá y los demás… pueden… pueden Morir... yo…. Yo…. ¡Los detendré!-grito activando su máscara Hollow.

-¡Getsuga Tensho!-grito lanzando el potente ataque contra el primer Kusanaga que se acercaba a ambos. La explosión que rodeo al cadavérico ser también destruyo varios edificios.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- cuestiono Naruto asustado no esperaba eso del sustituto.

-Me lo agradecerás después aún tenemos dos con los que acabar-

-Dirás 3 –

-¿Qué?-sorprendido dirigió su mirada al ser que salía desde dentro de la nube de polvo y destrucción, su enorme mano se dirigía a ellos-¡Salta ahora!-

Ichigo tomo del cuello de la ropa de Naruto y lo arrastro con el usando shumpo, la enorme mano se estrelló contra la posición que antes tenían. Los héroes dirigieron su mirada al lugar pues se veía como el Guardián intentaba levantar su mano pero algo se lo impedía.

Del polvo levantado se pudo ver dos puntos rojos brillantes, la visibilidad comenzó notarse y se pudo ver claramente que era la demoniza quien retenía al ser, su pie derecho estaba sobre la enorme mano enterrada dentro del edificio.

-Así que decidieron salir ¿he? Bastardos inútiles- dijo despectivamente mostrando una sonrisa, levanto su mano derecha mostrando como rápido se materializo un enorme hacha con mango negro- Tendré que enseñarles un buen comportamiento.

Sin problemas balanceo la enorme hacha cortando la mano del resto del brazo, el ser cadavérico al perder su mano rápido alejo su antebrazo gritando de dolor.

Se escuchó una suave risa cínica que hizo erizar la piel de ambos espectadores.

-Ahora continuemos con el cuerpo entero-dijo ahora sonriendo perturbadoramente, la morena usando la velocidad corrió por el antebrazo dañado cortando parte del mientras subía, sin problemas salto cerca de su cara usando su dentadura frontal como un pequeño impulso para saltar alto y quedar unos cuantos metros arriba del ser.

A esa altura alzo el hacha de manera vertical y al descender de una sola vez hizo un corte limpio de todo el cuerpo completo, cuando sus pies tocaron tierra el cuerpo se separó por completo bañando al demonio de sangre, la demoniza pronto con un pequeño chasquido de dedos vio como el cadáver desaparecía por completo para volver al infierno.

-No fue tan difícil, veo que cada vez se ponen más débiles- dijo con voz falsamente inocente, la sangre mancho sus ropas y su cabello, dirigió su mirada a los Guardianes restantes, una pequeña gota de sangre que cayó cerca de su ojo hizo su camino pasando por toda su mejilla dejando una lagrima sangrienta que al estar cerca de su labio fue lamida lascivamente por la demoniza deseosa de más sangre.

Ichigo y Naruto aún no salían del asombro de lo que vieron y solo el notar como los dos guardianes arremetieron contra de la más pequeña hermana los hizo reaccionar. Avanzaron sin problemas listos para pelear.

Los guardianes por otro lado lograron aplastar a Keyla contra el suelo dejando un enorme hueco, observaron como el pequeño demonio salía del mismo sangrando ahora por sí misma por medio de rasgaduras en las piernas y dos líneas en su boca.

*Mierda, al parecer estaba más débil de lo que creí*pensó la demoniza mientras veía como un enorme puño se alzó en su contra pero fue interceptado por la enorme espada de Ichigo.

-Sácala de aquí, está herida así no podrá pelear-ordeno el peli naranjo a Uzumaki mientras hacía retroceder la enorme mano.

-Si- el ninja pronto corrió al cuerpo menudo de la mujer pero antes de acercarse la demoniza se reincorporo rectamente.

De repente de la tierra emergieron enormes cadenas que aprisionaron a ambos Guardianes, las cadenas tejieron su camino hasta por fin enterrarse dentro del cuerpo de la morena. El menudo volvió a caer de rodilla esta vez siendo víctima de múltiples cadenas enterradas en su cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué haces?-cuestiono Naruto notablemente preocupado de que la palidez de su piel aumentara.

-Es su oportunidad…-murmuro a penas la morena.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que es su oportunidad, las cadenas adsorben parte de su poder, ahora están débiles, pueden atacarlos-murmuro de nuevo, pero al hacerlo se movió bruscamente lo que ocasiono que comenzara convulsionar y toser sangre.

-¡¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso si prácticamente eso podría lastimarte?!-

-¡A mí no me importa su lastima ahora mueve tu puto trasero allí y lánzale un ataque estúpido!-

-De ninguna forma podría hacer eso, menos si eso te hiere.

-Ya te dije que eso no me importa ahora hazlo-ordeno levemente mareada.

Ichigo que hasta ahora estuvo enfrentándose a los guardianes retrocedió hasta estar cerca de ellos.

-¿¡Qué esperas maldita sea sácala de aquí!?-

-Eso intento es solo que-intento decir Naruto.

-Kurosaki tu que eres más sensato atácalos con todo lo que puedas ahora, destrúyelos ahora que están débiles-ordeno la morena.

-De ninguna forma lo haría-

-Par de imbéciles no pueden aprovechar la maldita oportunidad que les doy-grito furiosa.

-No me niego a hacer algo así-afirmo Naruto decidido.

-Yo también-

-Ustedes los humanos son tan idiotas –murmuro con rabia.

Naruto sin esperarlo fue lanzado lejos de ellos, pues uno de los guardianes logro soltar su mano y pronto con la misma golpeo a Ichigo a la derecha. Ninguno de los esperaba que en medio de su disputa los atacaran.

La mano pronto se acercó a Keyla intentando alcanzarla, su cuerpo a penas se mantenía colgando de las mismas cadenas como para poder moverse o huir.

Pronto sin esperarlo las cadenas que retenían a ambos Guardianes se rompieron mostrando que la fuerza del demonio se fue y al estar libres iban en contra de la hermana menor.

Pero sin esperarlo dos disparos se escucharon, el primero en mostrar signos de que lo afecto fue el primer guardián que pronto mostro como una luz se extendía por su hombro.

El segundo también mostro la luz que comenzó a extenderse y sin esperarlo se convirtió en una enorme explosión que se llevó consigo varios edificios, casas, los Guardianes y tal vez nuestros héroes.

La explosión revelo como ambos cuerpos inconscientes de los héroes principales fue alejado por Sasuke y el cuerpo de Keyla por una sombra negra sin definición.

Sasuke deposito a Ichigo e Naruto sobre un edificio cercano a él.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

El terreno se mostraba destrozado y solo un combatiente estaba débil.

-Eh fallado como contratista, merezco morir, mátame de una vez-pidió el canino recostado a los pies de él arrancar.

-No-

-¿Qué demonios dices maldito?-

-No lo hare, he recibido información de que los de tu especie son eficientes y puedes servirme –admitió fríamente interesado.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Es claramente imposible que puedas vencerme, sin embargo quiero tu vida como mi servidumbre- dijo recordando esto como una especie de Deja Vu.

-Entiendo-

-Pagaras con tus servicios el que te perdone la vida, me servirás fielmente hasta el final y no tienes permitido engañarme de ningún modo-

-Acepto sus condiciones señor-

-Ahora retira a tu jauría-ordeno.

-Como lo desee-dijo el canino cerrando los ojos aullando, aun se veía mal herido y lastimado pero lo cumplió tal cual se lo ordenaron. El arrancar observo que el estado del animal no le permitiría vivir por lo que pensó que solo por esta ocasión haría esto.

-Muérdeme-ordeno acercando su brazo al enorme perro negro el cual lo observo seriamente sorprendido.

-¿Pero amo?-cuestiono asombrado.

-Es una orden, hazlo, no me servirá de nada un Sombra Alfa muerto-

-Si- afirmo el animal acercando su hocico al brazo pálido del arrancar y mordiéndolo sin compasión, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida y fue bebida por el Sombra que rápido comenzó a recuperarse.

-Ahora cuantos clase A hay cerca-

-6, pero uno se retiró rápidamente al infierno, es mi antiguo amo-

El arrancar no respondió solo comenzó a caminar en dirección de la energía que se debilitaba, el perro sin que se lo dijeran lo siguió.

-¿No le interesa saber el nombre de quien fue mi antigua amo?, Amo- cuestiono el perro siguiéndolo.

-No, tengo una idea de quien es-respondió secamente.

El canino no volvió a decir palabra al igual que el arrancar, el moreno caminaba lentamente a su próximo destino pensando que el 3 hermano mayor llego.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Keyla fue depositada delicadamente sobre el techo de una casa pero su rescatador desapareció al dejarla allí.

El arrancar apareció sobre ese mismo tejado observando el estado mal herido de la más pequeña.

-¿Pero Señora Keyla?-dijo el perro corriendo a ella. Con su hocico movió su rostro notando que estaba inconsciente.

El espada lentamente se acercó a la inconsciente levantando su cuerpo y subiéndolo a su espalda, se reincorporo con ella sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla del techo seguido del perro, alejándose rápidamente dejaron el lugar.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Renji después de haber encontrado a Rukia la subió a su espalda corriendo en dirección de Ichigo aunque cuando observo como Sasuke corría a su dirección arrastrando a Ichigo y Naruto se preocupó levemente por ellos y acordaron correr en dirección de los demás si es que estaban cerca.

5 minutos se la pasaron corriendo hasta que por fin encontraron a Orihime, Sakura, Hinata, Itachi y un extraño con ellos. Al llegar Orihime atendió a Rukia e Sakura a Ichigo y Naruto.

Sasuke solo observo al nuevo integrante que llevaba puesto un traje blanco, un arco grande, usaba gafas y le parecía igual a alguien.

-Hola Ishida-saludo Renji colando su mano en su hombro el tipo pareció hacer una seña de dolor.

-Hola Abarai y parece que olvide presentarme Ishida Uryu soy el ultimo Quincy de mi especie-dijo seriamente arreglándose sus gafas.

*¿Cómo que me suena que oí eso una vez antes?*pensó Sakura.

-Ishida-kun y Sasuke-san tienen la misma voz-se burló Orihime.

-No es así-dijeron ambos.

-A ¿no?- se burló también Renji.

Sakura se cubría con la mano la boca para que no vieran que reía y Hinata una sonrisa en su boca.

-Ishida-kun es mi compañero de preparatoria, el presidente estudiantil y mi amigo-anuncio la peli naranja felizmente, el Quincy se mostró levemente sonrojado.

-No digas cosas vergonzosas Inoue-san-

-No es vergonzoso si es la verdad-

-Bueno tienes razón-

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está Sado-kun?-

-Seguramente debe venir para esta dirección, le dije que cuando terminara siguiera nuestro riatsu-

-Así que Sado esta por aquí-se sumó Renji a la conversación, los demás solo se sintieron fuera de ella.

-Si vinimos aquí cuando empezó el ataque-respondió el peli-azul.

-Ah haya viene-apunto la peli naranja al enorme hombre que venía con un brazo aun en estado Hollow.

Los ninjas solo se sorprendieron al verlo dudaban que fuera de su edad.

-Él es Sado-anuncio Uryu a su amigo el cual solo dio un pulgar en alto-No habla mucho pero es buena gente.

-Ya veo-murmuro Sakura.

-Un placer conocerlos Yasutora Sado- se presentó el morocho.

-Un placer-dijo el resto de ninjas.

-¿Que haremos ahora?-cuestiono Hinata.

-Tendremos que atenderlos en casa de Urahara-san-anuncio Orihime.

-Pero y Ka-chan y To-chan-hablo la Haruno preocupada.

-Seguramente vendrán por su cuenta junto con los dos restantes, vamos-ordeno Itachi.

Los demás solo se sorprendieron de la seriedad del Uchija pero igual obedecieron y comenzaron a marcharse.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Mientras usaba sonido para volver se encontró interceptado por los hermanos de la moreno.

-Por esta razón no quería que viniera-se quejó Arthur- Mira como quedo.

-No te quejes hermanito que solo es superficial-le intento calmar su hermana.

-No es así, yo le puse un sello cuando la deje inconsciente, el sello restringe sus habilidades y poder, estaba prácticamente débil ante esos guardianes y la muy cabeza dura igual vino.

.Pero es parte de su sangre, sabes que es imposible que algo así la detenga, es igual a nuestro querido Connor-

-Por esa razón me preocupo ambos tienen aire en el cerebro.

Durante esa conversación de hermanos el perro se mantuvo tras la pierna de su amo.

-Oh pero que tenemos aquí-deslizo suavemente Kira observando al perro- Un sombra alfa, que lindo.

-Un gusto en conocerla señora Kira Nakamura-dijo el animal reverenciándose pero tan pronto la mujer comenzó a acariciar su cabeza comenzó a ladrar levemente complacido- Por favor no haga eso Lady.

-Oh es eres tan tierno cuando intentas negar que te gusta-anuncio la mujer sonriente.

-Oh~ un perrito-gaturreo el demonio rubio.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron pronto a acariciar y jugar con el animal siendo vistos por el espada.

Los presentes estuvieron un tiempo sobre el tejado antes de que se retiraran de allí.

En casa de Keyla.

Kakashi, Matsumoto y Sai, se encontraban siendo tratados por Orihime, al parecer fueron blanco de un clase A que los ataco.

-Así que un clase A-murmuro la demoneza.

-Parece ser que se encontraron con uno de los líderes de esto y fueron atacados por el-narro el vendedor Rubio.

-Yo logre sentir la energía pero me es conocida tal vez la haya visto en el consejo-anuncio Arthur también seriamente.

-Bien debido a nuestros cálculos volveremos mañana en la mañana a la Aldea de la hoja- aviso el comerciantes- Ustedes nos acompañaran.

-Si, nuestra pequeña hermana se involucró en esto por lo que no tenemos alternativa-deslizo la castaña.

-Ya veo-murmuro el rubio.

Mientras en otro cuarto específicamente el de Nakamura menor.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo con el Sombra en forma de cachorro sobre su pecho acurrucado.

-Usualmente tengo aversión a los perros, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción-murmuro la demoniza acariciando su cabeza.

*Esto es solo el empiezo, Uzumaki, Kurosaki tendrán que ser más decididos si quieren ganar algo*pensó.

* * *

 ** _Diccionario demoniaco_ ….por Urahara-san.**

Urahara: Hola a todos, esta será nuestra primera emisión por lo que espero que les guste, explicare a continuación con ayuda de los hermanos demoniacos lo siguiente.

Keyla: ¿Por qué carajos tengo que estar yo aquí? :V –

Kira: Porque eres también nuestra hermana :D

Arthur: Tiene razón ;D

Urahara: Por favor no se dispersen, ahora explicare un término que seguramente no conocen como por ejemplo que por dicen "Clase" seguidamente de una letra como "A" o "D", pues es fácil es como los hollow se separan en Gillian, Adjuchas y Vasto Lorde.

Los demonios usan ese término para clasificar que tan fuerte es la raza. O también usan el término 1° o 2° rama.

Keyla: Un ejemplo es el que yo soy clase "A"

Arthur: Clase A.

Kira: Clase A, entre nosotros es normal que los clase A siempre sean partes de la nobleza.

Arthur: A significa mayor, si eres clase A eres superior mientras más bajas la letra en el Abecedario más baja la categoría.

Urahara: Eso es todo, nos veremos en otro momento donde le explicamos algo que no entiendan.

Arthur, Keyla, Kira: Adiós.

Continuara…

* * *

Lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste.


End file.
